Vidas Opostas
by OllyBass
Summary: Isabella é vocalista de uma banda de Rock. Edward Cullen é empresário e um pai dedicado. Vidas totalmente Opostas, e quando eles se encontrarem? O melhor de tudo será quando sua filha se intrometer na vida de ambos, mudando seus conceitos e opiniões.
1. Chapter 1

_São Francisco_

_21 de Novembro de 2011._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_ Nunca pensei que minha vida pudesse mudar tanto. De criança rica passei a ser pobre. De adolescente pobre passei a ser uma mulher rica. Como a vida dá voltas._

_ Nesse caminho, durante esses anos aconteceram coisas diversas, onde eu tive que aprender a lutar, diga-se de passagem, sozinha._

_ Dizem que o sofrimento nos faz amadurecer, e realmente eu concordo com isso, o sofrimento pode tanto nos tornar uma pessoa boa ou uma pessoa ruim, cada um pode escolher seu próprio caminho, e quando a vida diz não você está pronto para dizer sim._

_ Desde aquele dia 01 de Janeiro de 2010 tudo mudou, todos os conceitos que eu havia adquirido ao longo dos meus anos foram decepados, algo no meu interior mudou mesmo eu não aceitando isso, mesmo lutando para isso não acontecer, e quando eu pensei que estava livre aquilo voltou e permaneceu no meu coração e assim continua até hoje e acredito que continuará até o fim dos meus dias._

_ Ás vezes você pensa que tudo aquilo que você acreditou um dia é o que realmente aconteceu, mas aí vem a surpresa de que tudo não passou de uma mentira._

_ Mentira, a pior das palavras, assim como confiança é uma das melhores. Como pode haver confiança se há mentira? _

_ Agora, nesta folha de papel envelhecida escrevo meus mais profundos sentimentos, não há com quem falar, não há com quem desabafar, somente contigo. O papel passou a ser um dos meus melhores amigos, ele não me critica, é como se me ouvisse e tudo o que eu sempre precisei foi disso, alguém que me escutasse._

_ Meu coração dói e me sinto fraca, não tenho mais vontade de fazer o que eu sempre amei fazer, Cantar. Por que eu estou assim? Por causa dele? Eu deveria mudar meus pensamentos mais uma vez, eles estão fugindo do meu controle. Caroline bem dizia... Bella, você é louquinha. Ela estava certa, por hora._

_ Bem, daqui a pouco pegarei o avião para Londres, o último show. Tentarei mais uma vez viver com as minhas próprias pernas, Alice todos os dias me liga chorando, eles não querem que eu faça isso, mas não tenho mais forças para continuar, do que adianta viver de aparências?_

_ Essa é a minha vida._

_**Eu sou um pessimista pela inteligência e um otimista pela vontade.**_

_** Antonio Gramsci.**_

Ela achava que tinha uma vida completa.

Ele dizia que não daria outra chance a vida.

Uma estrela do Rock que não dava ouvidos a ninguém

Ele, um grande empresário, dono de grandes empresas

Ela tinha um coração e sentimentos

Ele não tinha mais nada.

Quando o caminho de duas pessoas se cruza é difícil prever o que pode acontecer

Principalmente com duas pessoas de gênios difíceis.

Talvez amizade, talvez amor. Impossível explicar

Vou somente lhes contar...

Esta é a história de Isabella Marie Swan e Edward Masen Cullen, não é mais um romance adolescente, mas sim uma história de aprendizado, um romance entre dois adultos e confusões da vida alheia.


	2. A 1ª Impressão é a que fica

2 anos antes.

Texas – EUA.

01 de Janeiro de 2010.

_**"Dono das Empresas C. Cullens, o empresário Edward Cullen faz doação para crianças carentes neste Natal" **_

Bella jogou o jornal num canto da cama e riu consigo mesma.

"Como se esses ricos se importassem com as crianças carentes", resmungou e logo depois começou a cantar enquanto arrumava suas malas. "Adeus ano novo, feliz ano velho".

"Cale a boca, Bella", Alice gritou.

"Estamos em pleno dia 01 de Janeiro eu posso cantar O QUE EU QUISER", Bella retrucou, e estava certa afinal, mas Alice não reclamaria se ela estivesse cantando direito e não cantando errado.

Alice colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro, estava com a escova de dentes na boca. "Tudo bem, menos isso porque senão eu vou afundar a sua cabeça na privada!"

Ok, ela tinha seus ataques de nervos ás vezes.

Bella deu algumas voltas no quarto reparando se estava esquecendo algo, sabia que tinha problemas de memória então preferia parecer uma barata tonta verificando se estava tudo certo e no seu devido lugar.

Pegou seu celular e ficou a observar a imagem de plano de fundo. Era de um photoshoot que havia feito para uma revista inglesa.

"Estou pronta", Alice veio ao seu encontro e deu uma volta, ela era bem doidinha, adorava ir ao shopping para fazer compras, suas roupas eram na maioria cor preta, bem no estilo da banda.

"Ok, onde está Emmett?", olhou para o relógio e já estava preocupada achando que perderiam o vôo.

"Serve eu?", ele entrou no apartamento fazendo com que as meninas se assustassem.

"Vamos logo, Jasper está esperando lá em baixo", Bella jogou sua bolsa para Emmett e saiu, estavam em um hotel de luxo, daqueles que só as pessoas famosas conseguiam estadia e colocou seu óculos escuro e um lenço na cabeça, era uma forma de evitar os paparazzo e as fofocas.

"Bella, você vai adorar São Francisco", Alice sorriu de canto, na realidade ela não queria saber se seria legal, estava preocupada com outras coisas.

"Eu só gostaria de saber onde iremos morar?", Bella perguntou. Uma pergunta óbvia é claro, mas Alice não havia dito os detalhes, apenas tinha a mandado arrumar as malas e estariam em São Francisco por um bom tempo.

"Na mansão Cullen", Alice respondeu, sabia, porém que Bella não iria gostar muito da idéia, ela preferia dividir o apartamento com os integrantes da banda ao morar na casa dos outros.

"Como?", Bella interrogou, e então se lembrou da matéria do jornal e imaginou que o tal Edward deveria ser um velho metido a rico.

"Só mora lá meu irmão e a filha dele... bem, tem o Alec e os Italianos também, mas... ele nos ofereceu a casa para ficarmos lá e bem, ele não quer que eu fique tão distante assim"

Bella respirou fundo e assentiu, discutir com Alice não ajudaria em nada, ela sempre era teimosa e acabava convencendo os outros a fazer o que ela quisesse.

Até hoje Bella não entendia porque Alice escolhera essa vida. Emmett era irmão de Bella e por isso não teve muitas escolhas, ele tinha dom pra coisa, era aquele negocio de sangue. Jasper havia sido encontrado em um dos bares que Bella e Emmett freqüentavam e acabaram se simpatizando, no final Bella o convidou para ser baterista da banda, ele aceitou e então todos ficaram morando no Texas por muito tempo.

Jasper havia vindo para o Texas junto com Alice, os dois sempre andavam juntos, disseram que eram melhores amigos desde a infância. Alice nunca contava os motivos de querer ter ido morar no Texas ao invés de morar com sua família.

Bella achava que sua vida era algo que não tinha muito sentido conhecer, não tinha nada de interessante, a não ser por uma única paixão, a música. Era algo que ela não conseguia se manter longe e nem queria, lutou tanto por aquilo que se alguém tentasse arrancar de si jamais conseguiria.

No trajeto até São Francisco ela em toda a sua vida, como se pudesse ser alguém melhor, sem tantas marcas do passado, sem toda uma vida lá atrás, mas se não tivesse uma vida lá atrás certamente eu não teria uma vida aqui agora. Havia momento em que ela pensava que poderia fazer uma faculdade de filosofia ou algo do tipo.

"Teremos alguns shows por lá...", Jasper comentou.

"Hum..."

"Tomara que por lá tenha muitas gatinhas", Emmett comentou e Bella o socou no braço.

"Ai!"

"Ai nada! Já disse que não vai namorar sem antes eu aprovar", ela reclamou, mas Emmett deu de ombros, como se ele fosse feito pra namoro sério.

"Ah maninha", ele a puxou e bagunçou seus cabelos. Sabia que era irritante ás vezes, mas Bella também sabia que o amava demais e não sabia o que seria de sua vida sem ele.

A viagem até São Francisco foi tranqüila, a não ser por Emmett ficar irritando o tempo todo falando que queria mijar, era algo desconfortável. Bella queria somente chegar na casa de Alice, aliás, do irmão dela e poder descansar. Alice dissera que em sua casa não se comemorava as festividades de fim de ano, então Bella se sentiu tranqüila, mas não deixava de ficar intrigada... não sabia o porque, ela nunca os contara os segredos de sua família.

Chegaram até uma entrada muito grande, e se não estivéssem em São Francisco ela diria que era a entrada da Casa Branca. Uma ironia... pois pessoas democráticas não os aceitavam, ou aceitavam?

O portão se abriu e James fez o contorno de uma grande fonte de água até parar em frente a mansão.

Um homem, provavelmente empregado, abriu a porta traseira onde Bella, Emmett e Jasper estavam. Ele era alto e forte, deveria ter seus vinte e cinco anos. Ele cumprimentou todos, seu olhar foi direto ás roupas deles e ele pensou quem seria esse povo louco acompanhando a Alice e pensou também se seriam amigos de Edward, com certeza não.

Bella aspirou o ar e ele inundou seus pulmões. Se pegou pensando em como seria essa temporada nessa mansão e com quais pessoas ela lidaria?

"Acorda Bells", Emmett a empurrou e ela mostrou seu dedo amiguinho. Ele riu, sabia que aquela garota era impossível.

"Pode entrar menina, não precisa ficar envergonhada", Alice disse. Bella não viu sentido nisso, afinal porque ela teria vergonha? Não tinha vergonha de tanta coisa que eu faz e ... é melhor nem pensar.

Ela ficou totalmente impressionada com a beleza daquilo, Alice era rica e ela mais uma vez não entendia o porquê ela escolhera essa vida que levavam.

"Alec", Alice abriu os braços e um rapaz magro correu para abraçá-la. Ele tinha estatura média e cabelos lisos emoldurando o seu rosto, um rosto bonito por sinal. Ele aparentava ter 17 anos.

"Saudades de você, minha Alice", ele disse. Bella olhou para Jasper e ele tentava não olhar para aquilo, era como se algo estivesse o cutucando, e realmente o cutucava, ele sabia mas não sabia porque sentia aquilo.

"Olá Jasper", o tal Alec o cumprimentou, ele apenas estendeu a mão. Era engraçado quando Jazz ficava assim, ele assumira um dia que tinha ciúmes de Alice, mas que era um ciúme de amigos, pois ele não era o cara certo pra ela. Bobagem.

Bella imaginava que essa questão de existir a pessoa certa era bobagem. Era algo que pregavam na igreja e não tinha sentido algum. As pessoas que acreditavam nisso acabavam se enganando e os relacionamentos duravam menos que qualquer outro.

Pra ela então nem se fale, não podia existir alguém certo para Bella. Ela sempre conhecera os errados, não seria hoje que conheceria o certo.

"Isabella, sou seu fã", Alec a tirou de seus devaneios. Ela sorriu de canto. Estava acostumada aonde passar uma legião de fãs os seguir. Fazia parte dessa vida que escolhera há muito tempo.

"Onde está Edward?", Alice perguntou.

"Está no trabalho, hoje levou Caroline com ele", Alec sorriu. Quem seria Caroline?, pensou Bella. Sua língua coçou e ela perguntou.

"Quem é Caroline?", perguntou e saiu rodeando o local onde estavam, passou o dedo em algumas taças de prata que estavam em cima de uma mesa enfeitando o local, Alec a observava curioso, a garota era bonita.

"A filha dele", respondeu, "Hey, vai cair", ele disse a tempo antes que Bella deixasse o vaso cair no chão, o vaso provavelmente custara muito e ela não queria ter prejuízos por ali, velhos são chatos e te fazem pagar quando você deve algo.

"Hum, desculpe", sorriu sem graça. "Bem, onde é meu quarto? Quero deixar minhas coisas e sair para dar uma volta"

"Vai aonde?", Emmett perguntou, ele era do tipo que logo se animava para sair.

"Conhecer São Francisco, oras", ela respondeu.

"Tudo bem, eu vou contigo", Emmett disse e logo já ia subindo as escadas, Alec ficou olhando para eles sem entender, afinal nem tinha dito onde seria o quarto daquelas criaturas e elas estavam caçando os quartos por eles mesmos.

Bella percorreu o corredor, era bem extenso e tinha vários quartos. Coçou a cabeça e pensou como iria encontrar o que fora preparado para ela. Surgiu a brilhante idéia de abrir quarto por quarto, caminhou um pouco e abriu o primeiro quarto, parecia ser de criança, era todo rosa e tinha uma cama toda branca. Ela sorriu e pensou que a garotinha que vivia ali devia ser muito feliz, pois tinha uma casa bonita, um quarto só pra ela e provavelmente um pai e uma mãe que a amavam muito. Um pai velho, ela imaginara.

"Senhorita, quer ajuda?", levou um susto e fechou a porta num baque, foi pega de surpresa olhando o quarto.

"Ah... oh... eu estou procurando meu quarto", sorriu sem graça, o homem bem vestido, era o mesmo que pegara as malas no carro.

"Me acompanhe, por favor", ele era educado, isso ela não podia negar. O acompanhou de uma ponta do corredor até a outra e imaginou quem tinha sido o filho de uma jumenta que a colocara no último quarto bem longe da escada.

"Hey, qual seu nome?"

"Harry", ele respondeu.

"Harry Potter?" Bella riu estrondosamente.

O homem ficou em silêncio, mas logo depois riu com a moça, ele começara a ver que ela não era muito normal.

"Talvez. Só não tenho uma varinha mágica", o homem resolveu a acompanhar na brincadeira, mas Bella não viu graça e ficou séria. Ok, agora ele havia descoberto que ela era uma bipolar.

"Aqui é seu quarto", ele abriu a porta e ela entrou toda animada para ver como era, e não se decepcionou pois era muito bonito.

"Uns desenhos de caveirinha na parede ficariam ótimos", ela disse, o homem a olhou assustado e fechou a porta deixando ela imaginando as mais altas loucuras para seu novo quarto.

Alice estava sentada lendo um jornal e ao mesmo tempo estava preocupada com a hora do jantar, a fome era imensa.

"Edward vai demorar, Harry?"

"Não sei, creio que não", respondeu o homem.

Ela continuou lendo o jornal até que ouviu um baque muito forte. Assustou-se e levantou rapidamente e foi ver o que havia acontecido, chegando lá se deparou com uma Bella caída no pé da escada.

"Caiu?"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Não, to medindo a gravidade"

Alice riu e ajudou a amiga a se levantar, mesmo ela achando que não precisava de ajuda nenhuma.

Bella se levantou e ajustou as roupas, "Olha, vou sair com Emmett"

"Eu sei", Alice respondeu e ficou olhando para Bella, se lembrando da cena que vira a instantes sentiu vontade de rir, mas Bella a olhou nervosa e ela disfarçou a risada.

"Ri pra você ver!", a ameaçou e saiu andando, era toda desajeitada.

Emmett já estava a esperando no carro que os trouxera, ele havia pedido emprestado à Alice e ela o fizera. Estava todo empolgado mexendo em alguns botões no painel do carro, realmente não tivera infância.

"Vamos logo", Bella abriu a porta e entrou.

"Maninha, olha só que maneiro", ele apertou um botão com tanta felicidade que Bella pensou que seria algo esplêndido, mas se decepcionou ao ver que era apenas a mangueirinha de água para limpar vidro.

"Vê se cresce", bufou e deu um tapa no irmão. Ele ligou o carro e acelerou, estava todo feliz por estar dirigindo um Mercedes.

"Emmett, se você bater o carro eu vou...", Bella não conseguia nem pronunciar corretamente devido ao seu estado após alguns goles a mais.

"E eu sou homem de bater em pessoas?", Emmett estava pior que ela, tanto é que confundiu carro com pessoas.

"Não disse pessoas idiota, disse carro"

"Pessoas idiotas?", ele perguntou fazendo uma careta, "Tipo igual a você?"

Bella riu e o empurrou para o lado do carona. "Vai Emm, eu quero dirigir"

Eles mudaram de lado com uma dificuldade enorme, Emmett esfregou até a bunda na cara de Bella, o que a fez fazer cara de nojo.

"Você lembra o caminho?", perguntou Emmett.

Bella pensou um pouco, "Acho que sim", riu e deu a partida no Mercedes.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have-_

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls- they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

Estava tão animada cantando que não notara a entrada que um carro prata havia dado em sua frente e acabou batendo na máquina, quando viu freou com tudo fazendo Emmett quase pular janela a fora.

"MAS QUE DROGA!", bateu as mãos no volante e viu o homem descendo do carro.

"Hey, você não presta atenção no trânsito?", o homem perguntou, estava visivelmente alterado.

"Você que não presta atenção!", Bella gritou, e deu a partida no carro.

"Aonde você vai? Você vai ter que pagar o conserto!", o homem disse, porém Bella deu de ombros.

"Eu vou chamar a polícia agora mesmo", o homem pegou o celular e memorizou rapidamente a placa do carro de Bella, ela deu a partida e nem ligou pro homem que ficou lá atrás a xingando de todos os nomes possíveis.

Chegando em casa, Bella correu para dentro e deixou Emmett caído do lado de fora, precisava falar com Alice, pois a polícia a rastearia e a prenderia, ela tinha que se livrar do carro urgente!

"Alice pelo amor de Deus!", entrou correndo na sala de estar e encontrou Alice lendo.

"O que foi Bella?", perguntou ela, despreocupadamente.

"Eu bati em um carro e o homem disse que vai me prender!", ela jogou as mãos pro alto, Alice a olhou assustada.

"Você o que?"

"Bati em um carro, ok, e eu não ajudei o homem e acelerei", colocou as mãos no rosto se arrependendo do que havia feito.

"Bella, pelo amor de Deus!", exclamou Alice.

Enquanto Alice discutia com Bella na sala de estar, Edward chegou em casa furioso, havia tido um dia cheio e ainda aconteciam mais coisas pra estragar o seu dia. Olhou para o jardim e viu um Mercedes preto com um homem caído ao lado, coçou os olhos para ver se não era uma visão e bem, constatou que ainda era normal e aquilo caído era real.

"Vem Caroline", chamou sua filha e pegou em sua mão.

"Está nervoso papai?", perguntou a garotinha, havia notado que seu pai não estava nada bem.

"Um pouco filha, mas logo vai passar", garantiu a sua filha e entrou em sua casa.

Edward ouviu a voz de Alice e lembrou-se que a irmã viria com seus amigos para morar um tempo em São Francisco, no começo ela não queria morar na mansão, mas depois de tanta insistência de sua parte ela aceitara.

Ainda estava furioso, isso era certo.

Caminhou até a sala de estar e viu Alice conversando com uma garota, provavelmente seria a outra integrante da banda.

"Alice", ele a chamou e a irmã olhou para ele. Bella sentiu um calafrio passando em seu corpo, como se estivesse perto de uma pessoa que já conhecesse.

"Edward!", Alice gritou e correu até seu irmão, Bella preferiu ficar parada olhando para a janela, onde dava pra ver Emmett jogado no jardim.

"Saudades irmão, como está?"

"Saudades também pequena irmã, um pouco nervoso... uma louca acabou de bater o carro no meu!", ele disse. Bella paralisou ao ouvir as palavras do tal homem.

"Nossa que tenso, venha... essa é a Bella", Alice o puxou e o colocou em frente á Bella, que estava de costas. Ela estava mais vermelha que um pimentão e não tinha coragem de se virar.

"Bella...", Alice a cutucou, mas no mesmo momento lembrou-se que a amiga havia acabado de bater o carro em outro e bem, será que seria coincidência? Bella poderia ter batido no carro de outra pessoa...

Bella virou devagar e o homem ficou estático, sem reação nenhuma. Ela então viu a raiva nos olhos verdes daquele homem.

"FOI VOCÊ!", ele gritou. Bella revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

"Mas que patifaria, se eu soubesse que tu era irmã dele...", resmungou Bella. Ela não tinha mais medo, Alice não deixaria ele a mandar presa.

"A polícia já está atrás de você!", Edward ameaçou.

"Hey, não é assim que se apresenta ás pessoas sabia?", Bella debochou, "Primeiro, sou Isabella Swan, e você é o tal Edward Cullen, né?"

Edward bufou, viu que a garota era do tipo impossível. "Sim sou eu, e você está cheirando a álcool garota!"

Bella puxou a blusa cheirando para ver se era verdade, odiava quando falavam isso dela.

"Não tá cheirando nada!", retrucou.

"Calma gente...", Alice interveio, Edward a olhou furioso e ela ficou em silêncio. Nessas horas era melhor nem se meter.

"Nossa cara, tu vai mesmo me mandar pra cadeia?", Bella falou tristonha, nunca se imaginou em uma cadeia, em sua mente era como nos desenhos animados, onde amarravam bolas de aço no seu pé e tinha aqueles uniformes cor de zebra, ou cor sim cor não.

"Claro, ainda por cima estava dirigindo bêbada!", ele disse, passou as mãos no cabelo claro, Caroline assistia tudo.

Bella olhou para a janela e viu que Emmett não estava mais lá no jardim, ao certo já devia ter entrado.

"Senhor, esses homens encontraram Emmett no carro que o senhor forneceu a placa", Harry trouxe os homens da polícia, Bella gelou no mesmo instante.

"Hey é meu irmão", Bella resmungou e correu até Emmett. Um dos policiais o soltou e ele caiu no chão, ria igual uma hiena. Edward olhava tudo aquilo horrorizado.

"Então senhor Cullen", o policial estava com um bloquinho de papel e uma caneta anotando tudo. Ele era gordo e parecia aqueles policiais que ficavam com as pernas pra cima na delegacia assistindo desenho e comendo rosquinhas de açúcar.

"Encontramos o carro que o senhor deu parte e está no seu jardim"

Edward respirou fundo, olhou para Alice e depois para Bella. Alice fez uma carinha e pediu para ele por favor não fazer nada, Bella daria conta do prejuízo depois. Bella disse que era pobre, mas concordou mesmo assim.

"Está tudo certo senhores, muito obrigado pela atenção", Edward disse educadamente, Bella pensou que pelo menos ele era educado.

Os homens foram embora e o olhar furioso de Edward se voltou para ela.

"Amanhã conversaremos melhor"

Bella respirou fundo e assentiu.

"Nada de cometer mais prejuízos hein mocinha!", Alice a repreendeu e ela mostrou a língua, Caroline que estava a observando riu.

Edward e Alice subiram juntos, disseram que havia muita coisa para conversarem.

Bella observou os dois juntos e por fim se jogou no sofá, Caroline balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Você é irmãzinha dele, né?", Bella perguntou.

"Não, sou filha dele", a menina respondeu, Bella a olhou chocada.

"Nossa! Quantos anos seu pai tem?", ela perguntou, o homem aparentava ter pouca idade.

"24 eu acho", respondeu Caroline sorrindo. Bella ficou mais ainda chocada. Tão novo... tão... tão diferente.

Abanou a cabeça e tentou não pensar em nada.

"E você, quantos anos tem?"

Bella riu, "Sou velha... mas eu vou te contar minha idade", a menina sorriu, "Tenho 23"

"Nova", disse Caroline. Bella bufou.

"Nova nada! Já tenho sinais da idade"

A menina sorriu e se levantou.

"Vou para meu quarto, gostei de você... e se acalme, meu pai fica nervoso só na hora, depois ele vai te perdoar essa"

"Deus te ouça", disse Bella que estava toda encolhida no sofá.

Caroline subiu para seu quarto e Bella ficou pensativa, a menininha aparentava ter uns 9 ou 10 anos, fez o cálculo em sua cabeça imaginando que o pai teria 24 anos, levou um susto ao constatar a idade em que ele havia sido pai.

"Nossa, que safadão", resmungou e depois riu, levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto, pelo jeito a convivência não seria nada fácil.

Continua...

Oi pessoal, tudo bem?

Mais uma fic minha, que eu gostaria que vocês comentassem bastante *-*

Se quiser falar comigo ou saber do andamento das fics, entra aí

Twitter: ollycarlos

Forms: .me/ollyswan

É isso aí, xoxo, OllyBass.


	3. Irritando Edward Cullen

Cap. 02 – Irritando Edward Cullen.

Bella estava tão cansada que capotou em sua cama e dormiu demais. Quando acordou e olhou no relógio quase teve um troço, eram três horas da tarde.

"Mas que merda, porque ninguém me acordou?", perguntou a si mesma e logo se recordou que não estava em seu apartamento no Texas, mas sim na casa do irmão da Alice em São Francisco.

Levantou-se rapidamente e foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho bem demorado e vestiu suas roupas. Estava arrumando o cabelo quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta de seu quarto.

"Quem é?", gritou.

"Harry, senhorita"

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta, ficou olhando para ele e ele sorriu.

"A senhorita vai almoçar?", perguntou o homem.

"Claro, estou morta de fome"

O homem fez uma careta confusa. "É que todos já almoçaram e bem, daqui a pouco vamos servir o café da tarde"

"Pode ser também, eu aceito os dois", disse a menina e depois riu. Harry assentiu e logo seguiu pelo corredor, Bella voltou a se arrumar e também desceu para almoçar.

Edward não havia ido trabalhar, tirara o dia para ficar em casa com sua filha. No dia anterior que conversara com Alice, ela o convencera a deixar pra lá a história do carro, afinal a amiga tinha muitos problemas e ele imaginara que eram problemas da cabeça.

Estranhou que a garota não havia acordado ainda, todos os outros estavam no jardim brincando com Caroline e seu novo cachorro que se chamava "Fred". O cachorro era enorme, a pelagem amarela e era do tipo muito carinhoso.

Estava com fome e decidiu ir até a geladeira caçar algo para comer. Abriu a porta e começou a cantar uma música, totalmente fora do ritmo. Achou algumas guloseimas que adorava e quando fechou a porta da geladeira se assustou com a imagem que viu.

"Minha nossa senhora!", exclamou levando a mão ao peito. Bella revirou os olhos.

"Você é bem desafinado, sabia?"

Edward fechou a cara e ficou em silêncio.

Bella estava séria, mas queria rir, havia chegado à porta da cozinha quietinha e resolvera assustar o homem, viu que ele estava totalmente distraído caçando alguma coisa na geladeira, ela era má e adorava isso.

O homem pegou as guloseimas e saiu da cozinha, deixando-a sozinha, ela bufou e esperou a outra empregada a servir.

"Vai almoçar aqui mesmo?", perguntou a mulher. Bella assentiu e sentou-se no balcão.

A jovem empregada a serviu e rapidamente raspou o prato, estava com muita fome.

"Tem mais?", perguntou Bella.

"Daqui a pouco vamos servir o café da tarde"

"Ugh... ok", ela levantou e foi para a sala, percebeu que Edward estava lá assistindo um telejornal na CNN.

Como um cara de 24 anos conseguia assistir telejornais? Ela não se imaginava assistindo essas coisas, se bem que todos diziam que fazia parte do dia-a-dia, que era pra se manter informado e blá, blá, blá. Bella ridicularizava essas coisas.

Ela se sentou no outro sofá que ficava na lateral de onde ele estava, olhou para a televisão e depois para ele e franziu o cenho. Mexeu com o cabelo e depois com a unha dos pés, depois mudou de posição no sofá. O homem já estava ficando frustrado, pois a garota não ficava em quieta e tirava sua concentração.

"Dá para ficar quieta?", ele disse frustrado.

A garota olhou assustada, e depois relaxou no sofá.

"Onde estão os outros?"

Ele deu de ombros, "Saíram"

Bella olhou para a TV e suspirou, mas que droga, queria assistir algo interessante e o cara só estava atrás de notícias ruins.

"Ow, dá pra mudar de canal?"

Ele a olhou abismado, que ousadia a dela, não?

"Olha...", ele foi respondê-la quando Caroline entrou correndo e o abraçou.

"Papai"

Ele sorriu e beijou a filha, ela falou oi para Bella e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Tudo bem, Bella?"

"Tudo, querida"

Caroline ficou conversando com ela um bom tempo, conversaram sobre ela estar de férias da escola, sobre o cachorro que ganhara de seu pai, sobre seu pai assistir telejornais, realmente era um saco. Edward até achou legal a filha conversar com outras pessoas e etc, mas achava que Bella tinha sérios problemas mentais, então não queria arriscar a vida de sua filha.

Ele levantou-se e foi para a cozinha, queria distância da garota, que achava ter problemas mentais, ele não tocou no assunto do carro, mas provavelmente se falasse algo iria ficar nervoso e aí já viu.

Arrumou um lanche para comer, sentou na banqueta e provou o delicioso lanche que somente ele sabia fazer.

"Quer almoçar Carol?", ele ouviu a voz de Isabella e revirou os olhos.

"Ela já almoçou"

Elas ficaram em silêncio, mas ela insistiu.

"E um lanche?"

"Se ela comer agora, não poderá tomar o chá da tarde, e não temos o costume de pular o chá da tarde", novamente ele respondeu.

Dessa vez ela preferiu ficar em silêncio mesmo, Caroline disse que iria descansar um pouco e logo desceria para o chá, Bella arrumou seu prato e começou a comer, mas logo sua atenção foi desviada, percebeu que alguém a encarava.

Edward olhava para ela como se fosse de outro mundo, a garota não sabia comer direito, brigava feio com a comida, a comida ganhava de 10 a 0.

"O que está olhando?", ela disse com a boca cheia, mas se arrependeu de ter feito isso, sabia que era falta de classe.

"Meu Deus, quem é você afinal?", ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Isabella Swan, líder de uma banda", disse ainda com a boca cheia, sem se importar, o homem balançou a cabeça e disse algo como "onde minha irmã foi achar essas coisas?"

"Dá pra parar de me encarar?", ela disse nervosa, estava frustrada por causa dele ficar a encarando, era um saco.

"Ok"

Ela o observou levantando da banqueta e saindo porta a fora, suspirou pesadamente. Ela sentiu algo estranho, aquele homem a fazia sentir mal. Sempre fora mal educada com os outros, comia de boca aberta e fazia tudo que era errado, mas na presença dele ela se sentira mal fazendo aquilo, se sentira uma troglodita.

Haha, irônico.

Bella se trancou em seu quarto, não iria descer para o tal chá da tarde, não ligava pra essas coisas.

Resolveu arrumar suas coisas, abriu suas malas e arrumou as roupas no closet. Pegou seu diário e se sentou no chão, nesse diário eram escritas suas composições, seus medos, temores e tudo o mais.

Abriu uma página e escreveu.

_"Estamos em São Francisco, ficaremos aqui por um tempo, não sei o quanto exatamente. Sei que é melhor morarmos aqui do que no Texas, lá não tem muita acessibilidade para as coisas._

_ Alice e o pessoal sumiu, ontem bati no carro do irmão da Alice, que é um chato. É bonito mas tem uma cara horrível, é pior que eu quando estou na TPM, acho que ele não deve ter gostado de mim e nem do resto do pessoal. Mas não estou nem aí, banana pra ele. Ele tem uma filha, muito linda por sinal... o nome dela é Caroline e já é minha amiguinha._

_ Espero que dê tudo certo."_

"Onde está Bella?", Alice perguntou, bebericou um pouco do chá.

"Se trancou em seu quarto", respondeu Edward.

"Bom, ontem a noite não tivemos a oportunidade de nos apresentarmos... bem, muito prazer sou Emmett Swan", Emmett estendeu a mão a Edward, ele a pegou e o cumprimentou.

"Tudo bem"

"E a mamãe e o papai, como estão?", Alice perguntou, seu irmão fez uma cara de desgosto profundo.

"Creio que bem"

Edward não gostava de falar sobre os pais, acontecera muitas coisas no passado que o afastou deles, era como uma ferida que não cicatrizava.

"E o Italianos?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Estão em viagem, disseram-me que iriam comprar coisas para a loja que estão montando"

"Barganha", Alice respondeu e eles riram.

"Me contem, o que foram comprar?", ela perguntou curiosa, Jasper e Emmett estavam entretidos com os chás que nem davam atenção aos dois.

"Alguns acessórios"

Edward olhou para a irmã e ficou preocupado, será que ela estava feliz? Será que havia suportado a dor que trazia em seu coração?

"Está feliz com essa vida, irmã?"

Ela hesitou um pouco a responder, mas relaxou, "Sim, estou... porque não estaria?"

Ele sorriu de canto, "Às vezes tenho a impressão que você só foi pro Texas e se aventurou nessa banda como um motivo para esquecer... você sabe o que"

Alice se sentiu desconfortável com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando, bebericou mais um pouco do chá e resolveu se recolher, voltaria a noite para o jantar.

"Até mais tarde, irmã"

Alice parou no meio do caminho e sorriu.

"O que achou da Bella?"

Edward a olhou surpresa e riu.

"Totalmente louca e sem juízo, sem contar que é sem classe alguma"

Alice riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Pode ser, mas está na lista das melhores cantoras da última geração"

Edward ficou confuso, quem elaborou essa lista deveria ser louco ou não conhecia a peça, porque pelo que ele tinha visto nesses dois dias não o havia agradado em nada.

Bella estava deitada em sua cama ouvindo música no iphone, viu que já se aproximava da hora do jantar e resolveu tomar banho. Colocou um vestido um pouco acima do joelho, rodado e com caimento de cor era preta. Calçou um all star e prendeu o cabelo em uma espécie de coque no alto. Passou uma maquiagem não muito forte, mas que realçava os olhos.

Estava tão entretida que não ouviu alguém batendo na porta, só viu quando a pessoa já havia entrado no local.

"Ai que susto Emmett"

Ele riu.

"Tá devendo?"

Ela preferiu não responder, olhou para o irmão e viu que ele estava bem arrumado, estranhou.

"Nossa, está bem arrumado... o que houve?"

Emmett revirou os olhos, qual é, agora não podia mais se arrumar?

"Lembre-se que estamos em uma mansão, e em mansão existem pessoas ricas e refinadas, nós temos que manter a pose"

Ok, ele sabia falar merda.

"Cale a boca", Bella retrucou.

"Sabe irmã, acho que o Edward não gostou de você", ele comentou enquanto ela terminava de se maquiar. Bella parou e olhou para ele.

"Por que?"

"Você ainda pergunta? Você bateu no carro dele e ainda não quer pagar, e fiquei sabendo que você ficou implicando com o canal que ele estava assistindo"

Bella riu, alto até demais.

"Impliquei mesmo, e bem, se ele não gosta de mim... eu vou dar motivos pra ele não gostar mais ainda!".

Ela era atentada, sabia disso. Quando alguém não a apreciava, imediatamente fazia algo para a pessoa reafirmar a tese de que ela era ignorante e etc.

Bella e Emmett desceram para o jantar, ela estava com tanta fome que poderia devorar um elefante. Emmett também estava, mas no caso dele devoraria uma girafa.

Procuraram pela casa inteira mas não encontraram ninguém, até que Bella ouviu umas risadas vindo do jardim, olhou pela janela e viu no mesmo lugar o carro com a frente um pouco amassada. Viu Caroline brincando com seu cachorro.

"Vou lá fora com a Carol", ela disse e saiu correndo, Emmett sentiu um vento gelado e ficou com medo, ele tinha medo de espíritos e aquela casa parecia ser mal assombrada.

"Bella! Me espera!", choramingou e saiu correndo atrás da irmã.

Caroline estava brincando com seu cachorro, ele era grande então quando pulava eles iam direto ao chão.

"Carol!", Bella apareceu de dentro da casa, vinha correndo igual uma louca, Carol riu e ficou a observando, ela correu tanto que não viu a mangueira no meio do jardim e enroscou o pé e caiu com tudo, a sorte era que Emmett logo atrás a ajudou a levantar.

"Está bem?", Carol perguntou, se aproximando da moça.

"Oh... sim", resmungou.

Bella olhou para os lados e viu na frente da mansão um carro vermelho parado, encostado nele havia uma moça loira, cabelos lisos, magra e um pouco alta. Mas o que mais impressionou não foi a moça que era linda, mas sim Edward no maior papo com ela.

"Quem é ela?", perguntou Bella.

"Rosalie", respondeu Caroline sem muito ânimo, a garota não gostava dela.

"Bonito nome"

"O nome pode ser bonito, mas ela é feia"

Emmett ouviu aquilo e foi como se tivessem dito que a Madonna era lésbica.

"Você está louca menininha?", ele perguntou perplexo.

Caroline riu.

"Ela é ruim, não gosto dela"

Bella olhou para a menina preocupada, ainda estava sentada no chão por causa do tombo que levara.

"Por quê?"

"Ela é afim do meu pai"

Carol suspirou e sentou ao lado de Bella, Emmett estava tão paralisado por causa da loira que saiu andando na direção dela e de Edward.

"Ué, e você não gosta dela por causa disso?"

"Não é isso, eu não quero que ela seja minha mãe. Ela quer mandar em mim, não é ninguém e acha que é. Meu pai merece alguém melhor que ela, que não tenha a vida própria na frente de tudo"

Bella entendeu o que a garotinha quis dizer, mas lembrou-se que um dia queria ter uma mãe... e bem, ela não sabia o que acontecera.

"Mas afinal, onde está sua mãe?", perguntou.

"Ela morreu", Carol respondeu, Bella ficou chocada mas não disse nada. Depois de alguns instantes resolveu dizer algo.

"Sinto muito"

"Caroline! Venha jantar"

Elas levantaram o rosto e viram Edward chamando, Carol ajudou Bella a se levantar e as duas foram de encontro a ele.

"Carol, hoje a Rose vai jantar conosco", ele disse segurando nos ombros da filha, Bella assistia a cena em silêncio.

"Então não quero jantar", a menina disse tristemente.

"Oi Carol, estava com saudade de você", a loira disse e se abaixou para abraçar a menina, ela não abraçou Rose e saiu correndo.

"Caroline! Depois iremos conversar!", o homem disse, não gostava do que a menina fazia quando via Rosalie, afinal, ele era amigo dela e ela era muito bem vinda na casa.

Bella gritou para Carol esperá-la e foi atrás da menina, ela se trancou no quarto e disse para Bella ir jantar, ela ficaria no quarto e iria dormir.

Ela desceu as escadas e foi para a sala de jantar, todos já estavam lá. Sentou-se ao lado de Alice.

"Estávamos somente esperando você", Edward reclamou.

"Estava falando com a sua filha", Bella respondeu ríspida, olhou para a loira e viu falsidade em seu rosto.

"Rose, quero lhe apresentar os amigos...", Edward fez uma careta, "Amigos da banda que Alice toca"

Rosalie riu.

"Não sabia que a Alice se desviara do bom caminho..."

Bella sentiu a ponta de provocação da loira.

"Não me desviei do bom caminho, escolhi a minha vida, e sinceramente... cada um escolhe a vida que quiser ter", Alice respondeu, Bella sorriu, Um para Alice e Zero para a loira.

"Não disse nesse sentido querida, mas você sabe que a vida que sua mãe queria pra você era outra..."

"Ela queria uma coisa e eu outra, sou de maior e sei o que faço", Uhul, mais um para Alice, Bella estava gostando daquilo.

Edward já estava se sentindo sem jeito, notara que a irmã havia ficado desbocada, falava o que vinha a cabeça, então aprendera maus modos com aquele povo.

"Alice... por favor", ele disse sem graça.

"Rose sempre cheia de história, né?", Jasper comentou.

Jasper não gostava dela também, não sabia como Edward conseguia manter uma amizade com aquela mulher.

Rosalie desviou o olhar para Bella, que quase se aprofundava no prato de comida, olhou com ar de desprezo e nojo, como uma garota que era considerada ícone da música de Rock feminino conseguia fazer aquelas nojeiras?

"E você é Isabella Swan...", sorriu, "Toca violão desde os 10 anos de idade", Bella nem dava atenção a ela e continuava comendo, "Já namorou um grande ícone também do rock, Mike Newton, tem um irmão chamado Emmett Swan..."

Bella então a cortou. "Sabe muito da minha vida, hein?"

"Claro, sou jornalista"

"De revista de fofoca?", perguntou, todos a olharam atônitos, Rose engoliu em seco, mas preferiu ficar quieta.

"Não, mocinha"

"Hum, que bom", disse totalmente despreocupada, Edward já estava ficando furioso com tudo aquilo, como aquelas pessoas conseguiam ser tão mal educadas e grossas?

"Poderia fazer uma entrevista com você..."

"Bella odeia entrevistas", Jasper disse rapidamente. "E outra, você teria que ver com a agente dela"

"E quem é a agente dela?"

"Ainda não veio para São Francisco, mas logo virá", Alice disse.

"Perguntei o nome..."

"Gianna", respondeu e revirou os olhos, havia acabado de comer e levantou-se da mesa sem pedir licença e nem nada, Edward e Rosalie ficaram observando e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Garoto difícil", ele disse, Rose riu.

"Bom, se me derem licença vou me recolher...", Alice levantou e saiu da mesa, assim também o fez Jasper e Emmett.

Emmett ainda continuava paralisado com a beleza daquela mulher, não conseguia dirigir a palavra a ela.

Rose e Edward ficaram a sós na mesa, eles eram amigos de longa data, haviam estudado juntos, faculdade e etc.

Edward não desconhecia que ela tinha interesses nele, mas sempre dizia que seu coração estava fechado, não queria se envolver com ninguém, principalmente com alguém que ele considerava uma irmã, ela iria acabar sofrendo e ele sofreria junto.

"Bom, Ed... eu vou ter que ir embora agora... acho que sua família não gostou muito da minha presença aqui"

O homem balançou a cabeça. "Que isso Rose, você é muito bem vinda aqui"

Ele a abraçou e não percebera que Bella estava chegando com Caroline, convencera a menina a descer e comer algo. Entraram em silêncio na sala de jantar e Carol sentiu-se triste com a cena.

"Papai!", gritou e começou a chorar, realmente a menina não gostava de Rosalie.

Ele desgrudou da loira e viu a menina sair correndo chorando. Olhou para Bella e pensou que ela havia feito de propósito.

"Rose, depois conversamos, vou resolver algo", levantou da cadeira e chamou o emprego, para acompanhar a moça até a saída. Passou por Bella totalmente furioso e foi para o quarto de sua filha.

Ela estava deitada na cama de bruços, chorava sem parar. Bella estava logo atrás, mas ele fechou a porta na cara da moça que bufou e cruzou os braços.

"Carol...", ele disse respirando fundo. "Olha pro papai"

A menina não olhou para ele, "Você vai casar com ela e vai me deixar"

Edward riu e sentou na cama alisando os cabelos claros da filha.

"Jamais, não vou casar de novo"

"Mentira"

"É verdade filha, você sabe que depois da sua mãe ninguém mais pode ocupar meu coração... somente você"

Carol secou as lágrimas e sentou na cama, Bella estava trás da porta ouvindo toda a conversa.

"Não estou falando que quero te condenar ao celibato", Bella riu com a expressão que a menina usou, "Só não quero que se case com a Rosalie, ela é mesquinha, você merece alguém melhor"

Edward abraçou a filha. "Rose é minha amiga, só isso"

"Mas ela gosta de você de um jeito diferente"

"Mas eu gosto dela só como amiga e irmã"

Ela respirou fundo, "Você merece alguém melhor papai"

"Eu não mereço ninguém amor", ele beijou a cabeça da menina.

"Merece alguém legal... do tipo a Bella Swan", a menina disse, Bella quis enfiar a cabeça na privada nessa hora, olhou ao redor mas não viu nenhuma, de certo iria ao banheiro para fazer isso, mas não podia sair dali sem ouvir o resto.

O homem riu, riu alto demais.

"Carol, você perdeu um parafuso de certo", ele disse e beijou o rosto da menina, "Fique despreocupada porque o papai nunca vai casar"

Caminhou até a porta e a abriu, Bella rapidamente fingiu que estava fazendo alguma coisa, como espantando os mosquitos. Ele a olhou sério e a puxou pelo braço.

"Ai!"

"Fique quieta"

Ela já estava prestes a dar um chute naquele homem, quem ele pensava que era?

Ele a empurrou para um quarto que estava vazio, ali ninguém poderia os ouvir.

"Não quero que se meta com os assuntos da minha família", Edward foi direto ao assunto.

Bella cruzou os braços e sorriu.

"Eu não me meto, só acho que você deveria prestar mais atenção na sua filha e não em loiras de farmácia"

"Caroline se sente muito sozinha"

"Eu sei", Bella retrucou, "Agora presta atenção com quem você está falando, eu não to nem ai pra sua vida, mas eu vou ajudar a Carol e vou defendê-la, e não me importa se você quer ou não"

"Fique longe da minha filha, você vai desvirtuá-la igual fez com Alice"

"Não fico longe, você não manda em mim"

Edward queria socar a garota, ela era turrona e chata. Maldito o dia em que Alice conhecera essa coisa.

Ele balançou a cabeça e mandou a garota sair daquele local, precisava esfriar um pouco a cabeça e pensar somente no seu trabalho, que já o estava tirando do sério também.

Bella saiu daquele quarto furiosa, quem ele pensava que era? Só porque tinha alguma droga de faculdade se achava o mandão, Alice era tão boa e legal e tinha um irmão que era uma droga em pessoa, daquelas que a pessoa morre quando usa.

Estava sem sono algum e foi para o jardim, percebeu que Caroline já estava lá brincando com o cachorro, se aproximou da menina e sentou no banquinho.

"Tá um calor horrível", resmungou.

Carol riu e pegou a mangueira que estava molhando o jardim, apontou para Bella e a molhou toda.

"Ah!", ela gritou e saiu correndo atrás de Carol, "Eu vou te molhar também!"

Pegou a mangueira e saiu jogando água para todos os lados. Mas não viu que Rosalie ainda não havia ido embora e esperava Edward no jardim também, foi quando ele saiu da mansão e enquanto passava Bella sem querer o molhou todo.

Edward parou no meio do caminho, olhou para a moça que estava toda molhada e depois para sua filha que também estava molhada.

"EU VOU PEGAR VOCÊS DUAS!", ele gritou. Elas saíram correndo pra dentro da casa, Edward se desculpou com Rose e entrou para casa, essa Isabella era petulante, muito petulante.

Percorreu os corredores da casa e nada de achar as duas, respirou fundo e decidiu ir tomar banho, era o melhor a se fazer.

Oi pessoal, tudo bem?

Vamos lá gente *-* deixa um review aí,

- Bella irritando o Edward, o que será que vai dar hein?

Se quiser falar comigo ou saber do andamento das fics, entra aí

Twitter: ollycarlos

Forms: .me/ollyswan

É isso aí, xoxo, OllyBass.


	4. Imparare I'italiano

Cap. 03 – Imparare l'italiano

No capítulo anterior…

Pegou a mangueira e saiu jogando água para todos os lados. Mas não viu que Rosalie ainda não havia ido embora e esperava Edward no jardim também, foi quando ele saiu da mansão e enquanto passava Bella sem querer o molhou todo.

Edward parou no meio do caminho, olhou para a moça que estava toda molhada e depois para sua filha que também estava molhada.

"EU VOU PEGAR VOCÊS DUAS!", ele gritou. Elas saíram correndo pra dentro da casa, Edward se desculpou com Rose e entrou para casa, essa Isabella era petulante, muito petulante.

Percorreu os corredores da casa e nada de achar as duas, respirou fundo e decidiu ir tomar banho, era o melhor a se fazer.

Edward levantou-se logo cedo, tomou um longo banho e se vestiu de um terno cinza com sua gravata preta e a maleta com seus trabalhos.

Passou no quarto de sua filha e a encontrou dormindo, em período de férias a garotinha podia dormir até tarde. Entrou em silêncio e deu um beijo na testa da menina. Observou o quanto ela era linda, mas continha a maioria dos traços de sua mãe.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos ruins e saiu do quarto, a casa estava toda silenciosa, não costumava tomar café da manhã em casa, antes tomava seu café na própria empresa, onde sua fiel secretária sempre preparava para ele.

"Bom dia Sra Jones", a cumprimentou quando passou pela mesa da mulher, que ficava em frente a sua sala, com uma linda vista para a cidade.

"Bom dia Edward", a mulher o cumprimentou também. A sra Jones era secretária dali a mais de 20 anos, desde que o pai de Edward fundara a empresa e depois a deixara. Edward tomara conta de tudo.

O homem seguiu para sua sala, precisava resolver inúmeros problemas. A C. Cullens era uma das melhores empresas que havia por lá. Edward, mesmo com a pouca idade, conseguira desenvolver projetos e habilidades que nem homens renomados e mais velhos haviam conseguido.

Sentou em sua cadeira e observou as fotos que havia em sua mesa e no armário em sua sala. A maioria de sua filha, seus pais, sua irmã Alice e de alguns amigos. Edward suspirou, havia tanto tempo que não se divertia com seus amigos, precisamente desde os quinze ou dezesseis anos. Desde então, se dedicou somente ao laço paterno, deixando de lado as coisas que uma vida de solteiro poderia lhe proporcionar.

Não se arrependia do que havia feito, mesmo que tivesse trazido-lhe tantos problemas e dores de cabeça, tanto sofrimento. Seus pais nunca mais foram os mesmos e teve que aprender a lutar sozinho. Seu pai havia lhe dado a empresa, mas praticamente falida. Desde então, aprendeu a ser um homem sério, responsável e confiante de si mesmo, com isso, tendo apenas vinte e quatro anos conseguiu estar na lista dos cinco homens empresários mais poderosos dos Estados Unidos da América.

"Edward, Jacob está o esperando", Sra Jones o informou pessoalmente, ele assentiu e deixou que o homem entrasse.

Jacob, era alto e moreno, o terno que vestia cobria os músculos que possuía e toda a forma física que fazia mulheres delirarem.

Ele era fotógrafo, tinha um grande Studio em São Francisco, mas também em Nova York e Los Angeles.

Jacob e Edward eram parceiros, amigos, mais precisamente.

"Olá meu grande amigo Edward Cullen", Jacob entrou a sala e cumprimentou o homem com um sorriso divino estampado em seu rosto.

"Olá grande Jacob Black, o preferido das celebridades", brincou Edward.

"Que isso, eu sou simplesmente o melhor fotógrafo que você já conheceu"

"Provavelmente você seja o único", disse Edward e os dois riram.

Edward mostrou a poltrona e Jacob sentou-se.

"E o que lhe traz aqui, meu amigo?"

"Vou ser direto, fiquei sabendo que a grande estrela Isabella Swan está em sua casa", ele fez sinal com a mão, o que fez Edward rir, "quero fotografá-la"

"Céus! Se ela não quebrar sua máquina..."

Jacob riu.

"Eu já conheço a fama da garota, não é nada fácil"

Edward se relaxou na cadeira, "Ela é esquisita pra falar a verdade"

"Mas é muito bonita, pelo menos os photoshoots que eu já vi..."

"Bom...", Edward começou, mas logo Jacob o cortou.

"Vai me dizer que ela não é uma gata?"

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha e riu, "Ela é bonita sim, mas é ignorante"

"Então meu amigo, tanto eu, quanto Rosalie estamos interessados na garota... ela vai fazer um bom dinheiro pra nós"

Edward riu, já conhecia o amigo. Provavelmente ele iria até tentar algo com a pobre Swan, pena que não podia prever o que poderia acontecer com ele.

"E você vai seduzi-la?", perguntou Edward.

"Talvez, preciso conhecê-la primeiro", Jacob sorriu matreiro. Em sua cabeça passava a idéia de seduzir a menina, conseguir o dinheiro que queria e depois largá-la e ir atrás de outra famosa. Ele era assim, sempre foi. Um verdadeiro cafajeste.

"Faça o que quiser, não quero nem saber", disse Edward, "Mas e aí, me conta, e as mulheres?"

Jacob riu e ficaram ali conversando por muitas horas, até se darem conta que já estava tarde demais e Edward precisava ir pra casa.

"Aí você pega o seu dedo polegar e coloca aqui", Bella pegou o dedinho de Caroline e colocou no braço do violão.

"Tá certo?", a menina perguntou.

"Hum", Bella fechou um dos olhos e observou, "Está sim, certinho"

"Que legal, quero ser igual você quando eu crescer"

...

"Mas de jeito nenhum"

As meninas se assustaram com a voz que ouviram, era o pai da garotinha que havia chegado, Bella revirou os olhos e continuou ensinando a menina.

Edward caminhou até a frente das duas, olhava incrédulo para a filha que estava segurando o violão de Isabella.

"O que está fazendo?", ele perguntou.

"Segurando um violão, eu acho", Bella disse debochada. Já não gostara do homem, então não iria fazer nenhum tipo de esforço para ser educada.

Edward ficou em silêncio e jogou a pasta em cima da mesa da sala, observou as meninas rindo e sentou-se logo atrás.

Bella pensou que o homem já havia subido para seu quarto.

"Toca uma música pra eu ver?", Carol pediu. Bells pegou o violão da menina e sorriu.

"E qual música você gosta?", a moça perguntou.

"Hum, toque uma que você goste", Carol respondeu.

Bella respirou fundo e recordou-se de uma música que gostava muito.

.com/watch?v=_ys_XT40r9w&feature=related

(Avril Lavigne – My Happy Ending)

Edward ficou observando a garota, ela tinha uma voz bonita, um timbre legal… recordou-se do que Jacob havia dito em seu escritório naquela tarde.

_"Ela me fará um bom dinheiro", Jacob disse sem se preocupar, "Já namorou aquele cara daquela banda, o tal de Mike Newton, o cara era um babaca... bom, isso foi o que ela disse em uma entrevista"_

_ "Hum, não me interessa realmente Jacob", Edward reclamou._

_ "Você bem que poderia me ajudar..."_

_ "Guardar segredo já é uma grande ajuda", ele disse e riram._

Balançou a cabeça, não queria nem pensar no que daria toda aquela história do Jacob com a Swan. Visto que a garota não era nada fácil.

Bella terminou a música e recebeu os aplausos da garotinha que estava ao seu lado admirando-a.

"Oi gente!", a atenção deles foi desviada após Alice ter entrado com tudo na sala, assustando-os.

"Alice, que roupas são essas?", perguntou seu irmão.

"Minhas roupas oras", respondeu a menina. Estava vestida com uma calça skinny preta, um corpete vermelho, os cabelos chocolates arrepiados e um all star vermelho.

Logo atrás chegaram Jasper e Emmett trajados no mesmo estilo, Emmett estava com o cabelo arrepiado e recebeu o apelido de porco espinho, pela garotinha.

Alice sentou no colo do irmão.

"E aí, como foi na empresa?"

"Foi bom", ele respondeu, "Jacob me visitou"

Alice revirou os olhos, não gostava do homem.

"Quem é Jacob?", perguntou Bella.

O homem se limitou a responder e Alice respondeu em seu lugar.

"Um fotógrafo... muito chato por sinal..."

"Ele vai vir falar com você", apontou a cabeça na direção de Bella.

Ela deu de ombros.

"Odeio fotógrafos"

Bella levantou do chão, pegou seu violão e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de seu irmão.

"Onde vocês estavam?"

Jasper respondeu:

"Fazendo algumas compras"

A garota ficou em silêncio, estava ficando entediada já com toda aquela casa. Queria bagunças, festas, bebedeiras e tudo o mais.

Olhou para Alice e ela estava com a maior cara de morta do mundo no colo de seu irmão. Olhou para Edward e ele a olhava com a pior cara que poderia existir, olhou depois para Emmett e ele estava jogado no sofá. Jasper então, olhava para o nada, como se conseguisse enxergar uma luz no fim do túnel. Caroline havia ligado a televisão e assistia desenho animado.

Seus pensamentos foram decepados quando o celular de Edward tocou. Ela o viu levantando e foi um pouco mais distante, idiota, pensou ela, queria conversar em particular.

Edward atendeu o telefone após ver que era seus amigos, quase inimigos distantes.

"Olá Aro", tentou ao máximo ser educado.

"Edward, meu ex genro preferido", Aro fazia questão de tocar em sua ferida, Edward apertou a mão como se fosse dar um soco em alguém.

"O que quer?"

"Avisar que estamos quase em casa, a viagem foi longa"

Edward revirou os olhos e quase disse "preferia que ficassem pra sempre na Itália"

"Oh, ok, vou mandar os empregados arrumarem o quarto de vocês"

"Obrigado meu jovem amigo"

O homem desligou o telefone e queria tacar longe. A história com esses italianos era longa.

Ele olhou para todos na sala e fez o anúncio.

"Os Italianos estão voltando, esta noite irão jantar conosco"

Caroline fez uma carinha feliz, Bella e Emmett ficaram sem entender quem eram os Italianos.

"Quem são eles?", Emm perguntou.

"Bem, são a família da ex esposa do Edward", Alice respondeu, olhou para o rosto do irmão que agora estava sem expressão alguma.

Bella sentiu curiosidade sobre a ex esposa dele, como assim? Ele parecia tão novo e já havia sido casado? Se bem que tinha uma filha e tal...

"Ex esposa?", Bella perguntou.

O homem a fitou com os olhos ardendo como fogo.

"Não é da sua conta, Swan"

Todos olharam assustados para Edward, ele não agia dessa forma com as pessoas... porque ele agia assim com a garota que mal conhecia?

Bella não ficou quieta.

"Eu não estou perguntando pra você, seu babaca, to falando com a Alice"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Acho que você se esqueceu da conversa que tivemos ontem"

Bella revirou os olhos e mostrou o dedo amiguinho para ele.

"Vou me recolher, na hora do jantar eu volto"

Alice disse, sua voz parecia que estava passando mal.

Bella também se levantou e foi para seu quarto, escolheria a roupa para o jantar... e já até pensava em alguma travessura.

Aro desceu do carro elegantemente com seus novos sapatos de couro, que comprara em sua longa viagem. Olhou em volta e respirou o ar que invadiu seus pulmões. Sentira falta de São Francisco, sentira falta da enorme casa, enquanto onde estavam dormira num apartamento que tinha ratos, baratas e os demais animais nojentos.

"Heidi, minha querida", o homem segurou a mão da mulher e esta saiu do carro, admirando a paisagem.

"Um lar digno de uma dama", a mulher disse entre lábios.

Ela era alta, olhos castanhos, cabelos cor de mogno, incrivelmente linda.

"Vamos logo, quero descansar", reclamou Marcus, irmão de Aro.

Os homens usavam trajes longos e escuros. Por onde passavam as pessoas comentavam sobre eles, talvez, devido as roupas, cabelos ou jeito de se portar.

Os três homens e a linda mulher que os acompanhava entraram na mansão. Olharam em volta e só viram silêncio. Nem um barulho, nem nada.

Estranharam, pois sabiam que Alice viria com seus amigos morar na grande casa.

"E aí meu povo", se assustaram com a voz que ouviram e olharam para a ponta da escada, um olhou para o rosto do outro.

"Quem é esta?", perguntou Caius.

"Não sei", respondeu Aro, observando a garota.

Bella subiu no alambrado da escada e desceu como se fosse um tobogã.

"Uhul"

Eles a olhavam sem entender nada, quem seria esta louca?

Bella perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo do alambrado quando já se aproximava do chão.

"Droga, preciso treinar mais vezes", reclamou a moça. Os homens ficaram a olhando.

"Além de tudo é desastrada", resmungou Marcus.

"Desastrada é a sua m...", quando ela ia insultar a mãe falecida de Marcus, Alec a interrompera e abraçou os homens.

"Alec, quanto tempo meu filho", Aro o abraçou forte.

O menino observou todos eles, e olhou para a mulher linda, que Aro trazia com ele.

"Quem é a moça?"

"Heidi", ela se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Alec, que suspirou ao sentir os lábios macios da mulher em seu rosto.

Bella ficou observando toda aquela cena e revirou os olhos.

"Olha, já que ninguém me apresentou, vou me apresentar...", Bella disse e novamente foi cortada por Edward que descia as escadas elegantemente, segurando o braço de sua irmã.

"Barganheiros!", Alice gritou e riu. Aro olhou para a menina que estava com o cabelo todo arrepiado, pensou o que poderia ter acontecido com a garota.

"Minha pequena Alice, alguém deu um choque em você?", ele perguntou rindo, mas ninguém riu, então a piada não teve nenhuma graça.

O homem ficou sem graça e depois ajeitou a roupa e cumprimentou o ex genro e a irmã.

"Já que ninguém me apresentou...", Bella novamente tentou se apresentar mas ninguém deixou. Emmett reclamou que estava com fome, Jasper também e todos foram direto para a sala de jantar. Ela era uma desprezada mesmo.

Todos sentaram a mesa, Edward foi apresentado a Heidi.

"Bem, acho que estamos todos apresentados... bem, essa é Isabella Swan, vocalista da banda da minha irmã", Edward a apresentou e ela resmungou algo como 'Até que enfim', o homem deu de ombros e ela sorriu.

"Vamos agradecer a Deus?", Aro perguntou, ele tinha essas manias religiosas, que todos odiavam afinal.

"Eu posso ter a honra da oração?", Alice perguntou e deu um sorrisinho para Bella.

"Claro, irmã", Edward respondeu.

Ela juntou as mãos e as recolheu próximo ao coração e fechou os olhos.

A moça respirou fundo e começou:

_"Senhor meu Deus e meu pai, Alice Cullen é meu nome, quero te agradecer por acabar com a nossa fome. Que este jantar esteja mastigável, valeu pelo rango que nos foi dado!"_

A jovem terminou a oração em forma de rap e todos a olhavam assustados. O que acontecera com a menina?

Edward tomou um copo de água rapidamente, poderia morrer engasgado.

Bella não agüentou e começou a rir, fez um sinal pra amiga de ok, a amiga ria do outro lado da mesa.

Emmett e Jasper nem ligavam, já estavam acostumados com aquilo e bem, os outros realmente estavam assustados.

O jantar seguiu tranquilamente e eles resolveram então conversar.

"E você Edward, o que fez durante este mês?", perguntou Marcus.

"Trabalhei e trabalhei", respondeu o homem, "E vocês?"

"Oh, compramos muitas coisas e nós decidimos o tipo de comércio que iremos montar", Aro disse satisfeito.

"Ah é, qual?", Bella perguntou sem ser chamada no assunto.

"Uma pizzaria", Caius disse.

"Eu posso trabalhar lá?", a vocalista disse em tom de ironia. Edward a olhou irônico também.

"Bem que vocês poderiam dar um trabalho pra essa aí, ela deve o conserto do meu carro"

Bella ficou em silêncio, afinal.

"Conserto do seu carro?", Heidi se meteu na conversa. Bella olhou pra mulher e pensou onde o Italiano deveria a ter comprado.

"Sim, ela dirigia bêbada e bateu no meu carro...", o homem respondeu sem se importar muito e levou uma garfada de salada a boca.

"Eu não mandei você entrar na minha frente"

Ele revirou os olhos, iria começar a guerrinha.

A conversa continuou, mas, Bella pegou a colher de sobremesa e teve a brilhante idéia de bater no copo. O barulho realmente irritava.

"Pode parar com esse barulho?", Edward pediu, ela deu de ombros.

Alice olhou para a amiga e seguiu no ritmo das batidas dela, o homem passou a mão pelos cabelos e jurou que ainda enterraria o corpo daquela garota em qualquer fossa por aí.

Caroline estava em silêncio até agora.

"E você pequenina, como está?", Aro passou a mão pelo rosto da garota e ela sorriu irônica.

"To boa pra caceta mano"

O silêncio novamente reinou no local.

...

...

...

"O que você anda ensinando pra minha filha?", Edward disse nervoso, Bella estava jogada no sofá e ria como louca.

"Eu nada", respondeu em meio as risadas.

"Você viu o tipo de palavreado que ela usou?", seus olhos pareciam que iam saltar fora da órbita, "É a sua companhia!"

Bella levantou as pernas e deitou ao contrário no sofá, a cabeça pra fora do sofá, era uma espécie de relaxamento que a garota fazia.

"Minha nada... ela já é grandinha e não é do tipo que é levada a ser ou a fazer algo", a jovem argumentou, o homem queria a pegar e a jogar porta a fora.

"Eu já te avisei Swan..."

A mulher se cansou daquela conversa com o homem e levantou, ele ficou a observando e ela saiu andando.

"Onde você vai?", ele perguntou.

"Dormir, oras... conversar contigo é um saco!", ela olhou pro homem, e não olhou pra frente onde havia um degrau da escada, quando ela virou tropeçou e caiu na ponta da escada.

"Maldita!", resmungou.

O homem teve vontade de rir e passou por ela.

"Hey, não vai me ajudar?", perguntou.

"Não ajudo homens", ele disse.

"Eu não sou homem!", ela reclamou.

"Tenho minhas dúvidas", ele disse e saiu andando em direção ao seu quarto. Bella sentou no chão e ficou pensando no que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras.

Ela era mulher, e muito mulher... aquilo havia ferido seu ego. Nunca ninguém duvidara de sua feminilidade.

Afinal ela não estava nem aí com aquele ser idiota, ela só queria fazer da vida dele um verdadeiro inferno.


	5. O feitiço contra o feiticeiro

**No capítulo anterior…**

_ "Hey, não vai me ajudar?" Perguntou._

_ "Não ajudo homens." Anunciou._

_ "Eu não sou homem!" Ela vociferou._

_ "Tenho minhas dúvidas." Ele disse e saiu andando em direção ao seu quarto. Bella sentou no chão e ficou pensando no que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras._

_ Ela era mulher, e muito mulher! Aquilo havia ferido seu ego. Nunca ninguém duvidara de sua feminilidade._

_ Afinal ela não estava nem aí com aquele ser idiota, ela só queria fazer da vida dele um verdadeiro inferno. Estava se tornando seu passatempo preferido._

* * *

Digamos que todo o ser humano ama dormir, o problema é quando atrapalham seu sono... Bella acabou acordando com Caroline a cutucando.

"Acorda Bella, acorda, vamos lá pra fora!", a menina a balançava, Bella se mexeu e resmungou um palavrão.

"Olha a boca dona Isabella, vem logo, está um dia maravilhoso lá fora", a menina continuava perturbando-a, Bella queria maldizer algo sobre a menina, mas deixou pra lá, era uma criança.

"Mas que droga Carol, deixa eu dormir", ela reclamou e levou um dos braços ao rosto escondendo os olhos. Caroline levantou e foi até a cortina e a abriu, o sol que radiava entrou pela janela fazendo doer os olhos da moça.

"Olha só que dia lindo!", a menina disse satisfeita.

"Ai minha vista! Carol, eu já vou ok?", Bella levantou um pouco na cama e viu a menina sair do quarto pulando igual uma perereca. A mulher sorriu, a criança era uma companhia para ela, depois de quase duas semanas dentro daquela mansão já estava se sentindo frustrada, queria fazer algo para mudar o clima.

Levantou e fez sua higiene pessoal, tomou banho e vestiu roupas confortáveis, passou uma maquiagem leve, e calçou seu all star preferido.

Caroline estava sentada assistindo televisão quando viu sua –agora- melhor amiga descendo as escadas e quase caindo de tanto sono.

"O pessoal está lá fora, só esperando por nós"

Bella tentou fazer uma careta satisfeita.

"Então vamos, mas o que eles estão fazendo lá fora?", ela perguntou.

"Jogando e fazendo um mini piquenique", a menina respondeu e levantou rapidamente puxando a mão da amiga para saírem da casa.

Alice estava deitada na grama enquanto Jasper estava sentado ao seu lado conversando sobre coisas fúteis e sem interesse algum. Emmett estava apreciando seu cigarro, quando viu as meninas saindo da casa deu um grito que assustou Alice e Jasper.

"Hey! Bella e Carol"

"Pára de gritar seu monstro!", Alice disse brava.

Emmett mostrou a língua para Caroline que correu para sentar em seu colo. Nessas quase duas semanas a menina já havia feito uma amizade muito bonita com Emmett e Bella, o que deixava sua tia muito feliz, mas seu pai já não gostava da idéia.

Bella sentou ao lado de Jasper respirando o ar fresco que o verde trazia para si.

"Onde está o resto do povo dessa casa?", perguntou Bella.

Jasper riu e tragou um pouco do cigarro que pegara da mão de Emmett.

"Os Italianos saíram para procurar um lugar para alugar e montar o novo negócio deles, Edward foi trabalhar, e Alec não se mistura conosco", Alice concluiu com um riso debochado.

Bella revirou os olhos, o garoto tinha mesmo uma cara e jeito de metido, pensou ela.

* * *

"Precisamos encontrar um lugar belo, Aro", disse Caius frustrado com o irmão. Aro andara procurando lugares velhos, caindo aos pedaços, melhor dizendo.

"Vamos afortunar a nossa cultura Italiana meu irmão", Aro estacionou o carro em frente a um prédio de cor verde.

"Temos que pensar direito porque a vigilância sanitária pode vir nos fiscalizar", Caius novamente viajara em seus pensamentos.

"Oh, calem a boca", Marcus disse frustrado e saiu do carro empurrando Caius para fora. O homem maldisse alguns palavrões, mas de repente ficou em silêncio observando o prédio. Por hora, Aro devia ter sido iluminado por um anjo, porque em vista dos locais que ele havia passado antes... aquele lugar parecia ser magnífico;

"Que magnífico", concluiu Caius.

Aro levou as mãos de encontro ao peito, "Questo posto ès belo"

"Realmente é bonito", concordou Marcus. "Vamos logo falar com o dono deste lugar", o homem pegou a caneta que havia no bolso de seu paletó e anotou o endereço do homem que estava na placa de "vende-se".

Eles entraram no carro e se dirigiram ao local que não era muito distante. Chegando lá encontraram uma casa simples, um velho sentado na cadeira de balanço ao lado da porta.

"Bom dia homem", Aro cumprimentou o velho que o olhava aterrorizado, como se visse uma assombração. "Como estás?"

"O bicho do mato vai pegar vocês, saiam daqui", o velho disse com a voz trêmula. Aro engoliu em seco e olhou para os irmãos que não entendiam nada.

"Senhor? Queremos falar com Silvio", Aro tentou novamente.

O velho suspirou.

"Eu já disse, o bicho do mato quer pegar á todos nós", o velho disse e levantou para assustar os três, mas logo eles ouviram a voz de uma mulher.

"Papai? Papai?", a mulher abriu a porta e saiu da casa olhando para os três homens e o velho de pé tentando assustar eles. "Papai... já está assustando as visitas?", a mulher disse com uma voz cansada, o velho adorava assustar todas as pessoas que chegavam naquele lugar. Ela sorriu e ajudou o velho a se sentar novamente. "O desculpem... é a idade", ela disse e os homens respiraram aliviados, Aro pensou que o velho poderia ser algum psicopata, não?

"Hum, tudo bem", Aro enxugou a testa que começara a transpirar, "Vim aqui para tratar de negócios"

A mulher sorriu e os convidou para entrar.

"Creio que a senhora é parente do senhor Silvio, certo?", Caius disse.

"Esposa"

"Oh sim, esposa...", Aro disse lentamente antes de sentar no estofado de cor mogno.

"Bem, meu esposo já deve estar chegando, ele saiu para resolver algumas coisas... fiquem a vontade. Querem água ou alguma coisa?", perguntou a mulher.

"Não, obrigado", respondeu Marcus.

Os três homens ficaram sentados reparando em tudo, nas fotos, nos quadros da parede, na poeira que havia na mesinha de centro.

Depois de alguns minutos ouviram a voz de um homem que entrara na casa.

"Querida?", a voz disse e então o homem avistou os três senhores bem vestidos que estavam em sua sala. Pegou a espingarda que estava pendurada atrás de si e apontou para eles.

"Pelo amor de Deus não atire!", gritou Aro com todas as suas forças.

"O que querem? Vocês são da máfia?", o homem sacudiu a espingarda fazendo Aro, Caius e Marcus tremerem as pernas.

"Não, que máfia, Por Dio!", Caius disse atemorizado. O loiro pensou que tipo de gente era aquela? Aro sempre os metia em confusão.

"Então o que são? Espiões americanos?", o homem disse nervoso, estava com medo afinal.

"Espiões não!", gritou Aro.

A mulher do homem desceu as escadas e sorriu para o marido.

"Amor, vieram tratar de negócios", sua voz era doce.

O homem respirou fundo e abaixou um pouco a espingarda. Olhou para a mulher que estava com uma camisola branca e pensou o que ela estava fazendo com uma camisola a essa hora da tarde? O homem sabia que ela não era uma das esposas mais fiéis, mas preferiu deixar esse assunto pra lá.

"O que querem afinal?", perguntou Silvio.

"Bem, nós vimos o seu prédio e gostaríamos de negociá-lo", começou Marcus. "Quanto quer por ele?"

O homem suspirou aliviado, realmente não eram mafiosos ou espiões americanos.

"Quinhentos mil dólares", respondeu na lata. Aro pensou um pouco.

"Bom, nós temos esse dinheiro, mas antes precisamos conhecer o local"

"Certo, podemos ir agora se quiser", Silvio disse.

"Agora, por favor", sorriu Caius e então saíram para irem ao local conhecer as instalações.

* * *

"Tesoura, papel e pedra", cantou Bella e lançaram os dedos ela, Emmett e Carol.

"Tesoura corta papel", disse Carol e fez o gesto de cortar o papel de Bella.

"Ai que droga, essa menina ganha tudo", reclamou.

Emmett riu da idiotice de sua irmã.

"Olha lá o pingüim vindo", Emmett disse e fez a garota se distrair, foi quando a pegou no colo e começou a correr pelo jardim.

Não era um pingüim, mas era Harry que trazia o telefone em uma bandeja.

"Pra senhorita, Isabella", ele disse com formalidades.

"Bella", ela o corrigiu, odiava que a chamassem pelo nome. "Pra que você traz o telefone em uma bandeja?", perguntou ela curiosa.

"São as normas que o dono da casa nos exige, senhorita", respondeu Harry. Bella revirou os olhos e refletiu como Edward era ridículo e cheio de frescura com aquelas coisas.

Ela atendeu o telefone enquanto Alice e Jasper voltaram a atenção para a amiga ao telefone.

"Bella Swan, no que posso lhe ajudar?", ela tentou suas formalidades.

"Oi Bella", a voz do outro lado respondeu.

"E aí, vai vir quando?"

"Estou chegando hoje, vou poder me hospedar na mansão do famoso empresário Edward Cullen?", a moça perguntou.

"Claro Gianna", Bella deu um sorrisinho. "Vou avisá-los que você está chegando"

Bella desligou o telefone e olhou para os demais que a olhavam com rostos indecifráveis.

"Gente, a Gi está chegando!", ela gritou e jogou os braços para o alto, os demais ficaram felizes, voltariam a tocar e tinham certeza que os shows logo começariam.

Já estava escurecendo quando Edward terminou seu trabalho. Eram tantos papéis a assinar que ele ficava totalmente perdido. Se não fosse a ajuda da Sra. Jones estava mais perdido ainda.

Levantou de sua cadeira de couro finíssimo e foi até a cafeteira que estava em uma mesinha. Pegou um pouco do café e sentou-se no sofá que era destinado as pessoas importantes que entravam em sua sala.

Respirou fundo e bebericou um pouco do café, olhou ao redor e viu as fotos de seus entes queridos. Sua filha desde bebê, sua irmã, seus pais que tanto sentia falta e sua ex - esposa.

Ao olhar para a foto da ex - mulher sentiu uma dor horrível no peito e o apertou com força. Estava ficando velho, perdera sua juventude toda.

A dor era intensa, apertava seu peito de tal maneira que pensava que poderia perfurar a pele com os dedos.

"Edward o que está acontecendo?", Sra Jones entrou na sala para entregar algumas encomendas quando encontrou Edward gemendo de dor e estirado no sofá. O copo de café havia caído no chão e sua pele estava mais pálida do que já era.

"Por Deus Edward", ela disse desesperada e pegou na mão no jovem, sua mão estava gelada.

A secretária pegou o telefone e discou para o doutor Richards, conversou com ele e ele disse que estaria em poucos minutos no escritório de seu paciente.

Sra Jones ficou observando o menino Edward – assim como ela gostava de o chamar – ele tinha a aparência muito cansada, estressada na verdade.

Pouco tempo depois doutor Richards entrou no escritório, Edward estava deitado no sofá olhando para o nada, no entanto, a dor havia cessado.

"Olá doutor", Sra Jones o cumprimentou, ele devolveu o cumprimento e tratou de checar as condições de seu paciente.

"O que houve então?", o homem perguntou.

"Entrei no escritório e Edward estava caído", ela argumentou, "Agora ele está aí parado olhando para o nada", ela disse olhando para o jovem.

"Por favor, nos deixe a sós?", pediu o médico. Sra Jones concordou e saiu porta a fora.

O homem checou a pressão de Edward, e mais algumas coisas que os médicos faziam em seus pacientes.

"Hum...", o médico resmungou, Edward sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo.

"O que eu tenho?", perguntou, sem ânimo algum.

"O que realmente você anda sentindo?", rebateu o médico enquanto fazia suas anotações.

"Cansaço, tremedeiras, dor no coração... essas coisas..."

O médico olhou no fundo dos olhos de seu paciente.

"Pelo que me parece, e pelo que eu te conheço... você está com um quadro grave de estresse"

Edward deu de ombros.

"Estou falando sério, qual tem sido a sua vida nos últimos 9 anos?"

O jovem abaixou a cabeça.

"Casa, filha, trabalho", respondeu.

"Saiu alguma vez para se divertir?", o médico cruzou os braços. Conhecia bem Edward, sabia de toda a sua vida.

"Não"

"Então, você quer morrer, cara? Se você não se cuidar agora, esse estresse vai te matar"

Edward riu, não poderia morrer assim, o médico deveria estar brincando com ele.

"Olha doutor..."

"Olha nada, vou te passar um mês de férias"

Edward o olhou assustado, não poderia ficar um mês longe de sua empresa.

"Que isso, estás louco?"

"Não!... estou apenas cuidando de sua saúde", argumentou o médico. Escreveu uma receita isolando o paciente de seus trabalhos no período de um mês.

Edward não gostara da idéia, ainda mais agora que sua casa estava cheia de loucos, como poderia descansar? Não tinha condições... ele preferia ir ao trabalho ao ter que ficar com loucos do tipo Isabella Swan.

Só de lembrar o nome da garota já sentia um arrepio. Ela iria fazer de sua vida um inferno, e aí sim ele morreria de estresse.

"Doutor, não posso ficar em casa", o empresário disse, o médico o observou.

"Por quê?"

"Porque minha casa está parecendo um hotel cheio de turistas e tem uma louca de uma garota lá", ele disse.

"A banda da sua irmã?"

"Sim"

"Aiii! Eu adoro eles!", o médico disse com uma voz totalmente estranha, Edward o observou com a sobrancelha arqueada. Doutor Richards soltando as frangas? Hum...

"Hum, desculpe, enfim... e seu pai, tem noticias?", o médico disse totalmente sem graça.

"Está morando em Londres ainda"

O médico sorriu, Carlisle havia sido um grande amigo de faculdade.

"Mande notícias quando falar com ele"

Edward assentiu e pegou a receita da mão do médico, sua vontade era socá-lo, ele não acreditava que teria que ficar um mês dentro de casa agüentando aqueles loucos, sem falar nos Italianos.

"Até mais, doutor Richards", virou as costas e pegou sua maleta, saiu porta a fora jogando a receita médica na mesa da Sra. Jones.

"Até mês que vem Sra. Jones"

Ela o observou assustada, mas depois riu, Edward era mesmo um menino que só tinha tamanho.

Bella estava sentada na sala conversando com os Italianos, concluiu que eles eram bons de papo.

"Então assinaram o contrato?", perguntou a jovem.

"Sim, assinamos e começaremos as reformas na próxima segunda", sorriu Aro, sentia-se satisfeito.

Eles continuaram conversando até ouvir o barulho da porta da sala batendo, olharam para trás e viram que o homem da casa havia chegado.

"Olá Edward", Marcus o cumprimentou.

"Oi", ele disse seco, olhou para os quatro e fuzilou a Swan com os olhos. "Onde está Caroline?", perguntou ríspido.

"E eu vou saber?", ela deu de ombros.

"Deveria saber", ele disse.

"Eu não sou pai dela", retrucou Bella, arrancando risos de Aro.

Edward deu de ombros e saiu procurando pela filha.

"Cara louco", ela disse e os homens concordaram. "Nossa, esqueci de contar uma coisa pra ele...", Bella queria se chutar, teria que ir atrás daquele troglodita mal educado.

"Droga, já volto", ela pediu licença para os homens e saiu procurando pelo homem.

Bella subiu as escadas até o quarto de Carol, olhou dentro e não viu ninguém, procurou no quarto de Alice e também não viu ninguém, fazia horas que haviam entrado para casa e a moça disse que iria dormir, mas como Alice era deveria ter saído.

"Droga", resmungou e quando fechou a porta do quarto levou um susto com a pessoa que viu atrás de si.

"Espiando o quarto de Alice?"

"Droga, que susto cara", Bella disse furiosa e com as mãos o empurrou para longe de si, percebera então o peitoral que o indivíduo possuía.

"Eu estava procurando por Alice", disfarçou a tensão que pairava entre os dois.

"Hum...", o homem silenciou, observava o rosto da mulher então, um rosto bem desenhado, olhos claros e cabelos escuros, sua pele branca como a neve.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio Bella resolveu falar.

"Nossa agente musical está chegando e ficará aqui conosco", ela disse tudo de uma vez.

"Aqui virou hotel pelo jeito, né?", Edward resmungou.

Bella imaginou que a mulher dele deveria ter o largado por causa de ser tão misero chato. Deu de ombros e saiu andando, Edward a puxou pelo pulso e a fez olhar para ele.

"O que é?", perguntou a moça insatisfeita.

"Quando encontrar Alice diga que quero mostrar algo para todos vocês", ele disse e continuou a olhando nos olhos, sentiu alguma coisa estranha ao perceber que segurara o pulso daquela mulher. Percebeu que a pele dela era tamanha macia.

Bella puxou o braço de volta, percebendo também que aquele homem tinha uma força incrível, chegara apertar tanto seu pulso que até doeu. Saiu andando deixando aquele homem chato para trás, algo estranho sentira quando ele puxara seu pulso, deveria realmente estar ficando louca ou com repulsa daquele homem?

Quando Bella já estava descendo as escadas encontrou com Alice e Caroline.

"Alice, Edward quer falar contigo e com nós da banda"

Alice estranhou, mas não disse nada, olhou para o topo da escada e viu seu irmão descendo;

"Olá irmão"

"Olá", ele respondeu, "Me acompanhem, quero mostrar algo para vocês", ele disse antes de pegar Carol no colo e lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

"Espera vou chamar o Jasper e o Emmett", Bella gritou e quando virou para subir as escadas tropeçou no degrau e caiu novamente.

"Mas que...", ela falou um palavrão tão alto que Edward teve de tampar os ouvidos da garotinha.

"Alguém me chamou?", Emmett apareceu na ponta da escada com a pior cara de sono possível.

"Hã?", Alice não havia entendido.

"Eu ouvi a Bella gritando "Mas que filho..."" ele repetiu e Edward já estava ficando nervoso, tampara novamente os ouvidos da garotinha.

"Não te chamei, eu só xinguei essa escada de filha de uma...", Bella disse novamente, Edward a fuzilou, como poderia deixar sua filha na companhia de uma boca suja?

"Dá pra calar essa boca ou quer um sabão emprestado?", o homem disse nervoso. Alice riu e gritou por Jasper que apareceu da cozinha, certamente estava comendo.

Bella subiu nas costas de Emmett que a levou até onde Edward estava indo.

Era um corredor no subsolo da mansão. A escada que pegava da parte detrás das escadas os levava até uma sala, o corredor era iluminado com luzes fracas, um grande tapete vermelho cobria o chão do imenso corredor. Caminharam observando tudo, nem mesmo Alice sabia que existia aquele lugar.

Chegaram em frente de uma porta cor mogno, Edward abriu e deu passagem para os membros da banda.

Bella como vocalista entrou primeiro com Emmett, logo atrás Alice e Jasper, Edward e Caroline. Bella abriu a boca em um perfeito "O"

"Meu Deus...", foi o que conseguiu dizer ao observar a sala perfeitamente produzida em um estúdio particular, havia vários instrumentos, guitarras novinhas em folha, bateria, violão, microfones, suportes, um piano de cauda, uma verdadeira sala musical.

"Que lindo Edward!", Alice disse emocionada ao ver o que o irmão preparara.

"Preparei pra vocês porque eu sei que necessitam de um lugar pra ensaiar e etc...", ele argumentou. Bella não sabia o que dizer, olhou para o homem e sentiu menos repulsa dele.

"Ah obrigado cara", ela disse e o abraçou, Edward ficou paralisado mas depois abraçou a moça também. Ela então percebeu o que havia feito e fez uma cara de poucos amigos, separando seus corpos.

"Ok, menos...", ela resmungou. Edward viu que ela era bipolar.

"Tem até um sofá imenso pra descansar", disse Emmett todo sorridente. "Obrigado mesmo Edward"

"De nada..."

"Toquem alguma música para estrear o lugar", pediu Caroline, ela gostava da banda.

Bella olhou para os integrantes e eles assentiram, cada um pegou seu instrumento e se posicionaram nos lugares. Bella pegou uma guitarra e ajustou o microfone, Edward e Caroline sentaram no sofá na lateral da sala.

**_Querida, por que está ligando tão tarde?_**

**_É meio difícil falar agora_**

**_Querida, por que você está chorando?_**

**_Está tudo bem?_**

**_Eu tenho que sussurrar porque não posso falar alto_**

**_Bem, minha garota está no quarto ao lado_**

**_Às vezes desejo que ela fosse você_**

**_Acho que nós nunca seguimos em frente de verdade_**

**_É ótimo ouvir sua voz dizendo meu nome_**

**_Soa tão doce_**

**_Vindo dos lábios de um anjo_**

**_Ouvir essas palavras me enfraquece_**

**_E eu nunca quero dizer adeus_**

**_Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel_**

**_Com os lábios de um anjo_**

**_Engraçado você me ligar esta noite..._**

**_E, sim, eu também tenho sonhado com você_**

**_E ele sabe que você está falando comigo?_**

**_Isso vai causar uma briga?_**

**_Não, eu não acho que ela desconfie..._**

**_Bem, minha garota está no quarto ao lado_**

**_Às vezes desejo que ela fosse você_**

**_Acho que nunca realmente seguimos em frente_**

**_Querida, por que está ligando tão tarde?_**

Bella terminou a música arrancando aplausos de Caroline, Edward a encarava profundamente, ela se sentiu constrangida, era como se o homem pudesse ler sua alma.

Ela largou a guitarra no suporte e respirou fundo, o homem despertou de seu transe e balançou a cabeça.

"Bom, é isso... vou me deitar um pouco", ele disse frustrado, saiu pela porta deixando todos assustados, Bella ficou confusa com o que ocorrera, Alice respirou fundo.

"Vou falar com ele", disse a moça e pediu licença para eles, sabia o que havia acontecido com seu irmão.

Harry descera correndo as escadas a fim de atender a porta, como alguém não atendia enquanto ele estava ocupado? Por Deus, só porque estava arrumando algumas coisas no quarto da nova hóspede.

Abriu a porta e quase seu queixo caiu no chão.

"Olá, mansão Cullen?"

Harry não conseguia responder, a mulher era estupenda, uma das mulheres mais lindas que já havia visto em sua vida.

A mulher abanou a mão em frente aos olhos do empregado, ele como num salto se pôs em seu lugar e estufou o peitoral.

"Sim... quem é a senhora?"

Ela sorriu.

"Sou Gianna Hansen, acessora da Bella e sua banda"

O homem deu passagem a ela, a mulher entrou e admirou a casa, realmente era divina.

"Gi!", a moça olhou para o lado de onde vinha a voz, que ela reconhecera na certa, era de sua menina, Bella.

"Bells", ela sorriu e abraçou forte a moça que correra em sua direção. "Estava com saudade"

"Eu também, a propósito, estou sentindo falta da nossa agenda cheiíssima!" exclamou Bella.

"Oi Gianna", Emmett e Jasper sinalizaram para ela em um perfeito coral.

Gianna sorriu para Jasper, eles tinham seus rolos, não era nada sério, nunca foi nada sério, mas ela acreditava que um dia poderia ser sério o romance entre os dois, para Jasper, ela não passava de mais uma de suas diversões.

"Bom, onde vai ser meu quarto?", perguntou.

"Harry Potter vai te mostrar", Brincou Bella, Harry sorriu.

"Harry Potter?", Gianna arqueou a sobrancelha, não entendera a piada.

Bella ergueu as mãos, "Deixa pra lá, você é loira... nunca entende minhas piadas"

"Haha", Gianna revirou os olhos, e foi logo subindo as escadas, Harry percebeu que não era somente a Swan que era folgada, esse povo todo, tirando Alice, todos eram folgados.

Edward correu até seu quarto e lá se trancou, não queria ver mais ninguém, nem mesmo sua filha. Olhou para as fotos ao redor e lá estava ela, quem tanto amou, quem dera a luz a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

"Porque você fez isso comigo, Jane?", disse enquanto as lágrimas desciam sobre a foto da mulher.

A dor era incurável, Jane havia o largado desde o nascimento de Caroline, mas para a menina, ele nunca contara a verdade, preferia manter a imagem de uma boa mãe que morrera após o parto.

Alice que sabia o que afligia o irmão batia na porta pedindo para entrar, ele gritava que não, que queria ficar a sós, depois de tanta insistência Edward a deixara entrar.

"Irmão o que houve?", ela abraçou o homem que era mais alto, claro.

Ele não respondeu, apenas afundou o rosto no vão do pescoço da jovem, Alice sentiu as lágrimas de seu irmão que chorava em silêncio, aquilo cortava seu coração.

"Você tem que esquecê-la", ela disse, "Você sabe o que ela fez, não adianta sofrer porque ela não vai voltar"

"Eu não quero que ela volte, eu queria apenas que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido", ele disse alto, Alice pegou em seu rosto com as duas mãos e encarava o fundo de seus olhos.

"Edward, você precisa viver"

"Eu não preciso de nada, nem de ninguém"

"Precisa sim, você pode ter o dinheiro que for, se você não tiver alguém do seu lado, você será infeliz!"

Edward resmungou e então seguiu para o lado da janela.

"Não estou dizendo que não quero viver, é claro que quero, mas ninguém vai conseguir me tocar"

Alice balançou a cabeça em reprovação, seu irmão era um cabeça dura, nunca aceitava a opinião dos outros.

"E pretende viver desse jeito até quando?"

"Até quando alguém tocar meu coração", ele disse decidido, secou as lágrimas e saiu do quarto, ninguém nunca o entenderia.

As pessoas têm a tendência de achar que a dor é superada com o tempo. Muitas vezes nem o tempo é capaz de cicatrizar as feridas. Em relação ao amor, talvez o remédio seja um novo amor, independente, todos precisam de um amor na vida, Edward não queria entender que precisava ser feliz, precisava dar uma mãe a Caroline.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, já estava tão escuro e a casa por incrível que pareça estava silenciosa. Foi para o jardim e sentou em um dos bancos, ficou a observar a fonte, tirou do bolso um cigarro e o acendeu, pensou em como a vida realmente era uma droga.

"Sabe Carol, estou sentindo falta de uma travessura", disse Bella enquanto cobria a garotinha.

A menina riu.

"Você e suas artes..."

"Ah, sério, ta tudo muito chato por aqui... vou aprontar alguma coisa", ela sorriu matreira. Bella teve a idéia na hora, e nem comentou com a menina, senão ela teria um troço.

"Dorme querida, amanhã te contarei o que eu vou fazer", ela riu e deu um beijo na testa da garotinha.

Bella abriu a porta e saiu, depois desceu as escadas analisando o local, agora era a hora de se vingar do homem que duvidara de sua feminilidade.

Ela riu como uma bruxa malvada prestes a realizar seu feitiço. Olhou pela janela da sala e viu o homem sentado no banco fumando.

"Desgraçado... ainda fuma... mal exemplo meu Deus", ela colocou a mão na cabeça e balançou em sinal negativo. "Onde esse mundo vai parar?", perguntou a si mesma, se bem que não poderia julgá-lo porque afinal também fumava.

Ela saiu pela porta dos fundos e foi até a casinha do cachorro de Caroline, o pegou pela corrente e fazia sinais para o cachorro ficar quieto, Edward não poderia perceber o que ela estava aprontando. O cão para ajudar ela grande demais, e pesado.

"Vamos cachorrinho lindo", ela resmungou. O cão levantou e seguiu em frente, "Isso vamos seu pulguento nojento de quatro patas", ela disse e no mesmo instante o cão parou no caminho e não queria seguir em frente.

"Ah vamos!", Bella tentava o puxar pela coleira, mas era inútil, sua força que era mínina não conseguia arrastar o cão.

"Caramba vem!", gritou alto demais, depois percebera que Edward poderia ter ouvido.

Edward estava sentado fumando mais um cigarro quando ouvira a voz de alguém, se não estivesse sozinho poderia jurar que era a voz da Swan.

Olhou para trás e só via escuridão.

"Tem alguém aí?", gritou, Bella estremeceu.

"Au au au au!", ela resolveu se limitar a latir igual a um cão, coisa ridícula, sabia.

O homem relaxou e continuou fumando enquanto Bella e o super cão seguiram para dentro da mansão pelos fundos.

Ela o guiou até o quarto de Edward e o fez subir na cama.

"Faça xixi", ela ordenou ao cachorro que ficou a olhando. "Faz logo", resmungou.

O cão apenas deitou na cama e continuou olhando para a mulher.

"Que droga, você não é meu amiguinho", ela apontou para ele e sentou no sofá que estava do outro lado.

O cão bufou forte e levantou a pata traseira, fazendo xixi. Bella sorriu, seu drama com o cão havia funcionado. Ele sem se importar levantou e foi embora deixando a moça para trás.

"Yes!", gritou satisfeita, agora teria que sair rapidamente para o homem não perceber o que ela acabara de aprontar.

Edward entrou na casa após ter fumando uns quatro cigarros, como era muito tarde foi no quarto de sua filha e deu um beijo em sua testa, depois foi no quarto de Alice, mas estava trancado. Resolveu então voltar para seu aposento e tomar banho e dormir.

Após tomar um banho bem relaxante e estar tranqüilizado, vestiu um pijama azul de seda deitou sobre a cama, mas sentiu algo estranho.

Um cheiro forte, uma cama molhada.

Respirou fundo e cheirou direito, era xixi de cachorro, teve a certeza. Mas quem poderia ter feito aquilo? Um cão é claro, mas o cão não iria entrar no seu quarto sozinho.

Isabella... sua mente se iluminou no mesmo instante que socou a cama, acabaria com a vida dessa garota.

Saiu do seu quarto furioso, foi até o quarto da jovem que dormia tranquilamente. Abriu a porta lentamente e a observou dormindo com um sorriso de quem havia aprontado.

"Sua miserável", resmungou baixo e puxou o cobertor da moça.

"Ai!", ela gritou, "Que isso? Ta ficando louco?", gritou novamente e com as mãos tentava tapar suas pernas, porque afinal dormira só de calcinha e sutiã.

Edward sem dizer nada a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou porta a fora.

"Seu louco!", ela gritava enquanto se rebatia.

"Você vai dormir lá na casinha do cachorro hoje", ele disse furioso, essa garota ultrapassava os limites.

"Vou o cacete!", ela disse se soltando de sua mão. "Vai se danar!"

"Olha aqui Isabella, o que eu te avisei?"

"Ah sei lá, tanta coisa que eu nem faço questão de lembrar", ela disse fazendo pouco caso. "Sai do meu quarto seu safado", deu um tapa em seu peito e tentava o empurrar porta a fora.

Edward respirou fundo.

"Tudo bem, pode dormir no chão", ele disse e fechou a porta atrás de si, trancou com a chave e a colocou dentro de sua cueca.

Bella fez uma cara de nojo olhando onde a chave estava.

"Se quiser vai ter que pegar aqui", disse Edward fazendo pouco caso, deitou sobre a cama da moça e a deixou em pé olhando para ele.

"Sai da minha cama Edward Cullen", Bella disse uma vez, com a mão na cintura.

O homem ficou a observá-la, ela não tinha muito corpo, mas era bem bonita.

"Para de me olhar cacete!", gritou. "Sai logo da minha cama"

"Não saio, vai dormir no chão", ele disse, sua vontade era rir da cara dela. "Boa noite Swan"

Cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor e fechou os olhos.

Bella colocou uma roupa e pulou a janela, não ficaria no mesmo lugar que aquele idiota.

"Desgraçado, vai me pagar, ai que ódio", saiu resmungando pelo jardim, pegaria qualquer caminho, mas dormir no mesmo lugar que aquele homem, jamais.

Edward abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, a garota não estava, colocou a mão para ver se a chave ainda estava lá e realmente estava, será que o inferno teria vindo buscá-la? Acreditava que não, nem o capeta poderia querê-la. Olhou para a janela e viu que estava aberta, era isso, ela havia sumido. Xingou palavrões e levantou rapidamente, se acontecesse algo com aquela mulher ele teria que dar conta. Vestiu a roupa rapidamente, poderia encontrá-la ainda.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oii meninas, eaí, o que estão achando?**

**eu não sei mexer direito nesse site... então peço que compreendam, aos poucos estou conseguindo formatar o texto KK**

**Pra quem quiser me encontrar:**

**./Main#Community?cmm=105299126**

**OllySwan - Eu Leio (:**

**Bom, é isso... o que será que vai acontecer agora entre o Ed e a Bella hein?**

**hehe...**

**Continuem comigo, lendo e comentando...**

**xoxo, OllyBass!**


	6. Jacob Black à seu dispor!

**No capítulo anterior…**

_Edward abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, a garota não estava, colocou a mão para ver se a chave ainda estava lá e realmente estava, será que o inferno teria vindo buscá-la? Acreditava que não, nem o capeta poderia querê-la. Olhou para a janela e viu que estava aberta, era isso, ela havia sumido. Xingou palavrões e levantou rapidamente, se acontecesse algo com aquela mulher ele teria que dar conta. Vestiu a roupa rapidamente, poderia encontrá-la ainda._

* * *

Após Bella ter caminhado por muito tempo, seus pés pareciam ser dois pães de tão inchados. Ela se arrependia profundamente de ter feito o cão mijar na cama de Edward, homem na qual ela estava odiando com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam.

"Droga...", resmungou, "Aquele cara me paga...", sua mente já maquinava algo pra fazer contra ele.

"Oh Deus... me dá uma luz", ela praticamente gritou na beira da estrada, foi quando um caminhão passou e buzinou para ela. "Ai credo", disse consigo e fez o sinal da cruz, olhou em volta e viu uma espécie de casa, viu que não era uma simples casa, mas sim um bar. Tudo o que a mesma precisava; cachaça e prostitutos.

Ela caminhou até o local e entrou no local que estava pouco iluminado. As luzes que o iluminavam eram vermelhas, o que lembrava de fato uma casa de prostitutas.

Algumas pessoas a empurraram e era percebível que estavam bêbados. Ela caminhou um pouco e sentou na bancada do bar, não sabia o motivo, mas sentia algo estranho dentro de si, uma tristeza que a inundava de repente.

"Deseja algo?", perguntou o balconista.

"Claro, acha que estou aqui sentada vendo a paisagem?", Bella disse totalmente grossa. Era típico ser grosseira, ainda mais quando estava nervosa com certo sujeito por ter a empurrado cama a fora e a fizera dormir no chão.

Depois de algum tempo, Bella havia ingerido várias doses de cachaça, vinho e outras bebidas. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já se passavam das três da manhã, teria que voltar para casa, antes que amanhecesse.

Edward em sua Mercedes procurava pela mulher em todos os cantos da cidade e então se deu conta do que havia feito. Sentiu uma culpa enorme dentro de si, se acontecesse algo com ela? Sua mente calculava que ela era bem mais nova que ele, deveria ser filhinha de papai e por isso não sabia se cuidar. Continuou seu percurso por uma estrada um pouco distante e então viu um bar, na verdade uma casa de prostituição. Olhou bem e viu saindo de lá uma mulher que continha as características da Swan. Magra, estatura média, cabelos negros lisos. Edward parou o carro e abaixou o vidro.

"Hey, Swan?"

A jovem assustada olhou para dentro do carro.

"O que quer Cullen?", as mãos da moça voaram para seu peito, o susto fora muito grande.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo.

"Entra no carro", ele disse com sua voz autoritária, como se ela fosse alguém que estivesse sob seus cuidados.

Bella suspirou, olhou para um lado e depois para o outro.

"E quem disse que eu vou com você?"

...

Edward estava se cansando das gracinhas daquela garota, como uma pessoa podia ser tão teimosa? Ainda mais uma pessoa famosa como ela era, as pessoas logo saberiam que era um mau exemplo para a juventude americana.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e voou para o lado dela, parando a sua frente.

"Isabella, entra logo"

"Bella, por favor", ela disse frustrada, odiava quando a chamavam pelo nome. Edward sentiu seu bafo de cachaça e fez uma cara não muito agradável;

"Andou bebendo demais", resmungou para si mesmo e abriu a porta do carro empurrando a moça para dentro. Ela iria por bem, ou por mal.

Bella – que fora jogada – para dentro do carro tentava se arrumar no assento. Xingava com mil palavrões aquele homem que estava ao seu lado dirigindo.

Edward dirigia em silêncio, como Bella podia ser tão infantil?

Ele se lembrava das garotas que já conhecera em sua vida. Eram diferentes, delicadas, frescas e tudo o mais que a sociedade proporcionava a elas.

Talvez o fato de Isabella ser diferente o incomodava.

Porque ela não vestia rosa? Nada contra o rosa, mas a maioria das garotas gostava de rosa... por que justo ela não gostava?

Por que aquela garota era tão arrogante? Seria algo no seu passado... Alguma cicatriz?

Edward amaldiçoava a si mesmo por estar preocupado com o passado daquele ser que estava quase vomitando em seu carro.

Chegou a conclusão de que ele poderia ser um idiota que se preocupava com uma pessoa que nem se quer se dava ao trabalho de conversar com ele.

Eles chegaram na mansão quietos, não havia assunto entre os dois, e se alguém começasse algum assunto na certa iriam discutir e se odiar cada vez mais.

Bella saiu do carro quase caindo, mas conseguiu sair e caminhar lenta e furiosa para a casa, iria logo para seu quarto antes que aquele idiota entrasse e a quisesse puxar da cama.

"Hey, Bella", Edward a chamou logo após cruzarem a escada.

Bella parou, mas não o encarou, estava furiosa demais para encará-lo.

"Que isso não se repita... por favor", sua voz era mais branda. Bella reprimiu o soco que queria dar em seu rosto e continuou marchando para seu quarto. Deveria dormir porque as coisas estavam cada vez mais tensas.

**1 ****semana depois;**

Bella, Alice, Jasper e Emmett estavam em correria total. Logo após o incidente da madrugada, Bella recebera a notícia de sua assessora que teriam um show no próximo fim de semana. Uma semana inteira de ensaios, gravações e etc...

Já estavam praticamente no fim do mês e Bella se pegou pensando em como o tempo passava rápido. Parecia ontem que ela cantava as musicas natalinas totalmente erradas e Alice a repreendia.

A semana fora um pouco tranqüila, teria dado uma brecha a Edward para conversarem um pouco e o deixado conhecê-la mais.

"Bella, vamos pegar aquela musica", Alice disse enquanto pegava sua guitarra.

A moça caminhou até o microfone, colocou os headphones e então começaram a tocar, era a música que Bella mais gostava.

Ela cantou com todas as suas forças e com todo o seu coração. Aprendera que a música só tinha sentido se fosse cantada juntamente com o coração e os sentimentos, assim teria óbvio sucesso.

Eles terminaram o ensaio e cada um sentou num canto da sala, havia tempos que não se reuniam para conversar.

"Poxa, faz tempo que a gente não senta pra conversar", reclamou Emmett.

Alice deitou a cabeça na perna de sua amiga.

"Verdade. Precisamos sair para nossas festinhas...", sugeriu Jasper.

"Concordo... que tal sairmos hoje?", Bella disse. "É sexta e o show será só amanhã"

Alice bufou, "Gianna não vai deixar"

"E daí? Manda ela cuidar da vida dela", resmungou Bella.

"Mandar eu cuidar da minha vida?", Gianna entrou pela porta que estava um pouco aberta. Bella não sabia onde enfiar o rosto.

"Oh, desculpe é que..."

"Ah, cale a boca", Gianna disse sem se importar com a garota, não ligava mais para suas brincadeiras.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Bella e acendeu um cigarro, a amiga também o tragou e ali continuaram conversando por mais tempo.

"Gianna... a gente queria sair... se divertir um pouco", reclamou Jasper.

A mulher ficou os observando e riu.

"Acha que vou proibi-los?"

Os quatro jovens balançaram a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, Gianna riu.

"Que isso, podem ir pra balada minha gente!", ela gritou e em seguida todos brandearam extasiantes.

Edward estava deitado no sofá assistindo jornal e fumando. A semana que passara em casa havia sido boa. Sem interrupções, sem confusões... e sem brigas com a Swan.

Bella andava tão preocupada com o show que nem sequer se lembrava de armar confusões com Edward, isso era de alívio para ele... mas achava totalmente estranho ver a garota andando de um lado para o outro falando sozinha, ela era louca... isso tinha certeza.

Fizera alguma amizade com a assessora deles, Gianna era muito legal, gostava de conversar, tinha uma cabeça muito boa e uma inteligência inexplicável.

Apesar de tudo, Edward ainda se sentia mal consigo mesmo. Olhava para sua filha no jardim brincando com o cachorro e via que ela sentia falta de algo. Uma mãe.

Suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, porque isso o atormentava tanto? Deveria ao menos tentar relaxar e esquecer os problemas...

Mas quando era pra esquecer algum problema... Sempre apareciam outros.

"EDWARD!", olhou para trás e viu sua amiga Rosalie e Jacob entrando no local onde estava descansando.

"Olá Rose, Jake", Edward estendeu as mãos e levantou-se do sofá, dando um beijo no rosto da loura e um aperto de mão no moreno.

"Você me devia uma visita Jake", lembrou Edward, o homem sorriu.

"Pois é, muita correria ultimamente", ele argumentou, se Edward não o conhecesse bem poderia até acreditar.

Rosalie e Jacob se sentaram no sofá e Edward pediu para a empregada os servirem com algo para degustarem enquanto colocavam a fofoca em dia.

Depois de tanto conversarem coisas fúteis e sem sentido ouviram um grito vindo do local que Edward construíra para a banda ensaiar.

"Deve ser a bandinha da Alice", resmungou Rosalie. Edward semicerrou os olhos, não gostava que falassem de sua irmã desta maneira.

"Bandinha não. Uma banda que a cada dia se destaca mais... amanhã terão um show"

"Sério?", perguntou Jacob.

"Sim", respondeu Edward.

"Não irei perder", Jacob deu seu sorriso malicioso, "Cadê a vocalista?"

"Deve estar por aí...", Respondeu Edward sem notar que Bella e seus amigos entravam na sala.

"Ow Edward, quero falar contigo", ela disse com seu ar superior, o que fez todos a olharem. Bella era sem vergonha, por sua vez não se intimidou com aqueles pares de olhos a encarando.

Edward coçou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Quero apresentar pra você e para Emmett meu amigo Jacob", Edward levantou-se do sofá sendo acompanhado por Rosalie e Jacob.

Bella olhou para o moreno e no mesmo instante seu coração paralisou, da onde havia saído aquele ser sem explicação?

Jacob estendeu a mão para Isabella, mas ela não a apertou, apenas ficou o observando sem idéia alguma, ou sem perceber nada a sua volta.

"Hey Bella, seja educada", Gianna a empurrou e então ela voltou a si. Balançou a cabeça e apertou de leve a mão do homem que sorria gentilmente.

"Prazer, Jacob Black à seu dispor"

Edward revirou os olhos, já conhecia as cantadas que o amigo jogava em cima das mulheres.

Bella sorriu e olhou para a loura que a olhava com desprezo. Bella mostrou a língua e continuou contemplando a beleza do homem forte que estava a sua frente.

Jacob cumprimentou Alice e Jasper que já eram seus conhecidos. Se apresentou a Emmett que nem o cumprimentou direito porque não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rosalie.

Bella revirou os olhos ao ver que o irmão estava feito um idiota olhando para a oxigenada, assim como ela a apelidara.

Jacob virou seu olhar para a vocalista.

"Estava ansioso para conhecê-la", disse sorridente, Bella no mesmo instante abriu um sorriso magnífico.

Edward viu que a moça se derretera toda por Jacob e resolveu dar fim na tal conversa.

"O que você queria, Isabella?"

Bella olhou furiosa pra ele, como ele interrompia assim uma conversa?

"Bom, só vim avisar que iremos sair hoje", ela respondeu rude.

"E o que eu tenho com isso?", ele perguntou despreocupadamente.

Bella sentiu o sangue ferver e o encarou.

"Somente vim avisar, beijos", ela disse irônica. Edward bufou.

"Bem que vocês poderiam nos acompanhar", sugeriu Alice, todos a olharam com ar negativo... não daria muito certo Rosalie e Bella no mesmo lugar...

"Cala essa boca Alice", Bella disse furiosa, se jogando no sofá.

"Ah, qual é gente!", ela pulou e subiu no sofá, "Vamos lá, todos amiguinhos... paz pelo menos uma vez na vida"

Jacob e Rosalie riram.

"Menos Alice, bem menos", disse Jasper.

Alice nem ligou e mostrou a língua para ele.

"Ah, se vamos... vamos logo", Emmett disse impaciente, ele ficava furioso com a enrolação do povo.

"Verdade hein, vamos gente, vamos!", Alice pulara no colo de Emmett.

"Eu vou", sorriu Jacob, mas seu olhar já demonstrava suas verdadeiras intenções.

"Eu também... não tenho nada para fazer afinal", disse Rosalie e se aproximou de Edward, pegando em seu braço.

"Vamos também Ed..."

"Vamos também Ed...", Bella a imitou forçando uma fina voz.

Edward bufou e viu que não o deixariam em paz.

"E Caroline?", perguntou, não poderia deixar a filha sozinha.

"Poderia deixá-la com os Italianos", sugeriu Bella.

Edward suspirou pesadamente, jamais deixaria a filha com aqueles seres inescrupulosos.

"Eu posso cuidar dela", ouviram a voz de Heidi entrando pela porta, nos dias em que estava hospedada na mansão ela se mostrara uma mulher boa.

"Isso... a Heidi pode cuidar dela", Alice disse satisfeita.

"Papai, você vai sair com a Bella?", eles olharam novamente pra porta e viram Caroline sorrindo.

Bella abriu a boca em um perfeito "o", com a enorme vontade de xingar a garotinha.

"Sair com aquela louca?", ele riu depois de apontar para a Swan, "Jamais"

Rosalie riu satisfeita.

Caroline foi correndo e abraçou Bella.

Edward ficou observando como a filha gostava da mulher.

"Vamos sair Carol, mas você terá que ficar com a Heidi, algum problema?", perguntou Bella enquanto acariciava os cabelos lisos da menina.

"Só se você me prometer algo", pediu ela.

"O que?", Bella perguntou curiosa, Caroline a fez se abaixar para falar ao seu ouvido.

"Que você faça meu pai se divertir"

Bella riu. "Meio difícil, mas prometo que vou tentar"

Carol sorriu, mas Bella não percebera o sentido que a garotinha estava dizendo. Caroline criara uma amizade tão especial com ela durante esse pequeno espaço de tempo que no fundo a queria ver ao lado de seu pai.

"Então estejam todos prontos aqui, ás 9", disse Emmett enquanto pegava a irmã pelas pernas e a jogava nos ombros.

"Te vejo mais tarde, Isabella", Jacob sorriu e beijou a mão da Swan.

"Como estou?", perguntou Alice girando sobre o salto tamanho 12.

"Está uma gata, se eu gostasse de mulher te lascava um beijo"

Alice mostrou o dedo do meio para Bella e depois riu.

"Vamos então? Já devem estar nos esperando"

"Ah com certeza, você enrola tanto", reclamou Bella.

Alice estava com um vestido rodado de cor preta, sandália de salto e jóias douradas, seu cabelo estava mais espetado que o normal e a maquiagem forte que Bella fizera na amiga deixou o look bem charmoso.

Bella vestira uma calça de couro preto, um espartilho vermelho com sapatos scarpin de salto alto vermelho também. A sua maquiagem bem mais forte destacava os olhos verdes.

Ambas desceram as escadas e foram apressadas por Emmett que toda a hora batia na porta reclamando que estavam demorando.

"Vai mostrar essas pernas finas pra quem hein?", disse Edward para Alice.

"Não é da sua conta", ela respondeu.

"Claro que é, você é minha irmã!", ele protestou.

"Não vai querer dar uma de irmãozinho protetor bem agora, né?", ela bufou.

"Bom, vamos logo gente", Jasper interrompeu a briguinha afetuosa.

Jacob que já estava bem arrumado se aproximou de Bella e a convenceu a ir com ele em seu carro, ela aceitara, porém Alice teria que ir junto.

Jasper e Emmett foram no carro de Edward, Bella, Alice e Rosalie foram no de Jacob. Durante o percurso Bella só não enfiou a mão na cara da loura porque Alice a segurara pelo braço. A mulher era de fato nojenta e chata.

Jacob o tempo todo tentava puxar conversa com Bella,ela porém não conseguia responder direito, devido ao fato de estar em frente a um homem "lindo", isso em sua concepção de homens bonitos.

Eles estacionaram em frente a uma casa noturna, dissera Jacob que era a melhor daquele lugar. Alice concordara, pois antes de se aventurar em uma banda de rock falsificara muitas vezes sua identidade para entrar nesta casa noturna.

O lugar se chamava Black Holes, Bella desceu do carro e sentiu o vento bagunçando seus cabelos. Sorriu e então logo puxou Alice para sair também, afinal esta noite iriam se divertir completamente.

"E aí meninas, vamos arrasar hoje", disse Emmett dando uma bundada em Bella. Ela lhe deu um tapa e o empurrou para perto de Edward que não estava com uma cara muito legal.

"O que houve com seu irmão?", Bella cochichou para Alice que disse para ela ignorá-lo. Disse também que ele ter ido para a boate depois de muitos anos sem sair para uma festa era um milagre concedido por Deus e toda a trindade.

Bella ficou observando a loura aguada que logo pegou no braço de Edward, como se ele fosse seu namorado ou algo do tipo. Seu estomago revirou e ela deu de ombros, essa noite ela iria tirar a boca da seca.

Eles entraram na boate e logo se contagiaram com as luzes e as músicas dançantes. Bella logo se lembrara das vezes em que saiam no Texas, era divertido a seu ver.

"Bella, vamos pegar algo para beber", Alice a puxou pelo braço sem nem ao menos esperar a amiga responder.

"Hey, meu braço", Bella reclamou. Olhou para a menina e percebeu que ela só dissera que iria pegar bebidas pra disfarçar, na verdade ela não estava com uma cara legal.

"O que foi Alice?"

A moça respirou fundo e olhou ao longe, onde Jasper já havia se envolvido com uma garota na pista de dança. Bella seguiu o olhar de Alice e constatou o que era.

"O que foi? Não estou te entendendo cara..."

"Eu quero ficar com ele... hoje", Alice disse de repente. Bella arregalou os olhos e ficou em silêncio.

"O que é? Eu sempre senti uma atração por ele... mas nunca te contei"

"Que você nunca me contou não é novidade minha querida!", Bella ergueu as mãos. "Por Deus... o que quer que eu faça?"

Alice pensou um pouco. Jasper não era do tipo de assumir compromisso sério, ela poderia tentar algo, mas poderia perder a amizade de muitos anos. Ou poderia beber e dizer a ele que estava bêbada e fora um impulso.

Bella estalou os dedos na frente de seus olhos, já estava irritada com a amiga que não sabia o que queria...

"Bella, me ajuda... eu faço o que você quiser", ela insistiu.

A vocalista sorriu maquiavelicamente.

"Tudinho?"

Alice riu.

"Tudinho..."

A mulher então colocou sua mente para funcionar! Alice teria seu tão esperado beijo com Jasper Hale e ela teria um desejo concedido... sua maliciosa mente já lhe dizia o que seria útil...

"Então, você vai me ajudar com algo também"

"O que você quiser", reafirmou a garota.

"Pois bem... o plano é o seguinte..."

Alice ouvia atentamente ao plano de Isabella. Ficava feliz e ao mesmo tempo sentia medo, o que era seu sentimento por Jasper, afinal?

Poderia muito bem dar alguns beijos ou rolar até algo mais, mas algo em seu coração doía... ao vê-lo se engraçando com uma mulher que aparentava ser mais velha, seu sangue ferveu como água no fogo e sua vontade era ir ali e arrancar ele nem que fosse a força.

"Você está apaixonada por ele", concluiu Bella quando viu que a amiga estava distraída olhando para Jasper e a mulher.

"Eu?", perguntou Alice, mas na verdade era pra ser uma pergunta para si mesma. Até onde as coisas poderiam chegar? Pensou novamente consigo. Essa noite seria longa... disso ela tinha certeza.

**Continua...**

* * *

**E aí, o que acharam? o que será que vai acontecer com a Alice hein?**

**Comentem bastante :D**

**xoxo, OllyBass!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 06 – Malvados demais... Bebei, Amigos Yo-Hou!

"_**Às vezes, no silêncio da noite, eu fico imaginando nós dois...**_

_**Eu fico ali sonhando acordado, juntando, o antes, o agora e o depois...**_

_**Por que você me deixa tão solto? Por que você não cola em mim?**_

_**Tô me sentindo muito sozinho! Não sou nem quero ser o seu dono**_

_**É que um carinho às vezes cai bem, eu tenho meus desejos e planos secretos**_

_**Só abro pra você mais ninguém.**_

_**Por que você me esquece e some? E se eu me interessar por alguém?**_

_**E se ela, de repente, me ganhar?"**_

_**Caetano Veloso - Sozinho**_

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

_Alice ouvia atentamente ao plano de Isabella. Ficava feliz e ao mesmo tempo sentia medo, o que era seu sentimento por Jasper, afinal?_

_ Poderia muito bem dar alguns beijos ou rolar até algo mais, mas al__go em seu coração doía... ao vê-lo se engraçando com uma mulher que aparentava ser mais velha, seu sangue ferveu como água no fogo e sua vontade era ir ali e arrancar ele nem que fosse a força._

_ "Você está apaixonada por ele", concluiu Bella quando viu que a amiga estava distraída olhando para Jasper e a mulher._

_ "Eu?", perguntou Alice, mas na verdade era pra ser uma pergunta para si mesma. Até onde as coisas poderiam chegar? Pensou novamente consigo. Essa noite seria longa... disso ela tinha certeza._

Bella caminhou sobre seus saltos rebolando os quadris até onde Jasper estava enroscado com a mulher. Ela sabia muito bem como o amigo era, uma vez ele lhe contara seus piores segredos e fantasias. Em certo ponto era bom saber como o amigo era para poder ajudar Alice a conquistá-lo, ainda mais quando a mesma tinha certeza que a amiga estava caída de amores pelo rapaz.

"Jasper", ela o chamou, porém ele não ouviu e continuou aos beijos com a mulher.

"Jasper Hale", ela gritou novamente e o puxou pela camisa, o homem levou um susto e tratou de arrumar suas roupas.

"Quem é ela?", perguntou a mulher que estava com ele, encarando Isabella com um olhar de fúria.

"Não é da sua conta, minha querida", Bella respondeu fulminando a mulher com o olhar. Ela ficou em silêncio e puxou Jasper para um canto da boate, longe dos olhares de Alice e seus companheiros.

"O que é tão importante pra você atrapalhar uma futura transa, hein, Isabella Swan?", Jasper perguntou visivelmente irritado, odiava quando a amiga atrapalhava suas coisas.

"Olha... eu sei que pode parecer besteira, mas tem uma pessoa que está afim de você", Bella cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e Jasper ficou a olhando sem entender nada.

"E?"

Ela bufou, como o amigo podia ser tão idiota?

"E eu quero que você faça o gosto dela!"

Jasper riu, mas até pensou que se fosse uma garota bonita ele poderia conversar com ela e rolar algo, quem sabe.

"Quem é?"

"Alice", ela respondeu rapidamente, sem nem ao menos pensar se isso estragaria a amizade dos dois.

Jasper levou um susto ao ouvir o nome e arregalou os olhos, engolindo em seco.

"QUEM?"

"A Alice, cacete"

Jasper não sabia o que responder, não poderia ficar assim... com sua amiga. Pensou que poderia ser mentira de Isabella, visto que ela adorava pregar peças nos outros. Respirou fundo e virou as costas deixando a moça para trás.

"Hey volta aqui", Bella protestou puxando-o pelo braço.

"E como você quer que eu acredite em você?"

"Ah Jazz, larga a mão, eu sempre soube da queda que vocês têm um pelo outro... vai lá, só uns beijinhos", ela fez uma cara travessa, o que fez Jasper rir.

"Você sabe que não posso fazer isso com minha amiga!"

"Pára de graça, inferno!"

Bella ficou irritada, qual era a dele? Tinha virado mulherzinha agora?

"Mesmo que seja verdade, Bells. Você sabe que não posso ficar com ela"

"Eu sei?", ela perguntou fazendo pouco caso.

Ele respirou fundo.

"Sim, você sabe"

Bella se sentiu confusa, mas no mesmo instante, lembranças de uma conversa que teve com Jasper algum tempo atrás a fez refletir e ver que realmente as coisas precisavam caminhar lentamente, senão Alice ou até mesmo Jazz poderia sair ferido desta história.

"_**Você bem que poderia namorar **__**a Alice", Bella comentou enquanto enfiava uma colherada de sorvete na boca.**_

"_**Bella, não sou homem de compromisso sério"**_

"_**E se você se apaixonasse por ela?"**_

"_**Mesmo assim, não conseguiria ser fiel", ele disse rindo, Bella balançou a cabeça e também riu. Como Jasper era safado.**_

"_**Você é um safado"**_

"_**Não, só não quero começar algo e machucá-la depois, entende?"**_

"_**Sim, entendo... tomara que sua cabeça mude um dia..."**_

"_**Acho difícil", ele riu novamente e pegou o controle da tevê onde estavam assistindo filmes proibidos para menores.**_

Bella foi tirada de seu devaneio após ver Alice dançando com Jacob, ela parecia bem animada. Alice a olhou e fez um gesto com a mão para saber se tinha dado certo, porém, Bella fez sinal negativo.

A amiga abaixou a cabeça e continuou dançando com Jacob, decepcionada.

"Ah cara... o que eu faço pra conquistar essa gatinha?", Emmett perguntou para Edward enquanto tomavam uma dose de Vodka.

"A Rose?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

"Bom... você tem que puxar um papo legal com ela... sabe"

"Você bem que poderia me ajudar...", disse Emmett com os olhinhos brilhando.

Edward riu, viu que Emmett estava mesmo interessado pela amiga Rosalie.

"Posso te ajudar sim, só que ela é bem difícil de lidar"

Emmett riu.

"Consigo domar a fera"

Edward sorriu.

"Vamos começar então, vai lá e chame-a para dançar"

Emmett entendeu o recado e foi até o balcão onde Rose estava sentada bebendo um pouco de Wisk. Edward observava os dois de longe, de cara Rose negou com a cabeça, mas depois Emmett insistiu tanto que ela aceitou dançar com o rapaz.

Edward ficou sentado na mesa enquanto bebia um pouco de Vodka. Pensou se teria agido certo ao sair para se divertir com os amigos enquanto deixava a filha sozinha com praticamente uma desconhecida.

Bella foi até o balcão de cara amarrada, como as pessoas conseguiam ser tão idiotas? Ela olhava para um lado e via pessoas se esfregando, olhava para o outro e a mesma coisa. Será que não havia nenhum ser neste lugar solteiro?

"Olá gatinha, está sozinha?", ela ouviu uma voz de um homem que não lhe era estranha. Levantou a cabeça e viu quem era.

"MIKE?"

"BELLA?"

"DROGA!", os dois falaram juntos.

Bella levantou rapidamente, não queria papo com o ex-namorado, porque ele tinha que aparecer nessa boate, justo na noite em que ela queria se divertir e pegar um monte?

"Hey, volta aqui", Mike a gritou de longe, porém ela não quis respondê-lo, se falasse com ele poderia cometer algum crime que acabasse com sua carreira que fora construída com muito esforço.

"Acho bom não se meter comigo!", ela avisou de longe, já estava começando a se estressar, e isso não seria legal para sua noite.

Olhou para os cantos e só viu Edward sentado igual uma estatua na cadeira. Em sua mente veio a lembrança do que Caroline havia pedido... ela teria que dar um jeito... teria que fazer a múmia se divertir um pouco.

Mas como? Essa era a questão.

Vamos aos fatos.

Bella e Edward não se davam bem, quando começavam a conversar logo brigavam. Depois ela não estava nem aí com ele... só aceitara o pedido de Caroline porque não gostava de ver a menina triste por não ter uma mãe... e terceiro que ela queria mais é que ele se ferrasse.

Por outro lado ela era humana e tinha um coração.

"Droga!", quis praguejar até o inferno. Caminhou até onde o homem estava sentado apreciando uma bebida. Ela imaginou quantas bebidas ele já devia ter ingerido, afinal estavam ali à várias horas e desde que chegaram não vira ele se separar de nenhum copo de bebida. Olhou para a mesa e viu que sua tese estava certa, duas garrafas vazias.

"Nossa senhora", resmungou e então cutucou o homem.

Edward levantou o olhar para ela e pela primeira vez admirou como a mulher estava bonita. Ele sabia que era Isabella, mas algo dentro de si dizia para puxar conversa com ela. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

"Bella, minha amigona do peito, senta aqui"

Bella arregalou os olhos como se fossem saltar da órbita. O que havia acontecido com ele? Porque estava com a voz tão molenga? Ela olhou novamente pras garrafas e percebeu o que havia acontecido.

"QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ BEBER TUDO SEM ME CHAMAR?", ela berrou com todas as suas forças. Edward a encarou e começou a rir, ria descontroladamente.

"Seu viado!", ela o praguejou e começou a bater em seu braço. Bella sabia que aquela atitude era infantil, mas não deixava de ser engraçado... queria somente ver se ele iria se lembrar disso no outro dia.

Edward a puxou pela mão e a fez sentar do seu lado, ele encheu um copo de Vodka e entregou pra ela.

"Toma tudinho hein", ele riu.

Ela revirou os olhos e reafirmou sua tese, ele era um idiota.

**10 copos depois...**

"Edward, você realmente é meu amigo do peito, véio!", Bella abraçou o então "amigo" e ambos riam sem saber exatamente do que estavam rindo.

"O que aconteceu com vocês?", Alice perguntou assustada após sentar ao lado deles e ver mais de três garrafas vazias.

"Estamos vivendo a vida!", Bella gritou e Edward levantou as mãos balançando os braços de um lado pro outro.

"Cruzes, parece que fumaram um back"

"Olha o respeito garotinha", Edward disse em seu ouvido, Alice sentiu o cheiro de bebida e saiu rapidamente de perto do irmão cachaceiro.

Alice ficou imaginando qual era a graça de ir pra uma balada e beber e no final não poder nem dançar?

"Bella, gostaria de dançar comigo?", Jacob se aproximou dela, sem nem responder ele a puxou para dançar.

Era difícil se manter num salto alto, bêbada e dançando. Mas ela achava que conseguia.

Edward continuou sentado e viu Rosalie se aproximando.

"Edzinho, vem dançar comigo?", ela o chamou com o dedo indicador.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Porém Rosalie não desistiria.

"Vem meu amor", ela disse e o puxou da mesa pela mão. Edward caminhava entre as pessoas quase caindo em cima delas. Estavam perto de Bella e Jacob que riam do jeito desastrado dele.

"Acho que faz tempo que o Edward não bebe assim...", resmungou Jacob para Bella.

"Oi?", perguntou a garota sem entender nada.

"Nada", ele riu e continuaram dançando.

Jacob se aproximou mais da moça e a examinou com seu olhar, ela era muito bonita... sabia que ela tinha um história de arrogâncias, desastres e etc... mas ele gostava de domar as feras, eram suas preferidas.

Seus lábios foram se aproximando dos dela e lentamente ele a beijou, no primeiro momento Bella ficou sem reação alguma, mas depois seus lábios foram se encaixando nos dele e assim um beijo lento se firmou, logo Jacob fora explorando mais a boca de Isabella, ela o agarrou com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam. Ele era quente, ela notara isso, era diferente dos que já havia beijado na vida.

Edward viu a cena da moça beijando seu amigo e algo o atingiu de tal forma que não sentiu mais vontade de dançar. Separou-se rapidamente de Rosalie e voltou ao seu lugar onde compartilhara há momentos atrás conversas loucas e muitas risadas com a Swan.

Seu corpo estava pesado de tanto que havia bebido, mas ainda estava consciente do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Rose queria uma explicação, porém, ele não estava com saco para dar explicações a alguém que era somente uma amiga.

"Eu vou embora", ela disse furiosa, Edward ergueu a mão e deu tchauzinho para ela, o que a deixou furiosa, ele a viu marchando nervosa pela boate até a porta de saída. Edward sentiu vontade de rir, mas não conseguiu, após ver mais uma cena de Bella se enroscando com Jacob.

Bella continuou sua dança com Jacob, olhou para o lado e viu seu "amigo" a encarando, Os olhos verdes a fuzilavam e ela não sabia ao certo por que.

"E aí, Bells... me concede uma dança?"

Ela viu o seu terror se aproximando, era ele, Mike Newton. Ela imaginou se seria errado atirar uma garrafa na cabeça dele? Concluiu que não, se até em shows os artistas levavam garrafadas na cara... por que ela não poderia atirar e sair correndo?

"Sai fora ow cachorro", ela rosnou.

"Quem é esse cara, Bells?", Jake perguntou assustado.

"Sou o namorado dela", Mike disse totalmente cínico.

"Namorada eu vou dar na tua cara! Seu safado!", Bella pulou pra cima dele querendo apunhalá-lo, porém Jacob a interrompeu e Mike entrou no meio enfiando um soco na cara do homem. Bella arregalou os olhos e imediatamente as pessoas abriram uma roda e só se ouvia as pessoas gritando "PORRADA, PORRADA!".

Bella olhou para todos os lados e viu Edward tentando ficar em pé em cima da mesa, ele ria descontroladamente por ver o amigo enfiando a mão na cara do louro.

Alice, Jasper e Emmett estavam conversando quando viram a rodinha se formando e pessoas gritando "VAI BATE NELE, SOCA ELE".

"O que será que houve?", Alice perguntou assombrada.

"Não sei hein... deve ser briga de ex-namorado", Jasper concluiu.

"Emmett, deixa eu subir nas suas costas pra ver o que é, não estou conseguindo ver daqui", Alice reclamou e o amigo se abaixou para ela subir em suas costas.

"Um mosquito subiu em mim, Jazz", Emmett disse controlando a risada, Alice ouviu e deu um tapa em seu ombro.

"Viu?", Jasper perguntou, ela abriu a boca em formato de "o" com a cena que vira.

"Meu Deus! É o Jake e um outro loiro!", Alice disse.

"JACOB?", Jasper e Emmett perguntaram em uníssono.

"Sim", disse aflita, "Meu Deus, a Bella está lá no meio, estão empurrando ela"

"Vamos lá", Emmett chamou Jasper e rapidamente foram pro meio da confusão.

Emmett pegou Mike pelo colarinho da camisa e gritou "SEU SAFADO, SE METENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ DE NOVO", e antes de conseguir dar um soco na cara dele, acabou levando um soco de outro cara que havia se metido na briga sem ser chamado.

Edward observava de longe e ria, Jasper e Emmett haviam se metido na briga e estavam apanhando juntos. Bella saiu da confusão e foi correndo – quase caindo – falar com Edward.

"Ajuda eles!"

"Eu não", ele riu, "Vem, vamos embora"

Ele pegou em seu pulso e a arrastou para fora da boate, ela puxou a mão de volta sem entender o que havia acontecido com o "amigo".

"Hey, vamos voltar lá e você vai ajudá-los"

Ele respirou fundo.

"Pra quê? Pra apanhar também? E se você se meter também vai levar, minha querida".

Bella pensou e repensou no que o homem dizia. Refletiu que era verdade, se voltasse lá era capaz de apanhar também, e ela tinha que estar inteira no outro dia, pois teria um show importante.

"Ah, vamos embora", ela saiu andando e Edward a alcançou.

"A gente vai a pé?", ele perguntou confuso. Ainda lembrava que havia ido de carro.

Bella parou no caminho e ficou o encarando.

"O que foi? Perdeu algo na minha cara?", ele disse em tom de zombaria, Bella não agüentou e começou a rir.

"Você é um viado, sabia?", ela disse batendo a mão em seu braço.

Edward olhou para ela e riu também.

"Não sou viado"

Bella olhou para trás e viu que um táxi se aproximava, pulou na frente do carro feito uma louca, a sorte foi que o motorista parou a tempo.

"SUA LOUCA!", o taxista buzinou e gritou para ela. Bella só conseguia rir.

Edward entrou no carro e puxou Bella para dentro, um caindo em cima do outro, era uma coisa muito bizarra de se ver.

"Pra onde vão?", o homem perguntou.

"Pra minha casa", respondeu Edward como se aquilo fosse o óbvio.

"Sim, mas eu não sei o endereço"

"Oh...", Bella riu da idiotice do "amigo"

"Nossa, o pior é que eu não lembro cara"

O taxista olhou para trás e reconheceu o homem, era Edward Cullen, o que aparecera nos jornais à semanas atrás.

"Oh, você é Edward Cullen, me desculpe senhor... vou levá-lo agora mesmo à sua mansão", disse o homem constrangido.

Edward sorriu vitorioso e Bella deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

"Tá podendo hein, bonitão", ela disse e ambos riram.

"CADÊ AQUELA FILHA DA P* DA BELLA?", berrou Alice furiosa. Estava desta maneira após ver que a garota havia se mandado da boate enquanto ela, Jasper, Emmett e Jacob apanhavam de todos, de pessoas que nem tinham nada a ver com a história.

"Ah, foi embora meu", Jasper disse sentando na calçada. "E acho melhor a gente ir embora antes que a polícia apareça"

"Polícia? Você está louco? A gente tem um show hoje a noite!", disse Emmett aflito.

"Vamos pra casa então", suspirou Jacob. "Mas com quem ela foi embora se ela estava bêbada?"

Alice, Jasper e Emmett se entreolharam. Era óbvio que ela estava bêbada, porém, Edward também havia sumido da boate.

"Edward também sumiu", Alice arregalou os olhos. "MEU DEUS ELES FORAM EMBORA DIRIGINDO?"

"A única maneira de saber é indo procurar o carro dele", Emmett levantou e foi até o estacionamento e viu que o Volvo ainda estava lá.

"Ainda está lá o carro dele', todos respiraram aliviados, "Então foram a pé?"

"Não sei viu, eu só sei que eles são sacanas", concluiu Jacob.

_"A Bella é uma boa companheira! A Bella é uma boa companheira ninguém pode negar!"_

Edward estava com um braço envolto na cintura da moça enquanto ambos cantavam no meio do jardim da mansão.

"Você é fogo, Edward", Bella rachou de rir e depois caiu sentada, as coisas realmente estavam difíceis para os dois.

"Fogo? No rabo?", ele disse e virou a bunda para ela, ela riu da situação.

"Vou te ensinar uma musica, Bells", ele sentou-se ao lado dela, "Mas antes, olha a gracinha que eu trouxe", ele tirou do paletó uma garrafa pequena de cachaça. Bella arregalou os olhos e riu.

"Você é um babaca, roubando bebidas da boate"

Edward riu. "Existe uma primeira vez pra tudo"

Bella concordou e ambos riram.

Edward com dificuldade ficou em pé e puxou Isabella para ele

"Wow", ele riu e tentou se equilibrar, seu olhar foi de encontro ao de Bella, eles ficaram instantes se encarando. Ele via algo em seu olhar, da mesma forma que ela via algo no olhar dele, uma coisa sem explicação, algo que nunca vira em toda sua vida.

"Malvados demais... bebei, amigos yo-hou!", cantou Bella e Edward riu, reconhecia aquela musica.

"Piratas do Caribe não vale senhorita Elizabeth Swann", ele se abaixou como as pessoas no passado se abaixavam para os senhorios.

"Desculpe, Jack, não confie em piratas", ela relembrou uma memorável frase de um dos filmes, o que fez Edward rir.

Edward puxou a mão de Bella e foram caminhando até entrar na mansão, entraram com dificuldade, esbarrando nas coisas e fazendo barulho.

"Xio!", Bella fazia sinal com o dedo indicador, o homem nem ligava e continuava a arrastando.

"Eu vou pro meu quarto", Bella disse e virou as costas, foi no momento que Edward a puxou pela mão.

"Por favor, não vá... fique comigo"

Bella parou com aquelas palavras, o que ele queria dizer? Sua mente estava muito fraca para assimilar algo, então viu a porta do quarto dele aberta e seus olhos de gatinho do Shrek pedindo para ela ficar, algo dentro de si remexeu e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Ae!", ele deu um pulinho e os dois riram.

Bella entrou no quarto do homem e logo se jogou na cama, Edward tirou a camisa e a moça tapou os olhos.

"Nunca viu um homem sem camisa?", ele perguntou a encarando.

"Não quero ver você sem camisa, você é gordo e feio", Bella brincou.

Ela tirou a mão dos olhos e observou o homem, ele não era nada gordo e feio. Ele tinha os músculos aparentes e um peitoral que toda mulher gostaria de ter em sua casa. Seus olhos desceram desde o rosto de Edward até onde não devia. Ele era um homem bonito, realmente.

"Chega pra lá", ele a empurrou um pouco na cama e tentaram se ajeitar. Eles ficaram de frente um para o outro e começaram a rir novamente.

"Do que está rindo, palhaço?", perguntou Bella entre os risos.

Edward bufou e apagou o abajur.

"Boa noite Swan", virou de costas para ela, na tentativa de pegar no sono.

"Boa noite, Cullen", ela disse baixinho, adormecendo então;

_**Ao amanhecer...**_

A luz irradiava o quarto de Edward, já era mais de 10 horas da manhã e todos estavam preocupados com Edward e Bella que não haviam descido para tomar café da manhã.

Jasper e Emmett tentavam disfarçar os roxos que estavam estampados em seus rostos. Depois que chegaram em casa, Alice se propôs a cuidar deles, afinal não poderiam tocar em um show todos quebrados.

Edward se mexeu na cama e abriu os olhos lentamente, uma violenta onda de dor de cabeça o atingiu, então colocou a mão sobre a cabeça e resmungou de dor.

Bella já estava acordada, mas não tinha tido coragem de abrir os olhos, somente os abriu ao ouvir os resmungos de outra pessoa. Ficou preocupada pois pensou que deveriam ter entrado em seu quarto sem a sua autorização.

Edward estendeu a mão para o lado para conseguir se sentar e ao tocar na cama sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado. Achou estranho e apalpou mais para ver o que era.

"AI MINHA BUNDA, CACETE!", Bella gritou após levar um susto ao sentir alguém apertando sua bunda.

"BELLA?", Edward gritou com os olhos arregalados.

"EDWARD?", Bella pulou da cama e num salto estava perto da porta.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?", ele perguntou totalmente confuso, não sabia como aquela mulher havia ido parar em sua cama.

"EU QUE DIGO, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SEU MANÍACO!", ela gritou e então viu um sorriso no rosto de Edward começando a se formar, logo ele rolava na cama de tanto rir.

Ela cruzou os braços e ficou séria.

"Do que está rindo, idiota?"

"Do seu cabelo!", ele falava com dificuldade e não conseguia parar de rir.

Bella caminhou até o espelho e percebeu que seu cabelo estava realmente todo bagunçado.

"Medusa", brincou Edward com a madeixas da moça;

"Você abusou de mim, seu canalha", Bella vociferou e então pulou em cima de Edward para bater no homem, ele era forte demais e a segurou pelos braços a fazendo ficar deitada na cama sob seu corpo.

Edward novamente sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por eles, seus olhos se encontraram e ali ele viu coisas que não conseguia decifrar o que era, o mesmo aconteceu com ela. Os risos cessaram e ambos ficaram feito duas estátuas somente tentando descobrir o que se passava na mente de um e de outro.

Continua...


	8. Cause I'm Broken

Cap. 07 – Cause I'm broken

"_**Eu acho que está na hora de eu começar a viver**_

_**Sem medo do amanhã, viver... Sabendo que você está no controle**_

_**Viver, esta vida não foi feita para desperdiçar**_

_**Eu quero viver"**_

_**Krystal Meyers**__** - Live**_

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

_Bella caminhou até o espelho e percebeu que seu cabelo estava realmente todo bagunçado._

_ "Medusa", brincou Edward com a madeixas da moça;_

_ "Você abusou de mim, seu canalha", Bella vociferou e então pulou e__m cima de Edward para bater no homem, ele era forte demais e a segurou pelos braços a fazendo ficar deitada na cama sob seu corpo._

_ Edward novamente sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por eles, seus olhos se encontraram e ali ele viu coisas que não conseguia decifrar o que era, o mesmo aconteceu com ela. Os risos cessaram e ambos ficaram feito duas estátuas somente tentando descobrir o que se passava na mente de um e de outro._

"EDWARD!"

Eles ouviram a voz de Alice se aproximando pelo lado de fora. Bella se recuperou do devaneio e empurrou Edward para o lado, o homem passou as mãos pelo cabelo preocupado. O que a irmã diria ao ver Isabella em seu quarto? Ou o pior, o escândalo que a mesma poderia fazer espalhando para todos que seu irmão havia dormido com a sua melhor amiga.

"Se esconde aí embaixo", ele disse nervoso, Alice batia na porta insistentemente.

"Irmãozinho! Se você não abrir eu vou arrombar"

Edward revirou os olhos, a irmã achava que tinha muita força assim.

Bella não quis esconder-se embaixo da cama e correu para o banheiro, era vergonhoso, mas ela não poderia deixar Alice vê-la daquela maneira.

"Já estou indo, Alice", Edward gritou e se arrastou até a porta para atende-la.

Alice sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, o mesmo retribuiu lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Ela fez cara de nojo ao sentir o bafo de cachaça que Edward possuía.

"Credo, cara de pessoa com ressaca", ela reclamou, Edward riu e sentiu dores na cabeça, parou de rir no mesmo instante.

"Oh! Deixe-me cuidar de você", Alice tocou o rosto do irmão, depois o pegou pela mão e o arrastou até a cama, observou que a cama estava bem desarrumada como se mais de uma pessoa tivesse dormido na mesma.

Edward por outro lado estava preocupado com a garota trancada no banheiro, tinha que se livrar logo de Alice para Bella poder ir para seu quarto, antes que eu alguém a procurasse e percebe-se que não estava lá.

Alice olhou para a cama e constatou uma peça de roupa diferente, uma blusa preta que parecia a de sua amiga Bella.

"Edward, essa blusa é a da Bella", Alice comentou, Edward ficou olhando para a peça sem saber o que responder. A garota que estava dentro do banheiro sentiu as pernas tremerem, se amaldiçoou mil vezes por deixar Alice usar suas roupas, nessas horas ela reconheceria até a calcinha.

"Ah, é?", Edward perguntou fingindo estar despreocupado.

"Sim", Alice sorriu presunçosa. "Edward, vocês dormiram juntos?", ela ficou séria.

"NÃO!", gritou de repente. Alice se jogou na cama e começou a rir feito uma louca.

Edward massageou as têmporas antes de mandar Alice tomar naquele lugar. Mesmo tendo feito isso a garota não conseguia parar de rir.

"EMMETT!", ela foi correndo até a porta do quarto e começou a gritar o nome do brutamonte.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo com a língua de fora, como um cachorro fazia quando corria demais.

"O que foi?", perguntou exasperado.

"Chame a Bella, no quarto dela para mim, por favor", Alice disfarçou e jogou um olhar acusador para seu irmão.

Bella que estava dentro do banheiro viu que a coisa ia sujar pro seu lado, olhou para os cantos e constatou a janela. O jeito era ter que pular, ou ver sua reputação que já não era muito boa indo para o ralo, dormir com Edward Cullen? Nem que ele fosse o último homem desse mundo, pensou ela.

Depois de algum tempo, Emmett voltou com o rosto preocupado. "Bella não está lá"

Edward arregalou os olhos e Alice olhou para todos os cantos do quarto, se aproximou da cama e abaixou-se verificando se a moça estava lá.

"Ela não está aqui, Alice", Edward tentou não demonstrar preocupação.

"É, isso vamos ver", a moça pegou na maçaneta do banheiro e abriu com tudo a porta, Edward sentiu a espinha gelar, já estava calculando algumas explicações para dar aos demais.

Alice revistou o banheiro e não encontrou ninguém, no final se sentiu confusa e Edward se sentiu vitorioso.

"Ué... mas..."

"Mas nada! eu disse que ela não havia dormido aqui", o homem sorriu mediante aquela afirmação, que na verdade era mentira.

"Se ela não está lá e nem aqui... onde está Bella?", perguntou Emmett totalmente confuso.

Carol estava brincando com seu cachorro no jardim quando ouviu um barulho vindo de perto da casa. Ela avistou um montante caído no chão. Colocou seus óculos para ver quem era e viu que se tratava de sua melhor amiga. Pensou que Bella deveria ter pulado de seu quarto, mas quando viu a janela, percebeu que era o quarto de seu pai, Edward.

"Safadinha...", a menina comentou e depois riu consigo mesma. Porque Bella havia pulado pela janela do banheiro de seu pai? Ah, essa história ela iria tirar a limpo.

Bella arrumava as roupas e tirava a poeira que grudara após a queda, não que a janela fosse muito alta, mas pela correria teve de dar um salto impressionante.

"Droga, porque eu só faço merda?", perguntou a si mesma e respirou fundo contando mentalmente até dez. se espreguiçou e seguiu para dentro da mansão. Pensou que já deveriam estar na sala procurando-a por todos os cantos daquele lugar.

"Bella?", Jasper perguntou enquanto descia as escadas. Emmett já havia feito o favor de avisá-lo que ela havia desaparecido.

"Não. É a Alice no País das Maravilhas", Bella respondeu com o mau humor estampado em seu rosto. Jasper riu e percebeu que estava tudo bem, enquanto Bella fosse ignorante estava tudo normal. O dia em que ela mudasse, ele saberia que estariam no Apocalipse.

"Oi Bella", Caroline entrou na casa correndo e abraçou a amiga. Bella sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

"Caroline", elas olharam na direção da escada, que era de onde a voz masculina havia soado, a menina sorriu e foi abraçar seu pai.

"Bom dia papai", ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto, o homem correspondeu a pegando no colo.

"Oi tia", a menina cumprimentou Alice.

"Bom, é isso aí. Eu vou dormir um pouco...", Bella disfarçou e foi tentando sair pelas escadas, quando Emmett a puxou pelo colarinho da blusa.

"Onde você estava mocinha?"

Bella arregalou os olhos e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio, como assim, agora ele queria dar uma de irmão protetor?

Que vá à merda, pensou ela.

"Você se machucou, Bella?", Caroline perguntou, todos desviaram o olhar da moça para Carol, sem entender ao que ela se referia.

"Hã?", Bella perguntou confusa.

"Você se machucou quando pulou do quarto do papai?", a menina perguntou, Edward engasgou com a própria saliva, Emmett correu até ele e deu uns tapas em suas costas.

"Carol, você está com sono, ok?"

Nesse momento Bella sentiu o sangue ferver, nem ao menos tinha visto a garota no jardim, ok, uma falha imensa. Agora o que ela iria dizer?

"Eu vi, você...", antes da menina terminar, Edward tampou sua boca e sussurrou em seu ouvido para ficar em silêncio, os presentes olhavam para Bella depois para Edward e depois para Caroline, uma loucura total.

Sem entender absolutamente nada, todos ficaram em silêncio e cada um foi se dispersando para seus aposentos, deixando apenas Bella, Edward e Caroline na ponta da escada.

Edward encarava a moça que estava com os braços cruzados pensando em algo.

"No que está pensando?", perguntou ele.

Bella o encarou.

"Não é da sua conta"

Ela respondeu mal humorada, o homem preferiu nem comentar nada senão a mandaria para a ponte que partiu.

Após algum tempo de silêncio absoluto, Caroline desceu do colo de seu pai.

"Hey, Carol... espere"

Bella a puxou e encarou Edward.

"Tipo, hoje vai ter o show e gostaria que Caroline fosse nos ver"

Edward encarou a menina e depois Isabella.

"Você está louca? Minha filha num lugar desses? JAMAIS"

Carol abaixou a cabeça tristemente, ela sabia que o pai não iria deixar.

"Ah, vai cara... por favor, ela vai comigo", Bella insistiu, realmente queria a companhia da menina no show.

"Não, de jeito nenhum", insistiu Edward, não deixaria a menina sair com a louca da Isabella, ela não sabia nem cuidar de si própria, imagine de uma menina tão pequena.

"Você é patético, Cullen"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Pelo menos não fico pulando da janela dos outros", zombou Edward. Bella se queimou com o que ele dissera.

"Pelo menos não sou eu quem começou a bebedeira e viu os amigos quase morrendo espancados e quis sair de lá correndo"

E assim a discussão continuou, por um lado Bella tentava o convencer a deixar Carol ir ao show e por outro Edward a atacava com palavras e dizendo que a mesma não era capaz de cuidar nem de si própria.

"Ah, cale a boca, Edward"

"Cale a boca você, garotinha mimada"

Bella ergueu o olhar até Edward, ele a tinha chamado de garotinha mimada?

"Você não me conhece pra falar isso"

Edward viu o ódio em seus olhos, falara aquilo por falar e logo se arrependera, realmente não queria confusões com a garota, mas era impossível.

"Desculpem a intromissão, senhor, esse jornal acabou de chegar", Harry chegou e os pegou discutindo, achou melhor interrompe-los antes que acontecesse algo pior.

"Obrigado, Harry", Edward agradeceu e viu na primeira página uma matéria nada agradável.

Ele arregalou os olhos e Bella chegou perto para ver o que era.

"MALDITA LOIRA FILHA DE UMA PIRANHA"

Só isso que ela conseguiu dizer, subiu as escadas furiosa, "Eu vou matar aquelazinha"

Edward nada disse, mas não gostara da matéria também. Que direito Rosalie tinha de fazer aquilo com ele e com a garota?

"ELA PUBLICOU A BADERNA DE ONTEM NO JORNAL", Bella gritou exasperada, Alice que estava deitada em sua cama nem ligou e continuou lendo uma revista de moda.

"Alice, você está me ouvindo?"

"Sim, e o que você quer que eu diga?"

Alice não achava palavras para Bella, sempre soube que Rosalie era encrenqueira e iria fazer de tudo para atormentar a vocalista.

"Ah, sei lá. O que vamos fazer?"

"Não iremos fazer nada", Alice jogou a revista no canto do quarto e pegou um cigarro que estava no criado mudo e o acendeu, "Tu quer saber a real?"

Bella cruzou os braços, e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ela deve estar achando que você é uma ameaça para ela"

A moça não entendeu o que Alice quis dizer e continuou encarando-a.

"Como assim?"

Alice suspirou e tragou o cigarro.

"Você se dá bem com a Caroline, Edward te odeia...", ela riu, "Rosalie pode achar isso perigoso"

Bella arregalou os olhos ao entender o que a amiga queria dizer.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?", berrou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro furiosa.

Alice riu.

"Não estou louca. Você já ouviu aquilo de que do ódio nascem os grandes amores?"

Bella se jogou na cama e começou a rir da besteira que Alice dissera, pensou que a amiga deveria ter bebido todas.

"Não ri Bella, estou falando a verdade. Ela se sente ameaçada com você aqui, acha que Edward pode se apaixonar por você"

"Não fala merda, cacete", Bella mostrou o dedo para Alice e continuou rindo. "Edward e eu? JAMAIS"

Alice nada respondeu, mas por dentro algo lhe dizia que ela ainda se tornaria cunhada de Bella.

Edward estava sentado ao lado da piscina lendo um livro quando viu Emmett e Jasper se aproximando, com a correria do dia-a-dia não teve tempo de conversar com os dois.

"E aí, Edward", os rapazes o cumprimentaram e sentaram ao seu lado.

"E, aí, gente... gostaria de pedir desculpas por não ter lhes dado atenção nesses últimos dias"

"Relaxa cara", disse Emmett.

"Você vai ao show hoje, né?", perguntou Jasper.

"Claro, vou sim", sorriu Edward, "Vou ver se a Heidi pode ficar com a Carol de novo"

"E porque não a leva?", perguntou Emmett.

"Ela é muito pequena para apreciar esses lugares", riu Edward, "Além do mais, ela tem que dormir cedo"

"Ah sim", sorriu Jasper.

"Daqui a pouco nós iremos sair para ir para o show, temos muito trabalho a fazer", disse Emmett.

"Vocês tem que checar tudo, né?"

"Bom, sim. A equipe passa o tempo todo lá aprontando as coisas, tanto é que a Gianna está lá desde madrugada", Jasper esclareceu a pergunta de Edward.

"Entendi"

"A Rosalie vai?", Emmett perguntou, Edward e Jasper o encararam e depois riram.

"Do que estão rindo?"

"Da sua apaixonite aguda", zombou Jasper.

"Cale a boca, e você que a Alice pediu pra ficar com você e você não quis, seu Mané", Emmett falou e depois tampou a boca, não era pra falar isso na frente de Edward.

"Como assim? Me explica isso direito", Edward fuzilou Jasper com os olhos.

"Ah, a Bella veio me dizer ontem na balada que a Alice queria ficar comigo", Jazz disfarçou, "Mas eu não quis"

"E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUIS?", Edward o pegou pelo colarinho da blusa e o empurrou até a beira da piscina.

"Calma, Edward", Jazz arregalou os olhos. Ele teria que explicar novamente o que explicara para Bella.

"Não posso ficar com ela"

"E por que não?", insistiu Edward, Emmett do outro lado ria igual uma hiena.

"Ela merece coisa melhor", garantiu Jasper enquanto arrumava sua roupa. "Não quero fazê-la sofrer"

Edward suspirou, sabia como Jasper era. Alice sempre lhe contara que ele era o tal "pegador"

"Ah, cara, é complicado", Emmett bateu em seu ombro, Jazz o olhou de canto.

"Complicado nada, amor só faz sofrer"

Aquelas palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Edward, ele era uma prova de que o amor fazia sofrer, pois sofrera tanto com sua ex-mulher.

"Não acho. Devemos sempre dar uma segunda chance ao coração. Viver", Nesse momento Emmett se sentiu orgulhoso por ter falado algo bonito, Jasper riu porque não concordava com isso, Edward continuava ali com seus pensamentos e sentimentos desconhecidos. De um lado a vontade de viver, de outro a de continuar fechado.

"Bella, acho que a van já chegou para nos buscar"

Jasper estava arrumando as coisas que estavam no estúdio, colocava a guitarra preferida de Bella dentro da caixa.

"Hum, então vamos"

Emmett os ajudou a pegar os instrumentos e então eles caminharam até a saída da casa. Uma van branca e grande os esperava do lado de fora.

Bella sorriu satisfeita, sentia falta de toda essa agitação que era sua vida, a vida que escolhera a muito tempo. Os homens colocaram os instrumentos dentro da van e cada arrumou um jeito de pegar algum lugar.

No mesmo instante ela lembrou que Caroline havia ficado tão triste porque não poderia ir ao show. Uma idéia mirabolante veio a sua cabeça, Edward nem iria descobrir, ela tinha certeza.

"Gente, já volto", Bella pulou para fora da van e adentrou a casa correndo. Chegou no quarto da menina e entrou bem devagar, ela estava pintando um de seus quadros.

"Oi Bells", a menina sorriu.

"Carol, presta atenção", Bella fechou a porta atrás de si, "Você ainda quer ir ao show?", ela perguntou baixinho, naquela casa paredes tinham ouvidos.

"Claro que quero", respondeu a menina.

"Então eu tive uma idéia", Bella sorriu, "Assim que seu pai sair, você vai ligar no meu celular que eu vou pedir para o Jacob vir te buscar"

Caroline riu, "Isso é perigoso, e se meu pai me ver?"

Bella negou com a cabeça, "Ele não vai te ver, vou arrumar um lugar estratégico, pode deixar comigo"

"Hum, tudo bem", Carol sorriu, mas sabia que seria perigoso, pois se seu pai a visse iria matar Bella e provavelmente iria deixá-la de castigo durante um ano inteiro.

"Então, assim que seu pai sair você se arruma e me liga, ok?"

"Ok, Bells"

Bella sorriu e deu um beijo na garotinha, não sabia o porquê, mas já a considerava muito, de certa forma entendia a dor da menina. Ao pensar nisso sentiu algo em seu coração e preferiu sair logo, afinal o tiozinho da van buzinava sem parar.

_**Bimbo's 365 Club**_

"Estou nervoso gente", Emmett confessou, "Que merda"

Bella riu, estava com uma garrafa de Wisk na mão. "Vamos abalar este local"

"Cara, aqui é perfeito demais", comentou Alice, "Nós somos de luxo agora"

"Jasper, para de filmar essa bosta", Emmett chutou a perna do amigo que estava com a câmera apontada para ele.

"Eu to filmando essa p* pra quando tivermos a oportunidade de lançar um DVD, a gente coloca isso lá"

Bella riu, "Vocês são hilários"

"E você vai fazer um show bêbada, vê se pode", Alice revirou os olhos, Bella lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

Enquanto conversavam e brincavam Gianna veio até o camarim trazer a lista definitiva de músicas.

"Bella, aumentou mais uma música", Gianna disse.

"Qual é?"

"Um cover do Green Day", ela respondeu, Bella assentiu.

Enquanto conversavam e se preparam, Bella sentiu seu celular vibrando. Olhou na tela e viu que era o número do celular da Carol.

"Ele já saiu?", ela perguntou baixinho.

"Sim, quem vai vir me buscar?", a menina perguntou curiosa, estava animadíssima com a travessura.

"Olha, o Jacob já está chegando, eu peço pra ele, beijos", Bella se despediu e desligou o telefone, no mesmo momento Jacob entrava na sala cumprimentando a todos.

"Oi Jake", Bella sorriu e o abraçou, ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

"E aí, estrela do rock, preparada? Tem uma multidão te esperando lá fora", Ele abriu seu sorriso branquinho, o que fez Bella ficar hipnotizada.

"Claro", ela respondeu, "Preciso de um favor seu"

Jacob assentiu e Bella lhe explicou todo o plano, ele iria buscar a menina e iria deixá-la escondida no palco, nas laterais para Edward não vê-la, e logo após o show a levaria embora.

Depois que o pessoal havia ido pro Bimbo's, Edward estava furioso com Rosalie, ligou para ela e falou um monte por causa da matéria do jornal. Ela pedia mil desculpas e dizia que nunca mais iria fazer isso com ele, mas que a vida de Isabella era pública então ela como boa jornalista tinha que fazer as matérias. Quase uma hora depois de discussão, Edward a desculpou e a convidou para ir ao show com ele, não queria ir sozinho. Rosalie de imediato aceitou, não perderia uma chance de estar ao lado de um dos homens mais poderosos dos Estados Unidos.

Eles chegaram à **Bimbo's 365 Club **e foram procurar o pessoal da banda, o segurança não queria deixá-los entrar, mas quando Edward mostrou sua identidade com seu sobrenome o homem foi obrigado a deixá-los passar.

Entraram no camarim e viram a baderna que era. Bella já estava meio de fogo, enquanto Jasper filmava a todos, Emmett cantava uma música nada a ver em cima do balcão, Alice dançava feito louca só de calcinha e sutiã. Edward pensou onde poderia encontrar pessoas mais loucas do que aquelas.

Não tinha explicação. Ficou um tempo conversando com eles, e depois tratou de arrumar um lugar para ficar junto com Rose.

"Cheguei Bella", Carol pulou nas costas de Isabella, que acabou levando um susto. Alice arregalou os olhos.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?", perguntou olhando na direção de Bella e Jake.

"Eu quis trazê-la, seu irmão é um idiota"

"Bella!", ela gritou, "Ele vai te matar e vai deixar a menina de castigo durante um ano inteiro!"

Carol sorriu presunçosa, "Eu já imaginava isso"

"Ah, to nem aí, vou cuidar dela, não se preocupe"

Alice olhou de esguelha para a amiga e ficou em silêncio, era melhor do que arrumar uma briga bem agora.

Bella instruiu a menina onde iria ficar, Jacob a levou até lá e foi encontrar com Edward e Rosalie.

Jasper desligou a câmera e se aproximou dos amigos, todos fizeram uma roda. Admiravam um ao outro, estavam todos bem vestidos, Jasper com uma calça preta e uma camisa vermelha, Emmett com a roupa toda preta e um sobretudo com algumas correntes soltas, Alice com um corpete de couro e uma saia rodada, Bella usando um corpete vermelho e uma calça de couro preta, os cabelos negros soltos, maquiagem extremamente chamativa.

"Sei que somos muito unidos, mas essa é nossa chance, lá fora existem caras caçando as melhores bandas", Bella começou seu discurso, "Ainda não somos totalmente conhecidos, ainda temos muitas pessoas à conquistar", ela pausou e todos ouviam atentos, "Essa foi a vida que escolhemos, pessoas diziam que éramos fracos e não conseguiríamos nosso objetivo", Bella sorriu, "Mas pra aqueles que disseram isso, um abraço e um beijo, e pra aqueles que acreditaram em nós, um sentimento muito grande", todos concordaram, "Vamos lá fora e conquistar aquelas pessoas, porque nós somos a BeFour e ninguém pode com a gente!"

"É ISSO AÍ", Jasper gritou.

"BEFOUR!", gritaram em uníssono, Gianna sorriu ao ver que eles eram tão dedicados, Bella respirou fundo e se posicionou atrás de Emmett.

Seguiram pelo corredor até a beira do palco, onde uma banda estava fazendo a abertura do show. Logo anunciaram que a BeFour iria tocar, as pessoas gritavam e pulavam.

Alice foi a primeira a entrar no palco, seguida por Jasper que era o baterista, Emmett baixista e por último, Isabella, a vocalista.

O show começou e as pessoas vibravam, Caroline estava onde Bella havia pedido, Edward e Rosalie estavam mais pro meio, então não dava para ele ver a filha.

Eles estavam tocando como se fosse a primeira e a última vez, era incrível como Bella, apesar de estar um pouco de fogo conseguia entrar na melodia correta, sem dar micos. Estava tudo perfeito.

"Por Dio Aro, como assim você não sabe chegar ao local?", Caius perguntou irritado.

"Eu sabia, agora já não sei, estamos perdidos em São Francisco!"

"Eu vou te matar e dar seus pedaços para minha cobra comer", Marcus disse, Aro havia prometido levá-los ao show de Isabella, mas agora não sabia onde estavam.

"Nossa pai, que droga hein", Alec chateou-se, "Nunca vi um show de Rock"

"Ma nem Io", retrucou Aro, "Calma, nós iremos chegar lá"

"Aí, pergunte a esse homem", Marcus disse, Aro abriu o vidro do carro, um homem novo, de boa aparência parou e ficou os observando.

"Por favor, poderia nos informar como chegamos ao **Bimbo's 365 Club?**"

O homem tirou do bolso uma arma e apontou para eles.

"POR DIO", Aro gritou e pisou no acelerador.

"CORRE ARO, CORRE ARO", Caius berrou e empurrava o irmão.

"PARE ME EMPURRAR", Aro disse nervoso enquanto atravessava um sinal vermelho.

"ABAIXA A CABEÇA", Alec gritou e bem na hora uma bala acertou no vidro do carro, parecia aqueles filmes de polícia contra ladrão, agora no caso era Ladrão contra Barganheiro.

O show estava a mil maravilhas, mas chegou na pior parte para Bella. Ela teria que cantar uma música que mexia muito consigo. A música era ela e Emmett que cantavam, seguidos por violões acústicos e piano.

"Vou cantar para vocês agora uma música que realmente mexe comigo", Bella disse no microfone.

Emmett sentou-se no banquinho ao lado dela que sentou no banquinho do piano. Arrumaram os microfones, Alice deu sinal positivo e Jasper também. Então eles começaram:

**(TRADUÇÃO: BROKEN – Amy Lee and Seether)**

**[Link para ouvir a música: ****http:/www./audio/CHQP0yNj/Broken_-_Evanescences_Amy_****]**

_**Quebrado**_

_Queria que você soubesse que adoro o jeito que você sorri_

_Quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe_

_Eu guardo a sua fotografia, e eu sei que ela me faz bem_

_Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor_

Enquanto Emmett cantava a música, Edward estava admirado com o desempenho da banda, como eles eram talentosos. Desde o começo duvidara da capacidade de ser uma verdadeira banda, mas com esse show teve a certeza de que estava erradíssimo com seu julgamento contra a BeFour.

"Ai que saco, quero ir embora logo", reclamou Rosalie.

"O show está tão gostoso, porque ir embora?", Edward estranhou a amiga.

"Porque sim", ela respondeu carrancuda, "Mas você poderia deixar mais interessante."

Edward ficou em silêncio, Rosalie se aproveitou e passou a mão pelo peitoral do homem. Ele a segurou pelo pulso.

"Não, Rose".

_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

_Você se foi pra longe... Você não me sente aqui, não mais..._

_O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo_

_Quero te abraçar bem forte, você manda minha dor pra longe_

_Há muito o que aprender, e ninguém restou para lutar_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando fico exposto_

_E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando fico exposto_

_E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando fico solitário_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora._

Bella terminou a música em grande estilo, de tantas pessoas que ela poderia olhar, seu olhar a enganou e se direcionou exatamente para onde Edward estava. Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto as pessoas batiam palmas, até mesmo ele, o homem abriu um sorriso magnífico e a moça ficou pensando como um homem tão bonito podia ser tão solitário.

"Obrigado", Bella agradeceu e assim encerrou o show.

**Continua...**

**Observações:**

* **Befour **– Nome da banda escolhido por mim e com a ajuda de uma amiga.

* **Bimbo's 365 Club: **É localizado na Columbus Avenue, em São Francisco. É gigantesca, com pista de dança, cinco bares e um lounge. A programação da casa, existente desde 1931, oferece os melhores shows de jazz e rock-and-roll.


	9. Conhecendo o verdadeiro Edward Cullen

Cap. 07 – Conhecendo o verdadeiro Edward Cullen.

"_**Eu só quero ficar sozinho está noite**_

_**Eu só quero pegar um pouco de fôlego**_

_**Porque tudo o que fazemos é brigar**_

_**E toda hora isso me corta mais profundo**_

_**Without You**__** - Hinder**_

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

Bella terminou a música em grande estilo, de tantas pessoas que ela poderia olhar, seu olhar a enganou e se direcionou exatamente para onde Edward estava. Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto as pessoas batiam palmas, até mesmo ele, o homem abriu um sorriso magnífico e a moça ficou pensando como um homem tão bonito podia ser tão solitário.

"Obrigado", Bella agradeceu e assim encerrou o show.

Após Bella ter encerrado o show correu para seu camarim junto com seus colegas da banda. Estava preocupada com a possibilidade de Edward ver sua filha, e aí sim a coisa iria ficar feia.

"Vem Carol", Bella a puxou pelo braço, e correram para o camarim.

Caroline a seguiu, mas antes de entrarem no camarim um jornalista os parou para pedir uma pequena entrevista.

"Por favor, só uma pequena entrevista", disse o homem, Bella fez sinal que não, foi quando Jacob apareceu no corredor tentando desviá-las do jornalista.

"Por favor", o homem insistiu, "Quem é este, Isabella? É seu namorado? E essa é sua filha?"

O homem insistiu tanto que foi impossível entrar no camarim, e quando conseguiram a porta fora aberta com um estrondo.

"EDWARD?", Bella e Jake pronunciaram juntos.

"PAI?", Caroline perguntou assustada. Edward bufava igual a um touro pronto a atacar a presa, no caso a presa era Bella.

"Quem te trouxe aqui, Caroline?", ele perguntou encarando a filha. Ela engoliu em seco e apontou para Jake.

"O Jacob"

Edward desviou o olhar para o amigo, "Como assim você a trouxe?"

Jacob respirou fundo, "Olha, é que..."

"Edward, foi culpa minha. Ela queria tanto vir que fiquei com dó...", Bella o interrompeu, "Já estávamos levando-a embora"

O homem respirou fundo.

"Irmão, eu tentei dizer a ela..."

"Silêncio Alice, por favor", Edward repreendeu a irmã. Caroline ficou observando a maneira que Rosalie encarava Bella e uma idéia surgiu em sua mente e agora era a melhor hora pra colocar em prática.

"Pai, a Rose pode me levar embora", Caroline disse, deixando todos surpresos, até mesmo Isabella.

"Eu?", Rose perguntou confusa.

"Sim, você", Carol sorriu, "Só que antes preciso falar algo com a tia Alice"

Alice mesmo não entendendo nada seguiu a menina até o lado de fora. Edward e Bella continuavam discutindo, ele não queria a menina perto dela e ela achando que ele era muito infantil.

"Olha, não quero a Caroline perto de você", Edward disse furioso, "Você não é uma boa companhia para ela"

"Calma cara", Jacob tentou acalmar o amigo que o fuzilou com o olhar, Edward pensou qual era a dele, defendendo a mocinha agora?

Alice entrou depois da conversa com Caroline.

"Edward, Rosalie vai levar Caroline embora", ela disse e o irmão assentiu, "Eu, Emmett e Jasper estamos indo para outro lugar ai... que a Bella sabe onde é", ela deu uma piscada para a amiga, "Jake, vem com a gente, precisamos deixar os dois conversando um pouco"

Jacob ficou um pouco desconfiado, mas deixou pra lá.

"Bella, vou com eles então, te espero lá", Jake sorriu, Bella retribuiu o sorriso que a mesma admirava embasbacada.

"Até daqui a pouco".

Bella e Edward eram tão inocentes que mal se deram conta do plano diabólico que Caroline criara. Após chamar sua tia para conversar, revelou que queria deixar os dois a sós para se entenderem, afinal gostava de Bella e gostaria que seu pai voltasse a viver, e nada seria melhor do que uma namorada tão divertida e que ela já considerava como sua melhor amiga, e até quem sabe, uma mãe. Alice também gostara da idéia, precisava ver seu irmão e sua melhor amiga felizes, por isso concordara em firmar uma aliança, o plano intitulado "vamos juntar Edward e Bella".

"Já se acalmou?", Bella perguntou enquanto sentava-se no sofá.

"Espero que não se repita", Edward disse. "Caroline é tudo o que tenho de mais precioso".

"Não precisa me dizer isso, eu sei"

O homem colocou as mãos no bolso e encarava o chão.

"Você pode me dar carona até o barzinho?", Bella pediu sem jeito, ele assentiu e ambos saíram do camarim.

Edward dirigia em silêncio, não quisera ouvir as instruções de Isabella para chegar até o tal bar e resolvera pegar um atalho para se livrar mais rápido da mulher.

"Cara, já passamos aqui três vezes", Bella reclamou, Edward não dera muita atenção.

"Eu estou falando contigo! Dá pra me ouvir?", ela estalou os dedos tentando conseguir a atenção do homem que a ignorava.

Ao analisar a região em que estava sentiu um arrepio nos pêlos do braço. Era uma estrada velha, com apenas o farol do carro como iluminação.

"Droga", praguejou Edward ao ver que o combustível do carro acabara, e como iria comunicar isso a garota? Certamente ela cometeria um assassinato naquele carro.

"O que foi?", Bella já estava assustada.

"A gasolina acabou", Edward disse de uma só vez. Sentiu um nó na garganta.

"O QUE?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu..."

Bella respirou fundo e gritou um palavrão bem alto, o homem a olhou e começou a rir. Bella não sabia se dizia algo a ele ou se era melhor matá-lo.

"Edward! Por Deus! Aonde estamos? No fim do mundo?"

Ele respirou fundo e se ajeitou no banco do motorista, "No fim do mundo eu não sei, mas bem que eu poderia te matar e esconder seu corpo"

Bella sentiu um arrepio passando pelo braço e olhou para os lados. Tudo escuro, sem o menor sinal de vida.

"Eu não quero morrer agora...", ela disse baixinho. Ele fingiu a ignorar e levou a mão até os ajustadores do banco.

"O que está fazendo?", Bella perguntou.

"Não está vendo que eu vou dormir? Amanhã resolvo isso", o homem disse despreocupado, estava ignorando-a para não brigarem mais.

"Olha aqui", Bella o pegou pela gravata e o puxou com força, "Me tira dessa droga de lugar agora! Ou então..."

"Ou então o que? Vai me matar e esconder meu corpo?"

"Não é má idéia", Bella resmungou.

Edward puxou a gravata da mão da moça e abriu a porta do carro, saindo por ela. Foi até o porta-malas ver se havia reserva de gasolina, o que acabou por não encontrar. Dizer que não estava apavorado era mentira, estavam em algum lugar que nem ele mesmo sabia. Era tudo escuro a não ser por uma casinha, que mais parecia uma casa abandonada e cheia de monstros.

Bella saiu do carro furiosa, batendo a porta com toda a força. Tentou imaginar que Edward estava de brincadeira.

"Hey, não bate a porta do meu carro!", o homem reclamou, ela deu de ombros.

"Cala essa boca, Cullen!", ela apontou o dedo para o homem, "O que faremos agora?"

"Tem aquela casinha ali, vamos ver se tem alguém para ajudar", Edward disse encarando a moça que observava a casa como se houvessem monstros lá dentro.

"Se você pensa que vai se casar com meu pai você está enganada!", Caroline gritou para Rosalie e saiu correndo pelas escadas.

"Você que pensa garotinha", Rose a seguiu furiosa, desde que saíram do Bimbo's a garota não parava de falar que iria atormentar sua vida, isso porque seu pai a achava uma santa.

"Sai de perto de mim", Carol gritou novamente, Rose fechou a porta atrás de si e encarou a garota, "Se você acha que vai fazer seu pai ficar com aquela magrela da Isabella, você está enganada", a mulher desafiou a garota.

"Eu vou falar pro meu pai quem é você!"

Rosalie riu.

"Você é quem não me conhece", a mulher caminhou até o tripé que segurava um quadro que a menina havia terminado no dia anterior. "Eu sou uma boa pessoa", ela disse cínica. Rose retirou um canivete que tinha na bolsa e com a ponta rasgou todo o desenho que a menina havia dado tanto de si.

Caroline sem pensar começou a chorar sem parar, como aquela mulher era tão má? E o pior... as pessoas achavam que ela era uma boa pessoa.

Bella e Edward conseguiram achar abrigo, apesar da casinha parecer mal assombrada, pelo menos podiam passar a noite e ao amanhecer procurariam ajuda.

"Que droga", Bella reclamava sem parar, isso estava deixando Edward mais nervoso que o costume.

"Você só sabe reclamar, cala essa boca"

Bella revirou os olhos.

"Foi você quem nos meteu nessa, idiota"

Edward engoliu em seco o palavrão que queria proferir à garota. Nessas horas era melhor fingir que a mesma não existia, ou melhor, era um pesadelo e logo iria acordar e ver que sua vida era a mesma de antes.

Já era muito tarde, se passavam das três da manhã, Bella se sentia extremamente cansada e Edward também.

"Vou dormir nesse sofá", o homem apontou o sofá do outro lado da sala.

"Eu vou procurar uma cama lá em cima", Bella disse, Edward nem respondeu e deu um jeito de deitar no sofá um pouco empoeirado.

A moça subiu as escadas e deu de encontro com um corredor totalmente escuro. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e mesmo assim continuou a passos largos.

"Gente, a Bella e o Edward sumiram hein", Alice disse em tom preocupado, já estavam na mansão e nem sinal do carro de Edward.

"Verdade, devem estar por aí bagunçando", Emmett disse rindo.

"Ou fazendo outra coisa", Jasper disse, depois todos riram.

"Edward não faria isso", Jacob disse visivelmente nervoso, "Ele odeia Isabella"

Alice gargalhou alto.

"Do ódio nascem grandes amores"

Jasper assoviou. "Grande filósofa"

Eles riram. Jacob se despediu dos amigos e seguiu para sua casa, ainda preocupado com o paradeiro de Isabella. Emmett fora para seu quarto, havia bebido tanto que nem sabia exatamente onde era seu quarto. Alice e Jasper ficaram a sós, ambos haviam bebido quantidades excessivas de Álcool, então tudo o que diziam praticamente não era válido.

"Não estou a fim de dormir", comentou Jasper.

"É, nem eu", Alice sorriu, "Porque não aproveitamos o resto da noite?"

Jasper sentiu a ponta da malícia.

"Não sei, Alice"

Ela se decepcionou, achou que pelo menos depois de ter bebido tanto não se negaria aos desejos carnais.

"Qual é? Você não me deseja?", Alice resolveu abrir o verbo.

Jasper assustou-se com a pergunta. Não é que ele não a desejasse, ele a desejava sim, mas era arriscado, era sentimento envolvido. Ele sabia que a mulher por mais forte que fosse não encarava o sexo como somente sexo, encarava como uma teoria de amor.

"Não é isso..."

"Que não, Jazz, há tempos eu quero você, e porque você me nega isso?"

Alice dizia aquelas palavras com uma dor em seu peito, o queria tanto, nem que fosse apenas por uma noite.

"Alice...", Jasper quase choramingou, quando a moça resolveu partir para cima. Se era pra perder algo que fosse, mas tinha certeza que não perderia, seria a melhor experiência de sua vida.

Relutante, Jasper não conseguiu por muito tempo e logo a abraçou, seus lábios dançavam juntamente com os dela. Sentia algo dentro de si queimando, ele a queria afinal, mas o medo falava mais alto. Alice o puxou para seu quarto, empurrando a porta com o pé, ali ninguém poderia os ouvir. Desesperada, passava as mãos pelo peitoral do jovem por baixo de sua roupa.

"Oh, Alice...", resmungou Jasper ao sentir que a moça estava deixando-o fora do normal.

"Jazz, eu quero... agora", Alice disse roucamente em seu ouvido. Neste momento o homem esqueceu-se quem era, e deixou-se entregar aquela moça que tanto o queria.

Mesmo Bella tendo achado um local para dormir, algo em sua mente a preocupava tanto e não conseguira pregar os olhos um só segundo.

"Que droga!", resmungou e levantou da cama desconhecida, ela achou que deveria ser o medo de saber quem dormiria naquela cama estranha.

A moça levantou e resolveu descer para tomar um ar, Edward deveria estar dormindo, então ela poderia ter algum momento sozinha para refrescar sua mente e suas idéias.

Edward também não conseguira pregar os olhos, devia ser o medo do dono da casa chegar e os matar, ou os jogar na rua.

Levantou e como estava frio, acendeu a lareira e sentou-se frente á ela. O fogo certamente o esquentara rápido, ficar sozinho era bom, podia pensar em sua vida.

"Sem sono?", Bella perguntou após ver o homem sentado em frente à lareira. Edward assustou-se e respirou fundo.

"Pelo jeito você também"

Bella cruzou os braços e caminhou até onde o homem estava. Ele a observou pelo canto dos olhos e pegou um pedaço de galho que estava perto da lareira.

A moça sentou-se perto dele e ficou o observando, algo estava entalado em sua garganta e essa era a melhor hora para perguntar.

"Porque você me odeia?"

Edward ouviu a pergunta com um cisto de desconfiança. Isabella queria puxar conversa agora?

"Hein?", ela insistiu após ficarem em silêncio.

Ele riu, e ela continuou sem entender o porquê.

"Olha, Isabella..."

"Bella, por favor", ela o corrigiu.

"Eu pra falar a verdade, nem sei por que te odeio", Edward foi sincero ao dizer isso, "Desde aquele dia que você bateu no meu carro, eu não fui com a tua cara e não sei o porquê"

Bella riu.

"Será que é porque eu estava bêbada e não quis parar o carro?"

"Não, não é isso.", ele suspirou, "Você é diferente das garotas que eu já conheci e bem, isso me afeta profundamente"

Bella fez uma careta confusa. "Como assim?"

O homem se viu obrigado a justificar o que dissera.

"Você é tão estranha. É insensível e... é chata", Edward riu, "Certamente é mais uma mimada pelos pais"

Sentiu uma pontada no peito, como ele ousava dizer sobre algo que nem conhecia?

"Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida", ela disse friamente, o homem encarou-a.

"Você também não sabe nada sobre a minha vida"

Bella respirou fundo, agora era a hora de jogar a real com esse cara.

"Claro que sei, sei que você é um ser idiota, cheio de soberba, que não quer compreender as pessoas que estão ao seu redor, e o pior, faz até sua filha sofrer"

Edward se surpreendera com o que ela dissera.

"O que tem Caroline haver com isso?"

"Ela sente falta de uma mãe", Bella desabafou. A confissão que Caroline havia feito a ela algumas semanas atrás a deixara muito preocupada.

"Caroline tem uma mãe", Edward sentiu a dor em seu peito, talvez se desabafasse com Isabella o deixaria melhor.

"Claro, uma mãe que faleceu..."

Edward soltou uma gargalhada irônica, Bella parou sua fala e ficou o observando.

"Viu como eu disse que você não sabe de nada?"

Edward suspirou.

"Jane foi embora... com outro"

Bella arregalou os olhos. "Quem é Jane?"

"Mãe de Caroline, minha ex-mulher"

Bella abriu a boca em formato de "O", como assim Jane, mulher de Edward, poderia ter o deixado e ido embora com outro?

"Como assim?"

Edward suspirou e encarou Bella. "Essa conversa morre aqui, entendeu?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Conheci Jane quando éramos crianças... meu pai fundou a empresa juntamente com Aro e seus irmãos" ele suspirou e olhou para o fogo, "Jane era muito linda... loira, olhos claros, eu me apaixonei por ela desde a primeira vista" "Nós crescemos e bem, você sabe, adolescência, testosterona... eu acabei engravidando-a"

Bella riu. "Quantos anos ela tinha?"

"Ela tinha quatorze anos, era uma criança"

"E depois?"

"Bom, quando meus pais descobriram foi o fim pra mim... meu pai me obrigou a começar a trabalhar, mesmo eu tendo quinze anos. Ele dizia que eu teria que aprender a trabalhar e estudar, conciliar isso e a obrigação de ser pai e um homem casado"

"Que horror"

"Por um tempo meu pai seguiu me ajudando na empresa, mas ele ficou com tanta raiva de mim que resolveu retomar seus estudos de medicina em Londres, há muitos anos eu não os vejo." "Depois que Jane engravidou ela mudou radicalmente comigo, parecia que me odiava e dizia coisas horríveis, que iria abortar, ela só não fez isso porque eu não deixei"

"Ela teve Caroline... e quando ia ter alta do hospital me deixou apenas um bilhete dizendo que iria embora para outro País, com outro homem, afinal ela era muito nova pra compromissos, casamento."

A amargura era bem expressa na voz de Edward, não conseguia perdoar a mulher, e por isso não se envolvera com mais ninguém.

Bella não sabia o que dizer, a vida dele era tão... amargurada.

"Porque os Italianos moram com você então?"

Edward fez uma expressão infeliz.

"Questões econômicas... eu não posso simplesmente os chutar porta a fora da minha casa, aquela casa não só tem meu nome, como tem o nome do meu pai e o deles". Edward suspirou, "Por mim eles estariam fora da minha vida a muito tempo"

"Mas porque Caroline não sabe da verdade?"

"Seria machucá-la demais, ela já tem sérios problemas na escola, problemas de aceitação por parte das pessoas... enfim, prefiro que ela pense que sua mãe está morta"

"Isso é cruel"

Edward a olhou abismado, estaria Bella do lado de Jane?

"Cruel foi o que ela fizera comigo e com Caroline, ela não tinha esse direito"

"Desculpe, cara"

Até então Bella começou a compreender a vida do homem que estava a sua frente, mesmo ela não gostando de seu jeito de ser, sua companhia estava sendo importante e estava gostando de descobrir mais sobre quem era o grande Edward Cullen.

"Porque não se casou novamente?", sua pergunta saiu rápida.

"Não sei na verdade... depois que Carol nasceu e Jane foi embora, eu tive que realmente aprender tudo o que meu pai queria e assim assumir minha posição de pai, um pai solteiro. Enfim, nove anos se passaram e aqui estou eu... um grande empresário, pai de uma garota inteligente, e amargurado", sua voz estava embargada, Bella percebeu que o homem estava prestes a chorar, e foi por um ato impensado que se deixou levar e abraçou forte aquele ser que estava a sua frente desabafando sua vida.

Edward se surpreendeu com a atitude da moça, mas não recusou o abraço, retribuiu-a, sentindo que era algo diferente ali, alguém que talvez o entendera.

"Eu não sou uma má pessoa, apenas tenho tudo partido dentro de mim"

Uma lágrimas desceu dos olhos daquele homem, e Bella mais surpreendida ainda com aquilo, Edward realmente era um bom homem, ainda não entendia o porquê se odiaram tanto, mas achava que aquilo poderia mudar.

"Você é um bom homem", Bella sorriu, "Vai encontrar um novo amor, em breve, eu sei disso"

Edward riu, "Acho meio impossível, qual garota iria me agüentar sendo um novo velho?"

"Novo velho?", Bella perguntou confusa.

"Sim, um jovem... jovem porque eu tenho apenas vinte e quatro anos mas velho porque parece que eu tenho uns setenta"

Bella riu. "Você não é velho, cara... acho que vou levar você pra bagunça"

Edward riu, mas logo ficou sério, Bella pensou ter falado algo errado.

"O que foi?"

"Acho que preciso te pedir desculpas, pelo jeito que te tratei, te afastar de Caroline..."

"Esquece isso", Bella sorriu singelamente e o homem ficou hipnotizado por aquele sorriso, nunca havia visto aquela expressão na mulher, "Todos pensam que sou uma qualquer"

"Não disse isso... apenas não gosto de ver vocês fumando e bebendo o tempo todo, isso não é bom pra ninguém"

"Eu sei", Bella concordou.

"Bom... poderíamos ser amigos, então", Edward disse sem acreditar que dissera isso mesmo.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada. "Sem brigas pelo menos?"

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e ambos riram.

"Então... amigos", ela estendeu a mão para ele e ele a apertou.

O homem vira algo de diferente em Isabella, não a conhecia de fato... mas percebia que por trás daquela "fortaleza" que ela demonstrara havia uma menina sofrida, que tentava reprimir suas dores através da vida que levava.

Amizade... será que daria certo?


	10. Pedindo ajuda

Cap. 10 – Pedindo ajuda?

"_**Por causa de você eu esqueci das formas inteligentes de mentir**_

_**Por causa de você eu estou ficando sem razões para chorar"**_

_**Underneath**__** Your Clothes - Shakira**_

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

"Então... amigos", ela estendeu a mão para ele e ele a apertou.

O homem vira algo de diferente em Isabella, não a conhecia de fato... mas percebia que por trás daquela "fortaleza" que ela demonstrara havia uma menina sofrida, que tentava reprimir suas dores através da vida que levava.

Amizade... será que daria certo?

Duas semanas depois...

_**Can't stay at home, can't stay at school**_

_**Old folks say, ya poor little fool**_

_**Down the street I'm the girl next door**_

_**I'm the fox you've been waiting for**_

_**Hello Daddy, hello Mom**_

_**I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb**_

_**Hello world I'm your wild girl**_

_**I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb**_

Bella e sua banda estavam ensaiando há tempos. Gianna os fizera triplicar os números de ensaios, já que eram requisitados para todo o tipo de evento.

Depois do incidente no Bimbo's, Bella sentia-se estranha. Edward e ela realmente estavam se entendendo e ela descobrira que ele gostava de algumas coisas que ela também gostava.

Mas algo estava errado e ela não sabia o que era.

De repente tudo passava a sua frente e era como se sua vida fosse uma verdadeira merda. As bebedeiras já não faziam sentido, os cigarros não tinham mais graça. Nada tinha mais graça, nem mesmo chutar a bunda de Emmett.

"O que foi Bells?", perguntou Alice após deixar a guitarra no apoio.

A garota não respondeu, apenas sentou-se no sofá.

Alice a observou e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. "Precisa desabafar?"

"Não", Bella respondeu. "Ah cara, na verdade sim"

A amiga sorriu e levantou para trancar a porta, ninguém poderia ouvi-las.

"Diga, estou aqui pra ouvi-la"

Bella respirou fundo e resolveu se abrir para Alice, sabia que se talvez falasse, aquele sentimento ruim seria extraído.

"É sobre o Jacob...", ela respirou fundo novamente, "Eu... eu, sei lá. Não sei explicar"

Alice riu, já sabia o que estava acontecendo. "Está gostando dele?"

"Não é gostando", Bella respondeu, "Eu me sinto bem com ele... mas as vezes parece que ele me rejeita"

"Como assim?"

Alice observava a amiga e se perguntava o que ela via de tão bonito em Jacob a ponto de nem sequer notar a beleza de seu irmão.

"É, Alice, a gente fica... se beija... mas não é só isso o que eu quero, entende?"

"O que você quer afinal?"

Bella balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, era impossível falar aquilo com Alice. Nem ela mesma acreditava que queria aquilo. Queria um namorado, uma pessoa que a amasse de verdade.

"Só quero que ele me ame de verdade, assim como estou gostando dele"

Alice negou com a cabeça.

"Você não gosta dele, você só o acha bonito"

"E qual é o seu conceito de gostar de alguém?"

Alice parou o olhar no tempo, nem ela mesma sabia responder aquilo. Por tanto tempo gostou de Jasper, e mesmo tendo ido pra cama com ele, o idiota não a queria.

"Não sei", respondeu ela por fim, se dando por vencida.

"Alice... gostar não é só ir pra cama. Você transou com Jasper... e agora? Mudou alguma coisa?"

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Deixa pra lá, eu acho que sei o que vou fazer"

Bella levantou do sofá e deixou Alice rindo sozinha, a mesma deitou-se e acendeu um cigarro, sabia que a amiga era louca, mas não imaginava que era tanto.

Edward estava no escritório da sua mansão planejando juntamente com Jacob quais seriam as publicidades que seriam feitas para a banda.

Depois que fizera as pazes com Isabella, ele se tornara um amigo bem próximo, até mais próximo do que imaginara. Contava-lhe coisas que jamais imaginou que contaria a alguém, como por exemplo, seu gosto musical por Debussy.

Pra falar a verdade, gostara da Isabella que vira. Não aquela garota arrogante que sempre demonstrava às pessoas, uma garota que não sabia as etiquetas Via uma garota inteligente, que amava o que fazia, e principalmente, dava sua vida por aquilo.

"Hey, Edward... está me ouvindo?", Jake estalou os dedos e então Edward despertou de seu devaneio.

"Oh, desculpe"

Jake sorriu. "Então, estava pensando em fazer uma sessão fotográfica com Isabella... o que acha?"

Edward assentiu, "Ótima idéia"

Jacob anotou a idéia em sua agenda. "Sabe cara, você anda estranho ultimamente"

Edward achou estranho o comentário do homem e resolveu perguntar.

"Como assim?"

"Ah, sei lá... você anda viajando muito na maionese, eu te falo alguma coisa e você depois não lembra..."

E ele não podia negar porque era a mais pura verdade. Há dias não conseguia se concentrar em nada, nem mesmo no projeto para a banda, só conseguia pensar nos momentos que estava tendo ao lado daquela garota que antes chamava de irritante.

Não foram muitos momentos, mas alguns, como por exemplo, um dia a noite que saíram com Caroline para comer um lanche, um simples passeio.

Edward riu. "Você está sonhando, Jacob"

"Não estou não", Jake riu, "E você e a Swan... fizeram as pazes mesmo?"

Edward não sabia o porquê, mas quando Jacob a chamou pelo sobrenome ficou enraivecido.

"Não a chame assim, o nome dela é Isabella"

Jacob arregalou os olhos, "Mas olha... já está até defendendo-a"

"Não é isso Jacob, você não gostaria que eu me referisse a você como "Black", gostaria?"

"Realmente não", concordou Jake e então sentou-se na cadeira frente a mesa de Edward.

"Sabe cara, estava pensando... essa garota é tão estranha"

Edward parou seus pensamentos e ficou o encarando, "Cara, você não gosta dela?"

"Eu? Claro que não... estou apenas pra passar o tempo e você sabe né cara, ela tem fama... é ótimo pra mim isso"

Edward balançou a cabeça, "Você é um idiota, mas nem se iluda porque ela não gosta de você... e logo vai te dar um pé na bunda"

"E você acha que sabe de tudo", zombou Jacob.

"Mas afinal qual é o problema que você acha nela, hein?", perguntou Edward nervoso já com toda a ladainha de Jacob.

"Ela não sabe se comportar cara, como eu vou levá-la em uma festa comigo se ao menos ela se comporta como uma mulher? Ela parece que quer ser homem com aquele estilo todo"

"É o estilo dela, é o que eles tocam e você deveria aceitá-la assim..."

"Melhor nem entrar nesses assuntos com você, afinal, você não pode me ajudar mesmo...", disse Jacob.

Edward ficou por um tempo analisando, Jacob era um ganancioso, ele poderia muito bem acabar com essa farsa de romancezinho que ele jogava pra cima da garota e mostrar a ela quem realmente era Jacob Black. Mas não iria fazer isso, perderia uma amizade e ainda por cima iria ferir o coração da moça. Quando dissera a Jacob que ela não estava a fim dele, sabia que estava mentindo, pois via que ela estava caída de amores pelo cachorro.

Bella sabia com quem falar e resolver esse problema. Caminhou a passos firmes até o escritório de Edward, mas parou em frente à porta após ouvir a voz daquele homem, Jacob. Seu coração disparou e lentamente encostou o ouvido na porta.

_"Ela não sabe se comportar cara, como eu vou levá-la em uma festa comigo se ao menos ela se comporta como uma mulher? Ela parece que quer ser homem com aquele estilo todo"_

_ "É o estilo dela, é o que eles tocam, você deveria aceitá-la assim..."_

_ "Melhor nem entrar nesses assuntos com você, afinal, você não pode me ajudar mesmo...", disse Jacob. _

Então era isso, Jacob não assumiria nada por ser uma garota do rock, exatamente como a chamavam. Mas o que poderia fazer? Era algo que vivia desde pequena, adorava aquilo tudo e não conseguiria mudar seus hábitos assim, de repente. Mordeu o lábio pensando no que faria, talvez gostasse dele a ponto de tentar mudar seu jeito e tudo o mais.

Sua razão dizia que não podia. Desde quando mudaria por causa de algum homem?

"Ah que se dane", bufou.

Respirou fundo e bateu na porta do escritório de Edward.

"Pode entrar", ela abriu a porta lentamente, e após ver Jacob esqueceu-se de toda sua ira.

"Olá Bella", Edward sorriu ao vê-la. Jacob deu um meio sorriso e ficou preocupado sobre a mesma ter ouvido a conversa instantes atrás.

"Oi Jake", ela sorriu.

"Oi Bells", ele disse preocupado.

"E aí, o que a traz aqui?", Edward perguntou observando o jeito que Jacob estava.

"Ah", ela sorriu sem jeito, "Não queria atrapalhá-los, mas é que eu precisava falar contigo...", Bella mexeu as mãos nervosa.

"Estávamos falando de você agora pouco", Edward comentou e Jacob largou os papéis que estavam em sua mão e encarou o amigo. "Como iremos trabalhar com vocês, proponho uma sessão de fotos... sua"

"Minha?", perguntou Bella, um pouco confusa.

"Sim", interferiu Jacob, "Você é a vocalista..."

"Sim, mas somos uma banda e não somente uma vocalista", Bella retrucou, "Não é assim que funciona"

Jake ficou sem graça.

"É, realmente", concordou Edward. "Vou conversar com todos agora mesmo".

**Três dias depois...**

Após Edward conversar com todos os integrantes da Befour, chegou a conclusão de que seria realmente legal fazer uma sessão de fotos e espalhá-las internet a fora. Bella se recusava a fazer sozinha, ela acreditava que tudo que deveria fazer em relação a banda era com o consentimento de todos, por isso a banda se mantinha firme.

"Bella, você deveria tirar algumas fotos sozinha também, afinal você é a vocal e líder", comentou Alice enquanto se arrumava para ir ao estúdio de Jacob.

"Ah não sei, Alice", disse Bella frustrada, a três dias não se comunicava com Jacob, nem mesmo com Edward, a correria dos dois estava deixando-a tensa.

"Imagina Edward te vendo lá... maior gatona" sorriu presunçosa, "Quem sabe você o conquista"

Bella gargalhou.

"Seu irmão é meu amigo, só isso"

Alice a olhou através do espelho, "Até semanas atrás vocês eram inimigos declarados"

"Grande coisa, eu fiquei com medo do mundo acabar e eu morrer com mágoa dele, sabe como é né, ir para o inferno com ódio de alguém"

Alice gargalhou com a piadinha idiota da amiga. "Bella você é tão besta, e vamos se arrume logo porque hoje você irá conquistar alguém, seja meu irmão ou o besta do Jacob"

Bella riu e então tratou de ir se arrumar.

"As meninas estão demorando", Emmett enquanto reclamava, pegou o celular e discou para sua irmã.

"ANDA LOGO SUA JEGUE", gritou ao celular e desligou, Jasper e Edward ficaram encarando-o e depois riram, Emmett realmente era louco.

"Edward, depois preciso falar algo com você", Jasper disse. "Algo sério"

"Tem haver com Alice?", perguntou, mas nem precisava saber da resposta de Jasper, já sabia do que se tratava.

Alice havia lhe contado que havia dormido com Jasper, contou-lhe também que no dia seguinte Jazz se sentia tão mal que nem falara com ela, passou três dias em silêncio absoluto, tentando entender, talvez, o que havia feito.

Edward não escondera a raiva que sentira na hora, mas depois analisando todos os fatos, vendo que sua irmã não era mais uma criança, era uma mulher e sabia o que estava fazendo, então deixara de lado, somente havia dado horas de conselhos para a irmã.

"CHEGAMOS", eles viraram a cabeça e viram as duas moças chegando cada uma com sua bolsa. Bella estava com os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e Alice deixara os seus soltos.

"Até que enfim", Emmett retrucou e pegou sua irmã pelas pernas a jogando em suas costas.

"ME SOLTA EMMETT"

"Não solto", ele riu, Edward ficou observando como os dois se davam bem. Não que ele e sua irmã não se dessem bem, mas era diferente.

Já se sentindo um idiota com esse tipo de pensamento balançou a cabeça e resmungou, atraindo a atenção de todos.

"Eu decidi, quero fazer fotos sozinha também", Bella sorriu. Jacob a analisou da cabeça aos pés e já imaginava se poderia fazer um álbum pornô com aquela garota, seria o máximo...

Bella o encarou como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos e resmungou.

"Vamos logo, não tenho o dia todo nessa merda"

Jacob sinalizou para algumas mulheres que estavam sentadas em uma banqueta para se aproximarem, elas entenderam o que era pra ser feito. Levaram Alice, Bella e os garotos para uma sala cheia de espelhos, maquiagens e tudo o mais.

"To me sentindo uma boiola aqui", Bella disse toda perdida em meio a muitas maquiagens, o que acabou arrancando risos de Edward.

"Edward rindo?", Alice perguntou. Bella entendeu que na verdade aquilo era uma indireta para ela.

Com toda aquela frustração de sentir esponjas esfregando seu rosto, aquela porcaria toda. Xingou Jacob milhões de vezes, xingou até Edward que tentava fazer graça borrando a merda da sua maquiagem.

Enfim conseguiram terminar sua maquiagem, ficara por ultimo enquanto os outros faziam outra sessão de fotos. Já estava com a roupa, maquiagem feita e cabelo arrumado ou desarrumado. Na verdade não sabia nem como se definir.

Com um sapato de salto alto caminhou lentamente até perto de onde estavam fazendo as fotos. Ficou analisando cada detalhe, cada careta que faziam. Pegou um cigarro que havia em seu bolso e o acendeu. Deu uma tragada e relaxou na cadeira, esperando somente a chamarem para fazer a droga das fotos.

"Você não deveria fumar esse cigarro"

Bella deu um pulo da cadeira ao ouvir a voz de Edward. Ela não sabia exatamente de onde ele havia aparecido e isso a deixou confusa. Ainda mais por querer mandar em sua vida, mandar não, mas dar suas opiniões e sugestões que ela nunca seguiria.

"Guarde seus conselhos, Edward"

O homem respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado dela, mesmo tendo feito as pazes, a convivência com Bella não era fácil. Ela tinha algum diabo que a fazia ser o próprio capeta ás vezes. Era incrível como conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério, somente pelo jeito egoísta de ser.

"O que você queria falar comigo no escritório?", perguntou por fim.

Bella apagou o cigarro com a ponta do sapato e respirou fundo. Ainda tinha dúvidas se falava com Edward ou não, se fazia aquela merda toda de mudar por causa de alguém que estava gostando ou se continuava uma solteirona.

"Eu quero te pedir uma coisa", suspirou, "Quero que me ensine algumas coisas"

Edward arregalou os olhos surpreso. Desde quando Isabella era de pedir ajuda e ainda por cima querer aprender as coisas? Não era ela que se achava a sabichona?

Sentiu vontade de cuspir tais coisas em sua face, mas se conteve e se pôs a perguntar o porquê da mudança repentina.

"Jacob"

Bella respondeu sem se importar se o homem iria rir ou não. Estava pouco ligando, queria que a ensinasse e rápido. Já estavam praticamente há quase três meses naquela porcaria de mansão e não pretendia ficar por lá muito tempo, então teria que aprender o mais rápido possível.

"Bem que eu imaginei", Edward disse sincero, ele sabia que a moça estava de olho no amigo, mas não imaginava que era pra tanto, a ponto de querer mudar e aprender as coisas para agradá-lo.

"Mas o que exatamente quer aprender?", perguntou confuso.

Bella suspirou, teria que ser clara com o idiota ao seu lado.

"Você sabe como é", sorriu de canto, "Eu sou mulher... mas tenho meu jeito que eu sei que é extravagante e etc, eu quero sei lá... você é amigo de Jacob a mais tempo, você sabe o tipo de mulher que ele gosta, me ensina a ser do jeito que ele vai gostar"

Bella viu um meio sorriso se formar no rosto do homem, ele mexeu a ponta do pé direito e depois cruzou os braços.

"Bella, eu ainda estou tentando entender aonde você quer chegar".

Edward já havia entendido o que Bella dissera, mas queria ouvir claramente de seus lábios. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, bem sabia que Jacob não queria nada sério com a garota, aliás, Jacob nunca quis nada sério com ninguém. Mas ele não podia trair a confiança do amigo e também não podia contar a Isabella o que realmente acontecia, ela sairia magoada, e isso ele não queria.

"Eu quero que você seja meu instrutor e me ensine como ser uma...", quando Bella ia completar sua frase foi interrompida por Jake, que a chamava para fazer as fotos.

"Depois falo contigo", Bella levantou e mal olhou para o homem, a partir daí foi conduzida por ele, as poses, os ângulos, tudo quem ditava era Jake. O homem que no final das contas ela estava gostando.

"Quando vou poder ver as fotos?", perguntou Bella com ansiedade. Esperava que pelo menos Jacob fosse competente ao ponto de entregar-lhe as fotos o mais rápido possível.

"Bom, amanhã levo um teste para você assistir, acho que gostará do trabalho", respondeu o homem, "Você foi perfeita, Bells"

Bella deu um meio sorriso, mas antes que o homem pudesse beijá-la se afastou e caminhou até seu amigo que estava sentado lendo uma revista.

"Hey, Bella, me espera", Alice se aproximou correndo, trazia consigo as bolsas com as roupas e demais acessórios. Bella olhou para ela como se quisesse dizer algo, e realmente queria.

"O que foi?", perguntou a mocinha.

"Eu... é...", Bella tentou disfarçar e puxou a amiga pelo braço para um canto, "Quero ter uma conversinha com seu irmão"

Alice encarou a amiga e deu um sorriso travesso.

"Cai matando amiga"

A moça riu alto e ficou séria, como se não tivesse graça a piadinha.

"Vá com os meninos, por favor", a vocalista pediu, queria ter aquela conversa com Edward. Precisava ter aquela conversa, ou não teria paz para dormir a noite.

Alice não discutiu, mas depois com certeza iria atormentar Bella querendo saber sobre o que era a conversa. Assim seguiu com os meninos para o carro e se foram para casa, descansar. Edward que ainda estava lendo a revista foi pego de surpresa quando a moça pegou a revista de sua mão e a arremessou longe.

"Hey, qual é? Algum problema com a minha revista?"

Bella abriu um sorriso e começou a gargalhar, o homem a olhava sem entender qual era o motivo da graça. Pensou se era engraçado pegar a revista dos outros e tacar longe, iria fazer o teste depois.

"Vamos embora", a mulher resmungou e o puxou pela mão.

Edward e Isabella foram para um restaurante um pouco distante, onde ninguém poderia os encontrar, ou até mesmo reconhecer Bella.

O problema era quando as pessoas não conheciam Isabella, mas conheciam Edward. Ele era um homem poderoso afinal, e não seria uma cantora que iria roubar seus holofotes.

"Pronto, diga-me agora", ele disse arrumando o guardanapo na mesa, com o dedo indicador chamou o garçom e pediu a comida para ambos.

"Eu quero que você me ensine a me comportar igual a uma moça direitinho", Bella disse sentindo borboletas em seu estomago, não era fácil falar sobre coisas de mulher com um homem.

Edward sorriu torto e ficou a encarando, não entendia o que a moça queria mudar. Ela era bonita, um sorriso marcante e bem, ele já estava se achando um idiota pensando essas coisas.

"Ah, ok. Eu te ajudo", resolveu aceitar logo. Bella achou estranho o homem aceitar assim, de repente.

"Não vai me chamar de louca?", perguntou na ressalva.

Edward riu novamente, "Não, você já é louca por querer algo com Jacob"

O dia amanheceu perfeitamente ensolarado, iluminando a maior parte da mansão dos Cullen.

"Bella! Levanta!", Caroline com sua adorável mania de acordar a moça aos gritos, pulava em sua cama e puxava o lençol de si.

"VAI LOGO", gritou a menina novamente. Bella xingou um palavrão mas depois levantou e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes.

"Você quer saber a novidade?", perguntou a menina toda sorridente.

"Diga", Bella disse enquanto tentava pentear seus cabelos, ainda estava com a camisola.

"Jacob está lá em baixo com as fotos, e tipo, eu quero ver"

Bella arregalou os olhos, "VAMOS LOGO", gritou e puxou a menina, ambas saíram correndo pelas escadas da mansão, quando chegaram à sala todos já estavam sentados somente esperando-a.

"Nem pra colocar uma roupa?", perguntou Jasper, tirando onda com a cara da amiga.

"Engraçadinho", resmungou Bella, "Cadê o DVD?", estava curiosa demais. Jacob tirou da sacola de papel um disco e entregou em sua mão.

"Coloca ai logo", resmungou Emmett, Caroline pulou em seu colo e ele a segurou.

Bella se abaixou para colocar o DVD, enquanto isso a mente fértil de Jacob imaginava muitas e muitas coisas.

"A calcinha da Bella é preta", comentou Alice zoando com a cara da amiga. A vocalista deu um sorrisinho e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

"Ei, está faltando alguém, cadê o Edward?", perguntou, analisando todos os que estavam na sala.

"Ele disse que talvez fosse trabalhar hoje, mas não sabemos se realmente foi", disse Alice.

Bella sentiu vontade de ir ao seu quarto ver se estava lá, mas não tinha coragem, ele deveria estar descansando, ela sabia sobre seus problemas de saúde e tudo o que queria era que descansasse bastante.

"Hum...", resmungou, "Então vamos ver logo", ela apertou o play e então todos ficaram em silêncio assistindo ao trabalho de Jacob.

.com/watch?v=H2uswj-dTX4

(Este vídeo é meramente ilustrativo)

Edward não havia conseguido ficar em seu escritório e resolvera ir embora. Ao chegar se deparou com o carro de Jacob estacionando em frente a entrada de sua casa. Saíra de seu carro e após entrar na mansão viu que estavam reunidos na sala de vídeo. Caminhou a passos lentos e ficou a observar o que se passava na tela, eram as fotos de Isabella. Sua mente vagou longe e pensou o quanto aquela garota era linda, merecia ter outra oportunidade na vida, mas sabia que ela não era qualquer garota, tinha uma história por trás daquele rosto e era o que pretendia descobrir. Balançou a cabeça e se perguntou por que estava tão ligado a ela ultimamente? Justo a garota que odiara quando conhecera. Havia algo em Isabella que mudava as coisas, e ele não sabia explicar exatamente o que estava mudando.


	11. 1ª Aula  Compras

Cap. 10 – Compras.

"_**Repentinamente o céu está caindo**_

_**Poderia ser tarde demais para mim?**_

_**Então eu escuto meu espírito chamando**_

_**Imaginando se ela está ansiando por mim**_

_**E aí eu entendo que não consigo viver sem ela**_

_**Você não vai me salvar?"**_

_**Save Me - Hanson**_

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

Edward caminhou a passos lentos e ficou a observar o que se passava na tela, eram as fotos de Isabella. Sua mente vagou longe e pensou o quanto aquela garota era linda, merecia ter outra oportunidade na vida, mas sabia que ela não era qualquer garota, tinha uma história por trás daquele rosto e era o que pretendia descobrir. Balançou a cabeça e se perguntou por que estava tão ligado a ela ultimamente? Justo a garota que odiara quando conhecera. Havia algo em Isabella que mudava as coisas, e ele não sabia explicar exatamente o que estava mudando.

Se olhando em seu grande espelho de banheiro, Isabella se perguntava se ia ou não encontrar Edward. Havia se passado alguns dias desde que o homem prometera a transformar em uma grande mulher na tentativa de conquistar Jacob, se daria certo ou não era a questão, mas de qualquer maneira se sentia insegura.

"Ah, eu vou assim mesmo", bufou e então terminou de passar o lápis de olho. Checou sua aparência no espelho, sentia-se bem confortável, vestia uma calça preta bem larga, uma camiseta, allstar e umas correntes em volta do pescoço.

Caroline havia voltado a estudar e todo o dia Isabella ia buscá-la na escola com a bicicleta de Jasper, sim, Jazz tinha uma bicicleta, muito bonitinha por sinal.

Alice continuava sem conversar com Jazz, Emmett continuava jogando seus charmes para a loira aguada, vulgo Rosalie, e bem, Jacob não ligara para ela desde o dia em que levara as fotos do ensaio.

Bella saiu da mansão e olhou para os dois lados, não queria que ninguém a visse saindo logo cedo de casa.

"Para onde senhorita?", perguntou o taxista, logo após parar a pedido da moça.

Bella olhou para os lados e viu um grupo de garotas se aproximando.

"HEY É A BELLA DO BEFOUR!", uma das garotas gritou e ela sentiu vontade de morrer naquele instante, não sabia de onde surgiam tantas meninas, pensou que vinham do ralo ou do bueiro, porque em poucos segundos um montante de meninas se formou envolta do táxi.

"CORRE", gritou Isabella, o taxista acelerou e deixou as meninas para trás.

Esse era o preço da fama.

Ainda estava nervosa porque não sabia exatamente se era melhor seguir o conselho de Edward. Ele pedira que ela o encontrasse em seu escritório e então sairiam para a primeira aula.

Ela parou em frente ao prédio e observou as pessoas que saíam de lá. Eram pessoas bem vestidas, sorrindo, com maletas que provavelmente possuíam milhões de reais, bom, nem tanto, afinal Edward não era o Silvio Santos pra dar maleta com um milhão de reais.

Enfim, ela entrou no local e percebeu que as pessoas a observavam. Algumas cochichavam e outras riam do jeito que estava vestida, qual é? Ninguém sabia quem ela era?, é, pelo jeito não, porque era constrangedor aquilo. Se aproximou do balcão e a mulher que estava sentada quando a encarou só faltou cair da cadeira.

"É...", Bella começou, "Quero ver Edward Cullen"

A mulher a olhou intrigada e depois sorriu de canto. "E quem é você?"

Bella bufou, percebeu a voz de descaso da mulher.

"Olha, sou amiga dele"

A mulher riu, "Olha, ele está muito ocupado e não poderá atendê-la"

Bella sentiu o sangue ferver, quem essa mulher pensava que era? Ela nem ao menos era a secretária dele, pelo menos é o que parecia.

"Olha, ele mesmo pediu que eu viesse aqui"

"Temo lhe dizer que não acredito nisso...", a mulher respondeu já quase chamando um segurança para tirar Isabella de lá.

"Olha aqui senhorita!", Bella subiu o tom de voz, "Edward pediu que eu viesse. Então acho bom a senhorita permitir a minha entrada!"

Neste momento a moça não percebeu quem chegara por trás, o próprio Edward havia saído para comprar um café e quando viu o descaso que a secretaria de seu parceiro fazia com Isabella sentiu uma raiva imensa.

"Bella!", ele disse, fazendo a moça levar um susto e olhar para trás.

"Cara que susto"

Ele riu, as pessoas ficaram observando porque nunca haviam visto aquele homem sorrindo, então a secretariazinha percebeu o quanto seu patrão era um gostoso.

"Está acontecendo algo aqui?", perguntou ele.

"Na verdade, não querem me deixar subir até sua sala", Bella respondeu encarando a mulher sentada, "Não é senhorita?"

"Bom, bom...", a mulher foi tentar se argumentar, mas sem sucesso.

"Olha aqui, essa senhorita está liberada para vir aqui quando quiser e a hora que quiser, entendeu Maria?", disse Edward com fúria nos olhos.

"Sim senhor", ela assentiu e olhou com raiva para Isabella.

"Vem comigo, Bella", Edward saiu andando e Bella o seguiu, por trás mandou um beijinho para Maria, que fez uma careta é claro. Bella se divertia tanto com essas coisas.

Eles subiram pelo elevador até o último andar, que era o da presidência, Bella ficou admirada ao ver que era totalmente diferente do primeiro andar, era decorado com tons cinza, branco e preto. Observou também uma senhora em uma mesa, imaginou que deveria ser a secretaria de Edward.

"Esta é a senhora Jones, minha secretária", Edward a apresentou.

"Olá sou Isabella", Bella a cumprimentou e a mulher foi totalmente educada com a mesma.

A senhora Jones, que não era nada boba, ficou olhando para a garota pensando se ela combinava com Edward. Chegou a conclusão de que faziam um belo casal. Desde que Edward voltara das férias forçadas viu que seu menino estava diferente; um sorriso no rosto e um brilho no olhar. Ela não era velha, mas sabia exatamente o que podia estar se passando com seu menino, e talvez aquela moça fosse a causa.

Bella marchou atrás do homem e quase desmaiou ao entrar em sua sala e ver o quão era grande e bonita. Seus olhos brilharam.

"Cara, isso aqui é muito chique"

Edward sorriu e logo se sentou em sua cadeira e mostrou o lugar a sua frente para a moça sentar-se também.

Ainda embasbacada, ela foi até as grandes janelas, "Cara... dá pra ver São Francisco inteiro"

"Um luxo que eu tive direito", resmungou Edward arrumando-se na cadeira e pegando um papel que havia acabado de imprimir.

Bella o encarou alguns instantes até resolver perguntar, "O que é isso?"

O homem deu um sorriso torto, aquele sorriso que fazia qualquer mulher se derreter, mas parecia que aquilo era só com as outras, porque com Bella não acontecia nada.

"Esse é seu plano de aula", ele levantou o papel e entregou a ela.

Bella colou os olhos na folha por alguns instantes até explodir em risos.

Edward se perguntou por que a louca estava rindo, não havia nenhuma piada naquele papel.

"Tipo, isso não vai dar certo", ela comentou após conseguir se recuperar.

"Claro que vai", retrucou o homem, "Eu sei que vai"

"Não vai não, qual é a minha garantia?", perguntou Bella.

O homem a analisou alguns instantes, "Ah, sei lá"

"Já sei, fazemos uma aposta", Bella começou, "Se der certo, eu faço o que você quiser", ela deu uma pausa, "se der errado, você faz o que eu quiser!"

Edward pensou um pouco e concordou pois sabia que iria dar certo, afinal ele era amigo de Jacob a longas datas.

"Feito", ele sorriu e apertou a mão da moça, aquilo com certeza ia ser divertido.

"A primeira aula, se consiste em mudar seu guarda roupa, na verdade", Edward estava há mais de uma hora tentando convencer a mulher a comprar outros tipos de roupas e mesmo assim ela se negava.

"Eu não vou mudar a minha roupa", protestou cruzando os braços e olhando feio para o homem.

"Olha aqui Bella, se você não colaborar eu desisto e ai você vai morrer solteirona!", ele disse furioso, a mulher estremeceu só com a idéia de morrer e solteira ainda por cima.

"Ok", suspirou derrotada, "Mas se eu ficar parecendo uma vadia..."

"Você vai arrasar, pode acreditar", ele garantiu, mesmo Bella não querendo, tinha confiança naquele homem e isso era uma merda, ela sabia.

"Acho que você só tem roupas pretas no seu armário", disse o homem, tentando tirar uma com a cara da moça.

"Não é da sua conta", ela disse emburrada, já era demais agüentar ele mandando-a vestir outras roupas e agora ter que agüentar ele a azucrinando ainda por cima?

Edward estacionou o carro em uma loja charmosa. Bella sorriu admirando a loja, era linda. Geralmente quando fazia suas compras eram na Chinatown, onde se comprava tudo do mais barato.

O homem a ajudou descer do carro e então entraram na loja, super, hiper, mega luxuosa, Bella se sentia um ET entrando naquele lugar.

"Olá no que posso ajudá-los?", uma vendedora se aproximou dos dois.

"Quero que traga as melhores roupas para ela", disse Edward.

"Oh, sim, claro", sorriu a vendedora, pois percebeu que iria fazer vendas caríssimas hoje.

"Moça", ele a chamou e ela assentiu, "Quero que traga umas roupas... bem femininas, que realcem bem os peitos dela", disse Edward, Bella o encarou sentindo seu rosto queimar.

"Que isso cara!", ela deu um tapa em seu braço e ele riu.

"Você não me conhece, Swan"

A vendedora trouxe algumas roupas com decotes lindos, Bella se perdia em tanta roupa, experimentava uma e ia mostrar para Edward. Ele até que estava achando tudo aquilo muito divertido, os decotes realçavam os seios dela, dando a impressão que eram maiores.

"É bom você usar calças que realcem seu bumbum", Edward olhou para o bumbum dela e sorriu, "Ele tem uma curvinha, valorize-a"

"Edward!", ela o repreendeu de novo e ele riu, dando um tapa em seu traseiro.

Depois de um tempo a mulher trouxe calças jeans, social, saias, vestidos. Bella estava se sentindo uma plebéia e o príncipe a enchendo de presentes. Ok, nem tanto... mas sabia que Alice iria adorar aquilo e quando descobrisse que foi Edward o autor iria explodir de raiva por não tê-la chamado para ir junto.

Após horas dentro de uma loja de roupas ambos saíram enjoados de ver tantas roupas, já se passavam das três da tarde.

"Você tem que voltar pro serviço, né?", perguntou Isabella. O homem negou com a cabeça.

"Eu sou o dono de lá"

Bella riu e disse o quanto ele se achava a ultima bolacha do pacote, era impossível mesmo.

"Vamos comprar sapatos agora"

Bella arregalou os olhos, mas nada pode dizer. Era fato que o homem estava gastando sei lá, muito dinheiro com ela, e nem ao menos sabia o porquê estava fazendo aquilo. Ela já lhe devia o concerto do carro e ainda iria ficar devendo uma fortuna, só pelas roupas e acessórios, é... essa vida não é fácil.

Edward já estava dirigindo a um bom tempo quando percebeu que a moça estava tão cansada que acabou dormindo no banco. O homem respirou fundo e admirou como ela dormia tranquilamente, mas que droga! Porque estava admirando a mulher dormindo? Hã? Com fúria apertou o volante, o que estava acontecendo consigo afinal? Em nove anos nunca se aproximara tanto de uma mulher quanto se aproximara de Isabella.

É, estava ficando louco mesmo, bem que seu psiquiatra dissera.

"Chegamos", avisou ele, depois de um tempo balançando a moça. Ela acordou assustada e ele sorriu.

"Vem, vamos lá escolher sapatos"

Edward a puxou fora do carro e a fez escolher tantos sapatos e sandálias que ela estava até perdida.

"Tia Alice, cadê a Bella?", perguntou Caroline enquanto sua tia lhe servia um sanduíche de presunto. "Porque ela não foi me buscar na escola hoje?"

"Não sei querida, ela saiu bem cedo e até agora não voltou"

Alice estava preocupada, ligava no celular da amiga e só dava fora de área ou desligado.

Maldita Isabella, praguejou-a Alice.

"Tia... e aqueles planos lá?"

Caroline se referia aos planos de juntar seu Bella e seu pai. As frustrações na escola eram tantas que ela se sentia mal quando alguém perguntava a ela sobre sua mãe.

"Não tenho idéia sobre o que fazer Carol", disse Alice frustrada. Realmente não sabia o que fazer e não queria contar à menina sobre as intenções de Bella com Jacob.

"Sabe tia, papai comentou algo sobre uma festa na semana que vem...", comentou Caroline. Alice largou o pão que passava maionese e a encarou.

"Começando a bolar planos...", ela sorriu.

Caroline sorriu travessa, essa poderia ser a oportunidade de muitas coisas mudarem.

Já estava se passando das sete da noite e Edward e Bella ainda não haviam voltado para casa. Ela já estava preocupada e resolveu ligar para Alice.

"BEEELLA! AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ SUA CADELA?", Alice gritava no telefone.

"Hey, calma, eu estou bem... estou resolvendo umas coisas"

"ACHO BOM VOCÊ VIR EMBORA INTEIRA"

"PARA DE GRITAR CACETE", Bella gritou, Edward que dirigia começou a rir.

"Hey, quem está com você?", perguntou Alice.

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta, olhou para o homem e não sabia se dizia ou não.

"Ham... um... um.. amigo", ela disse, totalmente sem graça.

"Sei... depois quero saber quem é esse teu amiguinho"

"Ok Alice, tchau", ela tratou de se despedir logo e desligar o telefone, a amiga era muito curiosa e cheia de histórias, tinha certeza que a faria contar quem era o "amigo".

"Alice é tão curiosa", comentou Edward.

"Verdade", Bella sorriu, "Mas foi a minha primeira amiga"

Edward pensou um pouco e resolveu perguntar sobre a vida da moça;

"Como assim? Pelo que eu saiba você sempre teve muitas amigas... era rodeada pela alta sociedade"

Bella respirou fundo, essa era a parte de sua vida que se chamava "mentiras"

"Isso é o que diz a mídia"

"Como assim?", o homem não entendera o que a moça disse. Pelo que sabia ela sempre fora rica.

"Eu não sou o que a mídia diz"

Edward resolveu não perguntar mais nada, um dia ela se sentiria bem e se abriria com ele, no bom sentido, ok?

"Chegamos", ele sorriu.

"Aonde estamos?", Bella perguntou confusa, não tinha nem idéia de onde estavam.

"Vamos arrumar seu cabelo", ele disse, "Sabe, homens adoram cabelos grandes"

"Por que?", a moça, ingênua perguntou.

"É mais fácil de puxar e levá-la a loucura", o homem disse sem perceber o que estava dizendo a garota.

"Sabe, cara. Todo o meu conceito de homem certinho que eu tinha de você acabou de ir pelo ralo agora"

Edward riu, "Nunca fui santo, você acha que se eu fosse santo teria feito uma filha aos 15 anos?"

Bella riu, "Como eu disse uma vez, repito; você é um safadão"

Eles saíram do carro e entraram no salão de cabeleireiro, Edward ordenou que a deixasse perfeitamente linda e a lhe ensinasse truques de maquiagem para fugir um pouco do preto.

_**Horas mais tarde...**_

Edward dava altas dicas sobre como falar bem, parar de usar gírias, andar sobre os sapatos de salto e etc.

Eles saíram do salão de cabeleireiro e se dirigiam à mansão. O dia tinha sido muito intenso. Bella recebeu tantas informações que não sabia como colocá-las em prática. Haviam feito um aplique em seu cabelo; continuava com os cabelos escuros, mas agora eles estavam bem maiores.

Como já era tarde, as pessoas já deveriam estar dormindo. Edward como um bom cavalheiro a ajudou levar as bolsas para seu quarto, o silêncio na casa era total.

"Bom... estou exausta", comentou Bella enquanto deixava a ultima bolsa em seu quarto, Edward saiu porta a fora e a observou.

"É, mas foi divertido", ele disse.

A mulher fechou a porta de seu quarto e o encarou, já se passavam de três meses que estava naquela mansão e bem, até hoje, não havia percebido como os olhos de Edward eram tão profundos.

Os dois ficaram se encarando e nada diziam. Edward sentia algo estranho dentro de si, seu coração estava acelerado, será que teria um ataque cardíaco bem agora? Poxa, precisava terminar o serviço com Isabella, serviço no bom sentido. Ok?

Bella também sentiu algo estranho e sua respiração estava entrecortada, aquele olhar dizia mais do que sua mente poderia lhe dizer. Bem, essa foi profunda, e ela já estava se achando uma filósofa.

"É... eu vou pro meu quarto", disse Edward. Mas é claro que não queria ir bem para seu quarto, ele queria é descobrir para onde queria ir, bem, era melhor não.

"Hãm... obrigado Edward", Bella agradeceu de coração, e olha que era difícil ela agradecer alguém.

"Por nada", ele disse. Aquilo ali já estava meio estranho, parecia que tinha formigas em seu peito.

"Boa noite, Bella", disse Edward e se virou para sair, a moça, confusa, sentindo algo dentro de si, algo que a impulsionava o chamou e ele se virou para olhá-la.

"Obrigado mesmo", ela disse e então beijou seu rosto. Edward ficou sem reação alguma enquanto ela entrava para seu quarto e fechava a porta. Deus! O que era aquilo? Quem era aquela mulher?

Com esses pensamentos marchou para seu quarto se perguntando que merda era aquela que estava acontecendo consigo. Nunca, nunca mesmo uma mulher havia o feito sentir-se daquela maneira, era como se fosse um adolescente e estivesse afetado pela presença dela. Nem mesmo Jane, sua ex-mulher, primeira namorada, nunca o fez sentir-se tão bem quanto Isabella o fazia.

Por Deus, que sentimentos eram aqueles? Não... não poderia... Isabella estava apaixonada por outro e... que raios! Ele estava é precisando de uma boa bebida.


	12. Minha ObraPrima

Cap. 11 – Minha Obra-prima

"_**Eu sou sua maior fã , vou te seguir até que você me ame**_

_**Amor, não há outra superstar, você sabe que eu serei sua**_

_**Prometo que serei gentil, mas não vou parar até que aquele cara seja meu**_

_**te perseguirei até você me amar"**_

_**Paparazzi**__**- Lady Gaga**_

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

Com esses pensamentos marchou para seu quarto se perguntando que merda era aquela que estava acontecendo consigo. Nunca, nunca mesmo uma mulher havia o feito sentir-se daquela maneira, era como se fosse um adolescente e estivesse afetado pela presença dela. Nem mesmo Jane, sua ex-mulher, primeira namorada, nunca o fez sentir-se tão bem quanto Isabella o fazia.

Por Deus, que sentimentos eram aqueles? Não... não poderia... Isabella estava apaixonada por outro e... que raios! Ele estava é precisando de uma boa bebida.

Pensar em como as coisas poderiam ter sido melhores pode muitas vezes ser perda de tempo, ás vezes o que conta é tentar mudar o que está por vir. Você não pode voltar e fazer um novo início, mas pode começar e criar um novo final, essa frase poderia ser a mais clichê que conhecesse, mas não deixava de ser verdade.

Bella jogou o cigarro de lado e olhou para Caroline que estava bem ao seu lado. Dias atrás propusera à Edward que levaria a menina a escola antes de ir para o estúdio ensaiar.

"Sabe Bells, papai está querendo fazer uma festa, eu acho"

"Ele me disse", Bella suspirou pesadamente.

Já havia alguns dias que se sentia estranha, estava conseguindo mudar conforme as aulas, mas não era com isso que se sentia estranha. Dias atrás, após ter saído para as compras com Edward, uma conversa com Alice a fizera pensar muito e isso lhe já estava doendo os neurônios.

"_Com quem você saiu para fazer compras?", perguntou Alice abismada__, pois viu que a amiga estava arrumando o guarda roupa, eram roupas caras e sapatos caros, além de estar com o visual diferente._

"_Com seu irmão", Bella respondeu. Alice ainda a olhava abismada, estava acontecendo algo e ela estava perdendo._

"_Motorista pára o bonde", ela disse. "Pode me contar tudo"_

_Bella respirou fundo e lhe contou parte de seu plano com Edward, queria somente conquistar Jacob. Alice sentia que queria estapeá-la ou algo do tipo._

"_Você é louca Isabella?", Alice berrou, "Você própria ouviu ele dizer que não gosta do teu jeito! Se ele fosse um cara legal ele ia __te amar do jeito que você é!"_

_Bella respirou fundo, __pensando por esse lado, Alice estava certa._

"_Alice... ele é tão..."_

"_Tão idiota!", ela continuou, "Bella! Eu conheço Jacob há muito tempo, eu, ele e Edward crescemos todos juntos, não há uma garota que ele quis assumir algo sério!"_

_Be__lla respirou fundo e continuou ouvindo Alice._

"_Você é tão bonita, não quero que sofra por ele, existem pessoas muito melhores que ele"_

"_Quem por exemplo?", Bella perguntou em tom de gozação._

"_Meu irmão por exemplo", ela respondeu com o mesmo tom._

"_Bobagem, teu irmão tem uma filha e..."_

"_E você tem medo de não ser uma boa mãe? Ou você tem medo dele estar se apaixonando por você?"_

_E foi ai que você foi surpreendido mais uma vez, __Bella não conseguia dizer mais nada, não encontrava argumentos. Edward era um homem bonito mas... que merda!_

"Bella?", Caroline a chamou novamente depois que notara que a amiga não havia ouvido nada que dissera.

"Ah, oi, desculpe", Bella tentou se concentrar na conversa com Caroline, mas foi em vão, sua mente estava longe, bem longe.

"Então, vai ser uma festa super legal", a menina disse. Bella assentiu, "No que você está pensando?"

Bella não respondeu, a menina era muito pequena para entender o que se passava em sua cabeça. Então se apressou e levou a menina até a porta do colégio e se despediu com um beijo em seu rosto, dizendo que iria buscá-la ao anoitecer.

A mulher caminhou até a rua e chamou um táxi, que a levou de volta para a mansão.

Edward estava sentado em sua poltrona enquanto Rosalie lhe servia um belo café. As coisas entre os dois haviam mudado ultimamente, e muito.

A então - amiga – nunca mais fora em sua casa e nem ao seu escritório. Mas isso não significava que a mesma não tinha seus interesses pelo homem, era fato que bolava seus planos.

"Então, quando vai ser essa festa?"

Edward bebericou um pouco do café e então levantou o olhar.

"Semana que vem", respondeu, "Tenho que mandar os convites ainda"

Rosalie sorriu.

"E qual é o motivo da festa?"

"Digamos que seja um salto que a C. Cullen's irá dar"

Rosalie não entendia de negócios, mas ao ouvir Edward dizendo tais palavras pôde perceber que as coisas estavam indo bem para a empresa.

"Edward, e as coisas com você, como estão?"

"Tudo ótimo", respondeu "E com você?"

Rosalie juntou os braços e estufou o peito, deixando a mostra o decote com parte de seus seios aparecendo. Edward disfarçou e levantou-se da cadeira, analisando a movimentada cidade pela janela de sua sala.

"Porque foge de mim?", ela perguntou atordoada. "Eu não sou suficiente pra você?"

A jornalista o puxou pelo braço fazendo-o a encarar. "Não sou o tipo que você gosta?"

Edward respirou fundo, e lá vinha ela tentando pressioná-lo a alguma coisa.

"Rose..."

Antes que pudesse falar algo Rosalie se jogou em seu peito e com força o beijou, Edward não tinha reações, até que algo em si ficou enraivecido e a empurrou com força para longe.

"Edward!", Rose gemeu.

"JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO VOCÊ!", o homem gritou, "VOU TER QUE FALAR ISSO ATÉ QUANDO? VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER?"

Rose sentiu uma raiva muito grande, como ele tinha coragem de rejeitá-la?

"Você não enxerga, eu só estou tentando te mostrar o quanto eu te amo!", ela gritou, "Mas você prefere viver uma vida vazia com lembranças daquela vagabunda que foi a tua mulher, e o pior, ainda está cego e fica ajudando aquela idiota da Isabella!"

Edward não viu mais nada. Rosálie podia falar do que quisesse, mas nunca poderia falar de sua ex-mulher e muito menos de Isabella. Sem nem ao menos pensar virou-lhe um tapa no rosto. A mulher assustada levou uma mão até sua face, o olhar assombroso fez Edward se arrepender.

"Fale do que quiser, mas não fale um A de Jane e nem de Isabella.", ele disse, "Jane pode ter sido tudo, mas isso não te dá o direito de dizer algo e sobre Isabella, ela tem muito mais do que você pode me oferecer!"

Rosalie com toda sua raiva disse:

"Você ainda vai implorar o meu amor!"

No mesmo instante pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala praticamente sem rumo.

Edward sentou-se e passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. Que diabos! Praticamente havia dito que queria Isabella, agora Rosalie podia contar a Jacob e quem acabaria saindo ferida era a própria Isabella, mas que bosta, porque só fazia burrada?

Bella desceu as escadas com um tanto de dificuldade porque não era adepta a usar saltos e por isso se sentia desconfortável.

Tinha que ir se encontrar com Edward, e já estava atrasada.

Estava usando um vestido curto de cores neutras e escuras dando um contraste, uma sandália preta de salto e usava pouca maquiagem.

"Uau, quem é você?", Perguntou Emmett logo após cruzar o caminho com sua irmã. Analisou a moça dos pés a cabeça, "Olha, juro que se não fosse teu irmão te levaria direto para meu quarto"

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Como se eu fosse pro seu bico"

Jasper que chegou logo em seguida viu a moça e praticamente arreganhou a boca.

"Que que que... O que aconteceu Bella?"

A moça riu, "Mudei o visual, o que acharam?", ela fez questão de dar uma voltinha básica.

"Ah, Alice já viu?", Jasper perguntou.

"Não", respondeu Bella.

Emmett mais do que depressa saiu gritando pela casa.

"ALICE, ALICE, ALICE VEM AQUI VER A ASSOMBRAÇÃO VIROU MULHER!"

Bella mostrou o dedo para Emmett. "FALA ISSO DE NOVO QUE EU TE QUEBRO A CARA"

Alice saiu correndo de seu quarto até paralisar mediante aquela visão.

"Jesus de Nazaré", foi a única coisa que disse.

Bella não respondeu absolutamente nada, ainda estava muito p* da vida com o que Alice havia dito dias atrás, poxa, as pessoas tinham o direito de mudar e desmudar, não é verdade? Ok, desmudar não existe, mas enfim, no seu vocabulário existia.

"Ah o que é gente? Eu não posso me arrumar mais? Que cacete"

Alice deu um sorrisinho, não era possível que Bella estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo para conquistar o imprestável do Jacob, não fazia sentido.

"Não faz sentido", Alice disse.

Bella fingiu que não ouviu nada e saiu pela porta, "Não me esperem porque hoje a noite vai ser longa!"

Então saiu porta a fora, os três ainda se encaravam tentando imaginar o que estava realmente acontecendo. Não era normal, Isabella não era normal, isso era fato, mas enfim, a curiosidade sempre fala mais alto.

"Alice, o que está acontecendo com minha irmã?", perguntou Emmett.

"Eu não sei, mas vou descobrir"

Emmett não respondeu, mas achou propicio sair de lá e deixar ela e Jasper a sós. Sabia do que estava rolando entre ambos, então achava que os dois precisavam conversar.

Pelo menos com sentimentos ele sabia lidar.

Alice notou o que Emmett tentara fazer e se apressou a sair de lá, não queria falar com Jasper nem que fosse por telepatia.

"Alice, espera", chamou Jasper, maldição! Parecia que era telepata.

A moça não quis ouvir e continuou caminhando para seu quarto, era inútil insistir com algo que não dava em nada.

"Alice, eu estou te chamando", Jasper a puxou pelo braço a tempo antes da moça entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.

"Me solta Jasper"

Ele a soltou, suspirou e a encarou.

"Entendeu porque eu não queria?"

Alice sentiu os olhos umedecendo com as lágrimas.

"Eu entendi que você não ama nem a si mesmo"

Jasper respirou fundo, precisava ter aquela conversa antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Você não sabe do que está falando"

Alice entrou no quarto correndo, mas antes que conseguisse fechar a porta, ele a segurou com força e entrou, trancando para que ninguém os interrompesse.

"Sai daqui Jasper", suplicou passando as mãos pelas lágrimas que teimavam em descer.

"Você não sabe do que fala, você acha que é fácil apagar tudo o que aconteceu?"

A moça arregalou os olhos.

"Isso foi passado Jasper", resmungou, "Se você não me perdoou eu não posso fazer nada"

O rapaz sentiu uma pontada em seu peito, "Eu te perdoei, mas não sei, é algo que...", suspirou, "Sempre vai ficar entre nós"

Alice correu para segurar o rosto do homem entre as mãos, "Por Deus, isso faz tanto tempo... éramos adolescentes"

"E daí? Só porque eu era novo? Seu irmão também era e..."

"Meu irmão foi diferente!"

Alice berrou, porque ele insistia ter aquela conversa?

"Conosco também poderia ter sido"

A moça suspirou derrotada, "Você nunca vai entender os meus motivos"

Bella chegou a C. Cullen's com um pouco de dificuldade em se equilibrar naqueles saltos, precisaria treinar mais e mais.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e alguns fios soltos envolta do rosto. Estava linda, sabia disso.

"Edward Cullen, por favor", disse com a voz suave.

A secretaria, a mesma que tinha feito pouco caso da moça levantou o olhar e quase engasgou com o que vira.

"Só um minuto", respondeu a mulher sem vontade nenhuma. Bella olhou as pessoas ao redor, acendeu um cigarro e o tragou.

"Hey, não pode fumar aqui", disse a secretaria. Bella pegou um vaso que estava na mesa da mulher e sorriu.

"Não posso fumar aqui?"

A mulher nem respondeu.

"Que pena", ela então esfregou a ponta do cigarro no vasinho que pegara da mesa da mulher.

"Pode subir", respondeu com fogo nos olhos, se fosse um dragão também soltaria fogo pela boca nesse momento.

Isabella deu um sorrisinho travesso e se dirigiu ao elevador, que a levou até o andar da presidência.

Por onde passou as pessoas comentavam, sabiam que era ela a desleixada de dias atrás, mas se perguntavam, o que acontecera?

"Você não tem idéia das coisas que Edward teve a coragem de me dizer e fazer!", exclamou Rosalie, estava tão furiosa que sua vontade era matar alguém.

"Relaxa Rose, daqui a pouco ele cai na sua"

"CALA ESSA BOCA JACOB"

Ela vociferou nervosa, tinha que ter alguma solução para o seu problema. Ela queria apenas que Edward a notasse como mulher e não como uma simples amiga.

"Larga esse maldito vídeo game e me escuta", Rose puxou o controle do Playstation da mão de Jacob e o fez a encarar.

"Quero que tire Isabella do meu caminho"

Jacob sorriu, "E o que eu ganho com isso?"

"Quando eu for casada com Edward, dinheiro não será problema"

O homem pensou um pouco, Rosalie casada com Edward resolveria muitos dos seus problemas financeiros.

"Mas o que Isabella tem haver com seu macho, afinal?", perguntou Jacob.

Rose rolou os olhos, o homem era muito idiota mesmo.

"Edward está apaixonado por ela, só não vê quem não quer"

Jake coçou o queixo e as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. As saídas de Edward com Bella, a mudança repentina que o homem tivera, o fato de se distrair tanto no trabalho ultimamente, a aproximação de Isabella e a filha do homem, é... começou a achar que Rosalie estava certa.

"Mas ele sempre disse que não amaria ninguém depois da Jane"

Rosalie riu.

"Você sabe muito bem que Jane nunca prestou, vai saber se ele resolveu voltar a viver"

Jacob riu e apertou o corpo da mulher ao seu.

"Eu faço o que você quiser... mas só se você fizer o que eu quero"

A mulher sorriu de canto, "E o que você quer?"

O homem passou a língua pelo pescoço da mulher, "Quero você... agora"

"Olá senhora Jones", Bella cumprimentou a secretaria de Edward que a observou toda sorridente.

"Nossa, como você está linda", comentou a mulher, Bella sorriu em agradecimento. "Aguarde só um minutinho que Edward já irá atendê-la, ele está com o doutor Richards no escritório"

Bella assentiu, sabia que esse tal de Richards era o médico particular de Edward, será que ele havia passado mal? Por Deus.

"Ele passou mal?", perguntou.

"Não, só consulta rotineira", respondeu a Sra. Jones, que observou a moça relaxando, deveria existir muito mais entre essa moça e Edward, pensou a mulher.

"Até logo Edward", O doutor o cumprimentou logo após sair da sala, Bella se pôs em pé, o velho que não era nada bobo olhou a moça da cabeça aos pés.

"Olá Bella", Edward abriu um sorriso magnífico, que somente ele possuía.

"Oi Edward", Bella o abraçou e o homem retribuiu o abraço.

Bem, não é preciso dizer que a Sra Jones ficou mais intrigada ainda, em tantos anos junto com Edward nunca o vira tratar assim mulher alguma! Concluiu que 2012 está realmente chegando e se Silvio Santos estava falindo, Enem dando dor de cabeça aos estudantes, a franquia de Harry Potter acabando e Edward Cullen se apaixonando, é porque o fim do mundo está bem próximo.

Bella entrou na sala de Edward e logo se sentou no sofá que havia. Era confortável.

"O que o doutor fazia aqui? Como você está? Está doente? É o coração?", Bella perguntou tudo de uma só vez, fazendo o homem rir.

"Calma Bella, nada demais, só consultas rotineiras"

"Eu sei, mas você tem algo?"

"Não, estou bem, melhor não tem como"

Bella riu, "Ah tem sim, só que você não quer"

E ela sabia que sim, o homem que não queria se divertir, pegar algumas meninas bonitas, enfim, curtir a vida.

Edward resolveu mudar de assunto, aquilo mexia um pouco com si.

"Bom... você está linda"

Disse sem pensar. Isabella o encarou por alguns instantes e depois riu.

"Sua obra prima" Comentou brincando, Edward sorriu torto, ela realmente era sua obra prima...

"Minha obra prima" repetiu sorrindo.

Bella riu, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com o olhar do homem, tinha algo indecifrável.

"Só minha", repetiu.

Edward não queria aceitar, mas seu coração palpitava na presença daquela mulher, era algo que não tinha explicações e mesmo se tivesse era impossível detalhar. Por Deus, estava sentindo o que agora? Ela mesmo dissera que era sua obra prima, e com certeza era. Ele era o artista e ela a obra, nada melhor do que o artista usufruir de sua obra e mostrá-la ao mundo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos logo após o celular de Isabella começar a tocar.

Isabella atendeu e logo constatou que era Jacob. Edward se sentiu desconfortável, mas não disse absolutamente nada. Apenas instruiu Bella ao responder.

Jacob a convidara para sair à noite para jantarem, é claro que Edward iria ajudar Isabella com isso, ela não sabia o que fazer.

"Vou te dar apenas as instruções, não quer que eu fique lá de vela, né?", perguntou o homem rindo.

"Claro que não", ela disse.

"Então ok, preste atenção"

Edward passou todas as instruções para a moça, ele sabia que ela faria um bom trabalho, mas isso não era suficiente, ele queria ver o que iria dar tudo isso, então mesmo sem que ela soubesse ele iria até o local, ninguém iria brincar com sua amiga... ou melhor, ninguém poderia brincar com os sentimentos de Isabella, _sua_ obra prima.


	13. Ritmos e Sentimentos

Cap. 12 – Ritmos e Sentimentos

"_**Oohhh, quando estou perto de você eu sou tão previsível **_

_**Porque eu acredito que estou amando você de primeira vista**_

_**Eu sei que é confuso, mas estou esperando isso...**_

_**Para eu parecer junto a você"**_

_**So Contagious **__**- Acceptance**_

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

Edward passou todas as instruções para a moça, ele sabia que ela faria um bom trabalho, mas isso não era suficiente, ele queria ver o que iria dar tudo isso, então mesmo sem que ela soubesse, ele iria até o local, ninguém iria brincar com sua amiga... ou melhor, ninguém poderia brincar com os sentimentos de Isabella, _sua_ obra prima.

O relógio marcava oito horas e quinze minutos. Isabella estava arrumada e nervosa.

"Qual é Bella, dá para sentar essa bunda aí?", reclamou Alice enquanto tentava terminar de maquiar a amiga.

Bella revirou os olhos e bufou. "Cara, que saco, não sei como fazer isso"

Alice riu, sabia que não iria dar certo, era loucura.

"Coloca em prática o que você diz que meu irmão te ensinou"

Isabella preferiu manter o silêncio, discutir com Alice não iria fazer diferença, ela nunca entenderia seus motivos ou sei lá, nem mesmo ela entendia porque insistia naquilo, nunca fora daquele jeito, se bem que até que estava gostando do que via refletido no espelho, mas era como se quisesse ser outra pessoa.

Como diria alguns, aquilo era Tenso.

"E você e o... Jazz?", Bella perguntou.

Alice fechou a cara e sentou ao lado da amiga na cama. "Sabe, existem coisas que a gente faz e depois se arrepende..."

Bella mexeu os pés e encarou a amiga, "realmente, eu sei que existem"

"Acho que eu e o Jasper não temos futuro"

Bella respirou fundo, Alice nunca fora de se derrotar com nada, porque justo agora queria entregar os pontos desta maneira?

"Você se arrependeu de ter transado com ele?"

Alice riu, "Claro que não"

"Então o que é?"

Alice ia contar a verdade para a amiga quando batidas na porta as interromperam.

"Mas que cacete, quem é?" Bella gritou.

A porta abriu lentamente e eram três garotos "Desculpe Bella", Edward sorriu torto.

"Ah, tudo bem, podem entrar" ela sorriu e os três entraram, Jasper encarava a amiga todo sorridente.

"O que é essa cara Jasper?"

Ele olhou para Edward e depois para Bella. "Ah, to sabendo que você vai ter um encontro aí..."

Ela queria proferir um palavrão. Os únicos que sabiam disso era Edward e Alice, mas que maldição! Bando de fofoqueiros.

"E vão pra onde?", perguntou Emmett, por fim.

"Não sei ainda", respondeu arrogante, queria estrangular Edward por ter falado aos garotos sobre o que se tratava.

"Como assim não sabe? Edward, você anda perdendo o jeito?", Emmett deu um tapinha em seu ombro, o que acabou fazendo Edward olhar feio.

"Perdendo o jeito? Que jeito rapaz?"

Jasper e Emmett confusos encararam Bella, eles achavam que ela iria sair com Edward.

"Ué..."

"Deixa de ser idiota, Emmett"

Emmett ainda não entendera o que a irmã iria fazer, ou estava tentando fazer, mas garantiu a ela que estava perfeitamente linda.

"É, você está realmente muito linda", concordou Edward. Bella não sabia por que, mas sentiu seu rosto queimando de vergonha.

"Emmett, você pode me levar?", perguntou a garota.

"Claro irmã", ele sorriu e a puxou pela mão.

Edward suspirou pesadamente, essa noite, algo dizia dentro de si que as coisas mudariam, e lutava para tentar pensar o que poderia acontecer.

"O que houve Edward?", Alice o interrompeu, questionando-o.

"Nada", respondeu. Caminhou até a janela do quarto de Isabella e observou como ela estava feliz, ou ao menos animada, viu quando entrou no carro e Emmett acelerou. Algo dentro de si gritava e doía, mas afinal de contas, porque sentia aquilo?

Alice observava o irmão, ela sabia que ele estava mal, mas agora era diferente das outras vezes que sabia disto. Agora os motivos eram outros, isso ninguém poderia negar, porque ela conhecia aquele olhar, aquele mesmo olhar que quando viu Jane pela primeira vez brilhou em uma grande intensidade, e que agora parecia mais forte e menos vulnerável. O problema era que isso que os dois faziam era uma grande merda.

"Porque vai deixá-la ir se encontrar com Jacob?", perguntou.

Edward assustou-se pois pensara que ela já havia saído do quarto.

"É o que ela quer"

"Mas não é o que você quer", ela retrucou. "Porque não vai atrás dela e a impede de cometer um grande equívoco?"

Edward sentiu um nó na garganta, mas que diabos! Ele não queria ligar pro que poderia acontecer, Isabella era uma adulta e deveria procurar saber quem era Jacob primeiro ao invés de se meter com ele, mas porque ele sentia tanto medo, essa era a palavra, medo,de Isabella realmente se apaixonar por ele e ele por conseqüência se apaixonar por ela?

Ele perderia sua amiga...

"Já disse que é o que ela quer", Edward disse. "Eu só estou a preparando,a ajudando ser uma mulher de classe..."

Alice tocou o ombro do irmão lentamente e suspirou.

"Edward, me diz o que está acontecendo", ela pediu baixo, "Você não está nada bem, eu sei que tem algo que te preocupa"

Ele não era homem fraco, e por isso não poderia mais esconder isso de Alice, sua irmã, a única na qual se preocupava com ele. Tudo bem que ela o deixara por tanto tempo para morar no Texas, mas enfim, deveria jogar logo a merda no ventilador e ver o que aconteceria, talvez, Deus desse uma revelação à Alice e ela traduziria a ele,o que necessitava tanto. Depois disso ele poderia realmente largar tudo e virar um padre.

"Eu... não sei o que está acontecendo", ele encarou os pequenos olhos castanhos da irmã, "Desde que a vi pela primeira vez, eu, eu, fiz de conta de a odiava, bem, é certo que não nos dávamos bem, mas eu sempre implicava com ela porque eu não queria dormir e sonhar com aquela peste, eu não queria acordar e olhar para baixo e ver a tragédia que havia acontecido na minha cueca, eu não queria olhar pra ela e sentir aquelas coisas estranhas que eu senti uma vez...", seu olhar baixou, "Eu não posso, Alice"

"Não pode se apaixonar novamente?"

"Não", respondeu rapidamente.

"E por quê? Amar é errado? É pecado?"

"Você sabe o que me aconteceu da última vez que me apaixonei por alguém, eu não quero que isso aconteça novamente, eu não quero dormir e acordar no outro dia e ver que ela foi embora igual a..."

"A Jane nunca havia amado você! Por Deus, Edward!", Alice levantou as mãos, "Até quando você vai se trancar nesse mundinho idiota que é o seu? Até quando você vai se privar de amar, de se relacionar ou até de transar com alguma outra mulher? Será que você não vê que você próprio afasta as pessoas de si? Acorda pra vida, Caroline precisa de uma mãe e você precisa de alguém pra amar, pra estar contigo quando a sua velhice chegar"

Edward sentiu o peso daquelas palavras, eram verdadeiras, mas eram duras demais.

"Irmão" ela tocou novamente o braço dele, "Não deixe o tempo passar e ela ir embora, se você não sabe, nós não ficaremos aqui pra sempre então faça o que tiver de fazer agora, porque depois pode ser tarde e,bem, eu digo por experiência própria que você poderá se arrepender amargamente"

A moça disse suas ultimas palavras e saiu do quarto deixando o homem sozinho, pensando no que faria. Não queria se tornar um velho chato, solteiro e com osteoporose. Jane havia feito-o sofrer muito, mas sempre dizem que você deve dar chance a coisas novas, pessoas novas e enfim, o que poderia fazer agora? Isabella estava lá, jantando com seu amigo e alimentando mais ainda um sentimento por uma pessoa que não prestava, por Deus, o que faria?

Olhou para a cama de Isabella e viu um caderno jogado, parecia um diário. Tudo bem que era invasão de privacidade, mas não resistiria à tentação de folhear algumas páginas.

**"Tenha coragem de fazer uma revolução em sua vida e vá atrás do que dita a sua alma."**

**Roberto Shinyashiki**

Foi o que viu escrito na primeira página. Ter coragem, isso ele tinha, e muita. Fazer uma revolução, ele era capaz? Ir atrás do que dita a alma, o que significava aquilo? Sua alma ultimamente estava sendo ditada por um único dilema. Isabella Marie Swan.

"Mas que diabos!", levantou-se em um ato e colocou o caderno no lugar em que estava. Ele não deixaria que algo pior acontecesse e iria atrás daquela que ditava a sua alma, daquela que estava se tornando _alguém_ em sua vida.

Bella já havia chegado ao restaurante e estava a um bom tempo esperando por Jacob. Seus dedos batiam lentamente pela mesa, comportava-se bem como uma dama, assim como Edward havia lhe ensinado. Ao pensar nele, sentiu um frio no estomago. Não sabia exatamente, mas quando ele pronunciara que ela estava realmente linda, ficou vermelha e sem jeito, poxa, ela não era de se sentir assim. O que estava acontecendo?

Edward acelerou o máximo que pôde para tentar chegar o mais rápido possível naquele restaurante. Queria entrar e arrancar Isabella dos braços de Jacob.

A surpresa foi quando estacionou em frente ao restaurante e pelos vidros observou Bella sozinha, com um rosto frustrado e uma expressão séria, será que Jake havia dado o cano?

Preferiu esperar mais, queria ver até onde iria tudo aquilo.

Quinze minutos depois Jacob chegou ao restaurante com uma expressão tranqüila, Bella ficou observando como ele poderia chegar com essa expressão de que nada havia acontecido.

"Olá Bella"

"Oi", respondeu seca, encarando-o furiosa. "Porque se atrasou tanto?"

Jacob se sentou e chamou o garçom, "Não atrasei tanto"

Bella se surpreendeu com o que ele dissera, pensou seriamente que ele pediria desculpas ou algo do tipo.

"Você atrasou quarenta minutos"

Jacob sorriu e fingiu que nem ouvia a mulher, atrasara porque estava bem ocupado com Rosalie, e na verdade não estava preocupado com Rosalie ou com Bella, queria apenas o dinheiro que Rose iria dar, ele era um perfeito de um cafajeste.

"Olha, foi mal, ok?"

"Foi mal? Você me diz apenas _foi mal_?

"O que você quer que eu diga? Que te peça desculpas?"

Bella abriu a boca em formato de "O", mas quem ele pensava que era para falar desta maneira com ela? Edward havia lhe ensinado que nunca poderia deixar um homem faze-la de palhaça e se isso acontecesse era pra cortar logo pela raiz.

"Acho que deveria ser o mínimo"

Jacob riu, "Eu não sou homem de pedir desculpas, Bella"

"Então acho que você não é homem pra mim" respondeu a moça já se sentindo chateada com tudo aquilo.

"E você é o tipo de mulher pra mim? Tentando ser o que não é"

Bella não soube mais o que responder por que aquelas palavras a machucaram e muito. Poxa, ela estava mudando por causa dele, fez até papel de ridícula pedindo ajuda para o seu amigo, mas que droga hein!

Ela levantou da cadeira furiosa, "Se não sou o tipo de mulher pra você, então esquece que eu existo, ok?"

Jacob não respondeu. A moça saiu furiosa daquele lugar, com um pouco de dificuldade de andar nos saltos, sua vontade era gritar e chorar, porque as pessoas a tratavam daquele jeito?

Edward observava o tipo de conversa que Bella e Jacob estavam tendo e notou que a coisa não estava nada legal, viu Isabella saindo do restaurante furiosa, parecia que queria chorar, mas o que havia acontecido afinal? Ele percebeu que ela vinha pro lado que seu carro estava estacionado e antes que ela o visse, se abaixou e esperou ela passar, depois ergueu a cabeça e viu que ela andava sem rumo.

Bella foi andando sem rumo, pra onde o vento a levasse. Porque essas coisas que mexiam com o coração doíam tanto? Ela não estava apaixonada por Jacob, mas era como se algo ferisse o seu ego. Com Mike não havia dado certo, com Jacob nem começara, e agora? Temia morrer jovem e solteira.

Chegou até uma espécie de pracinha, tirou a sandália de salto e correu até o balanço. Pracinhas assim traziam-lhe memórias de sua infância, memórias tristes e ao mesmo tempo boas.

_Você é um destruidor de corações?_

_Talvez você me queira pra viagem_

_E se eu estiver me apaixonando por um destruidor de corações_

_E tudo é só uma mentira?_

_Eu não sairei daqui viva_

Sua voz saiu um pouco falha, mas assustou-se ao ver quem empurrara de leve seu balanço.

"Essa música é bem triste, não acha?"

Ela riu, estava gostando de ser balançada bem de leve.

"Talvez se encaixe um pouco com a minha vida" comentou "O que faz aqui, afinal?"

"Estava passando por aqui e te vi aqui sozinha, achei que você estaria em um encontro agora"

Bella não respondeu, aquela droga de encontro fora um erro. Mas é assim que acontece, as pessoas erram e erram mas nunca aprendem, ou até aprendem mas esquecem.

"Edward, você deveria estar com Caroline" Bella disse brincando.

"Ela está com Heidi" garantiu Edward "Heidi gosta de cuidar dela e bem, acaba ajudando ela com os desenhos e pinturas"

Bella sorriu, amava aquela garotinha profundamente.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, não havia o que dizer, e Bella estava adorando sentir o vento gelado em seu rosto assim como Edward estava adorando fazê-la se sentir bem e confortável.

"Temos que ir embora" ela disse um pouco triste, não queria ir pra casa tão cedo.

Edward teve uma idéia pra que aquela noite não acabasse tão cedo. "Vem comigo, a noite não precisa acabar assim"

Ele a puxou pela mão e a guiou até o carro, acelerou e uns quinze minutos depois estavam em frente a uma casa de dança.

Bella riu, queria descobrir o que Edward pretendia.

Ele desceu do carro todo animado, abriu a porta do passageiro e viu que Bella estava ainda sem o salto.

"Nem coloquei ainda" ela disse um pouco sem graça, Edward pegou a sandália de suas mãos e abaixou puxando os pés da moça para ele.

Bella o encarava sem saber o que dizer, ele estava sendo um cavalheiro mesmo.

Edward com o máximo de delicadeza colocou as sandálias de Bella, e poxa, pôde sentir como a pele dela era macia e perfeita.

Ele a ajudou descer do carro e colocou a mão envolta do pescoço de Bella, ela estava estranhando tudo aquilo, era como se fossem um casal, mas na verdade não eram.

Era realmente muito estranho.

Eles entraram no local e logo avistaram a pista de dança,e envolta,as mesas para as pessoas sentarem. Ele a guiou para uma dessas mesas e eles se sentaram, durante esse tempo não houve sequer uma troca de palavras.

"Quer beber o quê?" Edward perguntou.

"O melhor drink que eles tiverem" Bella sorriu. "Sabe, ficar bem chapada"

Edward riu, "Não, você tem que ficar sóbria"

Ela sentiu algo estranho em sua voz, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

"Me conta então, o que aconteceu que você não estava no seu encontro?" ele perguntou um tanto interessado, a moça respirou fundo.

"Brigamos"

"Oi?"

Ela riu, deveria explicar melhor o que havia acontecido. "Ele disse umas coisas que eu não gostei e deixei-o sozinho"

Edward não disse nada, mas no seu coração ficou feliz por aquilo ter acontecido. Assim, Bella iria ver quem era o verdadeiro Jacob e bem, ele poderia tentar se aproximar mais dela.

Eles tomaram dois drinks e continuaram conversando sobre coisas banais e sobre o que cada um faria de sua vida, aquilo era interessante, notaram que os dois tinham uma visão única. Crescer na vida.

Edward já era um grande empresário e Bella já era uma estrela do Rock,no que mais eles queriam crescer?

"Acho que em muitos aspectos eu tenho que amadurecer", a moça confessou, "Com o tempo acho que isso vai acontecer"

Edward sorriu, "O tempo é o melhor remédio pra tudo, né? Pra dor, pro aprendizado e etc..."

Bella concordou e abaixou a cabeça, Edward olhou para a pista de dança.

"Bella, vamos dançar?"

A moça o encarou incrédula. Ela não era boa em dança.

"Eu não sou boa nisso", confessou.

"Eu te ajudo", ele sorriu e a puxou pela mão a guiando até a pista onde alguns casais estavam dançando. Uma música animada começou a tocar e Bella deixou-se ser guiada por ele.

.com/watch?v=wGrmSDCXML0

(Trecho do filme "A verdade nua e crua" – Apenas para imaginação das minhas autoras)

Eles dançaram conforme a música e se deixaram livres, sem pensamentos ou quaisquer sentimentos. Um lindo casal, é o que pensavam os demais que os viam dançando daquela maneira. Era como se apenas o toque das mãos os fizessem se conectar de maneiras alusivas, sem quaisquer explicações.

O verde água com o verde escuro se encontravam em meio a ritmos e corações disparados, o que estava acontecendo?

Sem pensar em nada eles continuaram naquela alegria, porque era isso o que sentiam, _alegria, _como fazia tempo que não sentiam, e isso era bom e ao mesmo tempo ruim, porque Bella se sentia confusa cada vez que olhava em seus olhos, e Edward sentia-se mais conectado aquela mulher, ele poderia dizer que estava apaixonado?

Edward encarou a mulher, aquela mulher que estava tirando seu sono ultimamente, que estava fazendo estragos em sua cueca, que estava deixando-o louco, e sem dizer uma única palavra aproximou seu rosto do dela, a essa altura já haviam parado de dançar e apenas se encaravam. Bella não conseguia dizer nada, seu coração estava acelerado, parecia aqueles tambores que os quilombolas tocavam na época da escravidão, sentia algo diferente dentro de si. Não conseguia deixar de olhar para a boca de Edward, notou que ele aproximava seus rostos,o que a fez esquecer de quem era e do que ele era, _seu amigo_, e deixou-se levar por aquele olhar impetuoso e aquelas mãos fortes apertando sua cintura de leve, sentindo uma droga de um tesão por aquele homem, um homem que se mostrava um baita de um gostoso. Eles se aproximaram mais e Bella fechou os olhos, Edward então colou seus lábios nos dela e ficou parado até Bella fechar os braços envolta de seu pescoço e seus lábios começaram a se movimentar lentamente, por Deus, há quanto tempo ele não beijava ninguém? Não fazia nem idéia... Bella resolveu tomar as rédeas e começou a guiar os lábios de Edward, o que começou com um beijo lento se tornou devorador, sagaz e _desesperado_. Era assim que o homem se sentia, desesperado.

Não foi um beijo rápido, mas foi um beijo revelador, quando precisavam de ar eles se soltaram e então perceberam o que havia acontecido. Era o que ele queria, mas não o que ela queria.

Bella sentiu-se estranha, se fosse antes ela não se sentiria assim, afinal aquele homem era gostoso e solteiro, mas então porque se sentia assim mesmo sabendo que ele dera o primeiro passo?

Existiam perguntas que ela gostaria de saber as respostas.

E existiam as perguntas que estavam sendo respondidas para Edward. Ele estava completamente _apaixonado_ por aquela mulher.


	14. Sorte ou Destino

Cap. 13 – Sorte ou destino?

"

_**Você deve pensar que eu sou um louco por me apaixonar por você**_

_**Então me diga o que posso fazer pra te provar**_

_**Que não vai ser tão dificil**_

_**Dê uma chance ao amor só mais uma vez,"**_

_**Give Love a Try**__** – Jonas Brothers**_

**No capítulo anterior…**

Bella sentiu-se estranha, se fosse antes isso não aconteceria, afinal, aquele homem era gostoso e solteiro, mas então, porque mesmo sabendo que ele dera o primeiro passo, isso acontecia?

Existiam perguntas que ela gostaria de saber as respostas.

E existiam as perguntas que estavam sendo respondidas para Edward. Ele estava completamente _apaixonado_ por aquela mulher.

"Bella, precisamos conversar", Edward segurou a porta do quarto antes que a moça conseguisse fechar, ela estava fora de si e não entendia porque, só queria manter-se longe de Edward. Sentia que precisava pensar e repensar.

"Edward... me deixa", ela suplicou mas foi em vão, o homem entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Você não disse uma só palavra desde que saímos do restaurante... o que aconteceu?", o homem perguntou encarando Isabella. Ela não queria encarar seus olhos então olhou para o lado do banheiro.

"Você ainda me pergunta o que aconteceu?"

Edward suspirou, não estava entendendo porque Isabella estava dessa maneira, não havia acontecido nada. Quer dizer, eles haviam se beijado e rolado maior clima, mas isso não era motivo de ficar desse jeito, toda estranha.

"Isso não foi certo" ela disse passando uma mão desesperadamente no cabelo "Isso foi... isso foi tão... estranho!"

Edward se chocou com a colocação que Bella fez.

"Porque estranho? E porque não foi certo?"

Bella respirou fundo, como conseguiria explicar? Pelo começo é claro, o problema é que não sabia por onde começar.

Ela havia adorado o beijo, mas não podia dizer absolutamente nada, estava confusa e não sabia o que dizer sobre o que acontecera. Uma coisa podia observar: Edward estava bem tranqüilo, isso era fato.

"Edward, me diz o que foi aquilo?" a moça preocupada aproximou-se de Edward e o encarou profundamente.

"O beijo?" perguntou.

Bella não respondeu então ele a puxou para sentar-se na cama.

O que ele iria dizer? Não podia simplesmente dizer "_Bella, to apaixonado por você_", não, ele precisava mostrar isso a ela com o tempo, até porque sabia que ela estava confusa com tudo aquilo e somente queria mostrar a ela seus sentimentos com o tempo, afinal aquilo não era nada fácil nem para ele.

"Eu sei que você está confusa, eu também estava..." respirou fundo "Eu, desde que te conheci..."

"Me odiou" Isabella completou, Edward riu e negou com a cabeça.

"Não sei exatamente se as minhas implicâncias com você eram sentimentos de ódio"

Bella ouvia atentamente o que o homem dizia, não conseguia entender aonde ele queria chegar.

"O que significou aquele beijo pra você?" Isabella perguntou, por fim.

Edward levantou-se de onde estava sentado e caminhou até a janela, a luz da lua iluminando as coisas o deixava um pouco tranqüilo.

"Ele significou mais do que você imagina"

Bella respirou pesadamente, continuou lá sentada, porém encarou o homem a sua frente.

"Isso não me ajuda muito" riu "Você não sabe nem metade da minha vida"

Edward se surpreendeu e resolveu perguntar de vez

"Então eu gostaria de conhecer sua vida"

Bella o encarou e as lembranças de sua infância e adolescência invadiram a sua mente. Com cautela, levantou e puxou Edward pela mão, ele sentou-se ao lado dela, e ela ficou de frente para ele, como amigo... Ou outra coisa, ela mal sabia o que eles eram na verdade, mas antes de qualquer coisa deveria saber quem ela era e de onde veio.

"Você se lembra do que me disse quando estávamos naquele lugar perdidos?" perguntou. Edward balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Claro"

"Então" tentou se recordar daquela noite e continuou "Quando eu lhe disse que não era pra acreditar em tudo o que diziam sobre mim, eu quis dizer que não precisava acreditar na fantasia que criaram sobre mim"

Edward olhava atento para a moça, estava tentando entender o que ela queria dizer. Bella levantou e foi até seu guarda roupas. Abriu uma das gavetas e tirou de lá uma revista.

"**Isabella Swan, estrela do Rock ou Riquinha mimada que só cresce a custa dos outros?"**

Edward não se conteve e riu do título daquela revista, então era isso o que diziam sobre ela? Uma garotinha mimada e riquinha que só queria fama e crescer a custa dos outros?

"Quando eu tinha cinco anos e Emmett seis, fomos deixados em um orfanato" suspirou "Aquele lugar era um inferno, as meninas me batiam e me chamavam de estranha, de filha bastarda. Eu não entendo porque meus pais fizeram isso conosco" as lágrimas começaram a querer rolar, mas Bella as segurou. "A gente fugiu porque odiávamos aquelas pessoas, eles nos batiam e nos tratavam mal, e tudo o que eu sempre quis saber foi porque nossos pais fizeram aquilo conosco"

Edward não tinha palavras, sempre pensara que a garota era rica, e ouvindo aquelas coisas sentia uma dor profunda. Ela realmente sofrera mais do que ele pensara.

"E o que aconteceu quando vocês fugiram?", Edward perguntou aflito.

"Nós ficamos um bom tempo na rua." Seus olhos desviaram dos olhos atentos de Edward "Acho que a única coisa que me motivou foi a música que eu tocava na pracinha e as pessoas me jogavam algumas moedas, a única coisa que meus pais me deixaram foi um violão"

Veio na cabeça de Edward uma lembrança de quando era criança, tinha em torno de nove anos de idade e antes de se mudar para São Francisco, em uma época de inverno, avistou uma garotinha de pé em uma fonte cantando e tocando uma música, ela sentia muito frio e Edward, que já possuía um espírito bondoso lhe dera um casaco que seu pai lhe presenteara em seu aniversário.

"_Hey, fique com ele de presente, você deve estar com frio" o menino estendera a mão com seu casaco de inverno._

_A garotinha de cabelos castanhos ondulados ficara com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha, nunca um garoto havia falado com ela por ela ser uma moradora de rua._

"_Obrigado" sua voz fina agradeceu o menino._

_A menina ficou observando o garotinho que possuía um sorriso encantador._

"_Qual o seu nome?" o garoto lhe perguntara, a menina abriu a boca para lhe responder quando foram interrompidos._

"_Filho! Vamos! Estamos atrasados!" uma mulher magra, de cabelos castanhos avermelhados se aproximara dele, fazendo com que ele se despedisse da pior maneira. Com apenas um aceno de "Adeus"._

"O que foi?" Bella acenou com a mão a sua frente.

"Nada" ele respondeu meio confuso, e ficou mais confuso ainda ao ver um casaco na mão de Isabella. "O que é isso?"

Bella riu "Um casaco, dã"

Edward não riu da piada e ficou olhando para o casaco nas mãos da moça.

"Sabe, eu ganhei isso de um garoto, eu nem lembro direito como ele era" riu "Sei que ele chegou do nada e me deu isso, foi minha única blusa até eu ganhar o meu primeiro salário"

Edward não respondeu, algo dizia dentro de si que era ela aquela garotinha linda que ele deu de presente seu casaco.

"Ele era seu amigo?" perguntou.

"Não" ela sorriu "Ele chegou do nada e gostou da minha música, eu acho, pegou o casaco e me deu, só que a mãe dele o tirou de perto de mim, eu acho que eles estavam fazendo uma viagem"

"É você" ele disse ficando em pé perto dela "É você"

"Sou eu o que?"

Bella ficou assustada com o olhar que Edward lhe lançara

Edward cantou o pedaço da música que a garotinha sempre cantava naquela pracinha.

"_You're so obvious, you're so oblivious and now you wonder why you're the one alone"_

Bella entendeu o que era aquilo e continuou cantando a musica que ela cantava quando era criança naquela pracinha, onde mostrou seu talento e conseguiu uma oportunidade na vida.

"_So don't apologize and you don't even realize you screwed it up this time now you're the one alone" _

_(Alone – Avril Lavigne)_

O rapaz sorriu, e então as lembranças na cabeça de Isabella vieram à tona.

"_Enquanto cantava observou um garoto se aproximando, o frio era tanto que a única coisa que conseguia era tremer. O garoto lhe deu um sorriso lindo, ele era bem branquinho, e apesar do frio ela conseguiu ver a cor de seus olhos, que eram verdes. O cabelo era uma mistura de tons claros._

_Após encerrar a musica o garoto se aproximou, Emmett a encarou, porém nada disse. Isabella tratou de guardar seu instrumento enquanto algumas pessoas jogavam-lhe moedas._

"_Sua voz é legal" o garoto que lhe jogara alguns dólares a encarava sorrindo._

_Isabella não respondeu, não sabia quem ele era. Se surpreendeu quando viu o garoto tirando seu casaco e entregando a ela._

"_Hey, fique com ele de presente, você deve estar com frio" o menino estendera a mão com seu casaco._

_Isabella sentiu suas bochechas ficarem rubra. Nunca haviam falado com ela por ser uma moradora de rua._

"_Obrigado" por fim agradeceu o menino._

_Após alguns minutos de silêncio o garoto abriu a boca e lentamente lhe perguntou:_

"_Qual o seu nome?" _

_Quando Isabella ia responder viu uma mulher vindo o buscar, ela gritava e a olhava com desprezo. De longe ela viu uma garotinha loira correndo e gritando algo para ele. _

"_Filho! Vamos! Estamos atrasados!"._

As lágrimas começaram a descer sem parar e Edward a abraçou forte, era ela, aquela menininha que ele nunca esquecera. Seria obra do destino? Talvez se ele tivesse esperado para ouvir seu nome naquele dia, teriam se conhecido há muito tempo e talvez muitos erros de sua vida teriam sido evitados.

"Foi você que me deu o casaco" ela disse em meio às lágrimas que rolavam por suas bochechas. "Obrigado"

Edward não respondeu, por Deus, como esse mundo é pequeno, não? Quinze anos se passaram e ali estavam os dois novamente, frente a frente, sentindo as mesmas coisas estranhas que sentiram quando eram crianças. Só podia ser loucura. Mas não era, era o destino, se assim pode-se dizer.

"Não chora" ele passou o dedo polegar no rosto de Bella e sorriu "Você é uma garota tão linda pra chorar assim"

Bella não se conteve e soltou um riso, era um alívio para a moça saber que alguém a compreendia e não a julgava como uma garota mimada ou algo do tipo.

Garota entre partes, tinha vinte e quatro anos, não era nenhuma menininha.

Ela passou as costas das mãos pelo rosto dela e enxugou suas lágrimas, olhou no relógio e se assustou, já se passava das quatro horas da manhã.

"Acho que já está bem tarde" comentou Edward.

"Ou cedo demais" ela riu.

Edward deu as costas para ela e suspirou. Bella se surpreendeu com ele e tocou o seu ombro.

"O que foi, hein?"

"Bella, acho que eu tenho o direito de pedir isso" ele respirou fundo "Você tem me feito viver ultimamente, quando você chegou aqui minha vida era vazia, eu mal conseguia sorrir, hoje eu sorrio e trato bem as pessoas, você tem feito algo em mim que não sei explicar o que é"

Bella sorriu. "Você também tem feito alguma mudança em mim, nesses quase seis meses que estou aqui"

É, já estava quase completando seis meses que ela chegara na mansão dos Cullen, realmente o tempo passava muito rápido.

"Bella, não precisa dizer que sente o mesmo que eu, mas queria te pedir uma chance pra nos conhecermos melhor, se é que você me entende"

A moça se afastou um pouco "Edward, eu não sei o que dizer, eu te considero um grande amigo meu"

"Eu sei Bella, só estou te pedindo uma chance, eu também preciso rever muitas coisas em minha vida, me dê a oportunidade de te conquistar"

Bella sentiu seu coração gelando, poxa, ninguém nunca havia a tratado assim.

"Não sei se estou pronta..."

"Eu também não sei se estou pronto, você sabe..."

"Eu sei"

O homem se aproximou dela e deixando tudo de lado a agarrou pela cintura. Ele era jovem, ela também, ele era solteiro, ela também, ele estava gostando dela e tinha que conquistá-la também, por isso a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Bella não o fez parar, mesmo querendo fazer isso, e então, eles se beijaram novamente explorando cada pedaço, sentindo uma corrente elétrica que fazia os dois corações vibrarem inquietos. E assim que o beijo terminou, Edward sorriu torto e a deixou ali, perdida em tantos pensamentos e sentimentos.

"Boa noite,_ minha_ Bella"

Ele saiu do quarto com aquele sorriso torto que há quinze anos já havia encantando a pequena Isabella.

Caroline levantou-se logo cedo para ir para a escola. Estava tão animada, algo dizia a si que as coisas iriam melhorar, e ela tinha também uma surpresa para contar a seu pai antes de ir para a escola.

Ela correu até o quarto de Edward e viu que estava aberto, entrou lentamente e encontrou seu pai, lindo como sempre, de frente ao espelho arrumando sua gravata.

"Papai" ela disse baixinho. O homem olhou para ela e abriu um sorriso.

"Filha, vem cá me dar um abração" ele abriu os braços e a menina saiu correndo ao seu encontro, fazia tempo que ele não tinha um momento a sós com ela, e sabia que ela sentia falta disso, assim como ele sentia.

"Como você está, minha linda?"

Carol sorriu e arrumou seus óculos, que com o abraço se desarrumaram em seu rosto.

"Estou bem papai e você?"

Edward sorriu "Estou ótimo" ele colocou a menina sentada em sua cama e observou como ela estava, uma perna balançando, isso era sinal de que ela queria dizer algo.

"Quer me contar algo?" perguntou.

Caroline sorriu "Quero, bom, vamos ter uma exposição na escola onde vou poder colocar meus desenhos a mostra, queria saber se você vai apreciar no dia"

Edward sentiu-se emocionado, ele tinha uma filha brilhante, inteligente, ela era tudo em sua vida. Apesar de ser idêntica a mãe quando criança, ela lhe trazia conforto e não dor. Caroline era a melhor recompensa de sua vida, em nenhum momento se arrependia de ter a criado, talvez se fosse outro homem teria dado a criança para outra pessoa criar, mas não, ele sacrificou o auge de sua juventude para se dedicar a sua filha, que hoje lhe trazia muito orgulho.

"Hummm, vou ver na minha agenda" brincou "Mas é claro que eu vou filha"

Caroline riu e abraçou seu pai. Ela o admirava tanto, era seu maior orgulho, ter um pai bonito daquele jeito e ainda um cavalheiro que a amava muito.

"Também preciso falar algo com você"

A menina o encarou, notou que ele parecia tão diferente, mais animado.

"Pode dizer papai"

Ele pegou a mão da menina e com a outra mão alisou seu rosto. "Eu... você sabe filha, eu tenho somente vinte e cinco anos e cansei de sofrer por uma pessoa que... bem, eu quero viver novamente e eu estou realmente gostando de uma mulher..."

Antes que pudesse continuar, Caroline o interrompeu.

"Isabella?"

O homem a encarou confuso, ficou pensando se a menina sabia de algo ou se... bom, deixa pra lá.

"Eh... sim"

A menina abaixou a cabeça mas levantou sorrindo, era tudo o que ela queria, Bella e seu pai juntos, aquilo era uma notícia maravilhosa.

"Desculpe filha se eu te decepcionei..."

"Decepcionar? Pai, essa é uma NOTÍCIA MARAVILHOSA" ela sorriu e pulou no colo de seu pai, ele a abraçou e ambos continuaram rindo.

"EBA EU GANHEI UMA MÃE, EU GANHEI UMA MÃE!" a menina pulava e gritava no quarto "Deixa eu contar para tia Alice, ela vai amar a idéia"

"Hey mocinha" Edward a chamou "Bella ainda não aceitou, você vai ter que me ajudar com algumas coisas"

Caroline entendeu e a xingou mentalmente, imaginou que realmente Bella era uma idiota-louca-retardada por não ter aceitado logo de cara o gato do seu pai como namorado, como ela podia ser tão excomungada a esse ponto?

"Claro que ajudo pai, ela vai ficar caidinha por você, pode deixar"

Edward riu do jeito da filha, realmente a convivência com Isabella a mudou, não para pior, mas a libertou de ser uma garotinha triste como era antes.

"Vamos descer para tomar café da manhã, mocinha"

O pai pegou a mão de sua filha e a pasta de seu trabalho, ambos desceram as escadas e foram para a mesa.

Eles se sentaram e a empregada lhes serviu o café. Edward perguntou sobre os demais e ela lhe disse que já estavam descendo. Logo Alice, Jasper e Emmett chegaram à mesa.

"Bom dia Ed" Alice beijou o rosto de seu irmão.

"Bom dia mano" Emmett o cumprimentou, e depois Jasper.

"Onde estão os Italianos?" perguntou por perguntar, os vagabundos há dias nem falavam com ele, estavam muito preocupados com a inauguração da nova pizzaria.

"Dormindo, como sempre" respondeu Alice.

A vontade de perguntar de Isabella era tamanha que não se conteve.

"Onde está Bella?"

"Bom dia Edward" a moça se aproximou deles, com a pior cara possível. Uma mistura de ressaca com preguiça.

"Que cara dos diabos, andou bebendo pinga com água sanitária?" Emmett brincou, Bella como não estava nem um pouco de brincadeira mostrou-lhe o dedo.

Harry, que andava meio sumido, pelo menos das vistas de Bella, chegou trazendo o jornal do dia para Edward, como sempre fazia.

"Obrigado Harry" o homem agradeceu e colocou o jornal de canto, Emmett que estava tomando uma boa dose de café pegou o jornal para ler, foi quando abriu a primeira página e...

"BELLA?" cuspiu o café pra fora e quase engasgou com o grito que dera.

Bella o encarava sem entender, será que ele havia ficado louco de vez?

"Acho que quem tomou pinga com água sanitária foi você" ela riu, porém, Emmett abriu a página do jornal - mostrando a todos - onde continha uma foto imensa de Bella e Edward, se beijando.

"MEU DEUS!" Alice berrou e levou as mãos até a boca.

"P* que pariu vocês dois hein, nem pra contar a novidade" Jasper reclamou, levando uma bolacha até a boca.

Edward encarou Bella sem saber o que dizer, ela não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas quem fora o vadio que colocara aquilo no jornal? Um Paparazzi de merda, só podia.

"Me dá aqui essa merda" ela puxou o jornal das mãos de Emmett e ao ver de quem era a matéria...

"EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DE UMA..."

Continua...


	15. Colocando as coisas no lugar

Cap. 14 – Colocando as coisas em ordem

"_**Eu posso fazer você se sentir totalmente melhor, apenas aceite**_

_**E eu posso te mostrar todos os lugares onde você nunca esteve**_

_**E eu posso te fazer dizer tudo que nunca disse"**_

_**Hot**__** – Avril Lavigne**_

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

"MEU DEUS!" Alice berrou e levou as mãos até a boca.

"P* que pariu vocês dois hein, nem pra contar a novidade", Jasper reclamou, levando uma bolacha até a boca.

Edward encarou Bella sem saber o que dizer, ela não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas quem fora o vadio que colocara aquilo no jornal? Um Paparazzi de merda, só podia.

"Me dá aqui essa merda" ela puxou o jornal das mãos de Emmett e ao ver de quem era a matéria...

"EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DE UMA..."

"Não, não é possível, Jacob não faria isso conosco" Edward se jogou no sofá enquanto tentava acalmar uma Isabella furiosa e irritada.

"FOI ELE SIM!" ela berrou, a essas horas esqueceu-se até dos modos que o homem lhe ensinara.

"Mas vocês dois podem nos explicar o que significa tudo isso?" Emmett se intrometeu, queria saber o que a irmã andava fazendo afinal de contas.

"Larga de ser idiota Emmett, você não percebeu que a Bells e o Ed estão namorando?" Alice deu um pulo e ao mesmo tempo levou uma olhada feia de Isabella.

"Ah, muda essa cara meu, falando nisso você precisa levar a Carol pra escola" Jasper a cutucou.

Bella olhou para a menina que estava sentada no outro sofá com a mochila nas costas e um rostinho indecifrável. O que ela iria explicar para Caroline? Ela achou que a menina deveria estar pensando que ela queria ocupar o lugar de sua mãe na vida de seu pai. Não era isso. Ela... ela nem sabia o que ela estava tendo com Edward afinal de contas.

Bella levantou rapidamente e foi até perto da menina. "Me deixem com ela"

Edward olhou para Alice e ela olhou para os meninos. "VÃO LOGO!" berrou.

Os quatro saíram rapidamente da sala, Alice queria ouvir a conversa, assim como Emmett. Eles então fecharam a porta da sala mas ficaram atrás dela ouvindo a conversa.

Bella alisou o cabelo de Carol. "Você vai ficar com raiva de mim?"

"Claro que não, Bella" sorriu "Você vai ser minha mãe?"

A mulher engoliu em seco. Na realidade ela não se imaginava como uma mãe, sendo tão jovem. Deus, que loucura!

"Olha Carol... eu não quero ocupar o lugar da sua mãe..."

Enquanto isso do lado de fora eles quase se matavam porque todos queriam colocar o ouvido na porta, por Deus, eles eram idiotas.

"DROGA!" Alice deu um gritinho, o que fez a conversa de Bella e Caroline cessar.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou do lado de dentro e ao invés de ficarem em silêncio...

"MIAAAU" Emmett tentou imitar um gato.

Bella levantou sem fazer praticamente nenhum barulho e abriu a porta, foi quando aquele povo todo caiu um em cima do outro.

"COISA FEIA BISBILHOTANDO!" berrou furiosa, como podiam dar uma dessa?

Eles levantaram rapidamente e cada um ajeitou sua roupa, envergonhados pediram desculpas, Caroline não conseguia parar de rir um só minuto.

"Edward, acho que você precisa participar da conversa"

"Todos nós precisamos" Emmett protestou "Vocês não concordam?" perguntou para os outros, que apenas o encararam em silêncio.

"Ok, não falo mais nada"

"Desculpa Bella, a gente vai sair mesmo desta vez" Alice deu um jeito de colocar Jasper e Emmett para fora da sala, Edward se aproximou da menina e sentou ao lado dela.

"Estou falando para Carol o que realmente aconteceu..."

"Bella, eu já conversei com ela sobre isso" sorriu "Agora só me falta a sua resposta, se você vai me dar uma chance ou não"

A jovem engoliu em seco, ela olhou para a menina e viu seus olhos brilhando de felicidade, olhou para Edward e viu um olhar esperançoso, bem, talvez ela pudesse tentar, o que custava? Talvez essa amizade que ela sentia podia se tornar em amor, ou sei lá, podiam viver algo bom, mesmo que não fosse pra sempre.

"Ok... mas não estamos namorando ok? Só estamos... ficando?" foi mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação. Edward balançou a cabeça e riu, aquilo ia ser louco, um homem de vinte e poucos anos "ficando", as coisas realmente eram estranhas.

Ele levantou e se aproximou de Isabella, a puxando pela cintura, "Ficando?" sorriu e então a beijou levemente e com isso praticamente esqueceram-se de Caroline sentada a frente deles.

"Eca, beijar é nojento"

Eles encararam a menina e começaram a rir, ela era uma criança adorável.

Alice havia levado a menina para a escola, aquilo tudo estava sendo muito legal, só que ela ainda sentia uma dorzinha no coração, porque quem ela queria, não a queria. Mas que bosta, né?

"Tia Alice, ganhei uma mãe" Carol sorria. Estava tão feliz.

"E eu ganhei uma cunhada, até que enfim..." suspirou "Porque aquela nojenta da sua mãe eu não considerava minha cunhada"

Caroline a encarou, sua mãe podia ser tudo... mas era sua mãe, então não gostava que falassem mal dela.

"Desculpe Carol, é força do hábito" Alice riu.

Assim elas chegaram em frente ao colégio de São Francisco, as meninas que estudavam na sala de Caroline a olhavam com desprezo, para elas, a menina não passava de uma estranha que era metida a ser a melhor da sala.

Caroline era a melhor da sala, e não por querer, mas por se destacar com seu comportamento, com suas habilidades, e seu dom artístico, não havia uma professora ou professor que não a admirasse.

A menina suspirou e se despediu de sua tia, Alice encarou as menininhas para ver se falariam algo, mas não disseram nada. Era incrível como elas tinham tanta perspicácia de fazer as maldades só dentro do colégio.

Na mansão, Bella se arrumava para sair e resolver seus problemas, aliás, problemas que não eram só dela. Ela ainda não entendia porque Jacob havia entregado aquelas fotos à Rosalie. Ela não tinha nada com ele, será que ele havia ficado enraivecido por causa da história do restaurante?

Passou uma maquiagem leve no rosto e pegou sua bolsa que estava jogada na cama. Antes deu uma passadinha no quarto de Gianna.

A moça estava deitada na cama falando no celular, Bella abriu a porta de leve e Gianna acenou para ela entrar rápido.

Bella entrou no quarto e se aproximou da moça, ela tagarelava e parecia animada com algo.

Gianna desligou o celular e encarou Bella com ansiedade nos olhos.

"Fala mulher" Bella a questionou.

"TENHO UMA NOTÍCIA ESPLENDOROSA!" gritou "Vocês conseguiram a chance de gravar o primeiro vídeo clipe de vocês!"

Bella abriu a boca em formato de "O"

VIDEO CLIPE? Daqueles que as pessoas cantavam e podiam encenar alguma coisa?

"AH!" elas gritaram juntas e se abraçaram, aquilo era ser perfeito.

"Cara, isso vai ser perfeito e nós vamos conseguir gravar o tão esperado DVD de vocês"

Bella não sabia o que dizer, estava correndo tudo tão bem em sua vida. Sua banda era famosa mas ainda não haviam conseguido entrar no ranking de bandas marcantes. O sonho dela era esse, marcar a vida dos jovens e das pessoas. A cada dia que passava a Befour ganhava mais espaço na mídia, agora com o primeiro vídeo clipe eles poderiam ser chamados até para a TV.

"Cara, vai dar tudo certo" Gianna apertou sua mão. Bella sorriu.

"Com certeza"

"Temos que contar isso para os outros" disse "Vou chamá-los"

Bella foi até o corredor e gritou por Emmett, Jasper e Alice.

"Alice ainda não chegou" Emmett disse entrando no quarto. "O que é tão importante para interromperem meu momento de ioga?"

IOGA? Emmett fazendo Ioga?

Bella e Gianna o encararam e ficaram em silêncio, era perda de tempo tentar entendê-lo.

"Oi meninas" Jasper entrou no quarto e observou a feição de ansiedade das meninas.

"Não me digam que vocês vão matar o Bin Laden?"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Vou matar você se não calar essa boca"

Jasper soltou um risinho "Falem logo, preciso voltar para meus livros"

"E eu pra minha ioga"

Jasper encarou Emmett com uma cara de confuso. "Desde quando você faz ioga?"

"Não sabia que precisamos exercitar o nosso corpo todos os dias?"

Bella deu de ombros e riu "Vai fazer um sexo bem gostoso ai você se exercita"

"Bella, você anda muito safadinha agora que está namorando com o Edward" Emmett disse, fazendo Gianna rir.

"Eu não estou namorando com ele" ela o corrigiu "Estamos ficando"

"Tá" Gianna começou "Calem a boca, tenho que contar a novidade pra vocês dois"

Emmett olhou para Jasper e então cruzou os braços enquanto ouvia Gianna falando sobre o vídeo clipe. Achou o máximo! Agora que ele precisaria mais ainda fazer suas iogas e se exercitar mais, teria que aparecer lindo no vídeo clipe, é claro, teria que impressionar a sua loira gostosa jornalista, pois é pessoal, a Rosalie, aquela vadia, ele sabia que ela não prestava, mas era isso que o atentava, pois tinha a esperança de transformar a vida daquela mulher.

"Ótima notícia" Jasper sorriu "Vamos arrasar"

"Também acho, mas gente vou indo nessa, tenho que encontrar com Edward daqui a pouco"

Bella se despediu deles e saiu correndo, quando saía pela porta viu uma Alice preocupada entrando.

"Hey, o que foi?" perguntou.

"Ah, nada, só preocupações" Alice respondeu.

"Aconteceu algo?"

Alice suspirou, "Estou preocupada com Caroline, depois preciso conversar com Edward"

"O quê? O que houve com minha _filha_?" tossiu e corrigiu "Digo, com a filha do Edward..."

Alice riu e achou tão bonitinho Bella já estar considerando sua sobrinha como filha, aquilo era fofo.

"Aonde está indo?"

"Resolver umas coisas, depois vou encontrar com Edward"

Alice suspirou "Ai... o amor"

"Cale a boca" Bella riu e se despediu da amiga, pedindo para o motorista levá-la ao lugar onde resolveria seus problemas.

"Jacob, como ele pode me trocar por aquela idiota?" Rose choramingou.

"Rosalie, você sabe que ele nunca quis nada com você" Jacob riu "Perda de tempo"

Ela levantou-se furiosa da cadeira, "E A CULPA É SUA SEU DESGRAÇADO!"

"Minha?" apontou para si "Você está enganada meu amor"

Rosalie suspirou, precisava pensar, precisava ter alguma idéia. Mas nada vinha a sua cabeça, e bem, se Edward descobrisse a pessoa que ela era, ai sim seria o fim.

"Jake, tive uma idéia"

Jacob assoprou o café em sua xícara e a encarou.

"Isabella acha que somos "maus"" riu "Vamos fazer de conta que nos arrependemos, até da matéria que colocamos no jornal, e nos aproximamos deles... ficaria mais fácil de dar os meus jeitos"

"Rose, faça o que quiser, eu não quero saber dela"

Ela revirou os olhos "Eu deveria saber que você não passa de uma merda"

"Senhora" a secretaria de Rosalie entrou em sua sala.

"EU JÁ NÃO TE DISSE QUE ANTES DE ENTRAR PRECISA BATER NA PORTA?" Rose gritou furiosa, porém ficou calada ao ver quem entrava em sua sala.

"Vim acertar as contas, meu bem" Bella disse com firmeza.

Ela e Jacob não sabiam o que dizer, não esperavam a visita de Isabella, muito menos naquele estilo, toda bem... vestida... e bem arrumada. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Pensou Rosalie.

"Nos deixe a sós, Mary" ela disse a secretaria que fechou a porta rapidamente.

"O que quer aqui, Isabella?"

Bella foi até perto da mesa da mulher e a encarou junto com o crápula do Jacob.

"Só vim aqui dizer uma coisa" respirou fundo e se aproximou mais "Não se meta nem comigo, nem com Edward ou qualquer um de sua família, porque vocês dois não me conhecem"

"Isso é uma ameaça?" perguntou Rosalie.

"Encare como quiser" riu "Eu sei que foi você que estragou o quadro de Caroline, eu só não disse nada a Edward porque não posso entregar os pontos assim, não teria graça"

Rosalie queria matar aquela mulher que estava tão cínica a sua frente.

"E você, Jake" disse com tom de desprezo "Obrigado por me mostrar quem você realmente é, assim abri meus olhos"

Jacob engoliu em seco, não tinha o que dizer.

Bella arrumou sua blusa "Está avisada Rosalie, eu não tenho medo de você e nem dele" apontou para o homem com a cabeça "Então não se metam comigo e nem com ninguém que vive comigo, você pode se arrepender profundamente"

Assim ela saiu da sala de Rosalie, toda decidida e com passos firmes. Jacob não tinha palavras e se assustou quando viu Rose puxando de sua mão a xícara de café e jogando na porta.

"MALDITA!" gritou "VOCÊ ME PAGA!" gritou de novo.

Bella chegou a empresa C. Cullen's e já foi direto pro andar de Edward. Ela precisava confessar que seu coração estava um pouco acelerado, era tudo estranho pra ela, aquelas sensações.

Chegando no andar da presidência avistou a Sra Jones sentada. Sorriu e se aproximou dela.

"Olá" sorriu "Lembra de mim?"

"Olá Isabella, claro que lembro" a mulher sorriu "Veio ver Edward?"

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu.

"Hum, só vou pedir para você esperar um minutinho, porque ele está em reunião com os investidores"

"Tudo bem"

Bella sorriu e sentou-se no sofá perto da porta da sala de Edward. Ficou observando tudo ao seu redor. A janela era muito grande e dava pra avistar quase toda a São Francisco,

"Aqui tem uma vista muito linda" admitiu, a Sra Jones sorriu e a encarou.

"Você é bem jovem" comentou "Tem quantos anos?"

"Vinte e quatro" Bella respondeu.

Sra Jones queria continuar suas perguntas mas foi interrompida quando os homens começaram a sair da sala de reunião. Bella olhava atenta cada homem bem vestido que saía daquela sala, e dava graças a Deus de estar bem arrumada.

Edward saiu por último e logo avistou Bella, sorriu e se aproximou da jovem, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

"Então Edward, depois trataremos de sua viagem à Nova York"

"Ok, Riley, faremos o melhor trabalho" garantiu.

"Que bom, vejo que está se dando bem" Riley comentou após dar uma olhada em Isabella, Edward percebendo puxou-a para perto de si.

"Tenha certeza que sim"

Seu tom de voz tinha mais do que sarcasmo. Tinha posse, havia percebido o olhar que o homem lançara sobre sua Bella, sua obra-prima.

"Entre na minha sala, Bells"

O homem despediu-se de seus companheiros e entrou na sala acompanhado por Isabella, ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça e suspirou, como ela estava linda.

"Liguei em casa e Emmett me disse que você havia saído"

Bella sorriu sem graça e se aproximou dele "É fui resolver algumas coisas"

Edward apoiou-se na beira de sua mesa e ficou encarando a moça, que já havia desviado sua atenção para as fotos que estavam em seu escritório.

"Quem é essa loira?" perguntou.

"Jane, minha ex-mulher" ele respondeu.

Bella sentiu algo em seu peito doer, poxa, ele não havia se livrado das lembranças dela, como queria começar a viver uma nova vida?

"Eu vou embora" ela disse de repente, fazendo o homem ficar sem entender nada.

"O que foi Bells?" a puxou pelo braço e viu que ela estava séria.

"Como quer começar a viver novamente sendo que fica guardando as fotos dela?" perguntou "Acho que primeiro teria que jogar tudo fora, ela não faz parte da sua vida mais"

Edward entendeu que ela estava com ciúmes. Bem, se fosse um ex namorado de Bella ele também ficaria com ciúmes, então ele estava errado afinal.

"Eu vou jogar fora, _amor_"

Bella o encarou e não soube o que dizer, ninguém havia a chamado assim. O homem a puxou para ele e a prendeu em seus braços.

"Por favor, me desculpe" ele pediu. Bella a essa altura já estava derretida.

"Ok" ela respondeu.

O homem lhe deu um beijo rápido, mas significativo, por Deus, ele estava mesmo amando-a.

Bella sorriu e o abraçou bem forte, encostando sua cabeça em seu peito.

"Conseguimos o contrato! Vamos gravar nosso vídeo clipe"

Edward sorriu feliz, aquele era um sonho de Isabella, então ele ficava feliz que estava se realizando.

"Que ótimo Bells" ele suspirou e continuou abraçado com ela.

"Preciso de sua ajuda, lembra daquela festa que comentamos?"

Bella assentiu.

"Preciso que você e Alice preparem tudo, desde convites, comida e tudo o mais"

"Claro Ed, pode deixar conosco"

Edward sorriu e então beijou os lábios de sua obra prima, um beijo lento e cheio de sentimentos, seu coração palpitava cada vez mais rápido, ele estava tão feliz com aquela situação que parecia tão maluca ao mesmo tempo.

Isabella se sentia bem com ele, mas não sabia se conseguiria corresponder ao que ele desejava. Ela era louca afinal, era uma artista e talvez amanhã sua vida fosse totalmente diferente.

Ele sabia que teria que conquistá-la de qualquer maneira.

Continua...


	16. Pedido

Cap. 15 - Pedido

"_**Chore para os anjos, eu vou te resgatar, **_

_**eu vou te libertar hoje à noite, baby, segure-se em mim"**_

_**Malibu **__**– Hole**_

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

Edward sorriu e então beijou os lábios de sua obra prima, um beijo lento e cheio de sentimentos, seu coração palpitava cada vez mais rápido, ele estava tão feliz com aquela situação que parecia tão maluca ao mesmo tempo.

Isabella se sentia bem com ele, mas não sabia se conseguiria corresponder ao que ele desejava. Ela era louca afinal, era uma artista e talvez amanhã sua vida fosse totalmente diferente.

Ele sabia que teria que conquistá-la de qualquer maneira.

**1 semana depois...**

Alice e Bella corriam pra lá e pra cá ordenando onde deviam ficar as coisas da festa. Luzes, globos, Dj, comidas e tudo o mais.

"Acha que Edward vai ficar furioso?" perguntou Bella.

"Claro que não, ele queria fazer uma festa pra quem? Pra velhos?" a moça riu "Vamos abalar essa noite"

"Você tem razão" disse Bella, arrancando risos de Alice.

Elas andaram até a sala, onde havia algumas pessoas arrumando a decoração da casa, que se resumia em preto e vermelho.

"Sabe, nossas festinhas de antigamente eram tão legais"

"Concordo, muita bebedeira, cigarros e rock and roll"

Alice suspirou. "Cigarros? Aquilo estava mais pra..."

"Cale a boca, isso são coisas que não gostamos de lembrar" Bella estalou os dedos, Alice balançou a cabeça e depois riu.

"Eu realmente espero que esteja como ele imaginou"

"Vai estar" garantiu Alice, imaginando como aquela noite seria mega, hiper, divertida!

Elas continuaram ali coordenando as coisas até os Italianos aparecerem, todos formalmente vestidos com um avental branco.

"Vão precisar de mais comida?" perguntou Caius.

"Não sei, se precisarmos nós te avisaremos" Alice respondeu "Aro, porque não tira esse avental?"

Aro levou uma mão ao peito "Ele é tão bonitinho" sorriu "Além de que foi o próprio Marcus que desenhou"

"Por isso que ficou essa bosta..." comentou Bella em tom de voz baixo, de qualquer maneira eles ouviram.

"Bosta deveria ser as roupas que você usava" Marcus disse.

"Olha aqui" Bella avançou pra cima dele "Não fale de mim, você não me conhece"

"EPA! EPA!" Aro entrou no meio separando os dois "Nem que eu tenha que dar uma de Vera Verão aqui, vocês não irão brigar"

Bella revirou os olhos "Não precisa se preocupar, não vale a pena esse aí"

Jasper e Emmett saíram cedo de casa para ir ao escritório de Edward. Eles iriam juntos comprar os ternos, não era só Isabella que havia mudado, os outros também a acompanharam e se vestiam bem melhor do que antes.

"Cara, larga essa papelada aí, vamos logo" reclamou Jasper. Edward levantou os olhos até o amigo.

"Vai se danar Jasper, não é você quem vai se lascar depois..."

Jasper riu, desviou o olhar para Emmett que estava sentado no sofá com um rosto um tanto... pensativo.

"O que Emmett tem?" perguntou Edward.

"Emmett, acorda!" Jazz jogou um pedaço de papel no rosto dele.

Emmett se mexeu e encarou os dois amigos que riam da cara de bocó que ele estava fazendo.

"Acho que sei o que está acontecendo com Emmett" Jasper disse sorridente "Só que eu já falei pra ele que não vale a pena..."

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ah é?" sorriu "É o que eu estou pensando?"

"Se estiver pensando em Rosalie, pode acreditar"

Edward gargalhou, estava em divida com Emmett, precisava fazê-lo conquistar a loura.

"Ah, cala essa boca Jasper" Emmett reclamou.

"Calma Emmett, tenha paciência com ela..." Edward disse.

"Ela só tem olhos pra você, esse é o problema" Emmett retrucou e então suspirou.

"E eu só tenho olhos pra sua irmã"

"NOSSAAAA!" Jasper colocou uma mão na boca "Que gracinha, ta apaixonadinho"

A voz que ele fizera fora tão engraçada que Edward e Emmett riram, era incrível uma coisa daquelas.

"Bom, vamos dar um trato em você, essa noite arrase o coração daquela loura"

Emmett sorriu, esperava mesmo conseguir conquistar aquela mulher, ela era tão... tão... linda e especial para ele que estava disposto a qualquer coisa por ela. Bom, já estava se sentindo um veado pensando desse jeito, porque ele nunca fora um homem pra compromissos sérios.

**Horas mais tarde...**

"Já está tudo pronto, Ed" Bella disse no telefone.

"Que bom, chegaremos aí prontos" o homem respondeu "Seu irmão está um gato"

Bella riu. "Emmett, um gato?"

"Pois é, uma tchutchuca, daqui a pouco pode até virar dançarino do Calypso"

Eles gargalharam juntos, Emmett com raiva deu um soco no braço de Edward.

"Vou desligar Bells, até mais tarde"

"Até"

Bella desligou o telefone e entregou para Harry. Correu para o quarto de Alice e a mesma estava no banho.

"ALICE" berrou.

"QUE É?" ela gritou do banheiro.

"VIM PEGAR MEU VESTIDO" Bella gritou de volta.

"PODE LEVAR, DEIXA O MEU NA CAMA"

"NÃO SOU SUA EMPREGADA!" Bella respondeu e saiu do quarto rindo, adorava fazer essas coisas.

Saiu do quarto de Alice e foi correndo para o seu, chegando lá tirou suas roupas e correu para o banho.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper chegaram no Volvo que ainda estava com o amassado por causa da batida que Bella havia dado no carro. Os homens realmente estavam estilosos, todos de terno escuro, cabelos um pouco bagunçados, Emmett e Jasper por serem da banda, usavam gravata vermelha, o que causava um contraste perfeito no terno preto.

"Acho que vou lá falar com a Bells" murmurou Emmett, mas Harry o interrompeu.

"A senhorita está no banho, assim como a senhorita Alice e a menina Caroline"

Jasper percorria a casa e admirava como a mesma estava bem decorada, tudo pronto e agora só faltava os convidados.

"Já trouxeram a cachaça?" perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

"Ah, com certeza" respondeu Edward. "Já volto gente"

Os meninos assentiram e cada um foi verificar o seu instrumento, se estava tudo ok para a festa, afinal eles fariam seu pequeno show.

Edward subiu as escadas e passando em frente ao quarto de Isabella viu a porta um pouco aberta, pensou que ela já teria saído do banho e devagar entrou no local.

"Bella?" chamou, porém, ninguém respondeu.

Olhou ao redor, não ouvia o barulho do chuveiro, então onde estaria Bella? Virou de costas para o banheiro e foi quando Bella saiu do banheiro, sem notar a presença do homem.

"Bella?" chamou de novo.

"Oi?"

A moça respondeu e se assustou de leve com a presença do homem ali em seu quarto, ele a olhava da cabeça aos pés, era a primeira vez que tinha uma imagem assim... Bella só de toalha a sua frente, bem, aquilo faria estragos em sua roupa... então respirou fundo e sorriu torto, aquele perfeito sorriso.

"Edward?" a moça o chamou, acenando com a mão a sua frente.

O homem balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo novamente.

"Bom, eu só vim aqui... é" essas horas ele tinha que perder a fala, né? "Bom, vim te agradecer pelo trabalho, a decoração... ficou ótima"

Ah ta que ele só queria dizer isso, mas nem uma criancinha de cinco anos acreditaria nisso. Homens... e seu medo de assumir que queria vê-la sem roupa.

Bella riu e correu para abraçar o homem, ele relutou um pouco, mas cedeu ao abraço dela.

"De nada, eu e Alice fizemos um bom trabalho" sorriu "Agradeça a ela também"

Edward sorriu e se separou dela, antes que seu coração falasse mais alto que sua mente.

"É, então eu vou... descer" sorriu sem graça e quando se virou Bella o puxou pelo braço, agora era a hora dela o provocar, é claro.

"Já viu meu vestido?" olhou para a cama, onde seu vestido estava estendido.

Edward olhou na mesma direção e engoliu em seco, era um vestido vermelho, curto e no corpo dela com certeza ficaria bem marcado.

"Vai ficar lindo em você" ele garantiu, suando frio.

Bella sorriu de canto e uma idéia se passou por sua cabeça, a tanto tempo estava sem... bom, já devia até ter criado teias de aranha, enfim, ela queria... né, afinal, com um cara gostoso daquele bem na sua frente te comendo com os olhos, quem não quer?

Sem pensar muito deixou a toalha escorregar por seu corpo, revelando mais do que deveria.

Edward olhou para a moça, mas imediatamente seu olhar transferiu-se para seu corpo, suas curvas, seu ventre liso, seus seios...

"Oh meu Deus" sussurrou, e antes que pudesse dizer algo, Bella correu e o agarrou, arrancando-lhe um beijo ardente, dois corpos necessitados.

Há quanto tempo Edward não se envolvia fisicamente com uma mulher? Muito tempo, na realidade só havia provado daquilo uma única vez, a vez que engravidara Jane.

"Bella..." ele suplicou enquanto separavam seus corpos "Por Deus"

A vocalista não entendeu muito bem porque ele ficara tão nervoso, ela havia se precipitado?

"Me desculpe Bells, mas ainda não estou preparado... se é que você me entende"

"Eu não te atraio?" ela perguntou séria.

"Que isso! Claro que você me atrai, mas... não estou preparado, me desculpe"

A moça o encarou com um pouco de dor no coração, nunca ninguém a tinha rejeitado. Pegou sua toalha e enrolou-se novamente, talvez ela tivesse mesmo se precipitado.

"Desculpe-me, acho que fui rápida demais" sorriu sem graça.

"Tudo bem" o homem com o dedo polegar acariciou o rosto de Isabella "Vamos com calma, né?"

"Claro"

Ela sorriu e ele a abraçou, essas coisas eram difíceis, ainda mais quando não se tem total segurança.

Edward a deixou sozinha e ela tratou de se arrumar, hoje a festa iria dar o que falar, claro, quando ela e Alice armam essas coisas é impossível que as pessoas não saiam falando, nem que fosse mal, mas falavam.

"Os convidados já estão chegando" Jasper comentou com Emmett.

Ambos estavam na porta de entrada recebendo os convidados.

"Pois é, mas quem deveria estar aqui era o Edward, não era?"

"Sei lá" Jasper riu "Carol, minha linda" ele se abaixou enquanto pegava Caroline no colo.

"Você está lindo Jazz" a menina disse sorrindo.

"Nossa, só ele?" Emmett fez um bico "Quanta consideração, hein?"

Carol riu e passou para o colo de Emmett "Você também está lindo, grandalhão"

"Sabe mocinha, você já está muito pesada pra ficar no nosso colo"

A menina riu e foi quando seu olhar desviou para a porta e viu Rosalie e Jacob, juntos. Isabella iria ficar uma fera, pensou a menina.

"O que faz aqui, Rose?" perguntou Jasper, um tanto furioso.

"Hey, eu fui convidada, ok?" ela abriu um sorriso cínico, olhou para Emmett e ele como um perfeito idiota ficou a admirando da cabeça aos pés.

Alice desceu rapidamente segurando a mão de seu irmão, nessas ocasiões ela adorava fazer essas cenas, mostrava o quanto ela se dava bem com Edward.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Rosalie?" perguntou a moça encarando a loira cínica a sua frente.

"Eu vim em paz, não estou aqui para arrumar confusões" disse, como se apenas palavras fossem suficientes.

"Mas quem te convidou?" perguntou Alice.

"Jacob me convidou" ela respondeu.

Nesse momento Alice teve vontade de se chutar, como podia ter enviado dois convites aos solteiros? Queria ser agradável e permitir que trouxessem um acompanhante, mas no caso de Jacob, ele estava fazendo aquilo de sacanagem.

"Jacob" Edward apertou a mão do amigo, que nem era mais tão amigo assim.

"E aí" Jake sorriu "Como andam as coisas?"

"Tudo nos conformes" respondeu "Fiquem a vontade, aproveitem a festa"

Ele era um bom anfitrião, até com as pessoas que preferia ver longe conseguia ser educado. A raiva por Jacob se formara pelo que fizera com Isabella, não pensava que ele fosse capaz de tanto.

Alice usava um vestido bem curto preto, com alguns detalhes, era tomara que caia, usava também um scarpin preto, combinando com seu vestido.

(ilustração : .)

Ao prestar atenção na roupa que a irmã usava, Edward sentiu seu excesso de ciúme falando mais alto.

"Não tinha um mais curto, a ponto de mostrar o que não deve?" sussurrou no ouvido da moça.

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Não enche o meu saco, vai atrás da sua mulher que você ganha mais"

Alice saiu e deixou seu irmão com cara de tacho, ele ficou imaginando aonde ela tinha aprendido a ser tão mau criada assim?, oh claro, com Isabella.

Bufou e quando virou as costas prontas para subir pelas escadas ele a viu, descendo, com todo o glamour e charme em pessoa.

Aquele vestido vermelho realmente havia ficado perfeito.

(Ilustração: .com/images?q=.com/_pUNhuOtRd18/S-A2VYPI_&t=1)

.com/watch?v=MTvgnYGu9bg

(Muse – Neutron Star Collision - música da festa)

Ele caminhou até a mulher e estendeu o braço, ela por sua vez o pegou e assim a ajudou descer as escadas.

"Você está linda" ele disse em seu ouvido. Bella sorriu.

"Uau irmã, que gatona" Emmett brincou.

"Totalmente linda" concordou Jasper.

"Obrigado meninos, agora parem de babar" ela brincou, mas seu senso de humor foi afetado quando pelo canto dos olhos viu Rosalie e Jacob se entretendo com os demais convidados.

"Quem a convidou?" disse irritada. "Que eu saiba não enviei nenhum convite com o nome Rosalie"

"Jacob a trouxe, Bells" Edward explicou a ela, porém, não se conformou e foi até a mulher.

"O que está fazendo aqui, perua de quinta?" cruzou os braços e encarou a mulher furiosamente.

"Isabella, querida" Rose disse totalmente cínica "Não estou aqui para te atrapalhar, vim como acompanhante do Jake" sorriu e pegou no braço do homem que acabou engasgando enquanto encarava Bella da cabeça aos pés.

"Desgraçada" Bella sussurrou, mas foi interrompida quando Edward a puxou pelo braço.

"Deixe-a pra lá, vamos, quero te apresentar aos sócios"

E assim ele a levou para conhecer os outros sócios e investidores da empresa, como não entendia nada sobre empresas e negócios, resolveu ficar calada e falar o mínimo possível.

Os Italianos desceram as escadas e juntaram-se a festa, há dias estavam na deles, sem muita convivência com a família. De qualquer maneira, Edward apresentou também Aro e seus irmãos para os homens da empresa, que afinal de contas ele sabia como funcionava muito bem.

"Sra Jones" Edward sorriu após ver sua amiga-mãe entrando pela porta da mansão. Ele a considerava demais, se não fosse por ela, nem sabe como teria agüentado todas as pressões da vida.

"Edward, você está lindo" a mulher sorriu e o abraçou forte, ela também o considerava muito.

"Olá" Bella se aproximou sorrindo. Sra Jones abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou a moça, como se já fosse algo dela.

"Você está linda, Isabella"

"Obrigado" Bella agradeceu e seu rosto queimou de vergonha. "Venha, fique a vontade na festa"

Sra Jones foi sentar-se em um outro lugar da sala, ao lado da recepcionista da empresa, a mesma que tinha feito pouco caso de Isabella.

"Aquela ali é a mesma maluca que apareceu um dia desses na empresa?" perguntou a moça.

"Sim, é a Isabella Swan" respondeu a Sra Jones.

"Ela é ridícula, como pode desfilar assim ao lado do Sr Edward?"

Sra Jones percebendo o veneno na língua da moça tratou de vaciná-la.

"Ela é linda, ele também, os dois formam um casal perfeito, espero que Edward assuma logo o namoro com ela"

A boca da moça quase foi abaixo de tudo. E aí sim fui surpreendido mais uma vez, pensou ela.

E as horas se passaram, a festa estava tão boa que as pessoas não queriam ir embora. Caroline se divertida com Isabella, Emmett, Jasper e sua tia Alice. Edward tratava seus companheiros com toda educação, falavam sobre os negócios, e tudo o mais.

"Está na hora do nosso show" Alice disse ao ouvido de Isabella, e assim elas foram para perto do DJ.

Edward pegou o microfone e colocou a taça de champagne que estava em sua mão, em cima da caixa de som.

"Pessoal, agora vamos ter uma apresentação da banda Befour"

As pessoas estavam animadíssimas, principalmente os homens que estavam praticamente bêbados.

Bella pegou o microfone de Edward e começou.

"E aí gente, tudo bem?", pois é, até seu jeito de falar havia mudado. "Vamos começar pela música que criamos a pouco tempo e que saíra no nosso novo cd que será produzido em breve"

Gianna que estava no canto gritava feito louca.

Cada um se apossou de seu instrumento e assim começaram

.com/watch?v=8fZ7Q5RHVBc

(Hole – Celebrity Skin/ sim sou hiper mega fã da Courtney Love *-* -q)

**Tradução:**

**Pele de Celebridade**

_Ah, me supere_

_Eu sou tudo o que quero ser_

_Um estudo em andamento_

_Na Demonologia_

_Ei, estou tão feliz por você ter conseguido_

_É, agora você realmente fez_

_Ei, estou tão feliz, agora você consegue fazer isso_

_Ah, olha a minha cara_

_Meu nome é "poderia ter sido"_

_Meu nome é "nunca foi"_

_Meu nome é "esquecida"_

_Quando acordo com minha maquiagem_

_É muito cedo para aquele vestido_

_Murcha e fraca, em algum lugar de Hollywood_

_Estou feliz por ter vindo aqui com o que eu te devia_

_Sem segundo aviso, porque agora você é uma estrela_

_Oh Cinderela, elas não são vadias como você_

_Belo lixo, belos vestidos_

_Você consegue se levantar ou simplesmente cairá?_

_É melhor tomar cuidado_

_Com o que você deseja_

_É melhor valer muito a pena_

_Pra morrer_

_Quando eu acordo com minha maquiagem_

_Alguma vez você já se sentiu tão usada desse jeito?_

_É tudo tão sem açúcar_

_Prostituta/garçonete, modelo/atriz_

_Ah, vai sem nome mesmo_

_Trepadeira_

_Ela está cheia de veneno_

_Ela obliterou tudo o que beijou_

_Agora ela está fracassando em algum lugar de Hollywood_

_Estou feliz por ter vindo aqui com o que eu te devia_

_Você quer uma parte de mim_

_Bem, eu não estou vendendo barato_

_Não, eu não estou vendendo barato_

Bella cantou mais umas quatro músicas até Edward pegar o microfone novamente, ele tinha algo em sua mente que deveria ser feito, talvez fosse muito cedo pra isso, mas sentia necessidade de fazer as coisas certas, não queria errar novamente.

"Eu quero dizer uma coisa a vocês" sorriu "Eu sei que essa noite é de muita alegria, pois a C. Cullen's está entrando em uma ótima fase, assinando muitos contratos e tudo isso graças a ajuda de vocês"

Bella estava ao lado de Alice e de seu irmão enquanto ouvia as palavras animadas de Edward.

"E essa noite eu quero fazer um pedido a uma pessoa especial" ele sorriu e tirou do bolso uma caixinha vermelha, seu olhar se direcionou até onde Isabella estava com Alice, "Bella, você aceita ser minha namorada?"

Bella não sabia se encarava o homem ou se encarava as pessoas que ao seu lado gritavam "ÓÓÓ", namorada? Opa! A ficha caiu.

"Edward" ela disse lentamente, Alice a empurrou com tudo.

"VAI LÁ CUNHADINHA"

"Meu Deus, esses filhos da p* e eu achando que era brincadeira dos dois" Jasper disse, arrancando risos de Emmett.

"Minha irmã é uma filha de uma corna sabe, ela sabe ganhar o coração das pessoas"

Rosalie engoliu em seco enquanto via Isabella correndo para abraçar Edward, aquilo era ridículo, pensava ela. O que havia acontecido com aquele homem cheio de medos e tudo o mais?

Aro e Alec se encararam por alguns segundos, Alec sabia muito bem o que se passava na cabeça de seu pai, e se tal coisa se cumprisse, a vida de Edward mudaria completamente.

"Vamos ver quanto vai durar isso" Rose disse, com o ego totalmente destruído.

"Acho que precisamos colocar alguns planos em ação, Alec" Aro disse, fazendo o menino concordar, poderia ser loucura o que pretendia, mas ele não podia deixar uma qualquer se intrometer naquilo que também lhe pertencia, a empresa, pois era algo que estava em jogo.

Continua...


	17. Resta Con Me

Cap. 16 – Resta Con Me

"_**E não vou embora, não vou deixar você. Deixar você desistir de um milagre, quando isto pode salvá-lo"**_

_**Miracle**__** – Paramore**_

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

"Vamos ver quanto vai durar isso" Rose disse, com o ego totalmente destruído.

"Acho que precisamos colocar alguns planos em ação, Alec" Aro disse, fazendo o menino concordar, poderia ser loucura o que pretendia, mas ele não podia deixar uma qualquer se intrometer naquilo que também lhe pertencia, a empresa, pois era algo que estava em jogo.

O vento daquela madrugada não fez Bella começar a espirrar feito uma louca como sempre fazia, muito menos a fez entrar na mansão.

Havia muitas coisas em sua cabeça que estavam pesando-lhe, e não era grampos e nem presilhas, mas sim dúvidas. Até dias atrás era uma solteirona com medo de morrer sem ninguém, e agora era uma mulher comprometida.

Bella encarou o anel prateado em seu dedo anelar. Alguns brilhantes o faziam ficar mais chamativo ainda.

Suspirou pesadamente, até sentir que alguém havia se sentado ao seu lado.

"Está sem sono?" Bella perguntou sem encarar a pessoa, porque ela já reconhecia aquele perfume.

"Tecnicamente sim" respondeu.

"Edward, você foi tentar dormir agora pouco, deveria tentar mais um pouco" Bella riu. O homem a observou rindo e ficou impressionado ao ver como o sorriso dela era lindo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Deveria estar tentando dormir também" ele disse enquanto mexia em uma pedrinha na escada.

"Pensando um pouco"

Edward sentiu um frio no estomago, no que ela estaria pensando? Seria nele? Ou será que seria no Jacob? Oh... tantas perguntas.

"Estava pensando em que?" perguntou, por fim.

"Em tudo Edward, é muito complexo isso pra mim" ela disse "Eu nunca imaginei que fosse rolar algo entre a gente"

Edward riu e quase lhe disse que também não imaginava isso.

"Não é pra rir, a coisa é séria" ela resmungou.

Ele a encarou e não sabia exatamente o que dizer ou o que fazer, apenas queria mostrar a ela o quanto desejava que tudo desse certo entre eles, e ela pudesse o olhar com os mesmos olhos com que ele a enxergava.

"Bella, eu não sei o que dizer a você..."

Antes que ele terminasse, ela levantou e retirou do dedo a delicada aliança.

"Edward, me desculpe, mas eu não sei se posso..."

O homem arregalou os olhos, que merda era essa?

Bella quis se chutar por estar fazendo aquilo, mas se sentia insegura afinal, estava acontecendo tudo muito rápido e sua mente não processava aquilo, ela imaginou que deveria se internar de fato, pois já estava louca.

"O quê?" ele perguntou incrédulo, aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo.

"Pegue Edward, eu não posso aceitar" uma lágrima desceu de seus olhos e o homem rapidamente a abraçou com força.

"Pare de bobagem, _meu amor"_

Bella ouviu aquelas ultimas palavras e ficou sem palavras. Quando alguém tinha lhe chamado de _meu amor_? Bem, nenhum de seus namorados havia sido, o único fora Emmett, mas ele não contava, pois era seu irmão.

"Quero lhe mostrar algo" ele disse enquanto a puxava pela mão.

"O que? Edward... estão todos dormindo"

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei, apenas me siga"

E assim ela o seguiu, sem saber para onde estavam indo. Eles entraram por uma porta que ficava embaixo da escadaria da mansão. Bella sentiu os pêlos arrepiarem ao pensar sobre essas coisas de passagens secretas e etc.

Na verdade não era uma passagem secreta, mas era um corredor subterrâneo que dava em um quarto.

Edward pegou a chave no bolso de sua calça e suspirou, a tanto tempo não ia naquele lugar... um lugar que lhe trazia lembranças tristes. Passara tantos momentos infelizes que perdera a total vontade de ir até lá.

Com um pouco de dor no coração girou a chave a abriu a porta, Bella entrou primeiro, admirando o local.

Era todo branco com algumas poltronas, um piano de cauda e um violão.

"Meu Deus..." ela disse boquiaberta, estava admirada com a beleza daquele lugar.

Edward trancou a porta e sorriu. "Eu nunca mais entrei aqui"

Bella quis chutá-lo por dizer isso. "Cara, você tem um lugar lindo pra ficar e nem vem aqui?"

Ele sorriu. "Pois é..."

"Nossa, você sabe tocar piano?" perguntou enquanto observava o piano.

"Sei sim"

"Toca pra mim?" Bella pediu. Edward sentou-se na banqueta do piano e retirou a parte que cobria as teclas.

Passou os dedos pelas teclas e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pela melodia que invadia sua mente e fazia-se perfeita através de seus dedos.

.com/watch?v=a1h2ezBuQyc

(Essa musica é linda gente *-* é só pra terem uma idéia)

Isabella assistia a Edward tocando perfeitamente aquela harmoniosa melodia, que a fazia ficar emocionada e ao mesmo tempo pensativa, ele possuía dons, era um homem bem sucedido, merecia alguém bem diferente dela. Apesar de terem apenas alguns meses de diferença de idade, ela sentia-se como se sua cabeça fosse dez anos mais nova que a daquele homem e por isso não se sentia a vontade de imaginar o que aquela relação poderia acarretar.

Além do mais possuía seus desejos pessoais, sua banda que era o começo de sua vida, talvez se aprofundar em um relacionamento a fizesse estacionar no tempo e enterrar seus sonhos, e não era isso o que queria.

Enquanto pressionava aquelas notas, Edward sentia-se como se estivesse em outro lugar. Esta era a primeira vez que tocava uma música para alguém que fosse Jane. Aquele lugar lhe trazia muitas lembranças.

Nunca levara Jane aquele local, que fora descoberto de repente em alguma molecagem. Geralmente quando tocava para a moça, seu piano localizava-se na sala, onde todos, inclusive seus pais podiam apreciá-lo. Aquele quarto era somente para escrever suas composições e fazer seus estudos, ou até para pensar na vida.

Depois que Jane fora embora alegando querer viver a vida, Edward mandou Harry guardar o instrumento naquele local, que ele havia mandado arrumar e decorar. Harry fez o que Edward ordenou, mas sentia-se triste por ver aquela situação e assim o homem jurou que nunca mais se ouviria a harmoniosa melodia tocada por ele.

E foi assim que o silêncio invadiu a grande mansão, os empregados antigos e até mesmo Harry sentiam falta de ver Edward, seu patrão tocando, pois ele era um gênio e tocava com tanta naturalidade que parecia que havia nascido sabendo tocar.

Quando terminou respirou fundo e percebeu que as coisas realmente haviam mudado e uma alegria invadia seu ser. Olhou para Bella e viu as lágrimas descendo sob o rosto da moça.

"Porque está chorando?" perguntou um pouco confuso.

Bella não conseguia responder, apenas correu para o homem e o abraçou com todas as suas forças, sabe-se lá porque sentia aquilo, mas sentia uma necessidade de se confortar nele, parecia que ele era o único que possuía as respostas para suas dúvidas, o único que faria sua vida ser completa.

Edward acariciava seus cabelos e pedia a Deus que tudo desse certo, porque agora ele via que poderia sim viver, que poderia sim, _amar_ novamente.

"Edward, me ajuda a esclarecer meus medos" disse com a voz embargada de tanto chorar "Eu preciso de respostas"

"Bella, você precisa viver, enquanto pode" Edward disse lentamente, lembrando-se de uma vez em que ela dissera que o mesmo a ele.

A moça engoliu em seco, ela dissera a ele tantas vezes que ele precisava viver, e agora ele só queria uma oportunidade para viver com ela, e porque ela negaria isso a ele? Por medo? Por medo de ser negligente? Ou por medo de não conseguir fazê-lo feliz?

Edward puxou-a e a encarou, olho no olho, verde com verde.

"Bella, não estou pedindo pra você largar seus sonhos, eu só quero uma oportunidade de ser feliz e de fazê-la feliz" suspirou "Eu sei os medos que você tem, eu não vou me intrometer com as coisas da banda, enfim, eu vou te apoiar em tudo, eu só quero que você possa me dizer, que me _ama_"

E aquelas palavras eram profundas, principalmente para Edward. Um dia aprendera que dizer "eu te amo" vai muito além das palavras, afinal você não diz pra um animal "eu te amo", mas você diz somente para uma pessoa que é muito importante em sua vida. Infelizmente nunca tivera a sorte de ouvir essas palavras de Jane, porém, agora queria ouvi-las de Isabella, e lutaria para isso acontecer, ou senão, sua vida não seria tão completa assim.

Bella respirou fundo e analisou a aliança em seu dedo, ela parecia ser tão caríssima. Ela não podia dizer que não sentia nada por Edward, porque sentia muito mais do que atração, porém ainda não conseguia decifrar se aquilo era amor. Em sua cabeça, quando uma pessoa amava a outra, não existiam as dúvidas. Então porque ainda as tinha?

"Você vai me entender?" perguntou, por fim.

"Entender? Como assim?" Edward perguntou confuso.

"Se eu não disser agora que te amo, mas eu ainda posso dizer, eu não sei ainda distinguir o que é o amor"

Edward sorriu torto.

"Eu vou te ajudar a descobrir o que é o amor" ele disse calmamente, puxando-a para um abraço "_Eu prometo_"

E assim, Bella lhe deu um beijo calmo, porém revelador, naquele momento sentia um conforto em seu peito, e estava disposta sim a arriscar e que tudo desse certo, como sempre desejou em sua vida.

_Às__ vezes quando estou sozinho, eu imagino_

_Será que estou sob um feitiço_

_Que me impede de ver a realidade?_

_O amor machuca, mas às vezes é uma dor boa_

_E me faz sentir vivo_

_O amor canta quando transcende as coisas ruins_

_Tenha um coração e me teste,_

_Pois sem amor eu não sobreviverei._

Depois de tanto enrolarem dentro daquele local, o casal vinte resolveu ir dormir, isso já era por volta das 6 horas da manhã.

Bella sabia que iria acordar tarde, então avisou Edward que acordaria depois das 2 da tarde.

Enquanto ela dormia, Edward ainda sem conseguir pegar no sono desceu as escadas e assustou-se com a cena que viu em sua sala.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Caroline deitados no chão dormindo, os adultos até tudo bem, mas até sua filha estava ali caída parecendo uma bêbada? Por Deus.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho e pegou a menina em seu colo, mas a tentativa foi em vão, por que Emmett acordara sem querer.

"O mano, não fui eu não, foi culpa do Jasper, ele que passou a mão na bunda da Alice, cara, desculpa mesmo"

Emmett disse de repente, acordando a todos os outros, Edward o olhou confuso até entender o que ele havia dito.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Alice perguntou enquanto colocava as mãos em sua face. "Caraca velho, parece que os cavalos passaram em cima da minha cabeça"

"Xio" Edward a interrompeu, mandando fazerem silêncio porque a menina ainda estava dormindo. "Vão pro quarto de vocês, seus vagabundos" ele disse brincalhão, enquanto caminhava levando a menina em seus braços.

"Vagabundo é teu avô" disse Alice furiosa, porém esquecendo-se que o avô de Edward, era o mesmo dela.

Edward riu e subiu as escadas com a menina, depois a deixou em sua cama descansando e assim foi para seu quarto, não sem antes deixar uma coisinha para Isabella, em sua cama.

Bella acordou por volta das 6 horas da tarde, com o corpo todo dolorido. Esfregou os olhos e percebeu que não era nada cedo, pensou que seria de madrugada até olhar no relógio e ver as horas certas.

Respirou fundo e levantou, foi quando olhou para o lado e viu uma rosa em sua cama. Lentamente a pegou e leu o cartão que estava junto.

"_Para a mais Bela de todas as rosas, minha Bella._

_ De: Edward Cullen"_

Bella sorriu, foi um lindo gesto e a deixara sem palavras. Sorridente, foi tomar banho e vestir-se para descer para o jantar.

Colocou um vestido leve, e sandálias de salto baixo. Arrumou o cabelo e fez uma maquiagem clara, sem exageros.

Saiu de seu quarto e achou estranho o silêncio na mansão, geralmente sempre ouvia os gritos de Alice, ou as palhaçadas de Emmett, ou até os Italianos, mas nesse momento não vira ninguém.

Desceu as escadas e ouviu o som da televisão na sala de vídeo, era o único som que invadia o local. Foi até a sala de vídeo e viu seu namorado sentado assistindo ao tele jornal. Foi quando se lembrou que uma vez implicara com Edward por ele assistir a tele jornais.

"Você não tem gosto para programas de TV mesmo" ela disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo-o assustar-se de leve.

"Meu amor" ele sorriu "Pensei que não acordaria mais hoje"

Ela se aproximou dele e sentou-se ao seu lado "Também pensei que não" riu "Mas aqui estou eu"

"Vamos, quero te levar em um local" Edward disse enquanto distribuía beijos em seu rosto.

"Aonde vamos?" ela perguntou surpresa.

"Segredo" ele sorriu torto "Já está pronta?"

"Sim" Bella sorriu "Mas cadê todo mundo?"

Edward beijou seus lábios. "Bom, estão dormindo" riu "De manhã estavam todos caídos na sala, até Caroline"

Bella arregalou os olhos, surpresa. "Até Caroline?"

O homem assentiu e ela gargalhou, essa menina... iria sair uma Bella dois.

"Mas eu preciso trocar de roupa" Bella disse, porém Edward foi mais rápido e a pegou no colo.

"Está linda assim" ele disse enquanto a levava para o carro.

Harry estava passando e viu seu patrão daquela maneira, carregando Isabella no colo e não pôde deixar de ficar totalmente surpreso.

"Senhor" ele disse "Devo dizer algo sobre isso?"

Os dois riram "Não Harry, só eu digo que essa mulher aqui, é a mais bela de todas"

Harry sorriu, pois viu a felicidade no rosto de seu patrão. A moça não se conteve e deu um tapinha no ombro do homem. Ele a levou até o carro dele e a colocou no passageiro, depois entrou no carro e então acelerou.

"Aonde estamos indo, Edward?" perguntou com a curiosidade a flor da pele.

Edward sorriu torto.

"Logo estaremos lá"

Bella ficou atenta a todas as curvas que o carro fazia, até que depois de alguns longos minutos ela avistou o Parque de Diversões.

Edward fez o contorno e parou no Parque, ele precisava a levar lá. Desde que era pequeno sempre quis alguém para poder mimar e levar aos lugares mais bonitos e românticos. Talvez um Parque de Diversões não fosse o mais romântico que existisse, mas ele faria com que se tornasse romântico o suficiente para ela.

"Oh meu Deus" ela disse agitada "Um Parque!"

Edward sorriu e saiu do carro, foi até ela e a ajudou a descer do carro. Como era noite, as luzes eram o alto destaque, as crianças correndo, os brinquedos funcionando, os casais andando de mãos dadas, era algo muito bonito.

Bella caminhava lentamente ao lado de Edward, as pessoas que passavam por eles os encaravam, afinal, ela era uma cantora e ele o empresário mais poderoso daquele lugar, então como deixariam de encará-los?

Edward observou os casais que passavam perto deles, alguns de mãos dadas, outros abraçados, enfim, eram namorados ou até casados, mas demonstravam estarem felizes ali. Olhou sua _obra-prima_ de canto e percebeu que ela se perdia naquele lugar tão diferente da realidade dos dois, observou também, que os olhos dela brilhavam como de uma criança que estava ansiosa por conhecer cada brinquedo. Parecia uma criança que chegava a Disney e se encantava com toda aquela magia.

Com cuidado passou o braço por cima de seu ombro, trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo. Bella se retraiu um pouco, mas logo relaxou. Aquilo ainda era tudo muito novo para ela.

"Aonde você quer ir primeiro?" ele perguntou.

"Quero um algodão doce" Bella disse toda sorridente. "Vem, ali tem" ela o puxou com força e ele comprou o algodão para ambos.

Enquanto caminhavam, comiam e conversavam, parecia que se entendiam cada vez mais. Bella contou sobre nunca ter ido a um Parque de Diversões e Edward contou-lhe que apesar de tudo, seus pais nunca o levavam para o Parque ou outro lugar para se divertir.

"Meu pai sempre foi muito ocupado" Edward suspirou "Acho que ele podia ter me dado mais atenção"

Bella sentiu seu coração doendo ao ouvir o que Edward contava a ela.

"Se bem que era muito ocupado, fazia tudo sozinho, os Italianos não moviam uma palha sequer"

A moça engoliu em seco e resolveu lhe fazer uma pergunta que tanto a intrigava.

"Edward, me diz uma coisa, porque aqueles Italianos moram na sua casa? O que eles têm a ver com você?"

O homem se retraiu um pouco com a pergunta, mas ele iria responder, aliás, era seu dever responder, afinal, Bella merecia saber de tudo. Tudo o que acontecera com sua família, desde os motivos de Alice ter saído de casa, seus pais terem ido pra Inglaterra até a parte que envolvia os Italianos.

Ele suspirou e então começou.

"Quando eu era criança meu pai já havia fundado a C. Cullen's, ele trabalhava na empresa, mas também fazia seus estudos de medicina..."

(Continua...)


	18. Notte d'amore

Cap. 17 – Notte d'amore

"**Eu serei tudo que você quer**

**E me recompor**

**Porque você não me deixa cair aos pedaços**

**Toda a minha vida**

**Eu estarei com você para sempre**

**Para te levar durante os dias**

**E fazer tudo ficar bem"**

**I Will Be ****– Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

O homem se retraiu um pouco com a pergunta, mas ele iria responder, aliás, era seu dever responder, afinal, Bella merecia saber de tudo. Tudo o que acontecera com sua família, desde os motivos de Alice ter saído de casa, seus pais terem ido pra Inglaterra até a parte que envolvia os Italianos.

Ele suspirou e então começou.

"Quando eu era criança meu pai já havia fundado a C. Cullen's, ele trabalhava na empresa, mas também fazia seus estudos de medicina..."

"Quando eu era criança meu pai já havia fundado a C. Cullen's. Ele trabalhava na empresa, mas também fazia seus estudos de medicina" suspirou "Aro e seus irmãos eram sócios do meu pai, então sempre estavam juntos. Aro era separado de sua mulher, eu sabia que ele tinha dois filhos, Alec, porém, sempre morou com o pai, mas a menina sempre morou com a mãe"

Bella ouvia atenta ao que Edward lhe contava, apesar de saber um pouco de seu passado, ainda queria saber mais.

Eles continuaram andando até chegarem perto da roda gigante.

"Vamos na roda gigante?" ele disse de repente. Bella assentiu.

"Tudo bem, mas você vai continuar me contando"

Edward sorriu. "Claro"

Assim eles entraram na cabine da roda gigante.

"Continua" Bella pediu.

"Certo dia Aro disse que sua filha viria morar conosco. A mansão foi comprada em sociedade, então passamos a morar juntos" suspirou "Quando Jane chegou, logo gostei dela, ela era uma menina encantadora"

Bella fez uma careta, o que fez Edward rir.

"Mas ela sempre foi soberba, igual a mãe e o pai" revirou os olhos "Os Italianos sempre quiseram se aproveitar do meu pai, e quando souberam que Jane estava grávida queriam que casássemos, afinal, poderia colocar a mão na fortuna que era do meu pai"

"Nossa, então vocês ainda têm sociedade?" Bella perguntou.

"Eles ainda possuem algumas ações e eu sou obrigado a agüentá-los na minha casa, por causa das escrituras e outras séries de coisas" Edward olhou para o canto e viu as luzes da cidade "Sabe, eu sei que foi uma burrice o que eu e Jane fizemos, não digo pelo nascimento de Caroline, mas digo que foi imaturo, algo impensado e até hoje meu pai não me perdoou por ter acabado com seus negócios e manchado a imagem da família"

Bella se juntou a ele e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do homem.

"E sua mãe?" perguntou.

"Minha mãe foi severa no começo, mas me perdoou e sempre me liga" sorriu "Dona Esme, diz que sente tanto a minha falta"

"Qual foi a última vez que você a viu?"

"Faz mais de sete anos" encostou sua cabeça em Bella "Mas ela está feliz com meu pai, então é assim que fica, cada um com sua vida, ele está bem sucedido em Londres, com sua clínica médica... então fico feliz por eles"

"Você sente a falta deles?" Bella perguntou, e foi quando viu uma lágrima descendo dos olhos de Edward.

"Sinto, principalmente da minha mãe"

Aquilo foi tão intenso que Bella não pode agüentar e chorou junto com o homem. As pessoas acham que ter dinheiro é suficiente, mas se esquecem que a família é o principal. E foi aí que Bella viu que realmente não adiantava ter dinheiro e não ter a alegria, não ter as pessoas que você ama ao seu lado. Viu que era triste ter tudo e ao mesmo tempo não ter nada.

A moça puxou o rosto de Edward e encarou-o profundamente.

"Edward, eu estou aqui" disse lentamente "Sei que não posso ocupar o lugar de seus pais no seu coração, mas eu vou tentar te fazer feliz, te dar a felicidade que foi negada em todos esses anos"

Edward sorriu e alisou o rosto de Bella. Então a puxou e selou seus lábios, invadindo-a com sua língua, saboreando seus lábios, beijando-lhe com todo o fervor, com toda a doçura e com toda a paixão que sentia acesa em seu peito.

Bella correspondia aos beijos do homem e entregava-se a ele. Quando precisou buscar o ar, separou seus lábios, mas suas testas continuavam coladas e a respiração ofegante.

"Bella" Edward pronunciou baixo, fazendo a mulher encará-lo. "Vamos"

"Aonde?" perguntou.

"Você confia em mim?" ele perguntou.

Bella não precisou responder, pois ele a pegou no colo e se direcionou ao carro, colocando-a com cuidado no passageiro. A moça encarava-o sem saber o que ele pretendia.

Edward acelerou e rapidamente chegaram a um hotel. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e imaginou o que poderia acontecer dali pra frente.

E era isso o que os dois queriam afinal, eles precisavam um do outro por completo. Assim as dúvidas e os medos seriam decepados. Assim, o amor se consumaria, fazendo-os se esquecerem do passado, rumo a uma nova vida.

Bella encarava Edward com fogo em seus olhos, para ela aquilo parecia ser o certo, e para ele também, ele precisava daquela mulher, precisava ser dela, _pertencer _a ela.

Eles entraram no hotel e o homem se dirigiu a recepção, e depois de assinar alguns papéis e pegar a chave, pegou Bella pela mão e se direcionaram ao elevador.

"Se você não quiser, eu vou entender..."

Bella não respondeu, apenas ficou observando o nervosismo do homem. Ela apenas suspirou e o abraçou pela cintura, demonstrando o quão tranqüila estava.

A porta do elevador se abriu e eles caminharam lentamente até a porta do quarto. Edward, ainda trêmulo, levou a chave até a fechadura e com um pouco de dificuldade abriu a porta.

Bella sorriu sem que ele visse, _ele está tão nervoso, _pensou ela.

Ele fechou a porta e a trancou, como estava de costas para Bella pôde respirar fundo, _E se ela não gostar? _Ele pensou. _Será que vou conseguir? Ah, que se dane. _Pensou novamente.

Bella olhou em volta do quarto e viu a grande cama coberta por lençóis brancos. Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou por trás, achando alguma maneira de fazê-lo se acalmar.

Edward não conseguia encará-la. O medo e o receio se apossavam de seu ser, não queria machucá-la e bem, nem era tão experiente assim, como conseguiria satisfazê-la?

"Se acalme" ela disse baixo "Só eu e você aqui" sorriu "Temos a noite inteira e bem, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender"

Ele ouviu as palavras de Bella e sentiu-se um pouco aliviado, ela tinha o dom de acalmá-lo, era incrível.

_Quero que você me faça sentir como se eu fosse a única garota no mundo_

_Como se eu fosse a única que você amará_

_Como se eu fosse a única que conhece seu coração_

_A única garota no mundo_

_Como se eu fosse a única no comando_

_Pois eu sou a única que entende como fazer você se sentir como um homem_

_Quero que você me faça sentir como a única garota no mundo_

_Como a única que você amará_

_Como a única que conhece seu coração_

_Única_

Com calma, Bella puxou Edward para a cama, ele então a olhou atento. Ele sentou-se na beira da cama e ela passou uma perna de cada lado, sentando-se nas pernas dele.

Bella beijou os lábios de Edward, e enquanto o beijava suas mãos trataram de tirar-lhe o paletó, com calma. Depois de tirar o paletó se encarregou da camisa que o homem usava. Lentamente ela o fez deitar-se na cama, e sem parar de beijá-lo abriu os botões da camisa, revelando o peitoral chamativo de Edward.

A mulher largou os lábios de Edward e tratou de beijar a região peitoral, fazendo o homem se arrepiar até o último pêlo do corpo.

O homem a puxou de volta para ele e a beijou com todo o desejo, ele a queria, queria que ela o fizesse sentir-se vivo novamente.

"Faça-me reviver, Bella" ele sussurrou enquanto alternava entre beijos e carícias.

A moça sentiu-se lisonjeada por ouvir tais palavras. As mãos de Edward começaram a passear pelo corpo de Bella, analisando cada curva, cada centímetro, fazendo carícias que a faziam arfar de prazer.

Bella cravou seu olhar no dele, ambos com olhares fortes e cheios de sentimentos a serem demonstrados.

"Me possua" ela disse lentamente.

Edward sorriu o torto, então a fez tombar para o lado, para assim conseguir levantar seu vestido. Bella arfou ao senti-lo beijando seu pescoço, sua excitação era tamanha.

Ela sentou-se na cama de frente para ele e o mesmo ficou de joelhos no meio de suas pernas, observando cada movimento que ela fazia.

Rapidamente ela se livrou do vestido e deixou a mostra seu corpo, coberto apenas pela lingerie preta.

Ele não pode se conter e lhe devorou o pescoço com beijos molhados, deslizando as mãos pelas costas de Isabella, no interior de suas coxas, com carícias ousadas e em pouco tempo cada poro do corpo de Bella sentia a excitação.

Eram sensações que ela jamais havia sentido, e ela queria mais, muito mais. Edward sentia a pele macia e sua vontade era se aprofundar o mais rápido possível, pois estava necessitado dela.

Ele controlou a vontade de arrancar tudo ali, queria que tudo corresse bem, então sentiu Bella levando as mãos até o cinto de sua calça, arrancando-o dali.

Com avidez ela abriu o zíper da calça de Edward e ele se livrou rapidamente, jogando-a em um canto do quarto. Bella mordeu o lábio ao ver a excitação de Edward por baixo de sua cueca.

Ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, chegando aos seus seios, e lentamente lhe abriu o fecho do sutiã e o arrancou, deixando a mostra os seios bem desenhados e duros, que pediam que ele lhe tocasse ali.

Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Bella e a beijou com ardência, deitando-se sobre ela. Com a outra mão cariciava seus seios, fazendo a mulher gemer e pedir por mais.

Bella se encarregou de tirar a cueca de Edward, suas pernas alisavam a lateral de seu corpo, e enquanto ele lhe beijava os seios, ela arranhava-lhe as costas, fazendo-o soltar um gemido.

"Você é tão linda" ele disse no ouvido de Isabella e depois mordiscou de leve.

Bella arqueou as costas e fechou os olhos, as sensações eram sem explicações. Nenhum homem a fizera se sentir daquela maneira, como se fosse a única mulher no mundo.

Edward podia dizer o mesmo, queria aquela mulher que o estava fazendo se sentir daquela maneira, excitado e completo.

"Edward..." ela gemeu ao senti-lo friccionando o centro de sua feminilidade.

Com a outra mão ele pressionava seus seios, fazendo-a se remexer na cama.

Bella tombou a cabeça para trás, soltando outro gemido alto, o que fez Edward sorrir. Ele a beijou ainda mais, fazendo suas carícias mais profundas. E quando ela disse que precisava dele dentro dela, mordeu seus próprios lábios e então percebeu que não dava mais pra esperar.

A moça abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos de Edward observando-a, ambos provocantes, era como se pudessem se comunicar através dos olhares. Ela levantou suas pernas, colocando-as na cintura de Edward e o sentiu a penetrar sem pausas e sem cerimônias.

Mordeu os lábios e cravou suas unhas nas costas daquele homem, ele sentiu vontade de fechar os olhos, mas não o fez, e assim continuaram se encarando todo o momento.

Bella fechou os olhos, porém Edward disse:

"Não os feche, olhe nos meus olhos"

E assim ela o fez, soltando gemidos ao sentir os movimentos que ele fazia, movimentos de vai e vem que poderia enlouquecer qualquer um, com um insano prazer. Bella se pressionava a ele, ambos em total êxtase, em uma linguagem corporal compreendida somente por eles.

E quando ela percebeu que o fim estava próximo se agarrou a ele, beijando-lhe sedentamente. Ele desceu seus lábios e beijou seu pescoço, gemendo baixinho e quando fez seu ultimo movimento, explodiu, mas não foi somente ele, porque Bella também, ambos, de puro prazer.

E mesmo quando terminou, Edward a abraçou com força, seu coração pulava de felicidade e teve a certeza de que ela era a mulher que ele tanto esperava.

Seus corpos tremiam e sem palavras alguma eles se agarraram com as forças que ainda restavam-lhes.

Bella procurou seus lábios e o beijou com toda ardência, suas línguas dançavam juntas e os carinhos não cessaram.

Por fim, ela encostou sua cabeça no peito do homem e suspirou.

"Minha Bella" ele disse gentilmente acariciando os cabelos da moça.

"Oh, Foi incrível" ela sussurrou, mas alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

Edward sorriu e a abraçou mais forte, em seu coração todos os medos haviam cessado, e a calma e paz tomavam conta de si, sem dúvidas, ela era o que ele precisava.

Bella o abraçou e então sentiu seu coração leve, onde estavam os medos que possuía? Haviam desaparecido, não entendia como isso havia acontecido, mas sabia que desde o momento em que ele a possuiu, olhando em seus olhos, viu que ele realmente a queria, e ela já sabia o estava sentindo.

Edward ficou por cima de Bella novamente, puxando-a para outro beijo cheio de desejo. Seus lábios desceram para o colo da moça e ali explorou toda a região até chegar a seus seios.

E quando recuperou suas forças a tomou novamente, levando-a a beira da loucura, com gemidos que se tornavam como música aos seus ouvidos. Com carícias que os faziam sentir-se tão _amados._

E antes que terminasse, Bella viu que precisava lhe dizer algo. Ambos com os olhares fixos, conectados pela forma física do amor.

"_Eu te amo, Edward_"

E essas foram as palavras que fizeram o coração daquele homem saltar, e no ápice daquela relação ele e a beijou com todo o sentimento que estava em seu coração. As lágrimas eram incontroláveis, porém, eram lágrimas de felicidade.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ea í meninas, o que acharam? Poxa, cadê as leitoras dessa fic? ;/ vamos comentar e anunciar a fic pras amigas ;D a não ser que ela seja tão ruim assim KKK**

**Bom, é isso... Até o próximo.**

**Comunidade: OllySwan - Eu leio (:  
**

http: / www. orkut. com. br/ Main# Community ? cmm= 105299126

_**Pra acessar é só juntar os espacinhos hehe**_


	19. Juntos

Cap. 18 - Juntos

"**A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver**

**Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isso**

**Não há nada que eu não daria**

**Deste momento em diante****"**

**From This Moment On**** – Shania Twain**

**No c****apítulo anterior…**

"_Eu te amo, Edward_"

E essas foram as palavras que fizeram o coração daquele homem saltar, e no ápice daquela relação ele e a beijou com todo o sentimento que estava em seu coração. As lágrimas eram incontroláveis, porém, eram lágrimas de felicidade.

**Duas semanas depois...**

Bella estava em pé fumando um cigarro, com a guitarra presa ao seu corpo. Aguardava seus amigos voltarem para continuarem os ensaios. Estava exausta, seu corpo pedia por descanso, porém, precisava ensaiar, pois no outro dia começariam as gravações do vídeo clipe.

Usava uma bota de cano alto e um vestido preto, básico. Seu cabelo estava em um coque e sua maquiagem também era leve. Do outro lado da sala de ensaio alguém a observava com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Você está com um rosto tão cansado. – Edward comentou, enquanto colocava uma papelada ao seu lado.

Bella sorriu.

– Você me esgotou durante esses dias, queria o quê?

Edward levantou e foi até a mulher, puxando-a pela cintura.

– E pretendo deixá-la sem forças hoje de novo.

A jovem riu e o encarou.

– Você é insaciável, Edward.

Ele riu e então a beijou. Bella correspondeu, abraçando-o com vontade.

- Hey pessoal, pode parar ok, fazer neném é só lá no quarto, aqui não. – Jasper comentou enquanto entrava seguido por Alice e Emmett.

Bella, totalmente sem graça soltou Edward e tratou de jogar o cigarro fora.

- Bom, vamos continuar. – Alice pegou o baixo e foi para seu lugar.

Emmett foi até a bateria.

– Sabe gente, cadê a Gianna?

- Boa pergunta... – disse Bella.

- Ela disse-me que ia resolver os assuntos lá no estúdio. – respondeu Edward.

Bella o encarou e uma espécie de ciúme tomou posse de si.

- Ela anda te falando os lugares que vai? – perguntou ríspida.

Todos encararam Bella e começaram a rir. Ela, sem graça, perguntou do que estavam todos rindo.

- Do seu ciúme besta. – Disse Alice, não conseguindo conter as risadas.

- Ah vai se f* todo mundo – disse irritada. – Começa a tocar essa merda logo.

- Calma aí dona nervosinha. – Emmett disse. – Senão taco essa palheta na sua cara.

- Faz isso pra você ver, seu besta. – ela o encarou – eu parto sua cara no meio.

Edward, percebendo que a situação realmente estava tensa entrou no meio.

- Hey gente, calma... vamos lá, temos muito ensaio hoje.

Bella desviou o olhar e ficou em silêncio. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sabia que estava errada em levar as coisas tão a sério, mas poxa, estava tão preocupada, queria que tudo corresse bem e que sua banda fizesse o sucesso merecido.

Assim ensaiaram por mais uma e mais uma vez, até estarem totalmente cansados. Bella pegou sua garrafa com água e se jogou no sofá, encarando a todos.

- Acho que estamos prontos. – disse.

- Nunca estaremos prontos – Alice concluiu – Mas esse é o nosso diferencial, nunca estamos prontos, porém, fazemos nosso trabalho como se estivéssemos.

- Caraca Alice, já pode virar filósofa. – Edward disse, fazendo os outros rirem.

Bella fitou o nada e lembrou-se de alguém.

– Hey, cadê a Carol?

- Ué, estava na escola... – Jasper respondeu. – Se bem que já é tarde e ela não chegou ainda...

- Ela ia a uma festinha na casa de uma coleguinha. – respondeu Edward.

- Quem é a coleguinha? – Bella perguntou.

- Da sala dela, uma festinha de aniversário.

O celular de Edward tocou e o mesmo atendeu despreocupado.

_- Sim, sou eu mesmo – _respondeu.

Sua feição então mudou de repente, deixando Bella tensa.

_ - Sou o pai dela, o que aconteceu?_

_ - Ok. Já estou indo._

Ele desligou o celular rapidamente e encarou os olhos preocupados de todos.

- O que foi Edward, o que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- É da escola da Carol, me disseram pra ir urgente lá.

Bella pulou rapidamente do sofá.

– Eu vou com você.

Edward a puxou pela mão e ambos saíram correndo. Edward pediu para Harry mandar trazer seu carro enquanto pegava alguns documentos.

Bella entrou rapidamente no passageiro e assim eles seguiram em direção ao colégio de Caroline.

Rosalie esfregou a ponta do salto no cigarro que havia acabado de fumar. Algumas garotas vieram correndo até ela, rindo sem parar. Ela estava com um lenço na cabeça e usava óculos escuros, fazendo com que nem o diabo a reconhecesse.

- Ei tia, queremos nosso dinheiro. – uma das garotas disse.

Rosalie sorriu.

– Fizeram o que pedi?

- Claro, deixamos ela acabada. – outra garota disse. – Mas foi fácil, ela não se defendeu...

- Certo, aqui está – Rosalie entregou um envelope com muitas notas dentro. – Ninguém viu vocês, certo?

- Ninguém – uma das garotas afirmou.

A garota mais baixa pegou o envelope das mãos de Rosalie, que estavam cobertas por uma luva de seda preta.

- Tia, mas porque você quis fazer isso com uma criança daquele tamanho?

Rose ficou séria no mesmo instante e não respondeu, deu as costas e entrou no carro, acelerando e deixando aquelas garotas moradoras de rua sem entender absolutamente nada.

Bella desceu do carro e entrou na escola, sendo seguida por Edward. Chegou até a secretaria e viu duas mulheres comendo rosquinhas e fofocando sobre a vida dos outros.

- Por favor, gostaríamos de saber o que aconteceu com nossa filha – Bella disse – Digo, com a filha dele. – ela corrigiu e apontou para o homem, totalmente sem graça.

Uma das mulheres a encarou e disse. – É a menina Cullen?

- Sim – respondeu.

- Entre, ela está na direção. – uma das mulheres levantou lentamente, abriu a porta e os guiou até a sala da diretora.

Bella olhou para Edward pelo canto dos olhos e viu como seu namorado estava preocupado. Ela também estava, por Deus, o que havia acontecido para ligarem os chamando assim, tão de repente? Nem gostaria de pensar... por que sentia um aperto só de imaginar.

Eles entraram na sala e quando olhou para o canto foi como se seu peito levasse uma punhalada.

- CAROL! – deu um grito assustado e correu de encontro com a menina que chorava sem parar.

- Filha! – Edward também sentiu seu coração saltar fora quando viu o estado de sua filha.

- Calma senhores... – a diretora disse, porém, Edward se exaltou.

- Olha aqui minha senhora, o que aconteceu? Minha filha está na responsabilidade deste colégio, então acho bom começar a me explicar cada detalhe!

- Calma senhor...

- Calma o caramba – Bella se intrometeu, furiosa – Olha aqui o estado da menina – ela abraçou Carol e tentou acalmá-la, porque chorava sem parar.

Edward abaixou e acariciou o rosto de sua filha, que estava com alguns machucados e manchas de sangue.

Ficou tão furioso a ponto de explodir com a cara de alguém, ou melhor, com a vida de alguém.

- Tá doendo pai – a menina disse. Suas lágrimas eram incontroláveis.

- Quem foi Carol? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não conheço, elas não estudam aqui – ela disse. Edward sentiu sua raiva ainda mais incontrolável.

- Minha senhora – ele encarou a diretora – Cadê a segurança aqui nesse colégio? Como poderei confiar de deixar minha filha aos seus cuidados nessa situação?

A diretora não tinha o que dizer, não sabia como aquelas garotas haviam entrado na instituição e por mais que tentasse argumentar algo, estaria somente perdendo a razão.

- Investigaremos o caso, senhor – ela disse. – Agora peço que levem Caroline embora, ela precisa descansar e está liberada para voltar somente na semana que vem.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Mas é claro que ela só vai voltar semana que vem, ela precisa de cuidados.

Edward assinou alguns papéis e pegou sua filha no colo, carregando-a diretamente para o carro. Bella o seguiu e assim saíram do edifício, deparando-se com algumas garotas que encaravam Caroline em silêncio.

- Ainda bem que ninguém vai descobrir que fomos nós – uma das garotas disse baixo, mas alto o suficiente para Isabella ouvir antes de entrar no carro.

Bella virou-se para as garotas e com um olhar furioso disparou pegando uma das garotas pelo colarinho da blusa.

- FORAM VOCÊS? – Berrou – RESPONDAM!

- Bella! – Edward assustou-se e rapidamente correu até sua namorada que segurava uma das garotas pela roupa.

- PORQUE FIZERAM ISSO? ANDA? DIGAM!

As garotas tensas com aquela situação não sabiam o que responder.

- A gente num queria, foi uma pessoa que mandou – a outra disse.

- QUEM FOI? – Bella berrou novamente, já perdendo a pouca paciência que possuía.

- Foi uma mulher branca com a boca vermelha. – a menina disse, referindo-se ao batom vermelho que Rosalie usava.

- OU VOCÊS FALAM OU VÃO PRA CADEIA! – Edward se intrometeu, furioso com tudo aquilo.

- JÁ DISSE – a garota se soltou – FOI A MULHER DE BOCA VERMELHA

Elas saíram correndo, deixando Edward confuso, mas quem iria fazer aquilo? Quem teria uma alma tão podre ao ponto de machucar uma garota tão pequena igual Caroline?

Ele não tinha idéia, mas Bella já sabia muito bem quem havia sido essa pessoa perversa.

Eles voltaram para o carro e foram para casa. Bella pedia a Deus para lhe dar paciência ou senão iria matar aquela mulher. Como Rosalie podia ter feito isso? Por Deus... mas aquilo não iria ficar barato, ela ia pagar, com cada pedaço de pele branca que possuía, isso Bella jurava por Deus.

Edward estacionou o carro e foi logo recebido por Alice e companhia. Eles ficaram totalmente chocados ao ver o que havia acontecido. Alice chorava ao ver sua sobrinha naquela situação. Emmett pegou a menina nos braços e a levou para o quarto, enquanto Jasper chamava o médico da família.

Bella não desceu do carro e quando viu que Edward estava distraído com tantas perguntas, pulou para o lado do motorista e acelerou, deixando-os sem saber para onde estava indo.

- BELLA! – Edward gritou.

- Aonde aquela louca vai? – Alice perguntou.

- Não sei – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e pegou seu celular, tentando falar com a jovem, porém, sem sucesso.

Bella acelerou o máximo que pôde, até encostar o carro no prédio de Rosalie. Desceu rapidamente e entrou no local, que era um lugar bem ajeitado. Andou até a recepção e a mulher já a interrogou perguntando por quem procurava.

- Procuro por Rosalie Hale.

- É alguma amiga dela? – perguntou.

- Sim, sou Alice Cullen.

- Só um momento – a recepcionista pediu enquanto contatava Rosalie pelo telefone – Certo, é no quarto andar, 502.

- Obrigado.

Bella saiu furiosa e entrou no elevador, era agora que Rosalie iria conhecer a verdadeira Isabella Swan.

Rosalie abriu a porta e viu a figura de Isabella voando para cima de si.

- SUA VAGABUNDA, AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE É BOM – Bella disse enquanto lhe metia uns tapas na cara, seguidos por alguns socos e puxões de cabelo.

Rosalie queria gritar, mas Bella meteu o braço na boca da mulher.

- Acha que é bonito mandar bater em uma criança?

E assim continuou fazendo seu trabalho sujo em cima de Rosalie, bateu tanto que a deixou desmaiada. Não estava nem aí para o que falassem, ou até pelo que Rosalie iria publicar no jornal... Mas essa conta tinha que acertar, ou não se chamava Isabella Marie Swan.

Edward andava de um lado para o outro preocupado, aonde Isabella teria se metido? Olhou para o lado e viu sua filha dormindo, infelizmente estava com tantos machucados que seu rostinho estava inchado.

Fechou os punhos ao pensar porque fizeram isso com sua filha. Ela era uma menina tão doce e especial, a pessoa que havia mandado aquelas garotas fazerem aquilo era um verdadeiro monstro.

Bella desceu do carro e o entregou a um dos empregados para que estacionasse corretamente. Suspirou e pensou no que diria a Edward, com certeza ele estaria louco de preocupação e ela teria que explicar muito bem a situação.

Pela janela, Edward viu que Isabella havia chegado. Suspirou e foi rapidamente para o quarto esperá-la.

A jovem subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto, na esperança de que seu namorado estivesse muito ocupado com sua filha e esquecesse-a por algum momento. Suspirou e abriu a porta do quarto, levando um susto quando vira Edward sentado na cama esperando-a.

- Posso saber aonde você foi? – perguntou, cravando seu olhar no dela.

Bella entrou e fechou a porta.

– Fui acertar as contas com a perversa que fez aquilo com a Caroline.

- O quê? – Edward perguntou confuso – Como assim?

- É, isso que você ouviu.

- E como você sabe quem foi? – perguntou – Quem foi afinal?

A jovem suspirou e pensou um pouco se realmente diria à Edward que fora Rosalie que fizera aquilo, sabia ele não iria acreditar, afinal eles tinham uma amizade. Pensou mais um pouco e resolveu contar, antes que sujasse pra ela.

- Rosalie.

Edward encarou-a novamente e desviou seu olhar para a janela, depois encarou-a de novo. Pensou que Bella deveria estar brincando.

- Você está brincando, Bella? – riu – Porque se for... é uma péssima piada.

A jovem sentiu seu sangue ferver, como Edward ousava duvidar de sua palavra?

- Eu estou falando sério, foi ela. – disse novamente.

- Bella, para com isso, Rosalie não faria isso...

- Claro que faria! – Bella gritou – Se ela foi capaz de rasgar o quadro de Caroline uma vez, porque não seria capaz de fazer isso?

Bom, depois que disse essas palavras percebeu que havia falado demais, agora sim a coisa iria ficar preta.

Edward fechou a cara e seu olhar se tornou furioso.

- Como assim? – perguntou lentamente, tentando digerir tudo aquilo.

Bella suspirou e resolveu contar tudo de uma vez.

– Uma vez, Rosalie veio até aqui e rasgou uma das obras de Caroline... bem, eu não duvidei, porque com muito custo consegui que Caroline me contasse...

- E PORQUE VOCÊ ME ESCONDEU ISSO? – Edward se exaltou e levantou-se, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Ah, na época eu não estava nem aí pra você, bem, eu mesma tomei conta do caso... mas não imaginei que Rosalie seria capaz de tanto...

Edward passou as mãos pela cabeça, em sinal de frustração.

- Bella, só uma coisa – encarou-a novamente - nunca me esconda nada! – ele disse furioso e saiu do quarto, deixando-a chateada para trás.

O homem foi para seu quarto tomar banho, estava necessitado. Como as coisas eram loucas... ainda não entendia porque Rosalie fizera aquilo, mas bem, iria resolver aquela situação depois.

Após tomar banho e colocar uma camisola preta, Bella saiu de seu quarto e foi para o de Caroline. Abriu a porta lentamente e viu que a menina dormia tranquilamente. Sentiu um aperto e resolveu voltar para seu quarto. Porém, antes de entrar no seu, percebeu a porta do quarto de seu namorado um pouco aberta. Olhou para os lados e entrou lentamente, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e resolveu sentar-se na cama, mas antes trancou a porta.

Edward fechou o chuveiro e enrolou-se na toalha, secou o cabelo com a outra toalha. Respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro, deparando-se com uma Isabella sentada em sua cama, com uma camisola preta, totalmente chamativa.

Bella o encarou dos pés a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior, por Deus, como aquele homem era gostoso.

- Eu sei o que ela pretendia – suspirou – Nos fazer brigar e ficarmos magoados um com o outro...

Edward suspirou e foi ao encontro de sua namorada, tudo o que eles não precisavam era de brigas e discussões. Bella levantou e o abraçou forte. O homem a segurou pela cintura e espalhou beijos por todo o seu pescoço.

- Me desculpe Bells, eu só fiquei preocupado, por causa da segurança da minha filha.

- Eu te entendo, Edward... – ela sorriu – Posso ficar aqui essa noite?

Edward sorriu travesso.

– Você ainda pergunta?

Ele a segurou pela cintura e calmamente a pôs sobre a cama, ficando por cima dela. Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo doce e repleto de carinho. Bella tratou de se livrar da toalha que cobria parte do corpo de seu namorado.

Com avidez, Edward tirou-lhe a camisola e espalhou beijos molhados por toda a extensão do corpo de Isabella. A cada beijo era um suspiro, a cada toque um gemido.

E com tantas carícias provocantes, Edward não agüentou mais ver Isabella suplicando para sentir-lhe dentro dela, com suas intimidades ardendo de desejo, lentamente a penetrou, levando-a a lugares desconhecidos, tanto para ela quanto para ele, lugares que somente Isabella guiava-o.

- _Eu te amo, minha Bells_.

E ali o amor mais uma vez foi declarado, não somente por palavras, mas com a entrega. Edward sentiu-se feliz por ver que mesmo se tentassem algo contra eles, sabia que o amor que sentia por Isabella era mais forte e quando o amor é forte, ninguém pode destruir.

_**Continua...**_

**E aí, o que acharam? ... meninaas, poxa, estou esperando os comentários! já estou desanimando de postar aqui... ;/**

**Vamos lá, comentem e deixem uma autora feliz!**

**bjinhos.**


	20. Celebrity Skin

"**Bem, eles dizem que o rock está morto**

**E provavelmente estão certos**

**99 garotas na fossa**

**Teve mesmo que chegar a isso?"**

**Mono – Courtney Love**

**No capítulo anterior…**

E ali o amor mais uma vez foi declarado, não somente por palavras, mas com a entrega. Edward sentiu-se feliz por ver que mesmo se tentassem algo contra eles, sabia que o amor que sentia por Isabella era mais forte e quando o amor é forte, ninguém pode destruir.

* * *

_Ah, me supere_

_Eu sou tudo o que quero ser_

_Um estudo em andamento_

_Na Demonologia_

_Ei, estou tão feliz por você ter conseguido_

_É, agora você realmente fez_

_Ei, estou tão feliz, agora você consegue fazer isso  
_

Bella não conseguia conter sua alegria e toda hora cantava a mesma música. Mesmo trancada no banheiro cantava tão alto que Edward conseguia ouvir do lado de fora.

Fechou o registro e se enrolou na toalha; saiu do banheiro e viu seu namorado encarando-a com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

- Você toda animada cantando e eu aqui esperando você sair do banho... porque não deixou eu tomar banho com você? – ele perguntou fazendo uma carinha que fez Bella sentir pena.

- Eu sei que não sairíamos daquele banheiro tão cedo...

Eles riram e quando percebeu Jasper estava entrando no quarto com uma câmera ligada.

_- Essa aí é a vocalista Isabella Swan e seu namorado quase marido Edward Cullen, hey pessoal digam um alô aqui pra câmera! _

Bella lhe mostrou o dedo do meio e começou a rir.

- Lá vem você com essas merdas, sai daqui Jasper!

- Tá, só vim aqui falar pra você andar logo porque daqui a pouco a van chega e a Gianna já está louca atrás de nós

- Ok, mas some daqui – Bella disse e o empurrou porta a fora – E desliga essa merda!

Jasper saiu do quarto e continuou caminhando com sua câmera procurando pelos seus amigos. Adorava quando tinha algum show ou coisa assim importante porque sempre pegava a câmera para registrar, só que todas as vezes as pessoas acabavam apagando, mas dessa vez ele não deixaria ninguém apagar.

Desceu as escadas e deu de cara com os Italianos com a mesma cara de bunda de sempre. _Qual é, esses caras não podiam mudar o tipo de rosto? Uma cara de merda talvez... pelo menos seria diferente_.

- Por Dio Aro, vamos logo, estamos atrasados. – O loiro – Caius - murmurou.

E assim eles saíram da residência, deixando Jasper um pouco aliviado. Ele caminhou até a cozinha e encontrou Emmett e Alice montando lanches.

- E aí galera, dá um tchauzinho pra câmera!

Alice sorriu e deu um tchau seguido por um beijo para o filme. Emmett apontou um pouco de presunto.

_ - VAMOS COMER GENTE, AFINAL SER FAMOSO DÁ FOME._

Eles riram, estavam tão nervosos que a fome parecia que aumentava a cada segundo.

Alice ouviu o barulho da van chegando e pegou a câmera das mãos de Jasper. Caminhou até a porta e foi quando viu Isabella descendo as escadas junto a Edward que carregava algumas bolsas.

- Estamos atrasados cacete – Bella disse – Vamos logo

Bella e Alice correram para a van enquanto Edward ia para o carro, Emmett e Jasper foram pegar as outras bolsas e também foram para a van.

Eles entraram no carro e logo começaram a bagunça. Distrair era a melhor coisa a se fazer, assim não ficariam tão nervosos.

- Cara, acho que vou cantar uma música muito louca que eu ouvi na rádio esses dias – Emmett começou.

- Ah é? Qual? – Alice perguntou.

- Era de um tal de Justin... Justin Bieber... um negócio assim.

Alice lhe deu um tapa – Tem coisa melhor, não?

- Mas eu gostei da musiquinha dele, me deixou super animado sabe – Emmett disse, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Se for assim eu canto Lady Gaga - Bella disse.

Alice riu e continuou gravando a palhaçada que faziam dentro da van, eles começaram a cantar a música do Justin Bieber e depois passaram pra Lady Gaga, no final já estavam cantando até Akon.

- Gente, só digo uma coisa, temos que fazer o nosso melhor, porque algo me diz que depois que esse clipe sair nas TV's e na internet nossa vida vai mudar completamente. – Bella concluiu, imaginando como o crescimento da banda poderia interferir em sua vida.

- Vamos ser reconhecidos e isso é importante, aliás, o nosso trabalho vai ser reconhecido – Jasper disse.

- Concordo, afinal não é fácil manter dietas rigorosas e atividades físicas para manter o vocal intacto – Bella riu.

- Atividades de levantar cigarro, né, dona Isabella? só se for – Emmett a corrigiu, fazendo suas bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas que o normal.

Pouco tempo depois eles chegaram até o local que seria feito as gravações do vídeo clipe. Era um estúdio todo equipado e preparado para esse tipo de trabalho.

Eles desceram do carro, fazendo suas poses e registrando cada movimento pela câmera.

Edward estacionou o Volvo e entregou as malas para sua namorada.

- Você vai assistir as gravações? – Bella perguntou.

- Eu vou, claro – ele sorriu – Só vou ter que ir resolver algo com o pessoal da produção...

- Ok, te vejo depois – Bella sorriu e então beijou os lábios de seu namorado.

Edward saiu andando e entrou no local, Bella foi de encontro novamente com seus amigos que agora faziam dancinhas e rebolavam na frente da câmera.

- Ah, vocês nem me esperaram... – reclamou, porém Jasper logo a chamou para dançar também.

- Mas não sei o que dançar. – reclamou.

Emmett ligou o rádio no último e soltou uma música bem conhecida.

Bella riu alto e então começou a fazer os passos de dança de rua, passos que havia aprendido com as crianças da comunidade no Texas.

_**Cliquem no vídeo:**_

.com/watch?v=NoqJ-BB5bg0&feature=related

(Poker Face – Lady Gaga – só para verem os passos que a Bella fez, ok?)

- UAL – Alice gritou animada ao ver os passos que a amiga fazia. – Você é uma vadia, nunca me disse que sabia dançar assim...

Bella sorriu – Tem coisas que você nem imagina que eu sei fazer...

- O Edzinho vai adorar isso, vai ver o corpão que a namorada dele tem – Alice sorriu maliciosa.

- Hey, olha lá como você fala da minha irmã – Emmett interferiu – Ela ainda é virgem.

Ok, Motorista pára o bonde, essa podia ser classificada como a melhor piada do ano. Bella imaginou que se houvesse o Oscar de piadas, com certeza Emmett ganharia em todas as categorias.

- O que foi que vocês estão rindo? Não é verdade que você é virgem Bells?

Bella não conseguia parar de rir e quando conseguiu foi pra dizer uma única palavra.

- NÃO!

- EU VOU MATAR O EDWARD ELE TIROU SUA PUREZA – Emmett gritou e saiu correndo atrás do homem, pois é, ele era realmente louco.

* * *

**3 horas depois...**

- Cara, isso aqui está um tédio.

Alice estava sentada na poltrona com a câmera nas mãos e esperando os outros terminarem de se arrumar.

Apontou para o lado e mostrou as bailarinas que arrumavam suas roupas para serem presas no cabo no alto, elas iriam ser como umas borboletas.

_- Gente, aquelas ali são as dançarinas, bonitinhas né? Pois é, elas vão dar brilho ao nosso clipe._

Ela levantou e caminhou mais - _Ali temos uma passarela por onde a Bella vai passar em algum momento do clipe._

- _Aquele ali é meu irmão gostosão que está ao lado de um cara feio e chato, chamado Jacob Black_ – ela riu – _ok, que ele não veja esse vídeo._

Continuou caminhando até chegar ao camarim onde estavam os trajes que iriam usar.

- _Esse vestido vermelho piranha é da Bella, ela vai usar em algumas partes também. Depois ela vai mudar pra essa calça apertada e essa blusinha preta._

- _Eu vou usar um vestidinho verde escuro no começo e depois algumas partes irei mudar para essa calça e blusa também apertados._

Alice andou mais um pouco _- Ok. Agora vamos ver a dona Isabella terminando de se arrumar._

E assim ela saiu andando até o camarim de Isabella, onde estava uma maquiadora e Gianna lhe repassando as coordenadas do vídeo clipe.

_ - Hey Bella, diga olá para o pessoal._

Bella sorriu e acenou para a câmera. – _Hey pessoal, é hoje que vamos gravar o clipe de Celebrity Skin... eu estou terrivelmente nervosa e com vontade de cagar_ – ela riu – _sabe, preciso de um cigarro._

Alice riu e retirou do bolso um maço de cigarros e entregou a ela.

- Obrigado cara, não sei o que faria da minha vida sem você. – Bella agradeceu enquanto achava algum isqueiro para acender.

- Onde estão Jasper e Emmett? – Alice perguntou.

Bella tragou o cigarro.

- Estão no outro camarim, estão repassando a bateria e o baixo. – Bella sorriu – _Hey, gente eu vou usar uma guitarra rosa._

Alice riu – Que coisa gay.

- Cala a boca. – Bella mostrou o dedo do meio – Daqui a pouco começaremos as gravações.

Alice saiu do camarim e continuou andando com a câmera pra lá e pra cá, filmando pessoas nervosas, pessoas coçando a bunda, pessoas viajando na maionese e demais coisas...

Depois de quarenta minutos o diretor do vídeo clipe, P.R. Brown chamou-os e fez uma pequena reunião, instruindo como seria cada passo, cada parte que seria cortada e editada. Aquilo tudo poderia ser considerado muito chato, mas era necessário.

Então as gravações se iniciaram, era mais de 15 horas quando se iniciou. Eles filmaram a primeira parte e depois a parte que Isabella e Alice cantavam juntas.

Edward observava todo o esforço de sua namorada e sentia-se orgulhoso por isso. Porém, observava o jeito fútil com que Jacob a encarava. Isabella não era mais aquela garota desajeitada, vulgar, chata e irritante como era no começo, agora ela era especial, não deixava seu rock de lado, mas se comportava como uma mulher e não como uma criança.

- Vai levar essas fotos para Rosalie? – Edward perguntou assim que Jake se aproximou com a câmera nas mãos.

- Não, essas vão para a internet... vou vender para algumas revistas também... – sorriu – bem, eu e Rose não temos mais nada.

Jacob poderia muito bem dizer a verdade sobre o caso com Rosalie, mas preferiu deixar em off, assim, se livraria dos problemas que ela arrumava.

Assim o dia passou rápido demais, várias tomadas gravadas e eles haviam encerrado. Um grande trabalho, garantiu o diretor, dizendo que eles fariam um grande sucesso após o lançamento deste vídeo clipe.

Bella estava exausta, assim como o restante da banda e da equipe. Após largar o cenário correu para os braços de Edward, que estava com aquele sorriso encantador nos lábios.

- Você foi perfeita – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Obrigado. – ela disse baixinho, levantando a cabeça para dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

- Ora, ora... – Jacob interrompeu-os – Estão mesmo juntos... achei que não iria durar muito.

Bella encarou Jacob com seu olhar de fúria e queria mandar-lhe milhões de pragas do Egito.

- Acho bom você ficar na sua, senão o diabo vai aparecer pra você! – ela esbravejou.

- Calma Bells – ele riu – É você mudou, está mais bonita...

- Jacob – Edward se enfureceu – Você não deu valor cara, fica na sua.

Jacob balançou a cabeça e riu.

- Edward, você é hipócrita, como pode dizer isso sendo que antes dizia tão mal dela?

Bella encarou Edward, mas ficou em silêncio.

- Você sabia dos meus planos com ela e nunca foi capaz de dizer a verdade a ela... – Jacob riu – Como pode dizer que ama essa garota que você mesmo dizia que odiava?

- Como? – Bella perguntou. – Que planos?

Edward ficou desconcertado, porém teria que dizer a verdade.

- Pergunte a ele – Jacob insistiu, adorava ver o circo pegar fogo.

- Jacob, no começo quando ele queria ficar com você... era só pra se aproveitar de você, mas eu nunca concordei...

- Quando eu pedi para você me ajudar, você já sabia de tudo? - Bella perguntou, já estava chocada com aquilo.

Edward balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

A vocalista sentiu seu sangue ferver e seus olhos encherem d'agua, porque haviam enganado-a assim? Porque Edward escondera que Jacob só queria se aproveitar dela?

Deu as costas para eles e saiu correndo, não conseguia controlar suas lágrimas e também não queria que ninguém a visse chorando.

Edward queria socar Jacob. – Viu o que fez, desgraçado?

E assim saiu correndo atrás da moça, por Deus, será que sempre as pessoas se intrometeriam entre eles?

- Hey, Edward – Jasper o chamou – Aonde ele vai? – perguntou para Jacob.

Jacob ria, feito uma hiena.

- Resolver seus problemas com aquela garota.

Jasper o encarou e depois olhou para Edward correndo atrás de Isabella, mas o que será que havia acontecido?, pensou.

Bella continuou correndo tentando secar suas lágrimas e foi quando uma pequena chuva se formou, e aos poucos ela aumentou, ensopando-a toda.

Que droga, será que sempre brincariam com os sentimentos dela? Poxa, justo Edward escondeu as sacanagens de Jacob, a troco de quê?

Continua... 

* * *

**Obs:** P.R. Brown é o diretor de alguns clipes do My Chemical Romance, como o mais recente, SING.

**Olá pessoal, tudo bem? gostaram do capítulo? espero vocês no próximo!**


	21. Limpando as fichas

Limpando as fichas.

"**Tire a maquiagem que esconde**

**O que realmente é**

**Nossos olhos dizem a verdade**

**Não é mais confidencial**

**Seja sempre o que quiser**

**Não há nada pra esconder**

**Se o que sente é real**

**Dentro de você"**

**Confidencial – NX Zero**

**No capítulo anterior…**

_Bella continuou correndo tentando secar suas lágrimas e foi quando uma pequena chuva se formou, e aos poucos ela aumentou, ensopando-a toda._

_Que droga, será que sempre brincariam com os sentimentos dela? Poxa, justo Edward escondeu as sacanagens de Jacob, a troco de quê?_

* * *

- Quando poderemos ver o clipe? – perguntou Alice, enquanto dava uma mordida em uma maçã.

Gianna suspirou. – Daqui a duas semanas, é só o tempo de editarem o vídeo.

Estavam todos reunidos na sala da mansão dos Cullen's. Emmett jogava Playstation junto com Jasper enquanto Alice comia maçãs junto com Carol e Gianna terminava de revisar a papelada dos projetos da banda.

E foi então que virão o Volvo chegando e de lá saindo Edward um tanto nervoso. Ele entrou e foi direto para a sala.

- A Bella chegou? – perguntou, em sua voz percebiam um tanto de angústia.

- Edward! – Alice pulou do sofá – Eu pensei que ela estava com você!

Jasper pausou o vídeo game e também se levantou – O que houve cara?

Edward suspirou e quando iria contar o ocorrido, viu um táxi chegando e dele sua namorada descendo correndo.

- Bella! – eles disseram juntos e então foram até a porta na esperança de saber em qual canto ela havia se enfiado.

- Amor – Edward disse após vê-la entrando toda ensopada e quando foi puxá-la ela se afastou.

Todos olharam chocados, é a coisa realmente estava feia.

- Bella, precisamos conversar – O homem disse enquanto a via subindo as escadas.

- Não temos nada pra conversar – ela disse em um tom baixo, porém com um rancor em sua voz.

O homem abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Talvez a culpa realmente fosse sua, deveria ter dito a ela o que Jacob queria, porém, não achou que ela acreditaria.

Caroline viu seu pai triste e o abraçou. – Ela vai te perdoar, pai.

- Espero que sim, filha. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Mas o que aconteceu com aquela vadia? – Alice perguntou, estava tão alheia a tudo que já estava ficando irritada por isso.

- Jacob tem algo a ver? – Jasper perguntou.

Edward balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ele disse a Bella que eu sabia que ele só queria se aproveitar dela... e ela está furiosa porque eu não contei a ela.

Emmett revirou os olhos. – Bella é tão infantil às vezes.

- Às vezes? Acho que sempre. – Alice murmurou – Maninho, eu vou conversar com ela.

- Espero que ela te ouça – Edward suspirou e pegou sua filha no colo – Depois irei conversar com ela.

- Se quiser eu te dou uma força, Edward – Emmett disse, apoiando seu cunhado.

- Obrigado Emmett, enfim, agora vou tomar banho e tomar um chá bem quente, não pretendo ficar resfriado.

Edward deixou sua filha no chão e subiu as escadas, estava pensativo, será que ele realmente deveria ter contado a verdade para Bella? Mas ela não iria acreditar.

Foi para seu quarto, não sem antes dar uma espiada no quarto de sua namorada. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro aberto, _pelo menos ela não ficaria resfriada_, respirou fundo e foi para seu quarto, daria um tempo até Alice conversar com Bella e convencê-la a ouvi-lo.

Bella deixava a água quente cair sobre seu corpo na tentativa de além de levar o frio que sentia, levar também os pensamentos e tudo o que de pior poderia acontecer consigo.

Fechou o registro e se enrolou na toalha e após secar os pés foi para o quarto, dando de cara com nada menos que sua melhor-amiga-cunhada.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou logo de cara.

Alice a observava, sentada na cama - Vim falar com você, sobre seu showzinho de hoje.

Bella riu e se enxugou – Eu acho que o show que eu dei não foi sem motivo sabe – ela virou para o guarda roupa e de lá tirou uma lingerie e roupas velhas.

- Qual é? Não vai me contar o que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou.

- Pensei que Edward já havia contado – resmungou e então vestiu suas roupas – Alice, ele escondeu e mentiu pra mim, como esperava que eu reagisse?

Alice revirou os olhos, - E se ele tivesse contado, você teria acreditado?

Bella ficou em silêncio, sua raiva era tão grande que não permitiria que Alice mexesse com seu orgulho ferido.

- Provavelmente não, mas isso não justifica.

Alice ficou em silêncio, o que poderia dizer a ela? Por mais que estivesse certa, Isabella nunca deixaria seu orgulho de lado e o que Jacob fizera, ferira tanto seu orgulho, então descobrir o acontecido a deixava mal.

- Hey, eu entendo você – Alice levantou e foi até sua amiga, dando-lhe um abraço – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Bella encarou sua amiga com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Eu posso confiar em você, mas porque você não pode confiar em mim? – perguntou.

Alice levou um choque ao ouvir tais palavras, o que estava acontecendo afinal?

- O quê?... – perguntou abismada.

- Você nunca me contou nada sobre quem era a Alice Cullen antes de te conhecer naquele bar no Texas – suspirou – Agora eu pergunto, quem era você, Alice?

Aprendi que devemos pensar antes de dizer algo. O problema é quando uma pessoa que está com problemas e com a cabeça quente não quer ouvir nada e acaba jogando na cara do outro, segredos ou dúvidas que nunca foram esclarecidos.

- Não quero falar sobre isso – Alice disse séria.

- E porque não? Você sabe sobre a minha vida e porque não posso saber da sua? – Bella perguntou encarando Alice.

As lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos de Alice, falar sobre seu passado era a coisa que mais lhe doía, principalmente porque envolvia outras pessoas.

- Você nunca vai me contar, não é? – Bella suspirou – Não sei por que ainda te considero minha amiga.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU CONTE DO MEU PASSADO? – Alice berrou – QUE EU ABORTEI UM FILHO QUE O JASPER PENSA QUE ERA DELE?

Bella simplesmente não sabia o que dizer e o pior ainda foi olhar para a porta e ver três pessoas paradas igual estátuas.

As lágrimas corriam sem parar, então Alice olhou para trás e novamente seu coração quase parou.

- Jasper? – disse baixo.

O silêncio reinou naquele lugar, Edward encarava sua irmã e não sabia o que dizer, muito menos Jasper, Emmett e Isabella.

Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu furioso daquele quarto, as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, seu coração doía porque não entrava em sua cabeça como Alice fora capaz de cometer tal ato.

Alice encarou Isabella e sua vontade era morrer, a culpa não era de sua amiga, sabia disso. A culpada era ela mesma, por ter enganado a todos, por ter escondido e ainda mais por ter cometido ato imperdoável.

Edward e Emmett mal conseguiam sair da porta, o choque era tão grande que não sabiam qual rumo tomar, quais palavras dizer.

Bella respirou fundo, sua cabeça latejava. Olhou para os lados e viu sua amiga saindo correndo chorando, porque fora dizer essas coisas bem agora? Sentia-se culpada por ter feito a situação ficar tão péssima.

- O que vocês estão olhando? – gritou. – Saiam daqui!

Emmett viu a fúria de sua irmã e tratou de sair rapidamente, antes que ela inventasse de jogar alguns dos vasos de flores que havia nos móveis do seu quarto.

- Qual é Edward? Sai você também – resmungou e logo seu corpo caiu de joelhos e as lágrimas foram incontroláveis.

Edward fechou a porta e correu para abraçar Isabella, sua _obra-prima, _sua _namorada, _sua _amante, _a mulher de sua _vida._

- Alice nunca vai me perdoar – disse em soluços – Eu a fiz contar seu segredo sem querer.

- Bella, Alice vai te perdoar, não sei se Jasper irá conseguir perdoá-la – ele acariciou seus cabelos – Esse segredo já estava a corroendo e tenho certeza que se ela contou foi porque quis.

- NÃO FOI – Bella gritou – Eu disse a ela que não me considerava sua amiga e por isso nunca quis falar sobre quem era a Alice Cullen antes de encontrá-la naquele bar no Texas.

- Bella, a culpa não foi sua – Edward respirou fundo – Na verdade, a culpa não é de ninguém, ela só está colhendo o que plantou.

Jasper estava sentado no jardim fumando seu cigarro quando ouviu passos atrás de si, a jovem Alice tentava segurar suas lágrimas, porém, o rapaz reconheceria o barulho de seus sapatos até no inferno.

- Não quero falar com você.

- Mas eu quero – ela disse – eu preciso.

Alice se aproximou e se sentou no banco, claro, um pouco distante de Jasper, que estava com um maço de cigarros em uma mão e um aceso na boca.

- Quer perguntar algo ou vai me deixar contar a história? – ela perguntou, enquanto olhava para o nada.

- Quem era o pai? – Jasper perguntou de uma vez com a voz cheia de rancor.

- Não Jazz, a questão não é quem era o pai! – ela disse encarando-o, porém os olhos cheios de fúria a fizeram recuar.

- COMO não é? Você mentiu pra mim, você nos enganou durante esses anos! – Jasper jogou as palavras tão duramente que a fizeram chorar mais ainda.

- Você me fez acreditar que havia perdido nosso filho, um filho que era meu! E agora eu descubro que não era meu! O que você acha que estou sentindo?

- Jasper! Você nunca me entenderia! – ela gritou.

- Eu não quero entendê-la, pra mim você morreu Alice, pra mim você não existe, nunca existiu e tudo o que vivemos eu já apaguei da minha vida – Jasper disse suas últimas palavras antes de se levantar e retirar-se, deixando uma jovem infeliz chorando, pensando que nessas horas não existiria ninguém para entende-la.

Alice enxugou suas lágrimas e caminhou para dentro da mansão, subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto de Isabella.

Sem nem ao menos bater, abriu a porta com força, encontrando Isabella sentada com Edward no chão.

− Vocês precisam ouvir a minha história agora – disse encarando a todos – Assim, poderei ter um pouco de paz e arrancar essa dor do meu peito.

Edward encarou sua irmã, porém não disse nada. Alice chamou Emmett e pediu para trazer Jasper, afinal ele fazia parte daquela história, então tinha que saber de tudo o que acontecera consigo.

Emmett foi atrás de seu amigo e o encontrou sentado no corredor com uma garrafa de Wisk do lado e um cigarro na mão.

− Cara, vem, a Alice quer falar conosco.

− Eu não vou – respondeu Jasper – Eu não quero falar com aquela vadia.

Emmett suspirou − Cara, se você não quer ir problema é teu, mas pra mim, missão dada é missão cumprida. – Após dizer isso Emmett pegou Jasper pela mão e o puxou até conseguir jogá-lo em suas costas.

Afinal Emmett era grandalhão e forte, Jasper era magrelo e fraco.

− Não precisava trazê-lo assim, Emmett. – Bella disse encarando o amigo que parecia um morto.

Alice suspirou.

− Pronto, já estamos todos aqui pra reunião agora pode contar o seu lado negro, Alice Cullen. – Jasper disse em tom de sarcasmo.

− Não fala assim Jazz – Alice suplicou, sentindo suas lágrimas descerem novamente.

− Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser, sabe por quê? – ele a encarou dura e friamente. – Porque você não vale nada.

Edward levantou furioso e pegou Jasper pelo colarinho da blusa.

− Você está dentro da minha casa e Alice é minha irmã, não vou deixar você falar essas coisas.

− Hey! – Bella levantou e os separou – Dá pra calarem essa boca, ninguém aqui vai falar nada até Alice terminar de falar.

− Não se mete Bella – Jasper revirou os olhos.

− Olha aqui – Bella partiu pra cima dele – CALA ESSA BOCA, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? OU EU ENFIO A MÃO NA SUA CARA, SEU DESGRAÇADO.

− Vocês duas são iguais, duas vagabundas.

Jasper não tinha o direito de dizer essas coisas, mas já que era hora pra se falar a verdade, então as merdas iriam ser jogadas no ventilador, verdades e mentiras, tudo seria esclarecido.

Bella partiu pra cima dele e lhe deu um tapa no rosto.

− Parem, Jasper está fora de si, cheira a álcool. – Emmett disse enquanto se sentava na cama, já estava de saco cheio com tudo aquilo.

Jasper riu – Ninguém aqui vale nada. Vamos começar o jogo das verdades então. – ele olhou para todos – Eu sei dos podres de cada um.

− Cala essa boca Jasper, eu já disse – Bella gritou novamente.

− Bellinha, você já contou pro seu namorado que você dormiu comigo uma vez? Uma ou várias? – perguntou em tom de sarcasmo – Acho que foram várias...

− Emmett... você cara, lembra quando fez aquela aposta com o Mike pra ver quanto tempo ele conseguiria ficar com a Bella? – ele riu – Pois é, foi pouco né...

− E você Edward... sempre foi o inocente abandonado pela ex mulher! – riu – Mas você já contou pra Bella que você adorava usar aquelas coisas...?

Jasper ria, todos se perguntavam por que aquilo estava acontecendo. Bella encarou Edward sem palavras.

− Jasper, você não sabe do que você está falando – Edward disse.

− EU NÃO SEI? – Jasper se alterou – E como você explica os seus problemas de saúde?

E agora o círculo estava formado. Um contra o outro? Ou aquilo se resolveria?

− Mas não se preocupem, porque eu não sou perfeito também – Jasper continuou – Alice, eu te traí enquanto estávamos juntos, na verdade eu acho que nunca quis você. Lembra da Leah? Ela soube me distrair enquanto você se preocupava com as malditas roupas novas!

− Oh, meu Deus. – foi a única palavra que Isabella conseguiu proferir.

Ela realmente desejava que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo e ela acordasse, mas infelizmente não era e os olhos acusadores uns dos outros se encaravam, cada um se machucando por coisas que estavam enterradas a tempos.

− Gente, sabe o que ele quer? – Emmett se levantou – Ele quer jogar na nossa cara nossos erros e nos fazer ficar um contra o outro, ele quer tentar aliviar a dor dele fazendo doer em nós.

Emmett tinha razão, infelizmente Jasper não conseguia aliviar sua dor sem fazer doer nos outros. Por isso sempre rejeitara Alice, pois pensava que ela havia sido capaz de provocar o aborto de seu filho, então rejeitá-la era a melhor forma de fazê-la sofrer, passar pela dor que ele passou.

− Jasper – Alice suplicou – Naquela noite em que transamos eu estava realmente estava apaixonada por você – as lágrimas desciam de seus olhos – Nosso namoro seguiu e eu via meu irmão sofrendo por causa da Jane e não conseguia dar apoio pra ele, foi quando eu vi você e a Leah juntos – respirou fundo – Eu não sabia o que fazer e procurei por Jacob, nós transamos e eu acabei engravidando – sua voz estava embargada de tanto que chorava – Eu não sabia o que fazer e foi quando nós decidimos ir para o Texas, se lembra? – Jasper somente e olhava com desprezo e rancor – Eu já tinha tirado aquela criança porque eu não queria ter um filho de quem eu não amava! Jasper, eu te enganei, me perdoe, mas você também me enganou.

− Quando você chegou no Texas você ainda estava grávida? – Edward perguntou.

− Não, eu tirei enquanto estávamos aqui – suspirou – Lá eu inventei que havia caído e tinha perdido a criança... essa parte o Jasper já sabe.

Jasper respirou fundo – Pra mim, acabou!

E assim ele saiu do quarto, decidido a sair daquela casa e tocar sua vida de alguma forma, longe daquela mulher que o enganara um dia.

− Me perdoa, Alice? – Bella se aproximou dela com os olhos em lágrimas, sentia que a culpa era sua. – Hein?

− Não tem o que te perdoar, Bella – respirou fundo – Só preciso de um tempo em paz, ok?

Alice saiu do quarto também, sendo seguida por Emmett. Bella encarava o nada enquanto Edward olhava para o céu e se perguntava que diabos estava acontecendo.

− O lance lá da droga é verdade? – Bella perguntou de uma vez.

Edward suspirou, não queria que seu passado viesse à tona, assim.

− Infelizmente sim.

− E porque nunca me contou sobre isso? – Bella perguntou – Poderia ter confiado em mim.

− Da mesma maneira que você não me contou sobre o Jasper e você. – Edward suspirou – Vamos fazer o seguinte, não quero que fiquemos brigados, me perdoa por eu ter escondido isso de você?

Bella respirou fundo e o encarou, − Claro Edward.

Ele sorriu torto − Em relação ao Jasper e você, bem, foi passado também.

− Passado. – Bella repetiu.

Eles se beijaram e então a insegurança daquele dia frustrado fora deixado para trás, como eles sempre faziam, esqueciam dos problemas e se concentravam nos momentos juntos. Fora uma noite triste, com tantas revelações e corações partidos, porém, mais uma vez eles conseguiram passar por cima, e perdoar um ao outros, e é isso o que todos precisamos fazer, mesmo que alguém que amamos erre conosco, perdoar é o melhor, afinal o verdadeiro amor é isso, perdoar e dar-se ao outro.

− Bella, eu te amo. – Edward disse lentamente em seu ouvido enquanto retirava suas peças de roupa.

− Eu também te amo, Edward – ela fechou os olhos e se deixou ser guiada por ele, o único que conseguira _tocar_ em seu coração.

Na vida precisamos passar por todo o tipo de situação, assim conseguimos detectar o real sentimento das pessoas, talvez o que aconteceu entre Alice e Jasper sirva para reaproximá-los algum dia ou pra separá-los de uma vez. A verdade que fora dita sobre Emmett serviu para Bella ver o tipo de pessoa que era Mike, seu ex, e quanto ao que Edward ouviu sobre sua namorada não o afetou como achava que iria, afinal ele a amava e queria somente saber dos momentos que passaram desde o dia em que começaram a namorar, nada mais importava.

Agora com as fichas limpas a banda estaria pronta, assim como cada integrante também estaria pronto para o sucesso que os esperava.

**Continua...**

* * *

**E aí meninas... gostaram?**

**Leitoras fantasminhas apareçam! Eu tenho meedo de fantasmas kkk**

**Espero bastante comentários ;D**


	22. Dia de Ação de Graças

Cap. 21 – Dia de Ação de Graças.

"**Quando você tem um amigo ao seu lado**

**Que ajuda você a encontrar a beleza em si próprio**

**Quando você abre seu coração e acredita**

**No dom de um amigo"**

**Gift Of a Friend – Demi Lovato**

**No capítulo anterior…**

Agora com as fichas limpas a banda estaria pronta, assim como cada integrante também estaria pronto para o sucesso que os esperava. 

* * *

****

Três meses depois...

Três meses se passaram após a situação horrível que acontecera na casa dos Cullen's. Muita coisa, porém, havia mudado.

Alice Cullen resolveu dar um tempo e fazer suas malas para viajar, aonde o vento a levasse ou o avião.

Seu destino fora explorar a América do Sul, passando uma temporada no Brasil, melhor dizendo, na Cidade Maravilhosa, o Rio de Janeiro. Alice nunca fora o tipo de chamar a atenção das pessoas, mas logo após o lançamento do vídeo clipe nas televisões do mundo inteiro a situação mudou. Aonde ia encontrava uma centena de paparazzi tentando fotografá-la. A fama faz bem para algumas pessoas, mas para outras não. Com Alice a fama subiu sua cabeça e se envolveu em todo o tipo de festas, até nos famosos bailes Funk, somente para chamar a atenção.

Emmett Swan continuara em São Francisco com seus projetos da banda junto a Gianna, apesar de terem dado um tempo nos shows eles não queria separar o que estava começando a dar resultado. Seu sonho ainda era ser um grande baterista, e era isso o que iria ser.

Como bom pegador continuou saindo para as festas e pegando todas, o problema era seu coração, que ainda doía por uma certa pessoa chamada Rosalie.

Nas festas acabavam se esbarrando e era aí que conversavam e tomavam drinks juntos. Porém, Emmett sabia que ela continuava a mesma mulher mesquinha, mas sua esperança ainda era conquistá-la.

Jasper Withlock, bom, esse aí virou um caso sério. Estava morando em Nova York e as notícias diziam que passava as noites em bares e baladas. A cada dia saía com uma mulher diferente. Seu estado se tornou em depressão e era tão sério que sua barba estava grande e o cabelo enorme.

Desde que saíra da casa dos Cullen's nunca mais entrara em contato com nenhum deles e mal sabia se estava pronto para retornar para a banda.

A única pessoa com quem mantinha contato era Gianna, pois a mesma lhe deixava por dentro dos próximos projetos e sobre o quanto a música deles estava alcançando as pessoas.

Jasper estava em um fundo de poço.

Isabella Swan, essa estava em uma vida boa. Enquanto sua amiga-cunhada resolvera conhecer a América do Sul, ela resolveu se aventurar em fazer um tour conhecendo outros lugares como, Paris, Londres, Veneza. Claro que estava junto de seu _namorido_, Edward Cullen e sua enteada Caroline. Eles viajaram durante esses três meses, como uma lua de mel.

— Estou adorando tudo isso – ela sorriu — Deu pra esfriar a cabeça e esquecer um pouco dos problemas.

Edward acariciou sua mão.

— Pronta para voltar? – perguntou.

— Não – riu — Mas temos que voltar, estou cansada de sair nos jornais de Veneza todos os dias.

Edward sorriu e olhou em volta, estavam no restaurante do hotel onde estavam hospedados. Era muito lindo, dava vista para os barquinhos.

Olhou para o outro lado e avistou algumas garotas se aproximando, olhou novamente para sua Bella que continuava alheia a tudo aquilo.

— Acho que suas fãs estão vindo ali – ele comentou e apontou para o grupo de meninas que se aproximava.

— Está na hora de vazar... – ela comentou, porém, Edward sacana como era a puxou pelo braço e sorriu torto.

— Eu te odeio Edward Cullen – ela revirou os olhos.

Ele gargalhou e ficou a observando enquanto fãs enlouquecidas lhe davam seus cadernos e seus Cd's para autografar. Bella estava perdida com tudo aquilo, mas como uma boa artista, posava para as fotos com as garotas e sorria, mesmo querendo fugir daquilo.

Repito, pra alguns a fama faz bem, pra outros não. Para Isabella a fama estava lhe fazendo muito bem!

Enquanto isso, alguns Italianos...

— Estou cansado de tudo isso – Aro levou suas mãos até a cabeça. — Acho que deveríamos exigir nossa parte na empresa.

— Calma Aro, ainda não é o momento – Marcus disse enquanto lançava alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

— Sem contar que estamos faturando e os investimentos não estão saindo do nosso bolso – Caius concluiu.

Aro acariciou seu cachorro e os encarou — Talvez, mas precisamos tomar mais cuidados, eu não sei até que ponto poderemos continuar nossos investimentos sem a ciência de Edward.

Caius gargalhou.

— Edward está muito ocupado com sua namorada para nos atrapalhar Aro, acalme-se.

Eles riram e continuaram sua conversa fútil. Estavam a anos desviando dinheiro das empresas de Edward e o mesmo não descobrira.

O fato de não exercerem sua parte com as ações da empresa era a maneira mais fácil de enganar, afinal, Edward pensava que não ligavam para a parte deles na empresa, então não os investigava como fazia com os outros sócios e afins.

Mas até quando iria essa situação?

Isabella arrumava suas malas enquanto Edward acertava as contas do hotel. Haviam passado dias maravilhosos e lembranças boas ficariam em suas mentes e na máquina fotográfica.

Suspirou e se lembrou da situação que deixaram para trás, três meses antes.

Uma banda inteira machucada, com o coração e alma ferida.

— Arrumou tudo, amor? – Edward a pegou de surpresa, enquanto a mesma olhava para uma foto de todos juntos.

— Arrumei – ela sorriu — Como serão as coisas daqui pra frente?

Edward suspirou e a abraçou.

— Bella, esqueça o que passou. Você é ótima no que faz e com certeza tudo irá se ajeitar. – suspirou — Quanto à Alice e Jasper, eles vão resolver seus próprios problemas.

A moça assentiu e se encostou ao peito de Edward. Ele acariciou seus cabelos e beijou sua testa. Ele a amava tanto, como jamais pensou que poderia amar alguém. Ela era essencial em sua vida e agradecia todos os dias por Deus tê-la colocado em sua vida.

— Agora vamos, porque Caroline já está lá embaixo. E ainda temos um jantar de Ação de Graças para preparar!

Bella arregalou os olhos. — Oh meu Deus, havia me esquecido disso!

Edward riu.

— Eu sei, por isso mandei meus empregados arrumarem tudo.

Ela riu. — Preparou a bebida também? Hoje eu estou a fim de virar o caneco.

— Festa regada a bebida – Edward assentiu e ambos riram.

Bella, Emmett, Jasper e Alice desde que se conheceram sempre passaram juntos o dia de Ação de Graças. Afinal eram como uma família.

Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, três meses depois, será que a mágoa ainda era tanta que iria separá-los neste dia tão especial? Dia em que as famílias se reuniam e as melhores lembranças eram registradas? 

.com/watch?v=SSGdUT985P0&feature=fvwrel

Satisfaction – Rolling Stone 

Emmett corria de um lado para o outro preparando o jantar de Ação de Graças. Nesses momentos sentia a falta de seu companheiro Jasper, pelo menos ele o ajudava a preparar as coisas com mais facilidade.

Pegou o carro de sua irmã, na verdade, o carro pertencia à Alice, mas como nenhuma das duas estava o pegou sem pedir permissão.

Foi até o centro fazer algumas compras, comprou as bebidas que sua irmã mais gostava e claro, não podia se esquecer do Peru. Era tradição comer Peru no dia de Ação de Graças.

Em uma hora e meia fez suas compras e ainda preparou sua roupa e a de seu cunhado. Na mansão Harry o ajudava de um lado, Gianna de outro.

Pegou seu celular e discou novamente para o celular de Jasper, mas acabou caindo na caixa postal mais uma vez.

_ "Aqui quem fala é Jasper, se ainda quiser falar comigo deixe seu recado..."_

— Jazz, acho que já deixei uns cinco recados, mas esse dia de Ação de Graças não vai ser igual sem você aqui. Até mais.

Desligou e olhou no relógio, quase teve um infarto ao ver que já se passava das cinco horas da tarde e estava atrasado para ir buscar sua irmã e Edward no aeroporto.

Com um pulo deu as ordens para Harry deixar tudo em ordem e correu para o carro, acelerando e levantando poeira!

Foi correndo para dentro do aeroporto com uma placa escrito "BELLA E EDWARD FUCK-ME"

As pessoas ficavam encarando, porém, os Paparazzi o conheciam muito bem e não demorou muito para saírem correndo atrás dele.

— SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER! – ele gritou enquanto corria de um lado para o outro.

Isabella e Edward estavam desembarcando quando viram Emmett correndo e logo atrás os fotógrafos loucos.

— MEU IRMÃO – Isabella gritou e então os fotógrafos a reconheceram e começaram a correr atrás dela.

Bella corria igual uma louca enquanto Emmett distraía alguns e Edward colocava as malas no porta-malas do carro.

— PODEM VIR – Edward gritou após terminar de guardar as malas e correr para o motorista.

Bella e Emmett correram para o carro e ainda acenaram para os fotógrafos que insistiam em conversar com eles e tirar milhares de fotos.

— Será que eles não têm respeito? – Bella perguntou ofegante.

— É o trabalho deles – Edward argumentou — Um trabalho horrível, mas é.

Emmett estava morrendo no banco de trás, parecia um cachorro necessitado de água.

— Cara, ainda bem que achei vocês rápido. – falou com a voz ofegante.

— E como não acharia se você estava correndo e uma multidão estava atrás de você? – Bella perguntou rindo.

— Sinal de que o vídeo clipe fez sucesso. – Edward disse.

— O cd também.

Bella suspirou, como queria todos os seus amigos juntos naquela correria, seria tão bom.

Então eles voltaram para a mansão, estavam completamente exaustos pela viagem.

— Bella, você chegou a ouvir as notícias que saíram nos jornais, revistas e televisão durante esses meses? – Emmett perguntou sarcástico.

A moça olhou para trás.

— Não, o que saiu?

Emmett gargalhou.

— Alice está pegando todos lá no Brasil, você e Edward são o casal do ano e nós a banda revelação. – suspirou — Mas tem um problema.

— Qual? – Edward perguntou.

— Já estão desconfiados que a banda está separada, e a Gianna disse que devemos dar um jeito de voltar a fazer os shows logo, senão vão comentar "A Banda acaba de fazer sucesso e já se separa"

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Eles falam isso porque não sabem quantos anos estamos juntos nessa estrada.

Os três chegaram na mansão e Harry já os esperava para ajudá-los com a bagagem.

— Senhor sentimos a sua falta – Harry disse em nome de todos os empregados da mansão.

— Obrigado Harry – Edward o cumprimentou.

Bella sorriu para o homem.

— Harry, eu lhe trouxe um presente – abriu sua bolsa e de lá retirou um embrulho.

Harry sorriu. — Senhorita, fico lisonjeado. – Ele abriu o pacote e constatou que era um livro do Harry Potter.

— Sabe, eu estava na livraria e achei a sua cara, se divirta – Bella disse divertida, arrancando risos de todos.

— E aí Carol, se divertiu? – Emmett perguntou.

— Muito – sorriu — Apesar de não poder ficar no quarto do papai e da Bella.

Bella ficou super vermelha, o grandão a encarava e gargalhava.

— Sabe Carol, o papai e a Bella queriam...

— EMMETT! CALE A BOCA – Edward e Bella disseram juntos.

— Hey, eu só ia dizer que vocês queriam assistir filmes juntos. – revirou os olhos — Seus bobões.

Eles continuaram conversando e não perceberam que alguém os observava na ponta da escada.

— Bella! Edward!

— ALICE! – Eles gritaram e então correram para abraçar a moça que estava... bem, um pouco diferente, na verdade, estava muito diferente.

Bella a encarou da cabeça aos pés e não reconheceu sua amiga.

— Alice, o que aconteceu com você? – ela riu – Andou visitando algum beco de fumo?

Edward riu da piada de sua namorada.

— Meu, eu estava no Brasil...

— Ah, isso todo mundo sabe – Emmett a interrompeu — Eu vi você com aquele tal de Reinaldo Gianechini... e um tal de Ronaldo também.

Alice riu.

— Sim, eu conheci o jogador Ronaldo, alguns atores também, eles todos são muito lindos sabe – seus olhos brilharam — Tem alguns que dão até gosto de ficar olhando e babando.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Ok, agora desce do salto porque você está em São Francisco, Califórnia – sorriu — Tudo bem que você parece um camarão de tão vermelha, mas agora me conte, você está melhor?

O semblante feliz de Alice se desfez um pouco.

— Superando – suspirou — Mas hoje é dia de Ação de Graças e não podemos perder o espírito, vamos logo nos arrumar Bella, trouxe algumas roupas lindas pra você e pra mim, é claro.

Bella e Alice subiram correndo para se arrumar, afinal precisavam colocar a fofoca em dia e claro, arrumar seus cabelos e unhas.

Edward e Emmett continuaram a conversa e seguiram para a cozinha comer algo.

— Conseguiu falar com Jasper? – Edward perguntou.

— Não, na verdade ele não atende o celular e eu acho que ele não virá.

O empresário suspirou e tomou uma dose de tequila. Emmett lhe mostrou o terno que havia preparado para os dois. O de Edward era no tom azul marinho e o de Emmett preto risca de giz.

— Do que você está falando, Gianna? – Bella retrucou enquanto se jogava na cama.

— Que essa palhaçada de vocês se separarem está estragando tudo! – resmungou — Vocês deveriam pelo menos pensar nos fãs de vocês.

— Mas eu penso! – Bella gritou injuriada com a falação de sua produtora — Quem não pensa são vocês. – pausou — somos seres humanos e temos problemas pessoais, não é todo o dia que estaremos bem.

Gianna suspirou.

— Eu quero a banda em ação até semana que vem, ou então eu vou deixar vocês!

Bella riu. — Você não seria capaz.

— Duvide pra você ver.

Assim a ruiva saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força. Bella se revirou e proferiu um palavrão. O que poderia fazer? Não podia impor às pessoas "**Vamos voltar com a banda mesmo vocês se odiando**", claro que não, as coisas deveriam acontecer naturalmente, cada um com seu coração aberto.

Alice entrou afobada em seu quarto. — Vai se arrumar!

— Ah, vai você – Bella resmungou.

Alice revirou os olhos.

— Já sabe qual roupa irá usar? – perguntou.

— Vou usar um dos vestidos que comprei em Paris... – disse animada.

— Desde quando você compra roupas de grife? – Alice perguntou divertida.

Bella se levantou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

— Desde que comecei a namorar um bonitão rico – brincou — Que de brinde tem uma irmã chata pra cacete!

Ambas riram e cada uma foi tomar banho e se arrumar. A ocasião era especial então precisavam estar impecáveis. Não iria ser difícil, pois nessas horas, Bella se lembrava das aulas que teve meses atrás com seu namorado.

Como são as coisas, hoje eram namorados!

Bella usava um vestido que lhe caía nas coxas, colado e em tom escuro com uma lista branca, sem contar o laço que usava no pescoço.

Alice preferiu um vestido mais informal, assim como costumava usar no Brasil. Em tom claro, com alguns detalhes e um colar para destacar.

Edward e Emmett estavam formalmente bem vestidos. Cada um com seu terno, cabelos arrumados, perfumados e etc.

Assim a hora do jantar chegou e cada um desceu acompanhado.

— Nossa Emmett, você está lindo! – Alice comentou enquanto segurava em seu braço.

— São seus olhos, meu amor – ele disse brincando.

Edward encarou sua namorada e o ar pareceu lhe faltar.

— Se eu disser que sou o cara mais sortudo de São Francisco iria ser mentira, pois sou o mais sortudo do mundo!

Bella gargalhou e beijou seu namorado.

Gianna desceu logo depois, acompanhando a pequena Caroline.

— Oi Bella, você está linda. – Caroline disse sorrindo.

— Você também está, amor – Bella sorriu e beijou sua testa.

Caroline usava um vestido vermelho com um laço branco. Estava divina.

Eles caminharam para a sala de jantar – que era imensa – e cada um se sentou o mais próximo que pudessem um do outro. 

.com/watch?v=CZtUA9_ID0U&feature=player_embedded

Gift Of A Friend – Demi Lovato 

Edward sentou na ponta, Bella ao seu lado direito, Caroline ao lado esquerdo de seu pai, Alice ao seu lado, Emmett ao lado de sua irmã e Gianna ao lado de Alice.

Edward sorriu e iria então começar seu discurso de Ação de Graças.

A mesa estava tão farta que a comida daria para uma semana inteira. Um peru grande e um bolo com a foto de todos juntos.

Edward suspirou.

— Hoje é dia de Ação de Graças e muitas famílias agora estão reunidas. – ele sorriu — Eu enfim estou tendo o meu dia de Ação de Graças feliz, pois tenho aqui comigo minha irmã de volta, minha filha cada vez mais inteligente, sem contar uma namorada linda que Deus me deu e ainda de brinde me deu um cunhado louco e retardado que só sabe correr de fotógrafos. – ele riu — Eu não achei que um dia isso fosse importante, mas agora eu sei o quanto é, mas apesar disso estou triste, sei que vocês também estão, porque a família ainda não está completa. – suspirou — Falta nosso amigo, mais que amigo, nosso irmão, Jasper.

Enquanto Edward falava e os outros se concentravam no que dizia, não perceberam passos lentos se aproximando. Cada um sentia uma dor e a mesma dor se resumia em uma só: A separação de pessoas que se gostavam tanto.

— Apesar de sermos pessoas totalmente _Opostas_, algo nos reuniu e nos fez amarmos uns aos outros mesmo cada um possuindo seus erros e defeitos, no final de contas, cada um tem a sua qualidade e é nisso que nos completamos, em nossas qualidades e também em nossos defeitos. – sorriu — Agora me digam, uma família pode ficar separada?

— Claro que não! – a voz ecoou por toda a sala de jantar, fazendo cada um deles virar seus rostos para o lugar de onde ela vinha.

— Jasper! Você veio! – Bella gritou e então todos saíram correndo para abraçá-lo.

A vida é assim, uma família por mais que tenha seus desentendimentos, no final sempre acabam perdoando um ao outro. Não digo somente uma família por laços sanguíneos, mas principalmente unida por laços de amizade, que são tão preciosos. O perdão não significa que irão viver juntos novamente... mas já é um ótimo recomeço.

****

Continua...


	23. Irmãos, brigas e confissões

"**Então quando você tem a chance**

**Você vai segurá-la?**

**Tem um mundo realmente grande na ponta dos seus dedos**

**E você sabe que você tem a chance de mudá-lo"**

**The Lost Get Found – Britt Nicole**

**No capítulo anterior…**

— Jasper! Você veio! – Bella gritou e então todos saíram correndo para abraçá-lo. 

**5 meses depois...**

Fazer com que uma banda se torne famosa não é uma tarefa fácil. Eles precisam ser bons, precisam ser melhor do que os outros. Eles precisam ser chamativos e trazer toda a atenção da imprensa para si, e assim, alcançar o máximo de público que conseguirem.

Bella não se continha de felicidade pelos inúmeros shows que sua banda estava realizando. As pessoas gostavam e pediam por mais, isso os incentivava a juntos criarem mais e mais músicas.

Mesmo com toda a atenção do público voltada para eles, sentia que as coisas não estavam cem por cento certas, e isso a deixava frustrada.

Mais um show terminou e com o corpo praticamente derretido de tanto transpirar correu para seu camarim e tirou sua guitarra, suspirando como alivio.

Estava tão distraída que não percebeu a presença de uma pessoa sentada observando-a.

— Vocês estavam perfeitos.

Bella sentiu a rouquidão daquela voz que fazia suas pernas balançar.

— Pretendia me assustar? – perguntou sorridente.

Edward se levantou e foi até ela, beijando-lhe os lábios.

— Quem sabe, adoro ver você toda arrepiada...

Bella riu. — Hey, isso deu duplo sentido!

Edward sorriu torto e a abraçou mais apertado — Sabe, estava pensando em jantarmos fora hoje... o que acha?

Bella se desvencilhou do aperto do homem e sem jeito respondeu — Amor, nós precisamos ensaiar hoje...

Edward ficou um pouco tenso. Há dias tentava sair a sós com Bella, passar algum tempo com sua amada e nada, ela sempre se enfiava nos ensaios e ensaios.

— Bella, vocês já estão ensaiando por vários dias consecutivos, o que custa sair um pouco? – perguntou.

A moça o encarou.

— Hey, não é que eu não queira sair com você, só estou dizendo que hoje não podemos – suspirou — Amor, eu tenho uma banda e preciso cuidar dela... se eu quiser chegar em algum lugar.

Edward suspirou.

— Tudo bem, eu te entendo – deu um meio sorriso e passou a mão direita no rosto de Isabella — Te amo.

Bella sorriu

— Eu também.

Dias se passaram e os shows aumentaram. Bella se sentia orgulhosa pela mudança que estava acontecendo com a sua banda, sempre sonhara com aquilo. Lembrava-se de quando tocava nas ruas, quando dizia para si mesma que um dia seria reconhecida por todos.

O problema começa quando você dá muita atenção para as coisas passageiras da vida e esquece-se daqueles que são principais.

Mais um dia agitado na cidade de São Francisco se iniciava, as pessoas já começavam a sair para o trabalho, outros levavam seus filhos para a escola, alguns continuavam dormindo e havia aqueles que continuavam ensaiando sem parar.

— Bella! Chega por hoje! – Alice reclamou, jogando-se no sofá.

— Pode pegar sua guitarra e vir repassar novamente! Não está bom! – Bella disse enquanto puxava sua amiga pela mão.

Emmett suspirou.

— Você tem idéia de quantas horas estamos ensaiando sem parar? – perguntou, encarando sua irmã.

— Algumas horas...

— Nossa, se cinco horas fossem algumas estaria ótimo. – Emmett resmungou levantando-se da bateria — Vamos dormir.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Ninguém vai sair daqui! Nós temos um show daqui alguns dias e precisamos ensaiar! – disse com o tom de voz elevado.

Emmett deu meia volta e encarou sua irmã novamente.

— Bella, eu disse que chega...

— Não chega não!

Foi então que Emmett perdeu a paciência que lhe restava.

— Eu disse que essa droga de ensaio acabou agora! Preciso dizer algo mais Isabella?

Bella ficou sem reação alguma e somente viu seus amigos saindo do estúdio de ensaio. Suspirou e se jogou no sofá. Talvez estivesse realmente pegando pesado, mas era assim que as coisas eram, não?

Emmett, Alice e Jasper saíram do estúdio, totalmente exaustos, passaram a madrugada inteira ensaiando e mesmo assim não estava bom? Alice achava que sua amiga-cunhada estava ficando louca ou algo assim ou deveria estar deixando o sucesso subir a cabeça, mas o pior é que isso a estava tornando insuportável.

— Meu Deus! Que caras são essas? Madrugaram é? – Edward perguntou brincalhão enquanto descia as escadas.

— Edward, faz um favor pra gente, diz pra louca da sua namorada que dormir é bom... – Jasper disse.

— É, não sei como ela não está com sono ainda – Emmett disse — Cara, como que você agüentava ela? Ela não te dava descanso, né?

Edward riu. — O que está havendo com ela?

— Pirou de vez, só quer saber de ensaio e ensaio... – Emmett disse passando uma das mãos no rosto em sinal de frustração.

— Estamos cansados e ela não entende isso...

Edward suspirou e ajeitou sua gravata.

— Eu sei o que está acontecendo com ela... – disse calmamente — Vou tentar conversar

Alice deu um pulinho e abraçou seu irmão. Então seguiram para seus quartos a fim de dormir e colocar o sono em dia, afinal, podiam estar ensaiados o quanto fosse, mas se estivessem cansados o que poderiam dar de si no show?

Edward seguiu pelo corredor até o estúdio que montara para a banda. Entrou calmamente e viu Bella deitada no sofá, toda encolhida, dormindo, com a expressão totalmente cansada.

Ele se aproximou e a pegou no colo, levando-a para seu quarto.

A colocou lentamente na cama e observou como dormia. Parecia tão exausta.

— Hey, tenho que ensaiar! – Bella acordou rapidamente assustada. Edward riu e a acalmou.

— Não tem que ensaiar porcaria nenhuma – riu — Pode dormir mocinha...

— Não! – ela resmungou.

Edward suspirou, olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava atrasado, mas isso não teria problema, por Bella, ele faltaria no trabalho.

— Amor, temos que conversar...

Bella não respondeu, apenas o observou.

— O que está acontecendo com você? Não quer deixar ninguém descansar e está se matando... e o pior, há dias não conseguimos ficar a sós...

Bella suspirou e sentiu seus olhos encherem de água. Lembrou-se de quando Edward a pedira em namoro e queria desistir, afirmando que sua vida de "estrela" atrapalharia. Agora ela via que estava acontecendo o que previra.

— Eu tentei te avisar que a minha vida atrapalharia nossa vida – suspirou — Edward, eu realmente te amo, mas acho que não teremos muito futuro.

Edward sentiu como se fosse uma facada em seu peito.

— Bella... não é assim... você está exagerando nas coisas.

A moça balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Eu não estou exagerando...

Edward levantou-se da cama, sentia seu coração apertando contra seu peito.

— Bella! É você que não está querendo dar tempo para nós, é você que está colocando tudo acima de nós, é você! – suspirou — Eu não coloco nada acima de nós, tudo o que eu faço penso em você primeiro... e você, será que pensa em mim? Será que pensa na dor que está me causando falando essas coisas e agindo desta maneira?

Bella ouvia tudo atenta, será que realmente estava errando?

— São cinco meses que se passaram desde tudo o que aconteceu... e nos últimos meses você têm me tratado como se eu não fosse ninguém na sua vida... Por quê? Eu não sou ninguém na sua vida?

Edward suspirou e viu as lágrimas descendo dos olhos da moça.

— São cinco meses que eu não sei mais o que é te tocar... que eu não sei o que é passar a noite ouvindo seus gemidos ao meu ouvido... que eu não sei o que é sentir o seu corpo no meu.

E as lágrimas continuaram descendo do rosto de Bella. Ela ainda se perguntava como Edward não procurara outra nesses cinco meses, como ele conseguira a agüentar todo esse tempo.

Sabia que estava errada e que se não mudasse perderia o homem que amava e ainda a filha que ganhara com o tempo.

— Caroline sente sua falta... – suspirou — Ela sempre me pergunta "Papai, a Bella vai jantar hoje com a gente?" e aí eu nunca sei o que responder, porque quando penso que você irá se lembrar de nós eu simplesmente a vejo se arrumando e saindo para algum show ou para ensaiar...

— Edward, eu não posso abandonar meus sonhos...

— Não pode e nem deve... – ele a cortou — Porém, também não pode destruir o que construímos nesse tempo... não pode destruir a vida que você me devolveu...

E foi aí que Bella se lembrou de quando conhecera Edward... um homem frio e sombrio, solitário e triste. Ela devolvera a vida a ele e agora queria tomar de volta afirmando estar em busca de um sonho seu?

— Me perdoa... – disse enquanto se levantava da cama e o puxava para um beijo arrebatador.

Edward a beijou como se fosse a primeira e a última vez. E foi nesse beijo que se uniram novamente. Lentamente retirou suas roupas e a guiou para a cama que os esperava, onde puderam se unir e reacender a chama do amor verdadeiro.

Eles adormeceram e as horas se passaram. Lentamente abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, Edward estava dormindo tranquilamente, olhou para o outro lado e foi o momento que deu um grito tão agudo que fez Edward dar um pulo da cama.

— O que aconteceu? Por que este grito? – colocou uma mão no peito em sinal de frustração e susto.

Bella levantou e rapidamente começou a vestir suas roupas.

— Não está vendo que horas são? Já se passam das três da tarde!

Foi então que a ficha caiu e Edward suspirou. — Nossa pensei que alguém havia morrido.

Eles se arrumaram e mesmo quase no fim do expediente Edward resolveu ir para a empresa, precisava checar algumas papeladas e algumas reuniões que teria nos próximos dias.

Bella foi para uma reunião da banda, acertar as coisas e os shows que seriam cortados pela metade. Não que ela desistisse da banda, mas precisava ter um tempo para si, seu namorado e sua filha.

Enquanto uma família tentava se acertar, existiam aqueles que eram contra e pretendiam a todo custo destruir o que era construído com muito esforço.

— Rosalie, o que pretende desta vez? – Jacob perguntou enquanto observava a janela.

Jacob e Rosalie estavam morando juntos, durante esses meses se afastaram completamente da família Cullen e derivados. Mas Rosalie ainda queria Edward para ela, e jurava que o teria a todo custo.

— Eu tive uma idéia, pode até me ajudar...

Jacob suspirou, já estava se cansando daquilo.

— E o que é?

— Sabe o irmão de Isabella, Emmett?

Jake balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Vou seduzi-lo e depois dou um pé na bunda dele... mas antes consigo que Isabella e Edward se separem...

Jake revirou os olhos.

— E como você vai fazer isso?

Rosalie sorriu. — Emmett sempre me procura... às vezes me leva chocolate no jornal... então é só abraçar a chance.

Sorriu maliciosamente.

— Eles que me aguardem!

O resto da tarde passou e Alice passou em cada quarto e tirou uma roupa de seus companheiros e deixou em cima da cama de cada um.

Desceu as escadas e os encontrou na sala de estar conversando e rindo das piadas de Emmett.

— E qual foi a do Emmett agora? – perguntou sorridente.

— Ele estava contando que treinava beijo com maçã – Jasper respondeu soltando um riso de canto.

— Muito infantil – Bella comentou rindo.

Alice sorriu. — Bom, eu quero que todos vocês vão aos seus quartos e olhem na cama de vocês, eu separei a melhor e mais bonita roupa de cada um, quero que a vistam e encontrem-me aqui daqui quarenta minutos.

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha.

— O que pretende agora, dona Cullen?

Ela sorriu.

— Façam o que digo e me encontrem aqui... menos a pequena Carol.

Caroline fez um bico e suspirou.

— Eu já sei que não posso ir e devo ficar com a tia Heidi.

Heidi sorriu. — Ainda bem que ela gosta de mim...

— Caroline é uma menina dócil... – Aro comentou com uma das mãos no peito.

— Hey, eu não sou cachorro pra ser dócil – Carol disse — Sou uma menina agradável, isso é diferente...

Edward revirou os olhos.

— Sabe, eu ainda acho que você anda demais com a Bella!

Todos riram, e realmente, Caroline havia aprendido a ficar desbocada com Bella.

Eles levantaram e cada um foi para seu quarto e ver a roupa que Alice havia escolhido. Se arrumaram e dentro dos quarenta minutos já estavam descendo as escadas, totalmente elegantes.

Os olhos de Alice brilharam ao ver que seus amigos haviam feito o que ela dissera.

— Já estamos aqui... então pode dizer o que pretende! – Edward protestou.

— Vamos a inauguração do Rock Bar! – ela começou a dar pulinhos frenéticos e todos ficaram estáticos olhando a euforia da garota.

— Hey, qual é, não gostaram da idéia?

— Claro que sim! – Bella disse animada — Vamos logo porque já deve estar cheio!

Bella usava um vestido curto de cetim preto, Alice usava um vestido vermelho, também curto. Os homens usavam roupas sociais sem gravata.

www . youtube .com/watch?v=zYxkezUr8MQ

(Nirvana – Smells Like Teen Spirit) 

A música era tão alta que já conseguia ser ouvida na esquina da avenida. Bella conhecia bem a letra e começou a cantar, sendo seguida por Alice, Jasper e Emmett.

Edward os encarou e começou a rir, ele era o único que não conhecia.

— Puts, como assim não conhece Nirvana? – perguntou Bella.

— Ele era antiético, lembra? – Jasper comentou rindo.

Edward estacionou e todos desceram. A fachada era toda em luzes de Neon escrito "Rock Bar", dentro, as luzes vermelhas deixavam um tom enlouquecedor.

Eles entraram e então viram uma banda tocando no palco que ficava ao fundo. Eles eram cover's das bandas famosas.

— Nossa, a voz desse cara é muito parecida com a voz do Kurt Cobain, não acha? – Emmett perguntou.

— É, parece mesmo – Bella concordou.

Eles sentaram em uma das mesinhas e começaram a beber, porém, Bella foi reconhecida e a convidaram para subir ao palco e cantar.

Edward não se importou e deu força para ela ir. Chegando lá fez um cover da Cindy Lauper.

As pessoas cantavam animadas, dançavam, pulavam. Foi então que Bella olhou para o lado e viu Emmett conversando com uma mulher loira. Apertou mais os olhos e viu que era Rosalie.

Continuou cantando, porém, não tirou o olhar dos dois que pareciam conversar animadamente. 

www . youtube .com / watch?v=9f7LwuVF8Oo&feature=related

Deep Purple 

Logo após resolveu cantar um clássico de Deep Purple, uma banda que admirava muito. Foi então que o Rock'n Roll rolou solto.

Enquanto todos estavam animados ela procurava observar outra coisa. Foi quando viu seu irmão abraçando Rosalie e lhe dando um beijo... e não foi qualquer beijo... foi O BEIJO.

Seu sangue ferveu e sua voz se tornou mais grossa. Edward percebeu que algo estava errado pela maneira que Bella estava cantando e notou que parecia faltar pouco enfiar a guitarra palco a baixo.

— O que está acontecendo com a Bella? – Alice perguntou notando a diferença no jeito da moça tocar.

— Não sei, mas algo está errado – Edward suspirou.

Foi então que Alice olhou para o canto e sua boca se abriu em um "O".

— Edward! Olha aquilo – o cutucou com força e o fez olhar para o lado, foi quando sua boca também se abriu em "O"

— Mano! O Emmett conseguiu pegar a loira! – Jasper deu um grito e soltou altos risos.

— É por isso que a Bella está nervosa então – Edward suspirou — Mas... mas... Bella! Não!

E foi tarde quando percebeu que Bella já havia descido do palco e voado em cima de Rosalie, os outros achavam que era combinado, porém, alguns sabiam que aquilo era uma pancadaria de verdade.

Alice e Edward correram para separar, porém, Bella era forte e conseguiu se desvencilhar e acertar uns tapas no rosto de Rosalie.

— Chamem a polícia! – um dos caras gritou.

— Sai de perto do meu irmão sua vadia! – Bella gritava — Se eu ver você com ele vou furar sua cara de tanto bater nela!

Edward conseguiu segurá-la pela cintura e a apertou. — Para com isso garota, olha o escândalo!

Mas já foi tarde que a briga cessou, pois os policiais já estavam no local autuando quem começara a briga. E imaginem, todos apontaram para Bella... isso concerteza viraria notícia até do New York Times ou o Estado de São Paulo.

Final das contas? Foram para a delegacia.

Tiveram que ficar sentados esperando o delegado gordo que gostava de comer rosquinhas atenderem a eles.

— Isso me lembra uma coisa. – Alice resmungou.

— Já estivemos aqui uma vez... – Jasper completou.

— Tudo por culpa dessa aí! – Rosalie cuspiu as palavras.

Bella a encarou — Me provoca de novo pra ver se eu não te quebro toda!

O delegado grunhiu.

— Quem começou a briga? – ele perguntou.

— Foi ela! – Rosalie apontou para Bella.

Bella levantou — Fui eu mesma delegado, eu comecei a briga porque essa aí – apontou para Rose — É uma vagabunda que quer se aproximar de mim e da minha família para roubar meu namorado, ela pensa que eu não sei.

— Ah! Cala essa boca! – Rose retrucou.

O delegado revirou os olhos.

— Espero que ele não lembre que a gente já esteve aqui uma vez. – Alice comentou baixo com Edward que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Que vez, hein? – Edward perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

A moça revirou os olhos.

— A vez que a gente encheu a cara e encenamos Piratas do Caribe no seu jardim – Bella respondeu.

Emmett riu.

— Piratas do Caribe? Como assim? – Jasper perguntou intrigado.

O delegado riu e olhou animado para Edward e Bella.

— Vocês encenaram Piratas do Caribe? Poxa, eu sou fã do Capitão Jack Sparrow... ah poxa, estão liberados, podem ir embora.

Ele disse tão animado que pareceu tão gay. Porém, eles rapidamente saíram da delegacia antes que a coisa piorasse.

Bella entrou rapidamente no carro de Edward antes que resolvesse dar outro tapa em Rosalie. Emmett entrou furioso.

— Obrigado por estragar nossa noite, Isabella! – disse visivelmente nervoso.

— Emmett, acho bom você ficar na sua! – ela retrucou. — Em casa a gente conversa.

Edward dirigiu e todos ficaram em silêncio. Emmett estava muito chateado com sua irmã, afinal, ele era apaixonado por Rosalie e queria que Bella entendesse.

Eles chegaram na mansão e Bella entrou rapidamente, subiu para seu quarto e foi seguida por Emmett e os demais.

O mais velho entrou e fechou a porta na cara dos demais, que ao invés de irem embora ficaram ouvindo atrás da porta.

— Só vim aqui pra te dizer que vou lutar por Rosalie!

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Você acha mesmo que ela te quer? – riu — Acorda Emmett, tudo o que ela quer é nos destruir!

— Só estou te avisando, não se meta na minha vida... você tem a sua então cuide dela e deixe a minha em paz!

E assim Emmett saiu do quarto furioso.

A moça passou as mãos pelo cabelo e pegou um de seus vasos e jogou na porta. Não queria nem imaginar no que isso iria dar... 

**Continua...**


	24. Rosalie

"**Nos braços de um anjo,**

**Voe para longe daqui,**

**Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel**

**E da imensidão que você teme.**

**Você é arrancado das ruínas**

**De seu devaneio silencioso.**

**Você está nos braços de um anjo,**

**Talvez você encontre algum conforto aqui"**

**Sarah Mclachlan**

**No capítulo anterior…**

A moça passou as mãos pelo cabelo e pegou um de seus vasos e jogou na porta. Não queria nem imaginar no que isso iria dar...

As pessoas têm a mania de olhar para o próximo e querer defini-lo sem nem ao menos conhecer seu passado. Ninguém é santo, mas ninguém é mal o suficiente para ser comparado ao demônio.

A medida que cada um sofre, vêm seu amadurecimento, alguns carregam cicatrizes que jamais serão apagadas, outros, a cada dia conseguem se tornar uma pessoa melhor.

Rosalie estava sentada em sua cama de frente para o espelho. Fotos, jornais e papéis rasgados estavam jogados ao redor de sua cama enquanto se olhava e via um grande borrão de batom em seu rosto.

Os longos cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e a maquiagem de seus olhos também borrados. Em um excesso de fúria e sem conseguir controlar seus sentimentos fizera aquilo consigo mesma.

Quem a visse naquele estado pensaria que era uma louca. Na verdade não era uma louca, era apenas uma mulher que trazia muitas cicatrizes dentro de si.

Ninguém conhecia sua verdadeira história, afinal, por muitos anos escondera de todos seu passado.

Lentamente retirou suas roupas e novamente se olhou no espelho. Era linda, absurdamente linda, porém, não se via desta maneira, se achava a mulher mais horrível que existia. Achava que não trazia nada de bom, nem mesmo dentro de si.

Seu corpo era bem desenhado e não dava nenhum sinal de gordura localizada ou uma celulite qualquer, sua barriga era lisa e seus seios fartos e nos seus lugares.

Foi direto ao banheiro e se enfiou em um banho quente afim de tentar amenizar a dor em seu peito com a água que caía sobre seu corpo.

Iria sair com Emmett Swan, esse era seu plano, se aproximaria dele e por fim afastaria Isabella de Edward e ao final das contas ficaria com o bonitão.

Foi então que se pegou pensando em sua vida.

Cresceu em um orfanato que era cuidado por freiras, estas que a levavam todos os dias à igreja para rezar, porém, nunca gostara daquilo e sempre praticava o que diziam ser o "pecado".

Na escola era a pior aluna, fugia das aulas, respondia as freiras, batia nas outras colegas. Sem falar as notas vermelhas que tirava.

Quando completou quinze anos perdeu sua virgindade com um menino que conhecera nas fugidas que dava do orfanato, a sorte fora que não engravidou, mesmo tendo feito sem proteção.

Quando completara dezoito anos e terminara seus estudos resolveu abandonar o orfanato e seguir sua vida, fazendo uma faculdade e se formando em alguma coisa que lhe proporcionasse a vida que sempre sonhara.

Foi então que conheceu uma jovem chamada Jane, mais nova que ela, porém as duas se tornaram grandes amigas.

Só que o destino às vezes nos revela coisas quando não estamos prontos para descobrir.

Um dia enquanto Jane tomava banho resolveu descer para a sala e esperá-la, e foi passando por uma das portas que ouvira vozes e uma conversa que envolvia seu nome.

Aproximou-se lentamente da porta e ouviu as palavras que penetraram sua mente.

_ "— Aro, Rosalie é sua filha legítima, o que faremos?"_

O choque daquelas palavras percorreu seu corpo e tudo parou.

Foi desta maneira que descobrira que o sangue Volturi passava por suas veias.

Nunca se preocupou em saber como eles sabiam que ela era filha de Aro Volturi.

Não se afastou de Jane, mesmo tendo ficado por dias desaparecida, porém, continuou sua vida normalmente, jurando a si mesma vingança a todos aqueles que a faziam sofrer.

Foi então que conhecera Edward Cullen, o garoto bonito e rico que engravidara Jane. Rosalie se apaixonou por ele a primeira vista e foi então que odiou Jane.

Odiava Jane por ter tido o que ela não teve. Uma família, um pai, Edward Cullen.

Rosalie se perguntava todos os dias porque a vida era tão injusta com ela? Será que estava pagando os pecados de sua mãe que tivera um caso com um homem casado?

Jane se foi e abandonou o homem que Rose amava. Sua vida pareceu então tomar um novo rumo.

Continuou seus estudos e se formou em Jornalismo, conseguindo assim, uma vida financeira melhor.

Porém, Edward nunca a quis e isso a machucava a cada dia.

Mas isso iria mudar, era o que dizia a si mesma, não aceitaria perder jamais, nem mesmo a vida a faria cair em seus próprios jogos.

Passou um batom vermelho e maquiou seus olhos com tons escuros, colocou um vestido azul marinho que lhe cobria até os joelhos e uma sandália de salto.

Caminhou até a porta e girou as chaves, sua vida iria mudar, isso tinha certeza.

Porém, Rosalie não imaginava o que a vida lhe guardava.

* * *

— CADÊ O EMMETT?

Edward e os demais se assustaram ao ouvir os gritos de Isabella. Ela descia as escadas balançando os braços nervosamente, caminhou até a sala onde todos estavam sentados, Alice lendo um livro, Caroline brincando com seu cachorro, Edward mexendo em seu notebook e Jasper jogando vídeo game.

Todos pararam o que faziam e observaram a figura da jovem parada batendo o pé direito como se pedisse uma explicação.

— Que gritaria é essa? – Alice perguntou lentamente.

Bella bufou e a encarou furiosamente.

— Não se faça de tonta porque há dias estamos vigiando os passos de Emmett...

Edward a cortou.

— Opa, estamos não... você está! Não vem me meter em seus rolos... – disse em tom de brincadeira, porém Bella fechou a cara.

— Ele saiu com aquela vadia, tenho certeza... – Bella passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo — Eu vou matar ela e o Emmett junto.

Jasper suspirou e apertou o botão de pause do vídeo game.

— Sabe o que eu estava pensando pessoal? – Bella retirou o notebook do colo de Edward e se jogou em cima dele — Que tal sairmos para dar uma volta?

Alice sorriu.

— É uma boa idéia, mas para onde iremos?

Edward estreitou os olhos. — Nada de casas de Rock hein, toda vez que vamos a esses lugares acabamos parando na cadeia.

Bella gargalhou, sendo seguida pelos outros.

Caroline resmungou.

— É verdade e eu nem posso ir nesses lugares com vocês... então vamos a um lugar bem legal...

Bella abriu os braços para Caroline que foi correndo abraçar sua amiga-madrasta.

— Meu Deus, eu não agüento essas duas fofuras em cima de mim, estou sem ar! – Edward brincou agarrando as duas mulheres que faziam parte de sua vida.

Alice olhou para seu irmão e viu a felicidade em seus olhos. Será que um dia poderia ter essa mesma felicidade? Será que um dia Jasper a perdoaria e poderiam viver seu grande amor sem culpas e sem remorsos?

Suspirou e voltou a pensar no presente, o futuro viria naturalmente e o que tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria da maneira mais natural que pode existir.

— Vamos jantar fora... afinal todos estamos com fome e não jantamos ainda... – Carol disse sorridente.

— Melhor, que tal irmos a uma pizzaria? – Edward propôs, vendo os olhos de sua filha brilharem de alegria.

— Feito – Bella respondeu. — Então vamos nos arrumar pessoal! – ela disse e pegou Caroline no colo e saiu correndo com ela pela casa, enquanto os outros entravam na brincadeira e iam se arrumar.

* * *

Emmett queria olhar para seu prato, porém, não conseguia. Ela estava tão linda que seria pecado deixar de admirá-la um segundo sequer.

Sabia que ela não o amava, talvez ele fosse mais um brinquedinho, assim como sua irmã lhe disse, porém, precisava tentar pelo menos mudar o coração daquela mulher e fazê-la esquecer de uma vez por todas seu cunhado.

Respirou fundo e então voltou seu olhar para sua comida.

— Não está com fome? – perguntou Rosalie quando voltou seu olhar para o prato que ainda nem havia sido mexido.

— Um pouco... – Emmett sorriu timidamente — Quer conversar?

Rosalie deu um meio sorriso, aquilo estava meio chato para ela.

— Ah... se quiser conversar... bem, pode começar – sorriu — Porque eu sinceramente estou sem assunto...

Emmett olhou para o lado e respirou fundo, sabia que seria difícil, mas iria fazer o seu melhor, era seu futuro, era a mulher que ele queria...

— Está gostando desse lugar? – perguntou.

Rosalie suspirou e balançou a cabeça

— Sinceramente não – olhou para os lados — Eu sou mais o tipo de baladas e curtição

Emmett entendeu o que Rosalie quis dizer. Ela não era a mulher que ele imaginava, mas mesmo sabendo que ela gostava da bagunça, respirou fundo e teve uma brilhante idéia, a idéia que poderia mudar a noite de ambos.

— Se eu te levar em um lugar, aceita?

Rosalie gargalhou.

— Se eu aceitei vir jantar com você, porque não aceitaria sair daqui?

Emmett sorriu travesso e a pegou pela mão. Rosalie se surpreendeu com a atitude do homem, atitude na qual a fez perder as palavras.

Pegou o casaco de Rosalie e a ajudou a vesti-lo. Eles então caminharam rumo a saída e foi quando Emmett se surpreendeu com quem dera de cara.

— Então é aqui que você está!

Bella, Edward, Caroline, Alice e Jasper estavam chegando na pizzaria no momento em que Emmett estava saindo com Rose. O sangue da furiosa Isabella ferveu, mas antes que fizesse algum de seus escândalos Edward a segurou e a acalmou.

— Bella, não estrague a noite – Alice falou no seu ouvido, mas mesmo assim Bella queria pular no pescoço de Rosalie.

A jovem nada respondeu, apenas encarou Rosalie com toda a sua raiva e por outro lado, Rose encarou-a com toda a sua falsidade.

Emmett puxou Rosalie para si e ambos caminharam lado a lado, pegaram um táxi e logo estavam no destino que o grandalhão escolhera.

Uma casa de show de Rock, mas não era qualquer casa de Rock, era diferente, haviam casais, pessoas que amavam um ao outro e que iam para curtir o melhor momento.

Rosalie surpreendeu-se novamente, mas até que gostara da idéia.

Eles entraram e curtiram juntos o melhor do Rock romântico. Beberam alguns drinks e então partiram para a pista de dança.

Emmett segurou Rosalie pela cintura e a puxou para ele e lentamente moveram seus corpos. A cada segundo que passava ele a admirava mais, a queria mais. A cada segundo que passava, não conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali em seus braços, parecendo alheia a tudo aquilo.

Emmett sabia que ela não o amava, mas algo dizia dentro de si que daquela noite em diante as coisas mudariam.

Rosalie não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Aquele encontro era apenas para planejar algo para se livrar de Isabella, porém, estava sentindo algo estranho dentro de si. Como se não quisesse que aquela noite acabasse, como se quisesse ficar mais tempo com aquele cara.

Eles conversaram bastante, ela conseguiu sorrir, ele a fez gargalhar praticamente o tempo todo em que estavam juntos.

Eles dançaram juntos, sorriram, cantaram e brincaram, e assim a noite se passou rapidamente. Emmett a levou até seu apartamento como um bom cavalheiro. O caminho todo ficaram em silêncio, apenas pensando nos momentos agradáveis que passaram.

— A noite foi agradável – Emmett finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

Rosalie sorriu e girou a chave de seu apartamento.

— É, foi mesmo.

— Então, boa noite...

Emmett virou as costas e Rosalie também, mas algo o impediu de ir embora e antes que ela entrasse no apartamento a chamou.

— Rosalie

Ela parou e o encarou e foi que se surpreendeu ao vê-lo se aproximando rapidamente e a tomando em um beijo arrebatador. No começo resistiu, porém, não conseguindo, entregou-se naquele beijo doce, sincero e cheio de sentimentos escondidos.

E foi sem pensar em nada que Emmett a guiou para dentro do apartamento. Rosalie sabia que aquilo não daria certo, mas sem pensar em nada o guiou para seu quarto.

Desesperadamente Emmett foi retirando cada peça de roupa que cobria o corpo de Rose. E como se fosse um colírio para seus olhos admirou cada parte do corpo daquela mulher. A cintura marcada, os belos seios fartos, a pele macia.

A beijou como se fosse a ultima vez e ali uniram seus corpos. Poderia ser loucura, mas para Emmett não era, e para Rosalie estava começando a não ser.

****

Continua...


	25. Férias frustradas part I

**No capítulo anterior...**

_A beijou como se fosse a ultima vez e ali uniram seus corpos. Poderia ser loucura, mas para Emmett não era, e para Rosalie estava começando a não ser._

(Unwanted – Avril Lavigne) 

Bella estava sozinha no estúdio repassando mais uma música antes de subir para o jantar. A cada dia dava mais de si nos ensaios, sem esquecer é claro de sua família, seus amigos, seu namorado e praticamente sua filha.

É claro que não poderia deixar sua banda de lado, afinal estavam a cada dia mais conhecidos e requisitados, aquele trabalho todo a estava deixando super feliz.

Havia se passado alguns dias e mais um show se aproximava. Desta vez o show seria realizado no Texas, a cidade de onde viera.

Bella havia mudado seu visual. Seus cabelos longos e negros deram lugar a madeixas louras.

Foi então que colocou sua guitarra de lado e respirou fundo. Havia tanto o que fazer, mas apenas uma coisa a preocupava e estava lhe tirando o sono por vários dias.

Emmett e Rosalie.

Não conseguia suportar a idéia de seu irmão namorando uma biscate daquelas. Rosalie a provocava toda a vez que se trombavam e sabia que aquilo não daria certo e acabaria em merda.

— Bella, vem jantar com a gente.

A moça desviou o rosto para onde vinha a voz da pequena Caroline.

— Não estou com muita fome – reclamou — Eu na verdade estava a fim de encher a cara e desaparecer por um segundo.

Caroline revirou os olhos e sorriu.

— Você é louca. – a menina com rapidez se aproximou puxando-a pela mão — Vem, vamos sua loira de farmácia.

Bella gargalhou.

— Hey!

Caroline deu um sorrisinho sacana. — Eu sei que você já tinha cabelos claros, mas sabe, acho que você exagerou, ficou muito claro.

Bella mexeu no cabelo com a mão enquanto caminhava ao lado de Carol.

— É sério? Eu achei que tinha ficado legal

— Ficou estranho, mas tudo bem, ficou mais bonita que a Rosalie... logo nos acostumamos...

Bella sorriu. — Eu sou estranha

E assim ambas saíram juntas indo de encontro aos seus amigos na sala de jantar. Assim que chegou levou um susto ao ver o silêncio que reinava naquele local.

Edward calmamente levava o talher a boca saboreando a comida feita pela empregada, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie não desviavam o olhar um do outro e a pequena Alice só remexia em sua comida. Jasper não estava no jantar e bem, os Italianos sempre da mesma maneira, comiam e desapareciam.

Bella resmungou e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de seu namorado. Ele sorriu ao vê-la.

— Hey, por que este silêncio? – Caroline perguntou.

Gianna soltou um riso. — Talvez seja pelo clima legal que sua madrasta está com o irmão dela.

Bella revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que Emmett.

— Bella ainda não aceitou que estamos juntos pra valer? – Rosalie largou o talher e encarou sua cunhada.

A cantora a encarou como se fosse esfaqueá-la com a pequena faca que estava em suas mãos.

— Eu não aceito e nunca vou aceitar! – disse com firmeza — Emmett não sabe a desgraça que está trazendo para sua própria vida!

Emmett riu. — Bella, acho que não é um momento apropriado para brigarmos... então... vamos voltar ao silêncio que é o melhor

Isabella preferiu não responder e ficar em silêncio. Aquilo era uma loucura, sempre soube que era uma loucura, mas por que Emmett não aceitava tal fato? Estava tão cego por Rosalie que não conseguia ver que ela só o usava e que na verdade queria Edward?

Ele é um burro. Sempre foi.

O jantar continuou daquela maneira, em silêncio absoluto, a não ser quando Edward comentava algo com Bella ou então Caroline brincava com seu avô Aro.

Caroline estava feliz porque finalmente estavam no mês de Junho, havia entrado de férias e poderia descansar daquele colégio onde as garotas só sabiam azucriná-la.

Depois do jantar Bella foi rapidamente para seu quarto, sendo seguida por Edward.

— Hey amor! Espera! – ele reclamou enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

— Estou cansada Edward, nem vem – ela disse se jogando na cama.

O homem revirou os olhos.

— Sabe, como Caroline está de férias... – o homem sorriu — Preparei uma surpresa para vocês...

Bella o fitou com uma interrogação no rosto.

— E o que é?

Edward sorriu e com uma face travessa se pôs a sair correndo — Vem comigo que você vai saber!

Bella riu e assim seguiu seu namorado correndo pela casa, eles desceram a escada rapidamente e foram para a sala de estar. Lá estava Alice, Jasper que havia acabado de chegar da rua, Rosalie e Emmett se amassando no sofá e Caroline brincando com seu cachorro no tapete.

— Edward! Fala logo. – Bella reclamou após sentir suas pernas ardendo.

— Como estão todos aqui, eu gostaria de comunicar que amanhã de manhã estaremos partindo para uma viagem...

Todos o olharam abismados, viagem? Para onde?

— Hey pai, explica isso direito! – Caroline disse sem entender absolutamente nada.

Isabella jogou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços. Seu namorado estava ficando a cada dia mais pirado, só podia.

Edward todo animado retirou do bolso de seu paletó um papel que foi logo desdobrando e se tornou um grande pôster com a imagem do lugar e em letras garrafais escrito o destino daquele povo todo.

— LAS VEGAS BABY!

Os olhos de Alice brilharam; Caroline pulou em cima de seu pai e conseqüentemente foi ouvido um eco "AEEEE!"

Edward sorriu e ajeitou sua gravata.

— Você é louco? Temos um show daqui algumas semanas... como iremos para uma viagem assim tão de repente? – Bella perguntou encarando seu namorado.

Edward deu de ombros. — Não se preocupe. Arrumem suas malas galera, Las Vegas aí vamos nós!

* * *

.com/watch?v=uPuKoqu6kMk

Viva Las Vegas – Elvis Presley.

As luzes iluminavam a cidade de Las Vegas – Nevada, tornando-a irresistível, diferente em todos os sentidos. Não por ser apenas a cidade do dinheiro e dos cassinos, mas também pela beleza que aspirava a todos os visitantes que ali chegavam.

A viagem fora longa. Dez horas de estrada que os deixaram sobremaneira cansados. Mas para a sorte deles, já estava tudo preparado, assim como Edward ordenara.

Após chegarem ao local que a Mercedes ficaria, uma limusine já os aguardava. Edward sorriu satisfeito e entrou juntamente com seus amigos, sua namorada e sua filha.

— Boa noite senhor Cullen – o motorista o cumprimentou — Antes de levá-lo ao seu destino iremos dar uma volta pela Las Vegas Boulevard, onde encontraremos os melhores Casinos do mundo.

— Ah! Estou tão animada! – Caroline disse sorrindo enquanto encarava o motorista por cima de seus óculos.

Assim a limusine seguiu o percurso que fora dito pelo motorista. Edward e Bella espiavam cada um por uma das janelas da limusine. Alice, resolveu ver a cidade grande pelo vidro de cima do automóvel.

— Hey! Isso aqui é muito louco! – Bella gritou de uma das janelas.

Edward olhava atento a cada local de Las Vegas. Seus olhos brilharam, adorava aquele lugar!

E foi assim sem prestar atenção que apertou sem querer o botão que fechava o vidro da parte de cima da limusine e apertou a barriga de Alice que mal conseguia gritar.

Outra limusine na cor branca, cheia de mulheres com bebidas nas mãos se aproximou e acenavam para Edward, o que deixou Bella muito brava e lhe deu um cutucão com o pé.

Alice ainda sem ar se remexia com os braços e tentava gritar para seu irmão, que estava totalmente disperso nas luzes da cidade.

— CACETE!

E foi num grito de um quase palavrão que conseguiu atingir a atenção de seu irmão que rapidamente apertou o botão para abrir o vidro.

— Ah, me desculpe Alice – ele sorriu envergonhado e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Alice revirou os olhos enquanto via Jasper e Caroline rindo da marca vermelha que havia ficado em seu abdômen.

O motorista os levou para o hotel que ficariam hospedados. Como todo hotel de Las Vegas, havia pessoas andando para lá e para cá. Haviam desde crianças até senhoras idosas com dólares na mão, passeando de um lado para o outro.

Bella apreciava tudo aquilo admirada. Seus olhos brilhavam, pareciam as luzes dos casinos.

— Meu, isso aqui é demais! – Emmett disse animado. — Mal posso esperar para ver as gatinhas jogando um poker face

Foram gargalhadas junto com cutucões que Rosalie deu em Emmett.

— Cara, é sério! Eu nunca vim a Las Vegas... isso aqui é demais! – disse Bella toda animada. — Ed, vamos ficar quantos dias aqui?

— Creio que uma semana... depende de o quanto iremos gostar e tal... – disse o homem enquanto tirava uns papéis da carteira.

A família toda se aproximou da recepção onde uma mulher de cabelos curtos e enrolados os atenderam. Ela era simpática e sorridente, parecia ter idade entre seus trinta e cinco anos.

— Olá, quem são?

Edward lhe deu o papel — Somos os Cullen's

A mulher sorriu mais ainda. — Oh sim! Que ótimo vê-los! Bem, já está tudo preparado para a família!

Bella revirou os olhos, estava achando-a sorridente demais.

— Seus quartos são no oitavo andar, é só seguirem pela direita e vocês irão passar pro uma sala de jogos, não se preocupem, é só seguir em frente e virar novamente a direita, vocês vão encontrar um corredor grande e só seguir por ele e virar novamente a direita, vocês vão encontrar uns elevadores mas não são os seus, vocês continuam pela direita e ai sim os elevadores dourados são os seus, é só subir até o oitavo andar e virar a esquerda e vocês irão encontrar seus quartos!

Depois desta explicação todos já estavam de olhos arregalados, como ela conseguia falar tão rápido?

— GOOOOOOOOL! – disse Emmett levantando os braços como se estivesse mesmo comemorando um gol.

— Entenderam? – a mulher perguntou

— Oh... oh.. sim... não é pessoal? – Edward perguntou, ainda estava tentando digerir toda aquela explicação.

A mulher sorriu. — Ótimo! Sejam Bem Vindos.

Edward pegou as chaves e assim seguiram tentando encontrar o caminho, Bella começou a rir, se perguntando como a mulher conseguira falar tão rápido.

— Por que você gritou Gol? – perguntou Caroline sem entender o porque Emmett gritara.

Emmett sorriu e pegou-a no colo. — Meu, você não viu aquela mulher, parecia locutora de jogo de futebol!

— Pior - concordou Alice.

— O problema agora vai ser achar essa bosta de quarto, não é verdade Jazz? – Perguntou Bella. — Hey! Cadê o Jasper?

Foi então que todos repararam que Jasper havia sumido de perto deles. — Mas que diabos! Aonde ele se meteu? – perguntou Bella, que estava começando a ficar furiosa.

— Ele estava aqui perto agorinha mesmo... – comentou Alice.

— Hey! Olha ele ali! – Disse Rosalie vendo uma parte do cabelo loiro de Jasper atrás de uma máquina de caça níquel.

— Mas que safado ordinário! – Bella disse furiosa.

A mulher saiu deixando os outros para trás e puxou Jasper pelo colarinho da camisa. O jovem parecendo hipnotizado encarou a jovem sorrindo que nem um bobo.

— Vou ganhar dinheiro aqui Bells, me deixa em paz.

— Você vai é com a gente seu ordinário.

A jovem saiu puxando-o entre as pessoas do pequeno cassino que havia no hotel. — Só me falta essa, um viciado em caça níqueis!

Edward riu e então continuaram a jornada atrás de seus dormitórios.

_Você tem essas coisinhas_

_Das quais você tem fugido._

_Você quer amá-las mas eu acho que não,_

_Você é uma coisa linda_

_Para ser controlada por qualquer um_

_Uma visão sem lugar pra ir_

_Então me diga agora_

_Você acha que está pronta para isso?_

_Eu quero saber,_

_Porque você me fisgou,_

_Então vamos lá, vamos sair daqui._

_Eu acho que estou pronto pra pular, pronto pra viver_

_Estou pronto pra ir_

_(Me enlouqueça, me enlouqueça)_

_Estou pronto pra ir_

_(Ay, ay ay oh. Ay, ay ay oh)._

Bella estava repassando essa música milhares de vezes em sua cabeça, cantando baixo como se fosse somente para si.

Ela gostava dessa música. Admirava quem a cantava. A letra dessa música combinava com sua vida e com a de Edward. Ao pensar que meses atrás ele era tão diferente... lhe dava até calafrios.

Edward saiu do banho e encontrou Bella deitada na cama cantando uma música. Ele sabia que não era uma de suas músicas.

— De quem é? – perguntou.

— O quê? – perguntou Bella. — De quem é o que? Aaaahhh sim, a música... é do Panic At The Disco, banda aqui de Las Vegas... a gente veio pra cá e esse lugar me lembrou o estilo de música deles... bem peculiar – ela sorriu.

Edward sorriu e pegou o telefone do quarto — Sabe, vou ligar para Caroline ver se está tudo bem.

No outro quarto Caroline e Alice estavam deitadas, cada uma numa cama com caretas emburradas. O telefone estava tocando e Alice levantou para atender.

— Oi Alice... como estão? – Edward perguntou.

A jovem abriu a porta do quarto que dava para o de Edward e Bella e gritou. — Estou ótima! Obrigado! – e empurrou a porta com força.

Edward riu e abriu novamente — Hey, calma baixinha.

Alice o olhou furiosa. — Já sou bem grandinha pra ficar no mesmo quarto que você!

Bella não se conteve em risos.

Enquanto Alice ficava furiosa de estar no mesmo quarto que seu irmão, Emmett estava feliz da vida, afinal dividia seu quarto com Rosalie, e Jasper mais feliz ainda por estar sozinho com uma cama enorme para dormir a vontade.

O tempo passou e todos descansaram um pouco, mas já prontos para curtirem a noite de Las Vegas, aquelas luzes, cassinos, dinheiro...

Bella e Edward desceram primeiro, iriam encontrar os demais depois, primeiro iam passear um pouco e curtir a sós a linda paisagem.

— Sabe, vai ser bom ficar alguns dias livre de empresa, banda... negócios e tudo o mais que tira a nossa paciência – comentou Edward enquanto andava de mãos dadas com Bella.

— É verdade! Sem falar que é bom nos divertirmos às vezes.

Eles andaram mais um pouco e então sentaram na bancada do barzinho do Hotel. As bebidas eram super caras, mas Edward não estava preocupado com isso, queria apenas curtir.

— Quer beber o quê? – O jovem perguntou.

— Ah, sei lá... um conhaque pode ser. – Bella respondeu, o que fez Edward rir com a escolha.

— Enquanto isso... eu vou ali rapidinho e já volto... tá Bells? – disse o homem.

Bella sorriu. — Tudo bem.

Assim o homem saiu e Bella ficou ali sentada tomando um conhaque, enquanto bebia alguém sentou no lugar em que Edward estava sentado. Quando Bella levantou o olhar para xingar o abençoado que sentara no lugar de seu namorado, seu coração gelou e sua boca se abriu em um perfeito "O".

**Continua...**


	26. Férias frustradas part II

_**Quando eu ti vi, até me faltou o ar**_

_**As oportunidades dessa vida me fazem crer**_

_**quando estamos frente a frente**_

_**só eu e você,**_

_**o tempo passa tudo é mais fácil.**_

**No capítulo anterior...**

_Assim o homem saiu e Bella ficou ali sentada tomando um conhaque, enquanto bebia alguém sentou no lugar em que Edward estava sentado. Quando Bella levantou o olhar para xingar o abençoado que sentara no lugar de seu namorado, seu coração gelou e sua boca se abriu em um perfeito "O"._

* * *

Não é todo dia que você sente borboletas em seu estômago e uma mista vontade de se jogar em algum precipício ou de se atirar na frente de um carro. Não é todo o dia que você é atingido pela lei de Murphy, onde tudo o que você faz ou planeja, dá errado.

Só que aquele era o dia de má sorte de Isabella. Alguns achariam que não, que aquele individuo que estava sentado ao seu lado poderia ser uma ótima chance de desencalhar – já que seu namorado havia sumido - e curtir um pouco a noite. Mas para quem já o conhecia, sabia muito bem que não passava de mais um safado que queria se aproveitar das menininhas ingênuas.

Bella respirou fundo e se conteve, pensou várias vezes no que faria. Não sabia se falava algo ou se saía de fininho antes que alguém percebesse ou que Edward voltasse. Passou uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Era Mike. Vocês estão lembrados do tal Mike? Sim, é aquele mesmo que arrumou confusão em uma boate que Bella estava e no final até Edward acabou entrando na confusão. Afinal era por isso que Bella estava preocupada, se seu namorado o visse ali e se lembrasse do que acontecera meses atrás, poderia haver outra confusão com dimensões inimagináveis.

Para sua sorte, o rapaz não a conhecera. Parecia estar bêbado, um bafo que poderia matar alguém a quilômetros de distância.

Bella delicadamente levantou-se para sair de fininho antes que desse um ataque de lembranças no rapaz e tirasse sua paz. Isso poderia ter dado certo se não fosse Caroline e Alice gritando pelo bar inteiro seu nome.

Ferrou.

Mike levantou os olhos e sorriu, ele lhe reconheceu.

— BELLA! Quanto tempo! – disse com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

"EU VOU MATAR ESSAS DUAS" Foi o que Bella pensou antes de tentar sair daquele lugar. O problema era que Mike já havia lhe reconhecido, então não conseguiria fugir tão fácil dali. Bella olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, Alice e Caroline já estavam perto de si... e agora já era.

Se você pensa que é uma bobagem essa história de vício em jogos... caça níqueis, visite Las Vegas e verá que suas conclusões estão erradíssimas.

Edward deixou sua namorada sentada tomando um drink enquanto ia tentar uma jogada. Sentou na roda e escolheu um número. Errou. Perdeu 500 dólares em uma única jogada. Mas quem disse que ele iria parar?

Olhou para as outras pessoas que jogavam e se perguntou "Ué, porque eles ganham tanto dinheiro? Quero ganhar também"

E esse pensamento foi o que o motivou a jogar mais uma, mais duas, mais três e assim foi, que acabou esquecendo-se que sua namorada estava esperando-o.

Depois de um bom tempo apostando e... perdendo assustou-se quando olhou para o lado e viu Jasper em outra mesa jogando Poker. Havia algumas mulheres por perto, bonitas e muito bem arrumadas, algumas estavam atrás de Jasper torcendo por ele e outras atrás de outros homens que também estavam na partida.

Edward nem quis perder tempo de ir conferir se Jasper estava ganhando, sempre soube que o amigo não dava sorte para jogos, ainda mais os de azar!

Apostou mais algumas partidas e lembrou-se que havia deixado uma namorada encrenqueira esperando-o. Com a mão direita coçou a cabeça, pensando o escândalo que Bella iria fazer. 

_**Enquanto isso...**_

_ Eu ainda não acredito que Mike teve a coragem de dirigir a palavra até você! – disse Alice, enquanto caminhava ao lado de sua amiga-cunhada em busca de seu irmão perdido.

Bella estava emburrada, sua raiva falava mais alto sempre.

- E vocês me ajudaram muito, sabia?

Caroline riu. – Bella, não venha jogar a culpa em mim, porque eu nem o conhecia...

A jovem respirou fundo e quando virou-se para seguir seu caminho à procura de seu namorado, viu um homem parado com algumas mulheres a sua volta, estava dando autógrafos.

- Oh meu Deus! – disse ela, lentamente.

Alice tentou encontrar o que havia feito Bella ficar parada igual uma estátua e foi quando seus olhos também brilharam quando viram aquele homem.

Um astro de Hollywood, Ashton Kutcher.

- Ele é bem mais...

- Gostoso – completou Alice, com risos. – Meu Deus! A Demi Moore que me perdoe, mas eu vou me jogar nos braços dele!

Caroline revirou os olhos e ficou só a observar a cena.

- Eu também! Ahhh! – disse Bella. – Venha, vamos pedir um autógrafo pra ele! – A moça puxou Alice pelo braço e correram imediatamente para onde o ator estava.

Caroline respirou fundo e viu um banquinho que estava ali perto. Olhou para as duas que se infiltravam na multidão atrás de um autógrafo do marido da Demi Moore, que aliás, Caroline a conhecia por ter visto um filme que ela fizera... na verdade, proibido para sua idade, mas Emmett não tinha noção disso e permitiu que a garota assistisse o filme.

Edward continuava caminhando e procurando por sua namorada. Caroline estava sentadinha quando viu seu pai parecendo uma barata tonta atrás de alguém.

- Hey pai! – Caroline o chamou. O homem encarou a garotinha e sorriu.

- Hey, o que está fazendo aqui... e sozinha ainda? – perguntou, já ficando estressado por terem deixado sua filha sozinha.

E não foi nem preciso Caroline responder, Bella e Alice chegaram gritando, pulando e ofegantes ao mesmo tempo.

Edward virou-se e viu as duas com um papel na mão e o celular de ambas.

- Eu posso saber porque deixaram Caroline sozinha...?

Alice sorriu envergonhada. – Fomos pegar autógrafo do Ashton Kutcher.

O homem revirou os olhos. Porque sua irmã e sua namorada eram tão bobas assim por causa desses artistas, tanto os de Hollywood quanto os cantores? Bella possuía em seu quarto poster's enormes, camisetas, revistas, tudo dos seus atores preferidos e entre eles tinha até o Jorge Clooney.

- Edward Cullen! Você por aqui?

Todos se viraram em direção aonde vinha a voz de um homem, com aparência entre seus 30 anos... cabelos claros... alto, seria esbelto se não tivesse uma barriga de chopp.

Edward sorriu e reconheceu aquele homem, só ficou um pouco sem palavras ao vê-lo tão... maltrapilho.

- Hey, Jorge! – Edward estendeu a mão e o cumprimentou.

Eles foram companheiros na empresa C. Cullen's, Jorge era um dos empresários muito bem sucedidos, tinha a confiança de Carlisle, pai de Edward, até que certo dia do nada resolveu largar o emprego e mudar-se com sua família para Las Vegas. Alguns diziam que seria por causa dos jogos, outros, que seria pela vida corrida da cidade grande.

- E aí cara, como você está? – Jorge abraçou Edward como se fosse o pai do garoto.

- Estou ótimo, olhe esta é minha namorada... Isabella! – O jovem puxou Bella pelo braço; a moça sorriu e estendeu a mão para o homem.

- Hey, você não é aquela da banda... hum, deixe-me pensar... Befour?

A jovem abriu um sorriso radiante, adorava quando as pessoas a reconheciam!

- Sim sou eu.

Jorge deu um cutucão na barriga de Edward e riu. – Há deu sorte hein amigão!

Edward sorriu um pouco sem graça.

- Mas conte-me.. e Carlisle... Esme... como estão? Vejam só a pequena Caroline! – o homem abriu os braços quando viu a garotinha encarando-o sem entender nada. – Eu a vi quando era um bebê!

- Meus pais continuam na Europa, fazem anos que não nos vemos e prefiro assim, desde que tudo aconteceu eles nunca mais confiaram em mim...

Jorge suspirou chateado, gostava tanto da família Cullen.

- Mas e aí, como está a vida aqui em Las Vegas...? – perguntou Alice.

O homem suspirou. – Está ótima! Eu adoro Las Vegas! Viva Las Vegas!

- Esse cara é retardado ou o quê? – Bella cochichou com Alice.

- Quero que venham conhecer minha casa... Janice irá adorar vê-los! Precisam ver... arrumei mais um bebê!

Edward se interessou pela ideia. – O que vocês acham?

- Por mim tudo bem – Bella disse.

- Só se for agora – Alice confirmou.

Jorge sorriu – Certo, vou chamar minha carruagem para nos pegar.

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha. Carruagem?

E foi quando olhou para o outro lado viu Jorge em uma carroça com dois cavalos que pareciam ter vindos do deserto do Saara.

- Mas que _cacete_ é aquilo? – Caroline perguntou e então todos se assustaram com a garotinha, claro, menos Isabella que ria demasiadamente.

****

Horas depois...

Alice adentrou o quarto e rapidamente se jogou na cama, mas que dia fora aquele? Caroline entrou logo em seguida também se jogando em sua cama, porque diabos fora comer aquele frango? Aonde em sã consciência pessoas normais colocariam um frango cru em uma pedra e deixaria que o sol o assasse?

Nojento.

- Tem que agradecer a Deus se vocês não pegarem nenhuma bactéria! – disse Bella encarando as duas.

- Vá se ferrar, idiota. – retrucou Alice. Edward colocou os remédios que o médico havia receitado para as duas em cima do armário e voltou para onde estava parado.

- Gente, que situação horrível a do Jorge... além de ter dois filhos que só sabem ver revistas pornô, ainda tem uma filha que tentou passar a mão na minha bunda.

- Sem falar na porcaria que é a casa dele, um trailer! Como uma pessoa consegue viver em um trailer? Isso é trágico! – concluiu Bella.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos dourados.

- Aqui é o quarto da senhorita Isabella Swan? – Um jovem, empregado do hotel perguntou, já que vira a porta entreaberta.

- Sim, sou eu – Bella rapidamente se apresentou, foi então que o jovem lhe entregou uma caixa branca com um laço em volta, havia um cartão, mas como sempre, nem ligou em ler o cartão, mas sim em ver o que havia dentro da caixa.

O jovem ficou na porta esperando receber uns trocados, quando Edward revirou os olhos e fechou a porta na cara do rapaz. Pobre coitado, nem uma moedinha!

- Abre logo Bella, estou curiosa pra caramba! – disse Alice enquanto avançava em cima de sua cunhada para ver o que havia dentro da caixa.

Bella retirou o laço cor de rosa e abriu a caixa, se surpreendeu ao ver que era um vestido, preto. Ele era na altura dos joelhos e um decote em formato de "V". Sem dúvidas era lindo.

- Oh meu Deus, quem lhe daria um vestido assim? – perguntou Alice.

Edward riu – Eu que não foi.

- Vou vestir daqui a pouco, é lindo demais!

Alice suspirou – No cartão não diz de quem é?

Bella pegou o cartão e abriu, no final tinham as iniciais "_**AK, com muito carinho**_." A jovem arqueou a sobrancelha e suspirou. – Nem imagino de quem seja.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Sabe gente, vou dar uma voltinha lá embaixo... daqui a pouco eu volto...

Bella fez um jóia e ele sorriu. – Até daqui a pouco.

- Até – Bella e Alice responderam juntas.

Edward caminhou em direção a porta e saiu, quando a fechou respirou fundo e logo uma idéia do diabo lhe veio a cabeça.

Caminhou a passos rápidos em direção a sala de jogos. Hoje era seu dia, tinha que ter sorte... afinal precisava recuperar o que havia perdido. 

**Continua...**


	27. Férias Frustradas  Final

**Como eu me tornei tão odiosa?**

**O que há com você que me faz agir deste jeito?**

**Eu nunca tinha sido tão desagradável**

**Poderia me dizer que tudo isso é apenas uma competição?**

**O vencedor será aquele que bater mais forte**

**Mas, amor, eu não quis dizer isso**

**É sério, eu juro**

**Please Don't Leave Me - Pink**

**No capítulo anterior...**

_ Edward caminhou em direção a porta e saiu, quando a fechou respirou fundo e logo uma idéia do diabo lhe veio a cabeça._

_ Caminhou a passos rápidos em direção a sala de jogos. Hoje era seu dia, tinha que ter sorte... afinal precisava recuperar o que havia perdido._

A noite em Las Vegas era algo que não podia ser desperdiçado dentro de um apartamento com uma criança e uma garota chata como Alice que só sabia reclamar da dor de estomago e de como queria se vingar daquele cara vida louca.

Isabella respirou fundo, aquela era sua ultima noite em Las Vegas e quase não aproveitara nada, nem sequer jogara uma partida de Poker.

Na realidade estava odiando aquela viagem, queria mais é voltar para sua casa e dar continuidade aos ensaios para os próximos shows que se aproximavam.

No dia anterior recebera uma ligação de Diana falando que precisavam voltar logo, pois não aceitaria um show destruído por causa da incompetência de Isabella ter aceitado uma viagem assim, de uma hora para outra.

Revirou os olhos para si mesma, sabia que tinha muitas coisas a fazer e estava ali neste momento jogada em sua cama olhando para a caixa com o presente que recebera.

Aquele vestido realmente era lindo e combinava com Isabella, realçando sua beleza e suas curvas. Qualquer homem ficaria louco ao vê-la daquele jeito... e uma coisa ainda a intrigava, quem lhe dera aquele presente que parecia ser tão caríssimo?

Ignorando as perguntas que sua mente fazia, levantou-se e resolver dar um Up em sua noite. Edward havia sumido fazia horas e ela não estava a fim de ficar trancada naquele apartamento vendo o dia amanhecer e ter que ir embora sem ter feito pelo menos uma travessura.

- Aonde você vai assim, toda chique? – Alice perguntou após ver Bella já com o vestido que ganhara e passando uma maquiagem em seu rosto. Bella deu de ombros e se limitou a dizer que iria se divertir, já que Edward sumira e a deixara sozinha.

Enquanto algumas pessoas jogavam e se davam mal, havia quem se dava muito bem. Jasper desde criança tinha vários apelidos taxados de "sem sorte" o "pé frio" e etc... afinal o jovem nunca se dera bem com nada, nem em um jogo de damas, imagine um jogo em que se aposta e pode-se perder.

Mas aqueles dias estavam sendo diferentes para ele, desde que chegaram em Las Vegas o jovem mal foi para seu quarto, jogou jogou e jogou. E para a estranheza de todos, ele ganhou a maior parte das jogadas.

Talvez fosse até por isso que em sua volta havia muitas mulheres, lindas e sensuais que queriam a todo custo tentar alguma coisa com aquele jovem "sortudo".

Agora para outros a sorte estava bem longe. Edward já estava preocupado demais com o que estava acontecendo, estava perdendo e perdendo mas não conseguia parar de jogar. Parecia uma força maligna que o segurava naquela mesa o fazendo apostar e não ter sorte.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, agora o único dinheiro que lhe sobrara fora o de voltar para São Francisco.

Estava perdido, definitivamente.

Alguns gostavam de beber e conseguiam se controlar, outros... bebiam e perdiam a noção do tempo e do que estava fazendo. Emmett e Rosalie estavam em um barzinho curtindo a noite e o namoro enquanto bebiam alguns drinks e segundo o garçom, não tinham um alto teor alcoólico, mas Emmett bem sabia, afinal sempre fora um companheiro de sua irmã nessas aventuras de quem bebia mais.

Uma vez, lembra-se que Bella havia se metido em uma confusão com uns garotos da rua, e os mesmos fizeram uma proposta, de que quem conseguisse beber mais e não ficar "ruim" teria vencido a rincha.

Foi então, sabendo da fraqueza da irmã com bebidas que resolveu entrar na competição, bebeu e bebeu e por sorte conseguiu ingerir mais do que os outros e não acabar entrando em um coma alcoólico, diferente do outro cara que era fraco e ficou em coma por uns tempos.

No final Emmett vencera, e a briga terminou.

Agora estava ali com a garota mais linda que já conheceu em toda sua vida... Rosalie não parecia ser fraca para bebidas, afinal não estava demonstrando nenhum sinal que estava com a mente turva ou algo do tipo.

E o tempo passou e eles continuaram ali, bebendo...

- Emmett, acho que já deu a hora da gente ir embora sabe... – Rosalie resmungou – Minha cabeça está meio estranha...

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada – Que isso gatinha, vamos dançar!

Okay, ele já não estava muito bem a uma hora dessas... e ainda dançar? Aonde ele estava com a cabeça?

Eles "dançaram" ou pelo menos tentaram dançar e foi com menos de duas músicas que já se sentiam cansados e resolveram voltar para o apartamento e curtir a noite a sós.

- Hey... você se lembra aonde estamos hospedados? – Rosalie perguntou confusa.

Emmett suspirou e ficou em silêncio e então voltou seu olhar a loira que esperava uma resposta.

- Definitivamente, não.

Alice ainda sentia seu estomago doendo por causa daquele maldito frango que comera na casa daquele peão meia boca. Virou de um lado e depois para o outro. Analisou Caroline e detectou que a menina não conseguia dormir também.

- Carol? – a chamou meio receosa se a garota iria responder ou fingir que estava dormindo.

Caroline resmungou – Oi tia...

Em um pequeno pulinho Alice se colocou em pé ao lado da cama de Caroline, a menina até se assustou como sua tia conseguia uma proeza destas mesmo estando doente...

- Sabe, a Bells saiu e eu acho que nós deveríamos também... todos estão se divertindo menos a gente... Bella foi sair com aquele novo vestido que ganhou, Edward deve estar por ai preso em algum caça níquel... Jasper deve estar bebendo por ai... Emmett deve estar transando com a Rosalie...

- TIA! – Caroline a repreendeu

Alice sorriu envergonhada – Desculpe-me mas as vezes acho que você já é adulta e tals...

A menina riu com a vergonha das palavras de sua tia e então combinaram de sair, rapidamente se levantou esquecendo até da dor em seu estomago e foi se arrumar, logo ambas estavam arrumadas e saindo pelos corredores do hotel em que se hospedavam.

Não precisou andar muito para logo na saída do hotel encontrar um Edward descabelado de tanto passar a mão nos cabelos e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Eita Ed, o que houve? – Alice perguntou, preocupada com a imagem que via a sua frente.

O jovem suspirou resignado, e logo Alice constatou que ele havia aprontado algo. Como de costume, colocou as mãos na cintura e fez uma pose autoritária.

- Ande! Me diga o que você aprontou?

Edward sabia que seria morto depois do que diria, mas precisava fazê-lo, afinal... todos estavam ali por causa dessa idéia louca de viajar para Vegas.

Mesmo gaguejando e se atropelando nas palavras ele disse.

- Perdi todo o dinheiro que eu trouxe e agora estamos sem dinheiro para voltar para casa;

Alice e Caroline se entreolharam e não sabiam se riam ou se choravam ou até mesmo se o xingavam de algum palavrão.

- Desgraçado! – Alice pulou para cima de Edward e começou a distribuir socos em seu peitoral. O jovem a segurou e mesmo sem colocar muita força conseguiu a deter.

- Alice... calma, eu vou dar um jeito...

- JEITO? DEIXA A BELLA SABER DISSO! VOCÊ É UM INCONSEQUENTE!

Edward estava triste, como poderia ter se deixado levar por aquelas máquinas do diabo? E o pior de tudo que nem cartão de crédito havia levado para a viagem...

- Preciso falar com ela... – resmungou – Aonde ela está?

Alice suspirou – ela disse que ia sair porque você a deixou praticamente o tempo todo sozinha... e bem, acho que ela já está uma pilha de nervos com você...

- Não importa, vou atrás dela... cuide de Caroline... e tome cuidado... não chegue perto das máquinas de jogos!

Alice assentiu com a cabeça e viu seu irmão saindo feito louco atrás de Isabella... poxa, porque essas coisas aconteciam justo com sua família?

Era uma porcaria mesmo...

- Vem Carol, vamos andar um pouco e conhecer o resto dos lugares antes que alguém arrume mais uma confusão.

Bella estava em uma praça comendo um cachorro quente e ouvindo um senhor tocando uma música brega quando alguém a puxou pelo braço. Seu instinto a fez jogar o cachorro quente longe e se preparar para socar o desgraçado que ousava colocar a mão em si, mas foi para sua surpresa que viu um Edward descabelado e com a respiração ofegante.

- Seu desgraçado! Aonde você se meteu? – perguntou com a voz ressentida, ele havia a deixado sozinha por horas...

O homem se limitou a dizer que estava resolvendo alguns problemas...

- Que problemas?

Edward a segurou pelo braço e a encarou os olhos. – Sabe Bella... eu estava jogando e...

- E?

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – E eu perdi todo o dinheiro para voltarmos para casa... e agora estamos condenados a ficar em São Francisco e assar frango em uma pedra com o poder do sol.

Bella continuou encarando-o nos olhos tentando digerir tudo aquilo que ele havia dito... e quando conseguiu... começou a bater em seu peito com força e xingá-lo com todos os palavrões do mundo.

Edward nem ouvia do que ela estava xingando-o, a única coisa que conseguia era fazer uma cara de sofrimento, afinal que merda ele havia feito?

Céus! Bella estava com o sangue borbulhando de tanta raiva e não o queria ver nem pintado de ouro. – Some da minha frente antes que eu te quebre a sua cara!

- Bells! – Edward a encarou como se ela fosse um E.T

- Bells? O cacete! Eu quero que você se vire e arrume o dinheiro de volta e não me interessa saber o que você vai fazer! Você se meteu nessa confusão e você vai sair dela!

Edward ficou totalmente sem palavras ao ver o tom de voz que Bella usava com ele, a moça realmente havia ficado nervosa. Ele somente percebeu que ela não estava mais ali quando a viu lhe dando as costas e deixando-o sozinho ali.

Bella estava muito nervosa... muito mesmo. Como Edward podia ter feito aquilo com ela? Aonde aquele sem vergonha havia esquecido seu cérebro?

Bufou e decidiu que não iria se preocupar com isso agora, estava ali para se divertir e era isso o que iria fazer, ele que se virasse, era podre de rico... então alguma coisa ele teria que fazer.

Procurou um pouco e achou um bar daqueles que tem shows de artistas famosos. Decidiu ir conferir o que havia de bom por lá... e foi entrando lá que decidiu ficar por lá mesmo, eram tantos homens bonitos e chamativos que não arredaria o pé dali até o amanhecer!

O local parecia aqueles lugares como no velho oeste. Havia um palco e na arena as mesas e garçons servindo bebida a vontade. A decoração era como velho oeste, até a porta de entrada parecia com aqueles filmes.

Bella suspirou e acomodou-se em uma das mesas, logo um garçom lhe trouxe uma bebida. Foi então, que sem perceber alguém se aproximou dela e sorrindo a chamou.

- Isabella?

A jovem ergueu os olhos e seu coração gelou. Era ele! Seu ídolo! Ashton Kutcher! Ele se lembrara dela... e uau! Como ele se lembrara dela?

- Vo...vo..você sabe meu nome? – perguntou com o pior tom de voz que já conseguira utilizar em toda sua vida.

Ele percebeu seu nervosismo e continuou sorrindo. – Oh sim, claro... você é a vocalista da banda Befour... né?

Nessas horas era até fácil se esquecer quem era... que possuía um namorado... e etc, sorriu, deixando de lado o nervosismo que sentia e o tratou como se fosse tudo normal.

- Muito prazer, senhor Kutcher!

O jovem sorriu, aquele sorriso que a fez até perder a respiração por alguns segundos.

- Me chame de Ashton...

Isabella corou, como sempre, quando ficava com vergonha e suas bochechas se atreviam a ficarem vermelhas.

- Sua esposa pode não gostar de vê-lo aqui – enquanto ela dizia o rapaz já estava puxando uma cadeira e sentando a mesa de Isabella – Falando comigo.

- Minha esposa? Ah bem, não sou mais casado... já faz algum tempo... – ele tentou explicar – Pensei que sabia... quem não sabe da vida de artistas não é mesmo?

Isabella riu – Bem, eu creio que artistas não tenham tempo para ficar sabendo da vida de outro artista... mas enfim, e ai... gravando muitos filmes?

Ele acenou para um garçom e pediu alguns drinks – Ah sabe, agora estou aqui em Las Vegas tentando descansar um pouco... acabei de terminar uma sequência e preciso urgentemente de umas férias...

- Entendi – Bella sorriu, seu rosto novamente queimou ao perceber o jovem encarando seu corpo como se analisasse cada parte.

- Fico feliz que o vestido tenha lhe servido... e ficou ótima!

Bella arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e seu cérebro tentou processar aquela informação... foi então que se lembrou do cartão junto com a caixa e escrito as iniciais do nome no final... o famoso "AK" aparecera... e por Deus... era ele?

- Oh meu Deus, não acredito que foi você... mas como..?

Ele sorriu – Bem, não foi muito difícil... eu deduzi alguns tamanhos e descobri aonde você estava hospedada... espero que tenha gostado!

- Mas é claro que gostei, é lindo esse vestido!

Ashton sorriu e por mais que não quisesse fazer aquilo, sabendo muito bem de quem Isabella era namorada não se conteve, seus instintos lhe queimavam por dentro, afinal ela era linda e naquele momento se sentia tão sozinho.

Colocou sua mão na dela e sorriu. Bella sentiu o toque daquele homem e se sentiu mau por aquilo. Aonde estava seu namorado?

Ao lembrar-se dele sentiu seu sangue fervendo, aquele filho da mãe havia perdido todo o dinheiro por causa de jogos! E ainda por cima a deixara o tempo todo sozinha... agora ele iria ver o que era bom pra tosse!

Sorriu para o jovem e com um ar cínico o convidou – Hey, que tal dançarmos um pouco?

- Dançar? É claro... venha

Bella seguiu com o rapaz para a pista de dança, arrancando olhares invejosos de muitas mulheres que sonhavam sequer colocar uma mão no braço do rapaz.

Eles dançavam uma musica lenta e aconchegante, Bella não se conteve e depositou seu rosto no peito do rapaz... ah se Edward visse aquilo! A coisa iria ficar feia... muito feia!

Alice e Caroline continuavam andando sem saber para onde ir... Las Vegas era muito grande e as duas não se atreviam nem chegar perto dos cassinos... sabe lá o quanto poderiam viciar naquilo.

Alice olhou em volta e viu uma pequena multidão se formando em uma espécie de casa de shows... parecia mais aqueles bares de filmes de velho oeste.

- O que será que está acontecendo lá? – perguntou Caroline, com a curiosidade mexendo com seu estomago.

- Não sei viu – Alice respondeu – Mas... vamos até lá ver o que pode ser!

As duas então seguiram para a tal casa de shows e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiram se infiltrar naquela pequena multidão. As duas entraram e ficaram em pé olhando o que estava acontecendo.

Alice viu a pequena mulher no palco e o rapaz que estava sentado em um banco tocando um violão.

- Hey... eu sou um pouco cega mas eu conheço aquela mulher... e aquele cara...

- Deixa eu ver quem é! – Caroline pediu. Alice a pegou no colo e a menina abriu a boca em um "O" – É A BELLA!

Alice se chocou com aquilo – Mas que maldita! Vou ligar agora pro Edward vir aqui dar um jeito nessa garota!

Caroline riu e ficou olhando o que acontecia na cena. Bella estava em pé, enquanto o cara cantava uma "musica" para ela... como se ele cantasse bem.

Edward estava procurando por Jasper no cassino do hotel quando sentiu seu celular vibrando. Olhou no visor e viu que era Alice, atendeu e praticamente caiu de costas quando ouviu as palavras de Alice.

- Eu já estou indo ai... esse cara vai ver quem é que pode cantar para ela!

Bella continuava lá delirando com as canções que Ashton cantava para ela, não que ele possuísse uma voz bonita igual a de Edward, mas ver aquilo era no mínimo engraçado. Estava tão entretida com aquilo que nem percebeu quando três pessoas se juntavam na frente do palco e de braços cruzados a encaravam, e quando foi passar seu olhar a plateia os viu... e bem, só não saiu correndo porque o cara ainda estava cantando e não tinha saída por ali, a não ser que passasse pelo meio do povo.

Edward subiu ao palco e já foi interrompendo Ashton – Hey, olha aqui meu rapaz... – começou a falar, porém quando o ator ficou em pé, Edward sentiu a desvantagem de existirem pessoas maiores do que ele.

- O que é meu senhor? - o jovem o encarou – Não está vendo que eu estou cantando para a moça?

Ashton sabia quem ele era, porém não quis dar o braço a torcer.

- Hey! – Bella protestou, sem sucesso pois nenhum dos dois deu bola para a moça.

Edward se aproximou do rapaz e com autoridade lhe disse. – O único aqui que tem permissão para cantar para ela – apontou para a jovem e depois para si – sou eu!

Nisso ouviu-se um burburinho da plateia e logo em seguida um homem barbudo, com pose de roqueiro falou em voz alta.

- Hey, mas o que é que está acontecendo, alguém pode explicar?

Bella apressou-se em responder mas foi interrompida por Edward;

- Eu sou o namorado dela! E esse rapaz aqui está dando em cima dela... e eu não vou aceitar isso de maneira alguma!

O homem analisou por alguns segundos até responder.

- Isso ai loirinho dá uma lição nesse grandalhão! Aqui nesse bar ninguém mexe com a mulher de ninguém!

E nisso se ouviu todo mundo gritando "AE!" concordando com o que o velho dizia. Bella quis esconder o rosto... sair correndo... ou sei lá, aquilo era vergonhoso, ver seu namorado em uma pose de ataque.

Revirou os olhos e antes que algo pudesse acontecer gritou com todas as suas forças "CHEGA!"

O velho resmungou e disse – Mas que droga, por que elas sempre se metem?

Edward abaixou a cabeça e se aproximou da jovem – Olha, eu sei que fiz merda... e te magoei... mas eu te peço perdão Bells... eu não queria que tivesse acontecido desse jeito, eu só queria que tivesse dado tudo certo e que essa fossem as melhores férias que pudéssemos ter em família

Bella não sabia o que dizer e deixou que ele apenas falasse.

- Eu te amo muito e não quero te perder, quando Alice me ligou dizendo que tinha um zé roela cantando para você eu senti meu sangue fervendo, eu fiquei louco! Você é minha e de mais ninguém... e é por isso que - ele suspirou - Eu sei que pode ser loucura... mas... – ele se aproximou e a pegou pela mão – Isabella Marie Swan, aceita se casar com esse pobre maluco desordenado Edward Cullen?

Houve um silêncio total entre a multidão, todos aguardavam a resposta da jovem que continuava o olhando sem nenhuma reação.

E então um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Isabella – Só se for agora!

E toda a plateia foi a loucura! Eles jogavam os chapéus para o alto, assobiavam, alguns choravam e outros riam!

- Isso merece uma comemoração! Liberem as bebidas – o velho do rock'n roll gritou e todos o apoiaram.

Bella sorriu e o abraçou com força, Edward a beijou nos lábios e também sorriu para ela. Ashton se aproximou lentamente meio envergonhado.

- Olha Edward, peço desculpas e... você tem uma... noiva? – ele riu – Excelente, linda e talentosa...

Edward suspirou e sorriu – Sabe, esqueça tudo... estamos precisando de um padrinho... que tal?

O jovem sorriu surpreso – É claro!

Quem nunca sonhou em se casar em Las Vegas por Elvis Presley? Eu já sonhei com isso; e até Isabella, apesar de parecer loucura.

Agora Isabella Marie Swan estava em pé a frente de Edward Cullen. Aquele homem arrogante que conhecera há quase dois anos.

Bella nem ouvia direito a canção que "Elvis" cantava, apenas as imagens passavam em sua cabeça como aqueles filmes que contam a vida toda de uma pessoa.

.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=KdgvxA4Tfhw

(coloquem essa musica para ouvir)

Lembrou-se que logo ao chegar em São Francisco a primeira coisa que fizera fora sair com a Mercedes de Edward, que na verdade nem sabia que era dele... e por destino ou coisa do tipo ainda conseguiu bater no Volvo do homem, que também não imaginara ser dele.

_"MAS QUE DROGA!", bateu as mãos no volante e viu o homem descendo do carro._

_ "Hey, você não presta atenção no trânsito?", o homem perguntou, estava visivelmente alterado._

_ "Você que não presta atenção!", Bella gritou, e deu a partida no carro._

_ "Aonde você vai? Você vai ter que pagar o conserto!", o homem disse, porém Bella deu de ombros._

Edward se lembrava muito bem de como não gostara da moça quando a conhecera, ela era tão petulante e ensinava sua filha a fazer coisas tão feias.

_Edward olhava para ela como se fosse de outro mundo, a garota não sabia comer direito, brigava feio com a comida, a comida ganhava de 10 a 0._

_"O que está olhando?", ela disse com a boca cheia, mas se arrependeu de ter feito isso, sabia que era falta de classe._

_ "Meu Deus, quem é você afinal?", ele perguntou incrédulo._

_ "Isabella Swan, líder de uma banda", disse ainda com a boca cheia, sem se importar, o homem balançou a cabeça e disse algo como "onde minha irmã foi achar essas coisas?"_

_ "Dá pra parar de me encarar?", ela disse nervosa, estava frustrada por causa dele ficar a encarando, era um saco._

E quando Edward a chamou de homem? Bella relembrou aquilo com um revirar de olhos.

_"Hey, não vai me ajudar?" Perguntou._

"_Não ajudo homens." Anunciou._

"_Eu não sou homem!" Ela vociferou._

"_Tenho minhas dúvidas." Ele disse e saiu andando em direção ao seu quarto. Bella sentou no chão e ficou pensando no que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras._

_Ela era mulher, e muito mulher! Aquilo havia ferido seu ego. Nunca ninguém duvidara de sua feminilidade._

**As provocações...**

_Ela saiu pela porta dos fundos e foi até a casinha do cachorro de Caroline, o pegou pela corrente e fazia sinais para o cachorro ficar quieto, Edward não poderia perceber o que ela estava aprontando. O cão para ajudar era grande demais, e pesado._

_ "Vamos cachorrinho lindo", ela resmungou. O cão levantou e seguiu em frente, "Isso vamos seu pulguento nojento de quatro patas", ela disse e no mesmo instante o cão parou no caminho e não queria seguir em frente._

_ "Ah vamos!", Bella tentava o puxar pela coleira, mas era inútil, sua força que era mínina não conseguia arrastar o cão._

_ "Caramba vem!", gritou alto demais, depois percebera que Edward poderia ter ouvido._

_ Edward estava sentado fumando mais um cigarro quando ouvira a voz de alguém, se não estivesse sozinho poderia jurar que era a voz da Swan._

_ Olhou para trás e só via escuridão._

_ "Tem alguém aí?", gritou, Bella estremeceu._

_ "Au au au au!", ela resolveu se limitar a latir igual a um cão, coisa ridícula, sabia._

_ O homem relaxou e continuou fumando enquanto Bella e o super cão seguiram para dentro da mansão pelos fundos._

_ Ela o guiou até o quarto de Edward e o fez subir na cama._

_ "Faça xixi", ela ordenou ao cachorro que ficou a olhando. "Faz logo", resmungou._

_ O cão apenas deitou na cama e continuou olhando para a mulher._

_ "Que droga, você não é meu amiguinho", ela apontou para ele e sentou no sofá que estava do outro lado._

_ O cão bufou forte e levantou a pata traseira, fazendo xixi. Bella sorriu, seu drama com o cão havia funcionado. Ele sem se importar levantou e foi embora deixando a moça para trás._

_ "Yes!", gritou satisfeita, agora teria que sair rapidamente para o homem não perceber o que ela acabara de aprontar._

**O primeiro beijo...**

_Bella não conseguia dizer nada, seu coração estava acelerado, parecia aqueles tambores que os quilombolas tocavam na época da escravidão, sentia algo diferente dentro de si. Não conseguia deixar de olhar para a boca de Edward, notou que ele aproximava seus rostos,o que a fez esquecer de quem era e do que ele era, seu amigo, e deixou-se levar por aquele olhar impetuoso e aquelas mãos fortes apertando sua cintura de leve, sentindo uma droga de um tesão por aquele homem, um homem que se mostrava um baita de um gostoso. Eles se aproximaram mais e Bella fechou os olhos, Edward então colou seus lábios nos dela e ficou parado até Bella fechar os braços envolta de seu pescoço e seus lábios começaram a se movimentar lentamente, por Deus, há quanto tempo ele não beijava ninguém? Não fazia nem idéia... Bella resolveu tomar as rédeas e começou a guiar os lábios de Edward, o que começou com um beijo lento se tornou devorador, sagaz e desesperado. Era assim que o homem se sentia, desesperado. _

_ Não foi um beijo rápido, mas foi um beijo revelador_

- Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward Masen Cullen como seu legítimo esposo, mesmo sabendo que esse casamento só vale no estado de Las Vegas e prometendo que o respeitará, o amará até que a morte os separe?

Isabella então voltou a si e respondeu – Aceito.

- Edward Masen Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan com as mesmas condições que eu disse a ela, prometendo que a respeitará, a amará até que a morte os separe?

Edward também voltou a si e com um sorriso nos lábios respondeu – Sim, é claro.

Elvis sorriu – Então em nome da lei que me concede a honra de poder realizar casamentos eu os declaro marido e mulher – suspirou – Pode beijar a noiva.

Edward a puxou pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo profundo, melhor até do que o primeiro beijo de suas vidas.

Isabella o puxou pela nuca e aprofundou naquele beijo enquanto Elvis cantava Pretty Woman. Todos que estavam na capelinha aplaudiam, Alice chorava e Caroline pulava de alegria.

Foi então que Caroline viu duas pessoas atrasadas chegando, era Emmett e Rosalie que pareciam não estar muito normal.

- Hey tia, olha o Emmett.

Alice acompanhou com o olhar e os encontrou, acenou para eles que logo foram de encontro as duas;

- Eu vim correndo pra cá porque ficamos sabendo que a Bella está fazendo a loucura de colocar uma coleira em seu pescoço, é verdade? - Emmett perguntou assustado, o bafo de álcool fez Alice quase cair de costas.

- Oh meu Deus, é verdade! – Rosalie exclamou. – Emmett eles se casaram! Venha vamos cumprimenta-los.

E a fila de cumprimentos era grande... sem contar a fila de autógrafos do Ashton Kutcher.

Alice secou uma lágrima – Um dia também vou me casar... tenho certeza.

- E eu também tia – Caroline piscou para a moça que já imaginava o festão que faria quando Caroline se casasse.

Emmett e Rosalie cumprimentaram o casal e todos estavam em festa até Edward contar o que havia feito e para a surpresa deles alguém se aproximava.

- Como assim o casamento dos meus amigos e eu perco?

- Jasper! – Bella gritou e logo o abraçou – Somos marido e mulher agora.

Jasper riu – Que ótimo Bells, parabéns Edward – o jovem estendeu a mão e apertou a de Edward.

- Então Jazz, estávamos aqui falando que estamos condenados a ficar um bom tempo em Las Vegas lavando pratos para pagar nossas passagens para voltarmos para casa...

Jasper riu – Que isso gente, vocês não tem idéia do que aconteceu comigo...

- Eu vi você o tempo todo jogando, aposto que perdeu tudo também – Edward comentou enquanto ria.

- É ai que você se engana meu amigo... – Jasper começou – No começo eu perdi sim... mas depois... olha o tanto que eu ganhei – ele retirou do bolso de sua blusa um envelope cheio de dólares.

Todos ficaram estagnados e sem ter o que dizer... – Podemos voltar para casa agora!

- Tudo bem, nós podemos... meu Deus Jasper, você é um sortudo filho da mãe! – Bella lhe deu um tapa na cabeça e todos o abraçaram, desta vez havia os salvo.

- Vocês podem até voltar para casa... – o velho do rock'n roll se aproximou – Mas antes terão que terminar a noite em uma festa lá na casa de shows, eles nos ofereceram tudo grátis hoje...

Todos sorriram e seguiram para a casa de shows, Bella sentia que sua vida mudaria após esta viagem, não sabia o quanto... mas sabia que estaria preparada para qualquer coisa que viesse, afinal, agora não era apenas uma, mas eram dois formando uma só pessoa.

**Continua...**

**Oii gente, tudo beem?**

**Peço desculpas pela demora com o capítulo, mas ultimamente ando numa correria que estou um pouco sem tempo de escrever =/ Mas vamos que vamos. Já estou escrevendo o próximo, em breve virei postar!**

**Beijos!**


	28. Presente para Edward Cullen

**Que horas são aí onde você está?**

**Daqui a cinco dias eu estarei em casa**

**Eu tenho uma foto sua no meu carro**

**Odeio pensar que você está sozinha**

**Jet Lag – Simple Plan feat. ****Natasha Bedingfield**

**No capítulo anterior...**

_ Todos sorriram e seguiram para a casa de shows, Bella sentia que sua vida mudaria após esta viagem, não sabia o quanto... mas sabia que estaria preparada para qualquer coisa que viesse, afinal, agora não era apenas uma, mas eram dois formando uma só pessoa._

_oOo_

As horas passam tão rapidamente que às vezes não nos damos conta de que dia e nem mesmo o mês que estamos. Já havia se passado dois meses desde a viagem frustrada que a família Cullen fez para Las Vegas, o casamento de última hora de Isabella e Edward... o dinheirão que Jasper ganhara com um pouco de sorte... enfim, o tempo passara e nem mesmo eles haviam percebido.

Edward precisara viajar para Nova Iorque para resolver alguns problemas que começava a encontrar nos relatórios de sua empresa. Caroline havia voltado a estudar em outra escola... onde as garotas não a tratavam mau, Jasper e Alice continuavam como cão e gato, sem nem ao menos uma esperança de reconciliação. Emmett continuava apaixonado por Rosalie que estava se mostrando bem diferente com o decorrer dos dias, talvez estivesse realmente mudando por causa de Emmett. Os Italianos continuavam roubando as empresas de Edward e Isabella estava bem ocupada com um convite que recebera para gravar uma música e um clipe com uma banda bem famosa.

Naquele dia São Francisco acordara com o tempo estranho, o céu fechado e a chuva caindo como há muito tempo não aconteciam. Isabella acordou e logo foi fazer sua higiene pessoal, algo em si estava estranho, mas resolveu deixar de lado.

Trocou de roupa e rapidamente se olhou no espelho, seu cabelo na verdade estava uma merda. Mas não ligava para aquilo e simplesmente o prendeu em um rabo de cavalo. Saiu de seu quarto e estranhou a movimentação da casa. Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, dando de cara com o mordomo Harry.

- E aí, Potter! – brincou, arrancando um sorriso sem graça do homem.

- Bom dia senhora Cullen – ele disse formalmente. Bella revirou os olhos.

- Edward chega hoje, você sabe a que horas mais ou menos? – perguntou.

O mordomo prontamente respondeu – Creio que na hora do almoço, mas já preparamos o carro para ir busca-lo no aeroporto.

Bella bufou e sentou-se no balcão engolindo um pouco de achocolatado – Ele ficou quase duas semanas fora...

O mordomo sorriu – Realmente... o Senhor Cullen faz muita falta nesta casa!

A jovem fez um biquinho com os lábios – Então quer dizer que eu não sou importante aqui?

- De maneira alguma senhora, os dois aqui formam uma dupla infalível!

Bella riu abertamente. – Aonde está Alice e o pessoal?

- A senhorita Alice foi fazer algumas compras, o senhor Jasper foi comprar um presente para Edward, Caroline está na escola e Emmett foi busca-la.

Bella levou mais um pouco da bebida marrom a boca – É, realmente... espero que ele goste desta festa... há quanto tempo ele não tem nenhuma festa de aniversário?

Harry pensou um pouco, mas não foi por não se lembrar exatamente, foi apenas por pensar se diria ou não a verdade.

- Desde que completara dez anos, fora seu ultimo aniversário... ele já conhecia a menina Jane e bem... desde essa época os dois já se diziam "namorados"

Bella fez uma carranca ao ouvir o nome da lambisgóia. – E os pais de Edward receberam o convite que pedi para lhes enviar?

- Receberam sim, mas não creio que irão vir... Dr. Carlisle ainda tem muito ressentimento contra Edward e ... isso os afastou bastante. Se me permite dizer, não entendo como o Dr. Carlisle, um homem tão inteligente e nobre se virou contra seu filho... sabendo que iria ser avô de uma menininha tão linda e inteligente como Caroline!

Bella respirou fundo – Tem pessoas que não sabem dar valor ao que realmente é importante em suas vidas. Preferem dar valor ao status, ao "dinheiro" do que as pessoas que nos cercam.

- Caroline é a criaturinha que guiou a vida de Edward até hoje... claro, depois a senhora apareceu... mas antes... eu o via todas as noites coloca-la na cama... contar-lhe estórias para dormir, mesmo ela dizendo que aquilo tudo era pura imaginação das pessoas...

Bella sorriu – Eu fico mais feliz ainda de ela me aceitar... sabe, geralmente as crianças não aceitam quando seus pais se relacionam com outra mulher que não seja suas mães.

Harry respirou fundo – Ela não puxou nada a mãe, ela é digamos... cem por cento Edward – e assim os dois riram.

Bella e Harry continuaram ali por um tempo conversando e até Harry se juntou a uma rodada de chocolate quente.

Em Nova York, Edward não via a hora de poder ir embora para sua casa. De repente as coisas estavam acontecendo tão rápido que precisava de sua esposa e sua filha ao seu lado.

Algo estava muito errado em sua empresa e nem ele, nem os acionistas estavam conseguindo descobrir do que se tratava.

Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos até que ouviu o toque chato de seu celular em cima do criado mudo. O pegou e viu que era Richard, um de seus melhores diretores.

- Olá Richard, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Edward, tenho uma péssima notícia... acho que você não poderá voltar para casa hoje...

Edward franziu o cenho – Mas o que houve?

- Achei mais alguns relatórios e percebemos várias falhas administrativas, como se alguém estivesse adulterando todos os gráficos e relatórios... Sei que já está fora de casa a um bom tempo, mas preciso que você veja isso Edward... Talvez você consiga pegar o avião no final da tarde

Edward respirou fundo e olhou para a janela, por Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

- Tudo bem Richard, irei avisar minha esposa... até daqui a pouco.

O jovem desligou seu celular e imediatamente discou o numero de sua casa. Emmett atendera o telefone e chamara Isabella que estava em seu quarto. Edward explicou que estavam com problemas muito grandes e que poderia chegar somente a noite.

No aeroporto Aro estava sentado esperando alguém chegar. Sabia que aquele momento iria ser difícil e que as coisas dali pra frente iriam mudar drasticamente. Mas infelizmente precisava fazer isto...

Foi quando perdido em pensamentos sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Era um tocar leve, mas que ele sempre iria reconhecer.

Ergueu o olhar e a encontrou, bem diferente da ultima vez que a tinha visto. Sorriu e levantou-se para abraça-la, um abraço forte, que há tempos estava sentindo falta.

- La mia ragazza! – foi o que conseguiu dizer antes das lagrimas cairem de seus olhos.

- Emmett! Você só faz merda! – Bella vociferou enquanto o jovem recolhia as taças que havia deixado cair e que por sinal haviam se quebrado.

- Ah foi mal maninha, mas é que está muito liso esse piso... você acha que eu uso sapato de borracha?

Caroline entreolhou Emmett e riu, adorava ver aquelas situações.

A mansão dos Cullen's já estava quase toda preparada, a não ser pelos detalhes que Alice teimava em encontrar, que se fosse alguma sujeira, Bella iria colocar embaixo do tapete.

- Acho que está ótimo! – Bella suspirou, porém a amiga-cunhada a olhou torto.

- Quem disse que acabou dona Isabella? – Ela disse – Ainda temos que ir buscar os docinhos, arrumar as mesas, os meninos vão atrás das bebidas... e Caroline vai ficar com o DJ.

Bella revirou os olhos – Como você é chata Alice Cullen!

Alice riu – Chata, mas através de mim que você conheceu o cara mais bonito desse mundo...!

Então Emmett e Jasper caíram na gargalhada. – Edward bonito? Ah tá!

A casa estava praticamente pronta, faltava ainda buscar as fantasias, o que seria um aniversário se não houvesse uma festa a fantasia?!

- Carol, nós vamos buscar o que falta, você fica com o DJ? – Bella perguntou, sabendo que se Edward visse aquilo a esfolaria viva.

Carol sorriu – É claro, Bells!

Bella e Alice pegam suas bolsas e partiram para o Mercedes que Bella havia ganhado desde que voltaram de Las Vegas. O carro era preto, do jeito que ela sonhava.

João, o Dj ficou testando seu aparelho enquanto Caroline brincava com seu cachorro. Foi então que sem esperar Aro, seu avô chegara e lhe dera um baita de um susto.

- Vovô! Que susto! – a mocinha reclamara, porém o homem apenas sorriu e desviou o olhar para a mulher que estava ao seu lado.

- Ela está tão linda! – a mulher, com óculos escuros disse.

- Felizmente puxou a mãe, uma mulher que me orgulho em ter como filha! – Aro disse, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso que lá no fundo deixava Caroline assustada.

Caroline suspirou e então resolver perguntar – Afinal, quem é a senhorita?

A mulher abriu um sorriso diabólico nos lábios e então encarou Aro como se perguntasse a ele como responder aquela dúvida da garotinha.

- Digamos que... alguém que Edward conheça muito bem.

A menina sorriu, imaginando que aquela moça poderia ser uma amiga distante de seu pai, afinal ela estava com malas e tudo mais.

- Então hoje vocês irão fazer uma festa? – perguntou a mulher.

Caroline assentiu – Sim, como se fosse um Baile de Máscaras...

A loira então suspirou, rodeando a si mesma olhando a cada detalhe da mansão dos Cullen's. Pouca coisa havia mudado desde que partira... mas agora as coisas iriam mudar completamente.

- Edward mal pode esperar para me ver.

E assim a loira se retirou da casa com uma risada diabólica, assemelhando-se a risada de seu avô Aro Volturi. A menina achou tudo estranho, mas resolveu ficar calada, afinal ela era uma conhecida de seu avô e não queria arrumar confusões.

Então o dia se passou mais rápido do que o previsto, já eram quase 9 horas e Edward finalmente descera do avião. Estava tão perdido que até se esquecera de seu aniversário.

Respirou profundamente e avistou seu chofer lhe esperando na Mercedes preta, queria tão logo chegar em casa, retirar os sapatos, tomar um banho e poder ficar a sós com sua mulher.

- Boa noite senhor Cullen... – o chofer lhe cumprimentou abrindo a porta do carro.

- Boa noite Jorge – o Cullen cumprimentou – Como está?

- Tudo ótimo senhor! – o homem sorriu e fechou a porta, partindo para o lado do motorista.

A pequena viagem até sua casa não foi demorada, mas pareceu, devido o cansaço que estava sentindo. As coisas não estavam nada boas em sua empresa e ninguém estava conseguindo descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Alguém estava lhe roubando, isso era certo, mas quem?

Depois que Carlisle lhe passou o controle da empresa nunca fez muita questão em saber a fundo quem administrava seu dinheiro, e talvez o erro fosse esse.

Passou a mão no rosto se perguntando porque essas coisas aconteciam justamente com ele? Quando as coisas pareciam que estavam indo bem... BUM, caia uma bomba e lhe trazia de volta a realidade.

Foi neste pensamento que chegou a sua casa sem nem reparar os carros que estavam estacionados em sua garagem. Pegou sua pasta, desceu do carro e entrou pela porta, e foi quando quase caiu de costas ao ver a mulher mascarada a sua frente dizendo, Feliz aniversário!

Bella não se aguentou ao ver a cara de medo que Edward teve quando entrou e a viu com aquela mascara de carnaval.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que o Cullen disse quando viu a multidão que lhe aguardava todos prontos para comemorar seu aniversário;

- Hey, venha as pessoas querem te abraçar! – Bella o puxou e então o DJ soltou a música e Edward foi cumprimentando um por um.

- Cara, nós pensamos que você não iria vir mais – Emmett se aproximou – Estamos aqui desde as 7 horas e nada!

Edward sorriu e abraçou seu cunhado – Pois é, também pensei que nunca chegaria!

- Oh! Edward... feliz aniversário... poxa, você está ficando velho! Cadê os cabelos brancos? – Rosalie se aproximou e lhe abraçou. Bella já não tinha mais coisas contra Rosalie, então nem ligou, afinal a loira já conhecia Edward há muito tempo... e agora não era tempo de ficar brigando também.

Edward riu – Vocês que me deixam de cabelos brancos! E cadê a minha princesa? – perguntou curioso, procurando por sua pequena.

- Estou aqui papai! – A menininha saiu de trás das pernas de Alice e foi correndo abraça-lo. Edward a abraçou como fazia tempo que não abraçava. Sentiu tanta saudade de sua filha que não saberia viver longe dela.

- Alice, você não me abraçou ainda... – o jovem reclamou, arrancando de Alice um biquinho manhoso.

- Você demorou, seu cruel – Ela disse, dando-lhe um tapinha no peito e abraçando-o forte.

Edward cumprimentou a todos, inclusive seus colegas de trabalho, sua secretária... enfim, todos aqueles que estavam naquela pequena festa.

E foi quando olhou para Bella e viu que a mesma usava um vestido bem curto, que deixava suas marcas a mostra, e era bem tentador!

Ele a puxou pelo braço de encontro ao seu peito – Você está mais linda ainda, sabia? – disse encostando os lábios na orelha de Bella.

A jovem sorriu.

- Também senti sua falta, seu canalha!

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e puxou-a para um beijo arrebatador.

- Gostou da festa? – Bella perguntou, encarando-o.

- É claro! ... se bem que eu preferia estar com você lá no quarto, mas enfim...

Bella sorriu.

- Depois, quem sabe.

- Porque você é má comigo, Isabella? – o jovem fez uma careta de desânimo que fez a jovem rir, ela entregou-lhe uma máscara.

- Use isso... – disse, colocando no jovem.

- Por quê? – Edward perguntou. – Para ninguém ver meu lindo rosto?

Bella lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. – Talvez, seu idiota!

A festa estava animada, as pessoas dançando e bebendo, conversando e namorando. E claro, não podia faltar o grupinho, como aqueles de colegiais, que ficam reunidos conversando.

- Sabe, eu acho que o Edward está abatido... o que será que houve? – Emmett perguntou, enquanto brincava com o cabelo de Caroline.

Alice suspirou – Eu percebi... será que está rolando algum problema com a empresa?

Rosalie rebateu – Mas ele sempre foi um ótimo administrador, cuidadoso com as coisas que faz...

- O problema é que a 's cresceu muito e meio que saiu do controle do Edward, existem administradores que Carlisle deixou, mas não sei se são confiáveis... – Jasper concluiu.

- Poderiam ser fiéis ao meu pai, mas a meu irmão, talvez não... – Alice comentou.

- Meu pai é inteligente, vai sair dessa... se é que está com algum problema...

- Acho que no momento o problema dele é falta de sexo... – Emmett comentou, arrancando risos de todos, que olhavam para ele encostado-se à parede com Bella, quase arrancando a roupa da moça.

E continuaram conversando sobre coisas banais até que Alice percebeu uma jovem mulher que estava na festa. Ela era de estatura pequena, na altura de Isabella, cabelos claros e era magra. Usava um vestido vermelho chamativo e uma máscara que era impossível reconhece-la.

Ela passou pelo grupo de jovens e foi quando os meninos não puderam deixar de encará-la, afinal era uma jovem muito bonita, e isso fez com que Emmett levasse um tapa em seu braço.

- Uau, mas quem é essa garota? – Jasper comentou surpreso.

Alice estava a observando e não conseguia lembrar-se de uma figura igual a ela em lugar nenhum... seria ela do escritório?

- Sei não, estou sentindo que tem algo errado por aqui... – Alice comentou pensativa.

- Errado? Aonde? Aquela mulher é perfeita! – Jasper disse, suspirando.

Alice revirou os olhos junto com Rosalie, homens eram mesmo uns perfeitos idiotas!

Caroline então viu a moça e se lembrou daquela que lhe visitara naquela manhã... era ela!

- Tia, eu conheço essa moça! – Caroline disse, prendendo a atenção de todos para ela.

- Ah, demorou pra você me apresentar ela, Carol... – Jasper disse, porém Alice fez uma careta.

- Pare de palhaçada Jasper... – Alice o repreendeu e voltou sua atenção a menina – Da onde você a conhece, Carol?

Caroline sentiu a tensão na voz de sua tia, como se ela estivesse calculando algo que não fosse muito bom.

- Bom, ela apareceu aqui hoje com o _vô_, e conversou um pouco comigo...

Alice arregalou os olhos junto com Jasper e Rosalie, só Emmett que parecia estar no mundo da lua.

- O que ela falou com você? – Jasper perguntou, aquilo já estava estranho demais.

- Bom, ela perguntou sobre o papai e disse que era amiga dele... e que ele ia se surpreender ao vê-la... e ela parecia íntima do vovô, o Alec ficou o tempo todo abraçado com ela quando eles saíram...

Alice olhou para Jasper e depois para Rosalie... – É ela, Jane.

Rosalie riu – Claro que não Alice... ela não teria essa cara de pau e... – então ficou em silêncio, afinal se a mulher teve a coragem de fugir e largar sua filha com o pai... o que faria agora?

Alice olhou para Caroline e tentou disfarçar, a menina não sabia que sua mãe estava viva e não poderia saber daquele jeito... mas o que faria?

- Emmett... você pode levar a Carol pra comer os sanduiches na cozinha?

O grandalhão sorriu e concordou, pegando a menina em seu colo e levando-a para comer, afinal eles adoravam aquilo.

- O que vamos fazer? Edward precisa saber e... Meu Deus! Porque essa vadia resolveu voltar?

Rosalie cruzou os braços. – Você mesma disse... Vadia, isso é o que ela é!

Jasper se remexeu na cadeira pensativo. – Temos que comunicar isso aos dois... mas e se não for ela?

Alice revirou os olhos. – Eu reconheceria aquela mulher até no inferno!

Bella estava com Edward cumprimentando seus colegas e conversando quando viu Alice, Jasper e Rosalie se aproximando.

- BELLA! BELLA! Precisamos falar contigo agora!

A jovem revirou os olhos – Eu estou ocupada! Caiam fora!

Rosalie a puxou pelo braço, o que fez com que Bella ficasse furiosa.

- Hey! Com que astúcia você vem me puxar assim? Sua loira de farmácia!

Rosalie suspirou – Olha aqui Isabella, agora não é hora de ataques, ok? Escute o que a Alice vai dizer, é sério.

Os três olharam em volta, para ver se alguém os ouviria, mas não, com aquele som alto ninguém ouviria.

- Fala logo! – Bella já estava brava com toda aquela enrolação.

- Bells, você conferiu se todas as pessoas que estão aqui foram convidadas? – Alice perguntou.

Bella revirou os olhos – É claro! E outra, porque alguém viria a uma festa sem ser convidado?

Jasper suspirou – Então é que... tem uma mulher ai...

E antes que pudesse terminar sua frase a mulher loira se aproximara de Edward, Bella acompanhou com o olhar quando a mesma retirou a máscara e sorriu diabolicamente.

- Olá Edward, há quanto tempo, hein?

O Jovem sentiu como se o ar de seus pulmões desaparecessem. Alice abriu a boca em um perfeito "O" e Bella sentiu como se o mundo parasse.

Os olhos de Edward estavam tão arregalados e o mesmo não conseguia dizer uma única palavra.

- Ué, surpreso em me ver? – a mulher perguntou com tom de surpresa.

E depois de alguns minutos em silêncio Edward sabia que sua paz havia acabado.

- Jane... é você.

**Continua...**

**Continua...**

**Continua...**


	29. Uma revolução

**Alguém pode me ouvir?**

**Ou estou falando comigo mesmo?**

**Minha mente se encontra vazia**

**Nessa busca por alguém**

**Que não olhe através de mim**

**Tudo está estático na minha cabeça**

**Alguém pode me dizer por que eu estou sozinho como um satélite?**

**Astronaut – Simple Plan**

**No capítulo anterior...**

E depois de alguns minutos em silêncio Edward sabia que sua paz havia acabado.

- Jane... é você.

~~ 

O mundo havia parado, pelo menos para Edward. Tantos anos se passaram e nenhuma notícia, sem nenhum contato, nem ao menos sabia se ela estava viva. Por Deus, o que era aquilo agora? Ela viria para lhe tomar o que era mais sagrado? Sua Paz?

Depois do escândalo e de alguns amigos do jovem Cullen terem reconhecido a jovem Volturi, a festa havia se encerrado, é claro, ninguém gostaria de ficar ali pra ver a discussão... ok, eles queriam, mas Bella tratou de coloca-los porta a fora.

Após expulsar até a última mosca que havia ali querendo xeretar Bella passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. Não queria acreditar que toda a sorte de maldição estava inclinada sobre sua cabeça.

Ela caminhou de volta para a sala de estar, onde todos estavam sentados. Alice e Jasper estavam sentados perto do piano, enquanto Edward, Caroline e Emmett estavam no sofá. Jane estava no outro sofá de frente para eles.

O pior era ver que aquela mulher parecia alheia a tudo o que estava acontecendo ali. Seu rosto mostrava que não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o que iria dizer ou as consequências de sua volta.

- Já estão todos fora... – Bella disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Edward. Após sentar-se virou o rosto para Jane e sorriu cinicamente. – Então lambisgóia, já estragou a nossa festa e o que mais deseja neste momento?

Jane olhou-a sem a menor preocupação, não iria gastar suas energias com uma "garota" igual Isabella.

Edward respirou profundamente – Alice, por favor... leve Caroline para seu quarto... no momento não desejo que ela escute a esta conversa...

Alice assentiu e logo pegou a mão da garotinha e ambas saíram da sala de estar, que fora fechada para nem os empregados escutarem.

Edward respirou profundamente antes de começar a remexer naquele poço de podridão.

- Bom, pretendo ser o mais breve possível... – então olhou Jane nos olhos – O que você veio fazer aqui?

Jane sorriu e soltou uma gargalhada. – A questão, meu querido... não é o que eu vim fazer aqui... mas sim o Porque eu voltei...

Bella riu – Então tá, porque você voltou?

A loira fechou a cara e olhou para Edward – Eu pensei que eu voltaria e seria bem recebida... por você, meu querido... e não por anarquistas de banda de rock...

Bella levantou-se e fez menção de rodar a baiana. Quem essa mulher pensava que era pra sair lá da p* que pariu e vir aqui chama-la de anarquista?

- Não ligue para o que ela fala, Bella...

Jane se remexeu no sofá – Bom, de qualquer maneira eu não vim aqui pra falar com toda sua família Edward... eu vim para tratar de assuntos com você... ao que eu me lembre... sou mãe da sua filha... e sua esposa

- Esposa na ...

Bella logo foi repreendida por Jasper, ela não queria deixar aquela mulher vir e falar, fazer o que quer... como se fosse a dona da casa ou algo assim.

Edward respirou fundo novamente e com vontade de mandar aquela merda toda pro inferno teve que pedir para os demais se retirarem da sala e ficar a sós com aquela vadia.

Bella relutou, afinal ela dizia que era esposa de Edward, mas como um casamento feito em Las Vegas não era válido em São Francisco, a mesma teve que se retirar.

O jovem realmente não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo em sua vida... quando teria paz de verdade? Quando poderia viver sua vida com sua filha e sua mulher sem a interrupção dos problemas? Ele olhou para Jane e viu seu olhar diabólico dizendo que não o deixaria em paz até conseguir o que queria.

Jane se levantou e encarou o jovem. Ela rapidamente se jogou nos braços do jovem, com a perfeita cara de pau que tinha.

- Sentiu minha falta, amor?

Edward a empurrou e saiu de perto da loira. – Se eu senti sua falta? – revirou os olhos – Eu nunca imaginei que fosse ter essa conversa, mas já que estamos aqui... eu vou falar tudo o que está preso durante esses onze anos! – O homem praticamente cuspia as palavras – Você me abandonou com uma filha! Você e o seu instinto de poder! Pra você nunca esteve bom ter apenas uma mansão, um carro, dinheiro... você queria sempre mais! E por isso nos abandonou!

Jane o olhou séria – Olha aqui, você acha que seria fácil pra mim ter uma filha com quatorze anos? Edward... você é louco!

O homem riu secamente. – Jane, durante esses onze anos o que você deixou pra mim? Apenas o seu pai e sua família que me enche a santa paciência todos os dias!

A mulher respirou fundo, ouvindo as coisas que estavam entaladas e que ele esperou todos esses anos para poder extrair.

- Meu pai me deixou por sua culpa! Se você tivesse ficado ao meu lado a minha juventude não teria sido o inferno que foi! – então as lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Edward – A única coisa boa em minha vida foi minha filha...

- Nossa filha! – Jane o corrigiu.

O homem riu, achando aquilo um verdadeiro absurdo. – Nossa? Desde quando? Até Isabella é mais mãe dela do que você!

A mulher balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Olha, eu não vim para ficarmos nessa discussão... eu vim para buscar Caroline... eu sou mãe dela e ela deve ficar comigo!

Então novamente o mundo do jovem Cullen parou. Ela não poderia levar sua filha... Não! Ele cometeria uma loucura mas não a deixaria tirar Caroline de perto de si!

A mulher sorriu diabolicamente – Acreditou mesmo que eu viria apenas para conversar? - ela riu – Vim para buscar o que me pertence...

O homem sentiu o fogo subindo pelo seu sangue e a raiva crescendo dentro de seu peito, então sem pensar nas consequências avançou sobre a mulher e a pegou pelo pescoço; e devido aos gritos de Jane a família teve de intervir antes que acontecesse algo pior.

- Segura ele Emmett! – Bella gritou e se voltou para Jane – O que você quer sua vagabunda?! Sai daqui que aqui você não tem nada!

Jane ainda tentava recuperar o folêgo e se virou para Bella – Eu sou mãe de Caroline e vim busca-la! Ela vai comigo agora!

Jasper se meteu na conversa... – Olha Jane, você a abandonou, fazendo todos acreditarem que estava morta... a guarda de Caroline é do pai... então você não vai tirá-la daqui sem uma ordem concreta da justiça.

Jane o olhou com raiva, porque sempre Jasper trazia a solução para algum problema dos Cullen's?

- É uma ordem que querem? Vocês a terão! – então voltou seu olhar para Edward, que estava preso a Emmett – E você, se prepare meu querido... pois farei da sua vida um inferno até você fazer o que eu quiser!

Assim a mulher pegou sua bolsa e tratou de sair de lá, não sem antes lançar um olhar para Edward e Isabella.

Emmett o soltou e então o homem pegou um dos vasos mais caros, um que Isabella quase derrubou quando chegou em sua casa e o jogou na parede com toda sua raiva.

Bella revirou os olhos – Pensei que fosse um vaso caríssimo, se soubesse aquele dia eu teria derrubado...

Edward ficou em silêncio, naquele momento não estava nada legal para brincadeiras. Precisava respirar, precisava tirar aquela vadia de sua cabeça.

Bella sentou ao lado do homem e tentou abraça-lo – Ela não vai fazer nada, ouviu? – Bella beijou o rosto do homem – Caroline é sua filha e ela não pode chegar assim de repente dizendo que é mãe dela e tals...

Jasper concordou com Bella, o Juiz jamais daria uma ordem a uma mãe que ficou por onze anos longe da filha querendo curtir a própria vida.

Ao pensar nisso Edward se acalmou mais, era complicadíssimo ter que lidar com Jane depois de tudo. Desde que eram adolescentes ela já se mostrava uma pessoa ruim, e agora, parecia que havia piorado dez vezes mais.

Encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Isabella e respirou fundo... era uma droga mesmo! Porque, porque e porquê?

- Hey, vamos dormir, amanhã será um dia melhor... tenha certeza – Bella falou, puxando-o pela mão.

Edward a seguiu para o quarto, descansar é o que lhe restava agora... Já estava com tantos problemas na empresa e agora mais essa... as coisas estavam todas fora do controle... e não poderia contar à Isabella o que estava acontecendo em sua empresa... pelo menos ainda não, deveria esperar para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Jasper resolveu ir até o quarto de Caroline junto com Emmett, para ver o que estava rolando por lá... Rosalie se despediu de Emmett e partiu para seu apartamento.

Abrindo a porta constaram que tanto Alice quanto Caroline estavam em sono profundo. Jasper comovido com aquela cena, e vendo que Alice estava toda de mau jeito, a pegou no colo e a levou para seu quarto.

Após colocar Alice em sua cama, ficou observando-a. Era a mulher de sua vida... desta vez assumia isso para si mesmo... nos dias em que esteve longe da família pode descobrir o que realmente nutria por Alice, e apesar da aparência fria que agia com ela, na verdade queria abraça-la e beijá-la e mostrar a ela que não se importava com o que havia acontecido, afinal eram tão jovens e não podia culpa-la por ter feito aquilo...

Na verdade era sua culpa também... porque fora tão burro de tê-la engravidado? Se não tivesse feito isso, não teria acontecido nada e talvez hoje estivesse juntos realmente.

- Hey cara, vamos dormir! – Emmett o chamou na porta. Jasper, mesmo relutante se levantou e encarou o amigo que lhe sorria.

Após fechar a porta do quarto de Alice, a conclusão que parecia nunca chegar, pousou nos pensamentos de Jasper.

- Preciso ter Alice de volta!

Emmett sorriu e passou um dos braços no pescoço do amigo. – E eu já sei como te ajudar...

E assim os dois amigos sorriram cumplices e cada um foi para seu quarto, colocar as idéias em ordem, pois sabiam muito bem que mais uma luta havia começado.

Edward levantou bem mais cedo do que o habitual, colocou uma roupa esporte e saiu para dar uma volta no parque. Não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira com as preocupações que estavam lhe deixando com os cabelos brancos.

Não queria admitir para ninguém, porém, estava exausto.

Durante a corrida passou por perto de um lago, e por lá ficou sentado pensando em sua vida. Não poderia simplesmente ser tudo diferente?

Se Jane não o tivesse deixado...

E com um balançar negativo para si mesmo constatou que nunca daria certo com Jane. Ela se tornara uma mulher mesquinha e cheia de si. Como poderia querer alguém assim para viver ao seu lado?

Respirou fundo e disse para si mesmo que não deixaria que levassem sua filha, nem que fosse preciso fazer um acordo com aquela víbora... mas sua filha, ela não tiraria.

Edward estava disposto a ver até onde Jane poderia chegar, o que ela poderia fazer... foi então com esses pensamentos que levantou-se e voltou para sua casa.

Horas mais tarde, as coisas pareciam mais tranquilas. A secretária fiel, senhora Jones servia uma xicara de café bem quente para Edward, enquanto o mesmo continuava analisando planilhas.

- Sabe, Edward... acho que as coisas realmente estão fora de controle... porque você não se arrisca a chamar seu pai?

Edward praticamente se engasgou com o liquido quente. Ele olhou para senhora Jones como se ela fosse um E.T

- Pra ele dizer que não sei como administrar uma empresa? – ele riu sem humor – Prefiro que fique por lá... do mesmo jeito como nesses últimos dez anos.

Senhora Jones se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo e pediu milhões de desculpas. Edward respirou fundo e disse que estava tudo bem.

- Se você me der licença... – e foi antes de terminar sua frase que a porta de sua sala se abriu com força e por ela, Jane passava como se fosse alguém muito importante.

Edward com fúria levantou – Com que autorização...

- Eu não preciso de autorizações e você sabe muito bem disto... – a mulher riu – Eu vim aqui lhe propor um acordo...

A mulher olhou para a secretária, que logo tratou de se retirar daquela sala. Edward respirou fundo e apontou a poltrona em frente a sua mesa.

Jane sorriu e sentou-se.

- Que tipo de acordo eu teria com uma mulher que me deixou com uma filha pequena pra cuidar?

A mulher ignorou o comentário e sorriu – Eu sei que você não quer perder Caroline... e eu não quero afastá-la de você também... mas com alguns acordos sei que tudo ficará bem, tanto pra mim, quanto pra você.

Edward revirou os olhos e achou por certo ouvir a tal proposta. – Pois bem, estou aqui para ouvir afinal...

Jane sorriu – Quero voltar a morar em sua casa e ser sua sócia nesta empresa... simples assim!

Edward viu o sangue ferver – Sócia? Você não deve ter dinheiro nem pra comprar uma mísera ação quanto mais ser sócia!

A mulher sentiu-se ofendida com as palavras do jovem e retrucou – Eu tenho muito mais dinheiro do que você imagina Edward...

O homem percebeu as segundas intenções nas palavras de Jane, porém ignorou. Depois de alguns minutos pensando, viu que não tinha saída a não ser concordar com aquela balbúrdia.

- Você mora lá e pode ser minha sócia, porém, fique longe de Isabella.

E dado o assunto por encerrado o próprio se retirou da sala, preferindo ir para qualquer lugar do que ter que ver o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios daquela mulher.

Realmente as coisas não iriam ser fáceis.

Depois de terminar mais um ensaio, Isabella jogou sua guitarra em cima do sofá e no outro se jogou. Sua mente estava tão ocupada planejando coisas malignas contra aquela loira aguada que esqueceu até pra que era aquele ensaio.

- Hey Bella! Vai dar tudo certo – Alice disse enquanto guardava a outra guitarra.

Emmett e Jasper se olhavam cumplices, na parte da manhã Emmett dera dicas de como reconquistar Alice...

- Vocês estão ouvindo esses barulhos? Parece de coisas sendo arrastadas! – Jasper comentou curioso.

- Está vindo lá de cima... – Emmett concordou.

Bella levantou furiosa – Mas o que será desta vez...

E assim que ela chegou a entrada da casa havia vários homens com caixas sendo trazidas para dentro. Bella tentou uma explicação quando viu a causadora daquela bagunça toda!

- Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui...?

Antes que Jane pudesse explicar, Edward entrou na casa com o paletó nas costas e a pasta na outra mão.

- Jane irá morar conosco...

- Mas... mas... – antes que a jovem Swan pudesse dizer, o homem a cortou – Depois conversamos sobre isso Bella... estou exausto.

O homem subiu as escadas disposto a tomar banho e cair na cama sem a perturbação de ninguém, nem mesmo de Isabella... porém sabia que a mulher não iria ficar quietinha vendo seu reino ser ameaçado.

Jane sorriu diabolicamente para Isabella.

- Se sente ameaçada? Fique tranquila... por enquanto estou morando aqui... mas daqui a pouco Edward vai cair na real de que você não é nem um pouco do que eu posso ser pra ele... e rapidinho você vai voltar pro lixo de onde saiu!

E dizendo estas palavras a mulher seguiu acompanhada por uma das empregadas que iria lhe mostrar seu quarto, deixando uma Isabella perdida sem saber o que fazer e nem como agir...!

**Continua...**


End file.
